A Deer, A Fox and an Unexpected Journey
by Arrancar113
Summary: Yoshiro Abe is a 16yr old orphan living on his own, he has a strong passion for music. oh and he can also see spirits. one night he runs into a mysterious woman who claims to be some sort of spirit from a whole different realm. what happens when these two people meet and start to get to know each other? An adventure neither one couldn't even begin to imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Journey Unknowingly Begins**

It was a sunny mid-April morning in Karakura, Japan. The light from the sun shining into a modest 2 level house, as the light shone into an upstairs window of a bedroom that faced the front of the house. The sun light hitting the face of the 16-year-old teen boy who was sleeping in bed. The boy began to stir and simply uttered a single word in an annoyed tone due to his unwanted awakening, "Fuck". With that the young man began to wake up and prepare for the day ahead.

The young man's name Yoshiro Abe, he stood a decent height of 6'3". A lean yet muscular build, mocha skin and wild blond hair that fell somewhat across both sides of his face. With strands of hair that stretched down to middle of his back that he kept in braided ponytail. Along with deep blue cerulean eyes that shined like the sea. Truly a unique looking appearance for someone born to a Japanese father.

That was it though, he was only half Japanese technically. His mother was a native of Hawaii, his father met and fell in love with on a business trip. His mother herself only being only half native, with her father having been a blond haired and blue-eyed Caucasian from California. He inherited most of his looks from his mothers' side of the family. Not that he knew any of his family from his mother's side, having all died long before he was born. Atleast that was what he had been told by his father long ago when he had asked when he was still only a young kid.

He didn't even know his own mother, her having died giving birth to him. A fact that weighed heavy on him, not that he would ever probably ever openly admit it to anyone. He hardly remembered much of his own father who died in a tragic accident when Yoshiro was seven. Though he could recall his father was a kind and gentle man, who loved and cared for his family and friends. He was also a man who planed ahead, having set up a sizeable trust fund for his son incase anything were to happen to him.

So, this is what Yoshiro was, a 16-year-old orphan living out of his fathers' old home. Living his life day to day all on his own. Currently getting ready for the day ahead of him.

He looked at the clock in his room, 8:14 AM. "It's too early to be waking up on a Saturday. Need to keep my curtains better closed when I go to bed." Oh well, too late now." He noted with a sarcastic tone. "guess I'll get ready, it's Saturday so I have the whole weekend to look forward to". After cleaning himself up and getting dressed he decided what he would do for the day. "Think I'll just grab my guitar, one of my small portable amps and just travel around town doing whatever comes to mind." He grabbed his orange and black Gibson Les Paul Guitar. A small battery powered amp he could carry in a backpack with a cord and proceeded to head out the door. Dressed in all black high-top Chuck Taylor shoes, urban colored camo cargo pants, a tight fitted Rage Against the Machine band t-shirt and a pair of black leather cut-off gloves.

"well time to head off on the road of life and see where it takes me." He said with a little mirth and took of towards the heart of town.

He spent the day hanging around the town, spending time at the arcade, then the local shopping center for lunch and picked up some snacks and drinks for later. Just roaming about doing his own thing. Playing and singing a few tunes for anyone who bothered to ask. He didn't mind, he thoroughly enjoyed doing it. Although doing his best to ignore that glares from some people due to his unique appearance.

While he had no insecurities about his looks, it always pissed him off that people would seemingly judge him poorly simply for the uniqueness of his natural traits. He had gotten into a few fights over such things in the past. As he made his past some past a group of people towards the local manga shop. He couldn't help but notice a mother pull her children closer to her as walked by, giving him a glare.

"Such ignorant people. They should judge others off their actions. Not by their looks, who they are or even what they are." He mused to himself.

After spending some time in the manga shop, he decided to head off and meet up with some individuals he knew at the local graveyard. He was meeting them there since said people were ghost.

Yoshiro had always been able see ghost even at a young age. He had no idea why and nor, had he told this trait of his to anyone. Last thing he wanted was for people to start seeing him as some sort of nutjob. Truth fully he enjoyed the company of the spirits, perhaps more so than other living people. He might have had to do with the ghost tending to feel alone most of the time, with Yoshiro himself feeling somewhat sad for them. As well as understanding having the same kind of feelings of loneliness from time to time.

So, he would go the graveyard every so often and perform for the spirits present. They ghost were very happy to have the company.

"Hey it's Yoshiro, welcome!" Spoke the ghost of a middle-aged man. "hey everyone, hope your doing well." Yoshiro replied warmly. As he set up his equipment he talked with the other spirits.

"So, anything new around here by chance?" he asked, "Not really, pretty much the same old, same old." Replied the ghost of a young woman. "well let me try to add a little excitement then for you all." With that he began performing This is a Call by The Foo Fighters.

He continued playing and singing various songs, as the various spirits would cheer and enjoy the music the whole time. He noticed the sun going to down and decided it was time to go grab some dinner.

"well guys it's been fun but it's time for me to head out for the day." He kindly said. "see you next time and stay safe Yoshiro." Spoke the same female spirit from earlier. "will do." He replied as he finished packing his things and headed off to the food district in town.

He grabbed himself a can of his favorite soda and his favorite food, grilled octopus from a street vendor. He started thinking to himself. "What should I do? I don't want to go home yet. Especially seeing how it's a weekend and I don't need to worry about getting up for school. Guess I'll just head to that abandoned warehouse at the industrial district of town. Head up to the roof top and practice some more." With that he finished off his meal and started walking off to his destination.

It was good time into the night by the time he arrived at his destination on the warehouse roof. Thankfully all the lights that shined in the district provided just enough light for him to be able to see what he was doing. Some might find it odd for him to go to such a place for something as his own personal music practice. The reasons for it were quite simple. It was secluded enough he could practice as much and loudly as he wanted without bothering anyone. Plus, the view on the roof of the rest of Karakura was a pretty sight to him. The night lights of the town glowed and shined across the entire place displayed and blended. Into a sight he found oddly calming.

All set up and ready, he began to play to his hearts fullest. This carried on for a few hours he had just finished playing Get Off of My Cloud by The Rolling Stones. When he turned his head up towards to the sky on his right to look at the stars. To instead see something completely unexpected.

What he saw truly baffled him. For what seemed to be a woman floating in the air a few hundred feet up and away from him. It was her appearance that truly made him question what he was seeing. She had black chin length hair, pale skin, her body had petite yet curvy shape to it. She had a tube top that looked to be made of some sort of bone material oddly. That covered up what he could tell was a decent sized bust. she also had what seemed to be gauntlets made of the same odd bone material on her hands and down her forearms. Her waist down to her ankles were completely covered in a brownish fur, like that of a white-tailed deer. Her feet were completely exposed and looked human.

Her most distinctive traits was her face and head. Her eyes were two different colors one being an icy blue and the other being an amber with a red ring around it. The top of her head towards her face had single spiked horn that slightly curved up and back. While there was an antler on either side that extended about a foot back that were shaped just like deer antlers.

Her whole look was other worldly, unique, non-human and even tomboyish. Yoshiro couldn't help but find her look somewhat strange and yet oddly charming and kind of cute all at once for some reason. He must have kept his gaze lingering for too long for the woman's eyes suddenly went wide, her jaw dropped, and she suddenly and practically yelled out.

"You can fucking see me!?"

Yoshiro instinctively took a step back and simply thought to himself. "This might end poorly for me."

***Flashback to hueco mundo earlier that day***

"God dammit Mila! Could you watch where you swing the fat ass of yours!? You nearly knocked me over for Fucks sake." Emilou said angrily.

"How the hell is that my fault!? You were the one who walking around not paying any attention to your surroundings." The lion like vasto Mila rose responded upset.

"I was in deep thought."

"About what?"

"Simple you moron, we have to start figuring out how were going to start handling things from here on out. Now that were all vasto lords." Emilou spitefully responded.

Emilou, Mila rose and, Sung-sun had only just achieved the level of vasto lord, the same level as their mistress Halibel. Emilou was wanting to start taking time to better learn everything that came with their new status. Sadly, her friends weren't quite as keen on the uptake of things. Believing everything will come about on its own in time. Their indifference pissed her off to no end.

"stop being so damn cranky Emilou, things will work out just fine." Mila spoke with an indifferent attitude.

"Things like this don't work so simply Mila. You dumb cow!"

"honestly would both of you stop this un-becoming behavior. You should honestly know not to act so childish. It's very ill-mannered for a pair of ladies, granted you two barely qualify as such." The snake like vasto Sung-sun said in her usual high-class 'I am better then you attitude.'

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP SUNG-SUN!**" Emilou and Mila both yelled out together.

"You know what? I can't deal with this anymore for the moment I need to go clear my head." Emilou spoke with a weary ton and made her way for the exit of her and the others home. Just to be intercepted by Halibel just as she neared it.

"Emilou where are you headed off too?" Halibel asked with a stoic yet still concerning tone.

"forgive me my lady but I need to leave and gather my thoughts a bit. Arguing with the others has put my nerves at their end and I need to go calm myself somehow." Said Emilou in a polite and respectful tone.

"very well Emilou, you're a vasto lord now so things are much safer for you out there but do still keep cautious and safe none the less."

"I shall my lady." With that Emilou strode outside into the vastness of hueco mundo.

As the shark like vasto watched her subordinate walk out. She couldn't help but worry a bit. She pushed these feelings away. Emilou may be a bit impulsive, short fused and wear her heart and emotions on her sleeves for all to see. Yet she could be far more understanding and sensible about things then most would probably give her credit for. She just needed some time to vent.

Emilou strode around hueco mundo still pissed off trying to calm herself. "I swear as much as I like Mila and Sung-sun. They sure to know how to piss me off at times." She walked around the vastness of hueco mundo, trying to calm herself. All her usual methods like blasting off cero's or finding lower class hollows to beat up just didn't work this time. Then she got an idea.

"I know, I'll head to the living world. Maybe I'll find something there to relax me? Kind of a long shot but nothing else is working so I might as well give it a whirl." With that she opened a garganta to the living world with no real destination in mind and stepped through.

She stepped out of the garganta, making sure to drop her spiritual pressure to non-existent levels. Didn't want to draw any un-wanted attention from any soul reapers possibly in the area. It was night, she looked around the surrounding area looking at some of the signs in the distance. She was able to figure out where she was. "Karakura, Japan huh? Neat."

"Let's see if I can find something around here to un-wind with?" with that she began traveling through the air looking for anything to relax with. She didn't have to travel far as she came across what looked to be an old warehouse district of sorts. She suddenly caught something unexpected with her ears. Emilou stopped and focused in on the sound she was hearing. "sounds like a guitar and singing?" she could make out. "Odd place I think for someone to be doing such a thing? Oh well I'll check it out, could be interesting."

She focused in on the noise and headed off into the direction of the music. As she neared the source of it all, she could start to make out the sound of it all better. "Not too bad." She mused to herself as she finally reached her destination. She was right about the music being a combination of guitar and singing. She was able to tell that the music in question was rock n' roll. What caught her by surprise was the person playing it.

It was a human male, an older teenager perhaps from what Emilou could tell. He had mocha skin, Wild blond hair around his head along with a braided ponytail. He wore camo pants, black shoes, black cut off gloves. Not to mention a skintight t-shirt that showed off, what Emilou couldn't deny were very well sculpted abs. his most striking feature to her though was his eyes. She could tell they were a deep cerulean blue, she felt like she could get lost swimming in them. Suddenly, she felt the blush that had developed on her face from thinking about it all. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" she scolded to herself.

"whatever, guy seems pretty good. Guess I'll hang around and see for myself." So, she did and one thing she learned quickly about the music playing human before her was this. He wasn't just good, he was amazing. Emilou would be the first to admit she's no expert about music but even she could see how amazing the guy was. He knew a whole variety of rock music, from slower more mellow stuff to faster more faced style playing. Then there was the singing, they guy could sing with the best of them. From low notes to high notes and everything in-between.

"Damn, this guy really knows what he's doing, I'm enjoying this." Which was true, Emilou quickly found herself enthralled with the music. It was just the thing she needed to un-wind her stress away. She found herself closing her eyes and just allowing the flow of it take her away. This continued for what seemed like a little over an hour. The guy finished his current song and after the music didn't start back up, she decided to see if maybe the guy was done for the night and was starting to pack up.

She looked down at him from her position in the air and noticed he was looking in her direction. "must be something in the night sky in my direction. No way the human can see me." She thought. Then she noticed he was still staring in her direction, then she realized something that sent a jolt through her system. He was looking right at her; he could see her?! Suddenly, Emilou's eyes went wide, her jaw dropped, and she almost practically yelled at the guy.

"You can fucking see me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

"you can fucking see me?!" The woman yelled at Yoshiro.

Yoshiro instinctively took a step back "This could end poorly for me. Just what the hell am I supposed to go about dealing with this?"

Suddenly the woman disappeared in the moment faster than he could see, and she was suddenly on the roof top only about 15 feet in front of him. Looking at him with suspicious and a mildly threatening glare.

'OK Yoshiro play it cool. Don't do anything to accidently set off the weird deer lady.' He thought to himself and spoke the first thing that came to his mind, in a sheepish tone. "Ummmm…. Hi?" Truly, he was a master of languages.

The woman didn't even react to what he said and merely responded. "how can you see me?" she said in a demanding tone.

"Not sure I catch your drift?"

"Don't play dumb with me jackass!" suddenly in another show of inhuman ability she was right in front of him. Faster than he could react and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"I'll ask again. How the fuck can you see me?"

She looked at him with a glare that was probably meant to be intimidating. Though it came out more like an adorable pout if anything Yoshiro noted. Not that he would say it aloud. He may have been known to be quippy and sarcastic but even knew when to draw the line on such things. When he cared to anyways and this situation was certainly one such time.

"Look I don't know how I can see you. I've always been able to see things others normally can't. Been able to since I was a kid." He said in the most honest tone he could muster.

Emilou gave the man she had in her grasp an inquisitive look and thought. 'Maybe he is telling the truth? I can't sense any soul reaper like reiatsu coming off him. Granted he could just be disguising himself? I'll ask and see what reaction I get.' "Are you some sort of soul reaper trying to lure me into a trap?"

This time the guy looked at her with his inquisitive and confused look, with a raised eyebrow. "What the literal fuck is a soul reaper?" he said in an honest and wondering tone.

Emilou raised her own eyebrow in response. Suddenly her expression softened a bit and she gently let the guy back onto the ground and let go. "Alright, your no soul reaper but I still can't understand how you can see me."

"Like I said I don't know how I can see things either, I just sort of do. Anyways though maybe we should have some proper introductions first. Name's Yoshiro Abe, I'm from here in Karakura, Japan and my birthday is April 13th."

Emilou stared at the young man with an incredulous look on her face. 'Odd for him to be so forward and polite all things considered. Though I suppose I should reply in kind. Don't want to come across as too much of a jerk.' She thought. If Emilou had learned anything in her time serving lady Halibel. It was always try to be polite to those who do the same to you. "Name's Emilou Apacci, I'm from a place called Hueco Mundo and my birthday is May 17th."

"I know our initial meeting was kind of rough, but I'll just chalk that up to a misunderstanding. So, no hard feelings and it's nice to meet you Apacci." Yoshiro spoke in a kind voice, with a warm smile.

Emilou was taken back by this person's politeness, considering what had just happened. If this was hueco mundo they would already be trying kill one of another by this point. She could tell he was being genuine with his actions. Emilou just wasn't sure how to quite handle such polite kindness. Such things were practically unheard of in a brutal place like hueco mundo. Then there was the smile he gave her. She couldn't understand why but for some reason his smile gave her a warm feeling in her chest. 'whatever.' She quickly thought and pushed the feeling aside.

"you know I can't figure if your being dumb, brave, crazy or just that completely honest with me right now" Emilou said with a bit of mirth.

"probably a mix of all the above in truthfulness." Yoshiro responded. "I'm all sorts of weirded out by the turn of events here I'm just keeping a straight face."

Emilou couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "Can't really blame you for that I suppose. Well, I suppose I'm sorry for how acted earlier. I was taken by surprise by you being able to see me."

"like I said, no hard feelings. I imagine you're not used to being seen by folks like me?" Yoshiro said. "By the way what brings you here out here anyway? This isn't exactly the kind of place most beings frequent."

"I could say the same to you." She responded.

"hmmm…. point taken."

"I'll tell you what." Emilou spoke. "you answer what I want to the best of your ability and I'll answer what you want to the best of my ability. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure, why the hell not? I don't mind at all. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have quite a few questions. Plus, it's not like I have a lot to hide." Yoshiro said in a somewhat cheeky tone.

Emilou smirked a bit in response. "well alright then." She wasn't sure why she was entertaining this guy, Yoshiro he called himself so much. Probably, because she didn't feel like going back to hueco mundo yet. Not to mention the guy had honestly perked her interest. Plus, the fact that genuinely polite conversation with someone who wasn't lady Halibel, pretty much didn't happen generally. Guess she was just that desperate for something new and different, not that she would ever openly admit that.

They sat on the edge of the roof with their legs hanging over the edge. Yoshiro had his guitar plugged in and draped over his legs. Emilou sat next to him leaning back a bit using her arms for support.

"So" said Yoshiro. "I'll start, not to be too forward and no offense but what exactly are you?"

"None taken and to answer your question. I'm what you would call a hollow."

"A what now?" Yoshiro asked with confusion.

"I'm a type of spirit, we are born when a normal soul lingers for too long in the living world. Ones you will find mostly here in the living world are just low level mooks. However, you can find hollows from the weakest to the strongest variety in hueco mundo. It's the realm of hollows and where the majority live. Hollows are defined by two distinct characteristics. One, we have some sort of mask or covering on our face and/or head." She used her hands to move her hair up from the front of her face. Revealing a plate of sorts that ran across the top her head, that her horn and antlers were attached too. Made of the same bone like material that covered her chest. "Plus, our hollow hole, placement varies from hollow to hollow and it represents are emptiness that we aim to fill. Also, as you may have noticed we are far stronger and faster than humans, along with all sorts of other neat powers and abilities." She said dropping her hands back down to where they had been. Her hair going back to hiding the bone plate.

"You said that your people have an inherit emptiness that you aim to fill. How do you go about that exactly?" Yoshiro asked intently with wonder, looking at Apacci. Fully engrossed with everything the woman was telling him. What many people probably wouldn't guess about him, but he always had a thirst for gaining knowledge about interesting things. Obviously, this talk fell clearly into that area.

Emilou stiffened up a bit at his question. She suddenly became mildly nervous but kept the feeling hidden. 'should I tell him the truth?' She thought to herself. 'He could very well freak out and run. Though he hasn't bothered to take off for hills yet after what has already happened. He does seem like a pretty understanding type of person. Ehhh…. Fuck it, I'll just tell him and see what happens.' She ultimately decided to herself.

"Well you see." She said a bit somberly. "The emptiness acts like a hunger for us. That we aim to satisfy by consuming…" she paused a little before saying. "the souls of dead people and even other hollows."

Yoshiro's eyes widen a little and then narrowed a bit as he then looked away from Apacci. He simply sat there in deep thought for a few moments as an awkward silence started to take hold. Then he looked back up at the hollow woman beside him and calmly spoke.

"have you ever eaten any human souls by chance?"

"No" she replied honestly. "when I became a hollow there weren't any kind of other spirits around me, so I just took off to hueco mundo almost immediately and began hunting there."

"I see, while I have to admit it's certainly a surprise to hear that and even a little unnerving understandably." Emilou instinctively fidgeted a little. "However, I am not going to hold it against you. Simply because it's just your nature for what you are. It's your inner most instinct, no different from the nature and instincts all beings have. I don't see how you can be blamed for just having too follow your very instincts and survive as needed."

Emilou sat there looking at Yoshiro completely dumb struck, like she had been suddenly bitched slapped by the blunt side of lady Halibels sword. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Most people, humans, soul reaper, etc. Would see her as probably nothing but a monster after such a revelation. Not him though, not only he did he not see her as a monster. He also seemingly understood the base nature of a hollow. If someone had told her before now, that she could find a human which such understanding. She would have laughed in their face and called them a fucking moron.

"Are you ok?" Yoshiro spoke as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Emilou flinched a little at the touch but didn't pull away. She just looked at him with a somber expression and gently said. "Thank you. Most people in the world aren't so understanding. Hearing you say that means more than you think for someone like me."

"no problem." He responded gently. "I always try to keep a very open-minded and understanding view of the things. I've found such an approach tends to make things in the world a lot easier to deal with and handle." He said with a smile.

'funny' Emilou thought to herself with a smile of her own on her face. 'this guy is just full of surprises it seems.'

"So, is there anything else related to the consuming thing to know?" Yoshiro asked as he moved his hand from Emilou back to where it was before.

"yes actually." She spoke much more calmly and assure of herself. "you see, consuming other souls and hollows is how we for the most part grow our power and eventually evolve to our next stage of existence."

"Kind of like a Pokémon?" Yoshiro asked.

Emilou wasn't sure what a Pokémon was but made a mental note to ask later about it. "Yeah sure, anyways hollows have four main states. There's our base for when we first are born, the Gillian state where we take on this giant lumbering form. Then there's the adjucah state where we shrink down in size and take on a more animal like appearance. Finally, there's the vasto lord state, this is the most powerful form of hollow. Which is what I am, and few hollows ever achieve such a state. We have a much more human appearance but still retain certain characteristics from our adjucah state."

"Wow, that's all pretty damn amazing I'm not going to lie." Yoshiro spoke with awe. "I have just one more question before you can start hitting me with yours."

"Alright, shoot."

"what exactly are soul reapers and why do you have such an issue with them?" He asked innocently.

Emilou's expression suddenly went serious and she stared off into the distance with her eyes narrowing. "Soul reapers." She said with a noticeable hint of venom. "Soul reapers are other soul like beings who exist to ferry the souls of dead humans from the living world to their world. Also, there job is to kill people like me."

Yoshiro's eyes went and his jaw hung agape at the statement. "Holy shit." Was all he could say.

"They hunt us down whenever they can find us, believing us to be to be impure beings. Viewing us nothing more than monsters to be destroyed, no matter how well adjusted and understanding some of us can be. They also have their own set of abilities and powers. Including a sword that allows them to do all sorts of crazy shit, though the powers differ from person to person. They call what they do to us 'purification' but for us it feels like nothing short of being murdered for simply existing."

Emilou turned to Yoshiro and looked at him directly into his eyes. "you want to know the real messed up thing about this? The only reason souls become hollows to begin with is because the soul reapers fail to find and ferry us to their other world in proper time."

Yoshiro's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the statement, looked directly back at Emilou with a serious and upset expression. "That's utter bullshit. You come into existence because they fail to do their jobs and then they have the nerve to demonize you because of their own failures. That really pisses me off."

His expression then changed to something akin to care and concern. "Apacci" he calmly said. "If you find yourself in trouble with these soul reapers while here, feel free to come to me and I'll help you how ever I can, ok?"

Once again, Emilou was dumbstruck by this guy. He barely knew her and here he was saying how he would help protect her from soul reapers if she ever needed it. She was honestly at a total loss for words.

Then he reached out a placed a hand on top of her own. She didn't flinch this time from his touch, she simply let it happen. He looked at her at spoke.

"I know we haven't known each other very long at all but I don't see a monster, when I look at you. I see a person, a person who was dealt a bit a rough hand by the world. Someone who has had struggle in ways I honestly couldn't even begin to imagine. Suffering hardships for no other reason than simply existing and the fact there's others who would try to kill you for that reason is wrong. You shouldn't have to suffer for things out of your control. If anyone comes around and says otherwise, well they can just go ahead and fuck off."

Emilou could her face blushing from his words, she had to fight back from letting some tears form and fall down her face. She simply moved her hand around in order to grip his lightly and simply uttered almost in a whisper. "Thank you." It was all she could say, she couldn't think of anything else to say in the moment. She was moved by the boy's conviction and genuine honesty of what he said. The fact he barely knew her and yet was so willing to help and protect her. She couldn't help but mentally note how incredibly similar his attitude toward such a situation was to that of lady Halibels.

They kept like this for a few moments in silence until Yoshiro pulled his hand back to over his guitar and said "well that's enough questions from me, I think? What do you want to ask me?"

Emilou looked at him not sure what to say then a question came to her. "Ok Yoshiro, what are doing out here in a place like this for something like music practice?"

Yoshiro smirked a bit and replied. "Simple really, this spot is secluded enough for me to practice without disruption. Well mostly anyways." He threw a bit of playful smirk at Apacci. She merely gave a bit of an incredulous look in response.

"Also, enough of light around here provides sight for me to see what I'm doing and the view of the Karakura at night from up here is quite nice."

Emilou took a glance of the of the place from their position on the roof and she had to agree. "I can see it. It's an oddly enjoyable view."

"Being all the way here at this time of night is kind of odd. Won't your parents be worried about you being out so late?"

Yoshiro's expression turned somber and sad the moment the moment the words left her mouth, Emilou noticed. Before she could say anything else, he spoke up.

"My parents are dead. My father died when I was seven in a car accident and my mom, well…." He paused for a few, moments before saying. "My mom died giving birth to me."

"Oh shit." she spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that, for whatever its worth. I didn't mean to drag up any painful memories."

"it's fine." He responded. "it's not like you could have known beforehand. Besides, you kind of bled your heart to me earlier anyway. Only fair I do the same in return."

"I see" wanting to quickly change the tone of the conversation. "well anyways here's my next question for you. Your really good at your guitar and singing. You seem almost a little obsessed with it all. Why is that?" she said with mirth.

Yoshiro laughed a bit before warmly responding. "Well you see I picked up guitar and singing when I was six. After my father passed and I was left all alone with no one. I started throwing myself into guitar playing and singing as means of coping with my sadness and depression about everything. Since, I started doing I haven't really ever let up on it since."

"You play any kind of shows for people?"

"not really, well not unless you count the times, I go to the graveyards around town sometimes and play for the spirits there."

Emilou perked up a bit in surprise at that statement. "Really? Why?" she asked completely curious.

"well it's like you said earlier. Most people can't see spirits and the spirits feel kind lonely because of that in a sense. Having grown up an orphan for most of my life. I kind of get the feeling of that, so I like to play some tunes for them every now and again. It always perks them up quite a bit. That in turn perks me up as well." He spoke with a smile.

"well I have to admit I think that's a pretty cool thing." She responded with a smile of her own. "Alright next question."

"I have to admit your appearance the most exotic I have ever seen on a human. Care to explain?"

"Easy" Yoshiro replied. "I get almost all my looks from my mother, she had wild blond hair, and mocha skin as well. She was the daughter of a native Hawaiian woman and a blond-haired guy from California. Though her eyes were a teal color. Mine are blue the same as my grandfather from my mother's side. Atleast that what I was told by my father when I was young before, he died. I only have a few pictures of my mom back at home. To confirm it all"

"you must turn quite a few heads walking around town?" Emilou replied somewhat playfully.

"I certainly do, in both the good and bad sort of ways."

Emilou raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that some people find my natural appearance rather unbecoming for someone of Japanese birth and origin. I've seen people pull their children close to them and glare at me as I walk by. Others have tried to gang up on me and try to beat me up because of it too. All because I was simply born different looking from them."

Now it was Emilou's turn to get pissed. She clenched her fists a bit and growled a little as she said in an angry tone. "That's some of the most ridiculous fucking bullshit I've heard." She spate out with contempt. "Those fuckers have no right to judge you in such a manner."

Emilou was truly angry by what she had heard. Even if she had only known Yoshiro for a short time. She could already clearly tell how much of a genuine good person he was. So, the idea for people to dislike him for simply his natural appearance. Without ever even actually knowing him just made the people in question a bunch of shitheads who needed a good cero blast up the ass in her opinion.

"They even try to gang up and beat you up at times?"

"Oh yes." He said. "A few times in fact actually. One time I was walking through a park late at night and I was suddenly jump by about eight different street punks. Who wanted to kick my ass just for my looks."

"how'd that go for you?"

"It was no issue for me, they didn't even so much as scratch me. Meanwhile, I wound up sending all of them to the ER. Atleast I think I did, I didn't bother waiting to see the cops or ambulance come by to pick them up. Though I know for a fact mangled them up pretty good. You see while music is my main passion, I do have a few other hobbies too. Two of those being martial arts and kendo."

She stared at him in surprise for a few moments, then spoke with a slight tone of awe. "You know, I'm not surprised you know how to fight. You have the physique of someone who seems to do a fair amount of training. What surprises me is your apparent viciousness in a fight."

Yoshiro couldn't help but laugh and then gave a smirk as he looked at Emilou. Speaking in a bit of a mischievous tone. "Hey, I'm all for solving things through diplomacy and other peaceful solutions. Though I'm aware not everyone and everything can be dealt with in such ways. Sometimes, things need a smacking around in order to solve. When I come across such problem's I won't hesitate to put a foot in said problem's ass."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emilou couldn't help but burst out in laughter from his statement. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel." She said. "putting foots in asses tends to be the norm on how things are handled in hueco mundo."

Yoshiro looked out towards town and noticed the time on one of the massive electronic advertisement billboards. "Oh man it's 2:20 AM. Damn, I need to get home."

"Wow, its that late? Time really flew by didn't it? Oh well, guess it is the point?" she said with an understanding tone, with a slight hint of disappointment.

"Hey" Yoshiro spoke up. "seeing as how my music brought us here together to begin with. How about a song for the road?"

Emilou looked at the blond-haired teen with a smile of approval and nodded her head in agreement.

Yoshiro thought to himself just what to play as a good send off song. Then it hit him. "I have just the song in mind!" he spoke with some excitement. He stood up, took a few steps back from the edge of the roof and began performing 'Living After Midnight by Judas Priest.'

As the young man began playing the rift to the song and singing the lyrics. Emilou closed her eyes and let the sound of it all take control of her. She happily bobbed her head a bit and swayed her body back and forth as she listened to the beat of it all with closed eyes.

He watched as the hollow woman took the sound of it all in and was enjoying herself a good deal to the music. He couldn't help but smile warmly and happily at the sight of it in between singing. Eventually though it had to end.

After packing up all his stuff, he proceeded to let out a huge yawn to signify just how tired he really was. "Fuck, I live all the way on the side of town too getting home is going to suck." He said dryly.

"I can help with that." Emilou piped up.

"How so?"

"Strong enough hollows can use an ability called 'sonido'. Its basically a trick that allows us travel very fast in rapid burst. I can carry you on my back and just tell me where to go. I 'll have you home in no time."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks, Apacci."

With that they both got ready to go. One thing both neglected to think about however when they agreed to this however was the sheer height difference between the two of them. Emilou was only about maybe 5'2", Yoshiro was a good foot taller than her. While she was plenty strong enough to carry him with out hassle even with all his stuff. If anyone saw them with her carrying him piggyback style, they would probably laugh their asses off at the sight. A fact both decided to ignore.

"you good to go?" She asked.

"let's do this" He replied.

With that Emilou activated 'sonido' and took off like a bat out of hell.

Yoshiro was caught so off guard but how fast they were going he almost forgot to give directions. Thankfully he didn't and they found themselves outside his place about five minutes later.

"Holy Shit, you weren't kidding that was fast!" he said after he got off Emilou's back.

"Told ya, 'sonido' is pretty kick ass." She said with a proud smirk on her face. She looked at Yoshiro's house. 'Pretty decent place from the outside by the looks of it.' She thought to herself.

"So, you wanna meet up again sometime?" He suddenly asked.

Emilou thought about it for a moment, it wasn't a hard a decision to make. "I'd like that a lot actually Yoshiro."

"Great." The young blond replied happily. Just so you know I'm still in school at the moment. So, I'm busy Monday until Friday afternoons, with most of my free time being on Friday afternoons, Saturdays and most of Sunday. once school gets out for summer break in early June. I'll have all sorts of free time for a few months until school starts again."

"Hmmmm….." Emilou mumbled as she took this info in and started thinking things out. She knew she would have to plan her visits carefully as to not raise too much suspicion from the others back in hueco mundo. She could probably get away with a once a week visit at least. Granted, she would probably have to tell the others about Yoshiro eventually, but she wanted to keep it all secret for now. She needed time to figure out some details first.

"I can come visit on Saturdays." She said.

"Works for me, my Saturdays are almost always free." He replied. "Tonight, turned out to be a pretty good night, thanks." He spoke kindly and held out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Tonight, turned out to be something needed more than I realized. Thanks too you as well Yoshiro." She said warmly and shook his hand with a smile of her own. "Oh, and Yoshiro."

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just call me Emilou, seeing as how you let me call you by your first name."

"Wil do, Emilou."

With that she gave a slight wave of her hand goodbye opened a garganta and strode into it heading back to her home in hueco mundo.

Yoshiro watched with some surprise as she opened a portal to her home but got over it quickly. He couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he watched her strut into the portal back to her home until it closed. He couldn't help but muse to himself.

"you know I am really glad I made friends with her, but I also can't shake the feeling I just step into world well beyond my comprehension. Oh well, I'll just take things a day at a time, like i always do."

With that he turned on his heel and strode into his home ready for a long night sleep.

What he nor Emilou hadn't noticed however was a black cat that had been standing across the street from Yoshiro's house watching everything that had happened in front of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Birthdays, Candy Shops & Soul Reapers**

***Hueco Mundo***

It had been a little over a month since Emilou and Yoshiro had begun their friendship. Their first couple of meet ups had been simply hanging on the same warehouse roof and relaxing, talking and listening to the young blond as he played his music. After the second meeting Yoshiro had suggested hanging out at his house as a change of pace for things. Emilou had been somewhat hesitant at first but agreed to it knowing Yoshiro had no ill intentions. Plus, there wasn't many places in karakura they could go. While she was invisible too seemingly every other human in the town. Even with keeping her spiritual energy low enough to avoid detection. Traveling openly around all karakura was too risky for possible unwanted sighting by soul reapers. Not to mention bringing Yoshiro to hueco mundo was certainly out of the question.

While Emilou was certain her friends and mistress wouldn't hurt the boy if she explained things to them. The rest of the hollow world was still far too dangerous for a human to be hanging out in. Not to mention she still wasn't sure how to go about explaining her newfound friendship with the human too the others.

So, spending time at his house for a change of pace was the only real option at the moment. In all honesty, Emilou came to enjoy the time there more than she had expected. She had come to learn some new facts about Yoshiro in the time spent at his home. Namely outside of his other passions of music, martial arts and kendo, the boy was a skilled self-taught cook and baker. Yoshiro explained he took up the trades when he was 10 seeing them as another hobby to pass the time with, as well as just being good life skills to have.

As a vasto lord Emilou had no need to eat souls or other hollows anymore. She had explained to Yoshiro during one of their meet ups. She didn't even need to eat or drink in general truthfully, though she was still capable of doing so. A fact she came to be quite thankful for. The boys cooking skills were wonderful, the first evening spent at his place he made a dish called shrimp lo-mein completely from scratch. She had been unsure about the food at first but ultimately decided to try it. It would have been rude to refuse, especially since the boy had gone through the trouble to make it. The moment it reached her mouth a single phrase entered her mind.

'Holy shit, this is amazing!'

The flavors and textures of the all the different ingredients blended together perfectly. Emilou had remembered in that moment just how good food from her past life as a normal human could be. The rest of her plates contents quickly disappeared, much to Yoshiro's delight.

Yoshiro's had turned her onto a few other aspects of the human world, namely this odd yet interesting cartoon like shows called 'Anime' and worded picture books called 'Manga'. She found herself very engrossed in reading a series called 'Hellsing', she enjoyed the overtop, gory violence of it. Yoshiro had also introduced her to an anime called 'Outlaw Star'. She found the whole space themed show very imaginative and thrilling. She also couldn't help but find that a certain cat like warrior woman in the show called 'Aisha Clan-Clan', to somehow remind her a bit of Mila rose.

So that was how they were spending time together and Emilou was having the most fun she's had in her whole existence as a hollow. Not that she didn't hate her time with her friends and mistress, but everything always seemed to be on the same constant loop. Her and Mila would bicker, argue and swear a bit at each other. Sung-sun would interject some backhanded comment with her high-class attitude, then Emilou and Mila both would yell at her. Then lady Halibel would have to tell them to calm down with her calm yet stern and caring tone. It all felt like a broken record at times.

Emilou realized just how much her time in the human world was such a needed injection of life and enjoyment in her existence.

It was an early morning on a Saturday, Emilou was getting ready to head to the human world. Yoshiro had wanted to meet up earlier than usual today, though he wouldn't say why. She didn't bother to push the issue that much, Emilou had come to trust the young man a good amount over there time together.

She made her way out her room and off towards the door, when Mila called out to her.

"where you off to Emilou?"

"just headed out to do someone personal training for the day is all." She said as smoothly as she could.

"seems like been doing that a lot more lately?" Mila responded with a raised eyebrow.

"perhaps I just want to be more proactive in bettering myself. Unlike a certain fat assed lion?" Emilou snapped back.

"what did you say? You, skinny bitch?!" the lion like vasto retorted angrily.

"I am just saying if you worked a little more you wouldn't have to worry about hitting things with that ass of yours, as you walked around." Emilou said jokingly.

Mila merely gritted her teeth and growled in frustration at her comments. When suddenly Sung-sun chimed in.

"will you two ever stop arguing like some set of barbaric, uncouth, gorillas. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you two are even actually women to begin with?"

Mila growled even louder and more threateningly, while Emilou yelled.

"I WILL SHOVE AN ANTLER UP YOUR SCALEY ASS!"

She then proceeded to turn on her a heel and went out the door.

"see you all later." Was all she called back before disappearing into the deserts of hueco mundo.

Halibel who had watched the whole exchange, simply turned her head to the remaining two women in the room. She simply looked at them and shook her head like a mother disappointed in her children. Mila and Sung-sun simply looked away sheepishly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

***Karakura town 20 minutes later***

It was about 9:30 in the morning and Yoshiro was sitting in his living room already ready for the day. He had on his usual gloves and shoes but was wearing a 'The Ramones' t-shirt and a pair of jeans that had been purposely faded and ripped in a fashionable way, along with a studded belt. He was listening to AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' album, awaiting Emilou's arrival. When suddenly garganta opened in his living room and the deer like hollow woman stepped out and let it close behind her.

"you know I'm not sure if I'll ever get quite used to that?" He said somewhat jokingly.

Emilou just huffed a bit. He raised an eyebrow and responded.

"you ok? You seem a little upset?"

"it's nothing really, just my friends annoying me is all. It's not that big of a deal." She said honestly.

Yoshiro stood up, walked over and placed a comforting hand gently on Emilou's shoulder and kindly spoke. "Don't let it bother you, presides what would friends be if they didn't annoy each other every now and again? Just comes with the territory."

Emilou simply let out a sigh of relief and knew he was right. As much as they could annoy each other at times. She knew deep down they all cared a lot for one another. They had been through a lot traveling together in hueco mundo along with their lady. Back when they were all still just low-level adjucah hollows. They would all go to great lengths to protect each other if push came to shove.

She decided to push these thoughts aside and focused on what was in front of her. She made quick look over of what Yoshiro was wearing and mentally noted. 'does he ever not look good?' then spoke up.

"So, what did you want to do today? You asked me to come over earlier than usual for some reason I assume?

He smirked a bit before giving his reply. "but of course, I figured we could travel the town a bit and I could show some of my favorite spots around Karakura before spending the evening here. Until you have to go home. No one else in town presides me and other spirits can see you after all."

Emilou perked up at this suggestion but couldn't have some slight worry and said with slight concern. "That's too risky I thought we agreed because of accidently being seen by a soul reaper?"

"Don't worry." He kindly replied. "I've spent the last few weeks when you are not here scouting out the town for any sign of them. I haven't caught a trace of them. It doesn't seem like they patrol around here."

She thought to herself about this, while she still had some concern. Ultimately her curiosity to see what the rest of Karakura had to offer won out. "Ok." She replied with excitement. "I'm in."

"Excellent." Yoshiro spoke with his own excitement. "let me just grab my gear and we can head out." He quickly went and grabbed his guitar, slung it over his back and a small portable amp with cord that he could strap to his belt. "let's head out." With that they strode outside to begin their journey into town.

The very first place they went to was the local arcade. Emilou was floored by what she saw there. So many different machines with all sorts of lights, sounds and eye-catching animation flying about everywhere. Never had she seen anything so lively and colorful. Such things simply didn't exist in hueco mundo. She loved every second of it.

After some time, there it was about 11am. They decided to head off into the food district. Yoshiro decided to introduce her to his favorite soda and favorite food. After buying enough for him and her, they made sure to head off to a side alley where they couldn't be seen. Emilou had to admit she could she why he liked them so much. The drink was sweet but not overly so and had a pleasant after taste. The grilled octopus had been seasoned and grilled properly, which insured a nice grilled flavor with the octopus being done while not being rubbery. Both treats complimented each other nicely.

After eating the blond announced his next idea. "let's head out to the local graveyard and I'll introduce you to some of my other spirit friends and play a few tunes." He spoke with enthusiasm.

Emilou flinched a little at this. After all she was still a hollow and the normal souls could freak out when they saw her. Ultimately, she decided to trust his judgement. "lead the way." She said.

They headed off to a graveyard that was located towards the forest like hillsides of town. Yoshiro decided to take a trail that lead up to the graveyard that was practically never used by anyone other than him.

As they traveled up Emilou stopped to admire some local birds she noticed in the trees fluttering about and singing to one another. She watched them with a smile on her face.

Yoshiro looked at what the woman just behind him was doing. He couldn't but muse to himself. 'you know, she fits in really well here among the forest like environment.' He smiled and continued to walk ahead figuring she would catch up once she was done bird watching. He got about 30 yards ahead of Emilou when suddenly he could feel an odd presence.

He looked to his right where he saw some black mass lunging at him. Reflexes kicked in and he managed to dodge just in time. He looked at what had attacked him. It looked like some kind of mutant spider with eight pairs of legs covered in spikes, the body had had a weird hourglass like shape to it. The head was white with four eye holes and two sets of pincer like mandibles. It was fucking freaky that's for sure Yoshiro noted to himself. Then he saw a hole that went clean through the body and realized it then. 'oh shit, it's one of those low-level hollows Emilou told me about.' He thought.

Then it spoke to him in a sickly, low and hissing like voice. "well, well, aren't you the quick one and here I was hoping to get you with one strike. Oh well, you can't escape me after all. Just let me eat you like the tasty little snack you are boy. I promise to kill you with the first bite so you won't have to feel anything. That's rather generous of me don't you think?"

"yeah you see, I am gonna have to ask you politely to go off and fuck yourself. Plus, my friend is probably about to kick the ever loving shit out of you."

"why you-"the hollow began to speak but then suddenly was cut off.

"You aren't going to fucking touch him!"

Yoshiro looked past the hollow to see Emilou walking up behind it. What he saw honestly surprised him. Luckily, he was good at keeping a straight face.

Emilou had a look of pure murderous rage on her face. Her eyes were narrowed in an angry predatory like manor. Her teeth bared out in a vicious snarl, with an unearthly like growl escaping from her throat. He could swear he was also seeing a red like aura swirling around her. He found the sight both intimidating and exciting all at once for some odd reason. 'hmmm…I think I have some weird fetishes I'm not aware of yet.' He thought.

The spider hollow having felt Emilou's presence turned around and was terrified beyond belief. Looking at another hollow of far greater superiority and quite clearly all sorts of pissed at it.

"Wha…wha…what is someone of your caliber doing here?" clearly terrified for its existence.

"what I am doing here is not the concern of a whelp like you." She said never dropping her fierce glare and murderous tone of voice. "you attacked the human there when you shouldn't have, I already have a claim on him you ignorant little shit!"

"P-p-p-p-please forgive me my lady I did not mean to cause offense. H-h-h-had I known of your claim I would have left the human be." The hollow spoke out in a rather sad and pathetic manner.

"a little late for apologies asshole." She said in response.

Too say Emilou was pissed would be an understatement, she was angrier than hell itself. When she sensed the pathetic excuse of a hollow and saw it had attacked and tried kill Yoshiro. She immediately flew into predatory kill mode. How dare this little bastard attack him. Human or not, Yoshiro had quickly become one of the few people in her existence she considered a true friend. Emilou wasn't going to hesitate to destroy anyone or anything that threatened her friends.

Emilou used sonido to get up into the hollows face in an instant and kicked with enough force to send it flying out of control. While it screamed in terror flying through the air, she gathered her power around her horn. As it built up and focused into a red sphere of energy, she simply shouted "CERO!" It shot out in a beam of red light and engulfed the screaming hollow, vaporizing it instantly. Emilou looked at her work with a smiling, somewhat malicious smirk.

"well….shit." Was all Yoshiro could bring himself to mutter in the moment.

Emilou quickly looked over too Yoshiro, calming down and making her way to him. "Did that bastard hurt you at all?" she asked with a worried and concerning tone.

"nah, I'm good, I managed to dodge the initial strike without any damage. Then you showed up and took care of things. Thanks a lot for that, it would have killed me for sure otherwise." He said in an assuring manner.

She left out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. So, what now?"

Yoshiro thought about it for a moment. While events of what just happened were certainly at the front of his mind. He decided not to bring it up unless Emilou did first. He didn't want to risk doing anything that could potentially kill the mood of things any further. "let's head back to town, theirs this candy shop I frequent. Has the best selection in town. I think you'll like." He said with confidence.

Emilou was taken by surprise from his suggestion. She thought for sure he would want to address nearly being killed by a hollow, but she decided not to press the issue. Figuring that talking about it, if they did. Would be better done later in the privacy of his home. For now, she was happy to go along with his candy shop idea.

"Sounds great, lead the way." She chirped.

As they made their way down the trail back towards town the young blond had a single thought. 'sure, hope that's the last of any wildness along those lines today.'

He should've knocked on wood.

***15 minutes later in soul society***

All the captains of the Gotei 13 had been called for an emergency meeting. They were all standing in place in the meeting hall, awaiting to be addressed of the situation that had just come to light. At the very end by himself was the head captain, old he may be, but he practically glowed with an aura of power, respect and someone not to be messed with. Seeing all the captains present he began the meeting.

"Thank you all for making it her in such a timely on such short notice." He spoke. "Our sensors in the living world some 15 minutes ago picked up the presence of a hallow that from the readings can only be determined to be a vasto lord. This sent a jolt of surprise through all present, the head captain continued to speak. "our sensors indicate it is located currently in a place called Karakura, Japan. For what reasons it has to be in such place is unknown but nor does it matter." He spoke with authority.

"A beast of such power cannot be allowed to roam freely in the living world. It could cause unfathomable amounts of damage. The creature must be hunted down and dealt with immediately before it can escape. Thus, I am assigning three captains to this task. Captain Hitsyugaya, captain Sui-feng and captain Shunsui. I assign you to this mission and permit you to bring your lieutenants if you choose too." He spoke with a tone that left no room for questioning. "Head out immediately, dismissed!"

***5 minutes later in Karakura***

Yoshiro and Emilou were walking towards the candy shop, it was about a quarter mile away and in their line of sight. As they casually strode down the road. Yoshiro looked at the woman beside him and noticed there was a slight glow of red surrounding her.

"Hey Emilou, I think your energy is still flared up a little from earlier?" He piped up.

Emilou mentally cursed at herself. 'Mother fucker!' She thought as she dropped her energy down to non-detectable levels. 'I was so caught up in the moment of everything I forgot to drop my energy back down to non-existent levels after killing that bastard. Hopefully in went unnoticed.'

As if the universe wanting to spite her in that very moment. Emilou suddenly felt the incoming presence of the one thing she didn't want to see more than anything. Yoshiro noticed her suddenly locking up and then felt the mysterious presence as well and asked.

"Emilou, what is that presence?"

She looked at him with concerned eyes and with a worrisome tone. Speaking only two words almost hoarsely.

"Soul Reapers."

The blond' s eyes suddenly shot wide, he grabbed the woman by one of her hands and said.

"Run!"

He took off running with Emilou in tow, heading for the only place he could think of in the moment. The candy shop, not the best hiding spot but it was the best they had at that point. Quickly they made their way inside and had Emilou hide on the floor up against the wall of one the corners of the room, that acted as the entrance of shop before the actual sales room. completely out of view of anyone unless they were to walk inside.

Yoshiro positioned himself just inside the doorway to the outside, as too see everything that was just outside the shop. As well as giving him a clear view of both ends of the street the shop sat on. He eyed back and forth intently trying to see anything out of place.

Emilou sat in the corner watching the young man before her as he kept a close look out for any soul reaper activity. She mentally cursed herself again, she could have killed the bastard from earlier without going so overboard but she was so caught up in her anger she didn't think about it. Now this was happening, she could only hope now they could get out of this ok. Kami willing.

Both so focused on the current situation, they failed to notice the same black cat from a month ago watching them. As well as a man in green and white holding a cane.

Yoshiro kept watching hoping that maybe it was a false alarm, then his worse fears were realized. He saw four figures appear at one end of the street all varying sizes, two looked like women, one with a build seemingly like Emilous, another taller and with breast the size of large watermelons. The other looked like two guys one older and wearing a pink colored kimono and the other looked to be some middle schooler with a snow top for hair. He also noticed both guys and the smaller woman had a white coat of sorts. He quickly and quietly whispered this too Emilou. Her eyes went wide, and she simply whispered back.

"captains"

Yoshiro's own eyes went wide from this, Emilou had once told him during one her earlier visits about captains and now there were atleast three of them here to hunt and kill her. Like hell he was gonna let that happen. He had an idea, not a very good one in all honesty but he had no time for anything else. Especially when he noticed the soul reapers had started to make their way down to the shop, slowly but surely. He decided to tell her his plan. He looked to her and whispered.

"I'm going to go out there and misdirect them away from here."

Suddenly Emilou looked at him with an expression as if he had just walked up to lady Halibel and slapped her. She quickly whispered back.

"are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"most likely in all honesty." He quietly spoke back and before Emilou could say or do anything else he casually strode out the door pulling his guitar from his back.

As he stepped out with his guitar in-hand he mused quietly to himself. "whatever higher powers exist, please let this work." His plan was simple really, he was going to act as if he was too engrossed with messing with his guitar to pay attention to where he was walking. Not a hard thing to pull off for him. Then "accidently" bump into one of them and catch them off-guard with him being a spiritually aware human and to get their attention focused on him. In order to then try to direct them away. 'Time to nut up' he thought to himself.

He began making his way down looking solely at his guitar fiddling with the frets and strings. While Yoshiro never cared for lying, he was certainly glad in this situation that he had a knack for keeping a straight face and smooth talking when he needed too. He focused on the sound of the footsteps of the soul reapers as he made his way closer preparing to make his move as smoothly as he could.

Toshiro and his fellow captains along with his lieutenant Rangiku made their way down the street and stopped when the trail of the hollow energy suddenly cut out. "hmmmm, this isn't good." He muttered.

"Did it somehow sense us and already make an escape?" Sui-feng questioned somewhat angrily.

"Maa, maa don't get so discouraged so quickly Sui-feng." Shunsui said in his usual manner. "I don't see how it could have made an escape with garganta or other means without us sensing it. It may have sensed our approach, so it's most likely dropped its pressure and his hiding out nearby. Waiting for us to pass or to attack."

"I agree with Shunsui." Toshiro spoke up. "it would do best to atleast search the immediate area first and proceed to fan out if we don't find anything."

"Fair enough." spoke Sui-Feng.

Rangiku who was just listening to the captains when she suddenly heard some footsteps coming from one end of the street, she turned her head to see what it was. The captains apparently heard too as they all paused to turn their heads and looked as well.

Rangiku saw what may have been the most handsome and exotic looking young man she had ever laid her eyes on. He had mocha skin, wild blond hair with a braided ponytail he had draped across the back his neck, with the rest of it laying against the front of the right side of his chest. He was a bit tall with a lean but muscular build, wearing a shirt that was just tight enough to somewhat display his sculpted abs. then there were his eyes, his eyes were a deep cerulean blue that glistened like sapphire's.

Despite what some might say, Rangiku wasn't the type to drag a handsome person back to her place for fun on a whim, just because she found them cute and nothing more. However, she had to admit she was awfully tempted to do so at the current moment. Glancing around her quickly, she noticed that even captain Sui-feng was seemingly enthralled by the boys looks a bit. Judging by the slight blush she had on her face.

Focusing her attention back on the boy, she noted his attire and figured he must be some sort of musician. His look just screamed, 'rock n' roll bad boy'. She, also noticed he was walking down the street directly towards them fully engrossed adjusting his guitar as he walked, paying no attention to anything around him.

Her captain broke the moment "Don't worry about him, he just human. He can't see, hear or feel us. Let's keep focused on the task at hand." Said the child sized captain.

"agreed" spoke sui-feng trying to speak in a firm tone with a slight blush still adorning her face.

Shunsui merely nodded his head in agreement and they began making their way down the street in the blond boy's direction. As they got close to the boy, he was still fully focused on his guitar to notice anything around him. He began slightly swerving into Rangiku's direction as he walked. Rangiku believing he'd just pass through her as non-spiritually aware humans do, so she didn't bother to move. Then something happened no one expected to happen. When he reached her instead of phasing through as expected, he collided full on into her. Catching everyone by surprise the boy included. The boy lost his footing caught by surprise from the contact and fell forward, face first right into Rangiku's chest. Rangiku on reflex, threw her arms ups around the boy to stop his fall and inadvertently pushing him deeper into her chest.

Yoshiro had expected when he made his move for the collision whoever he was aiming for would try to move out of the way. Thus, leading to a slight bumping to initiate everything. He wasn't expecting full frontal contact, which caused him to lose his footing and fall forward. Next thing he knew he was submerged in darkness by two gigantic mounds of blissfully squishy flesh. He swore he saw the complete knowledge of the universe flash before him for a brief second. Then he noted his lack of oxygen, thankfully it didn't last long.

Suddenly he was pulled out of the darkness into the light of the world. Gasped for breath and noted the people around him. The snow top middle schooler was giving him a questioning raised eyebrows look, the guy with the pink kimono looked to be resisting the urge to laugh. The smaller women had a look of not knowing what to make of him, and the women whos' chest he had just un-intentionally dived into. Was giving him a playful, coy look that seemed like she wanted to go somewhere more private and continue things. Thrown off his game for a moment, he said the one thing came to mind in the moment.

"uhhhh….how's it going?" Once more he was putting his mastery of language on full display.

Then the snow top spoke up. "you're a spiritually aware human?"

Uhhh…yes, I suppose whatever you mean by that? Wait a minute are you saying your ghost or something?" Yoshiro lied as smoothly as he could with his surprised/dumb act. It seemed to be working. The small woman spoke up.

"quite odd to find a spiritually aware human, I wonder if that's what you really are?" she spoke somewhat threateningly with a look that yelled 'I will do awful things to you for answers.' Thankfully pink kimono man spoke up.

"maa, maa don't give the boy such a hard time he's clearly very weirded out by all of this. Forgive my colleagues rudeness young man, were hear on an important mission perhaps you could help us out?"

"ok, shoot." Yoshiro giving his best 'I'll do what I can expression.'

"Well you see young man" said pink kimono man. "were looking for a creature of sorts you see. It will have some semblance to a person but still have plenty of non-person like semblance. It's quite dangerous and needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. We followed its trail to around this area before it went cold. Did you see anything by chance?"

Yoshiro had to resist reflexing in anger over his 'needs to be dealt with comment', thankfully he managed without tipping them off. He politely spoke in a 'think I remember this kind of tone.'

"About 10 minutes before you arrived here, I did notice some weird thing in the air." That grabbed their attention. "it looked to be female roughly in shape, had antlers and a horn from what I could tell. Fur from the waist down to its ankles. It turned towards the industrial district of town, northeast of here. Then it just suddenly disappeared in some blur. Sound like what you're looking for by chance?"

"more or less" said snow top "we have a lead we had better head off that way before it makes a total escape."

"agreed, thank you for help young man." Said pink kimono man.

"anytime" that was a lie. Yashiro turned to the blond with the massive chest. "by the way I didn't mean for the whole falling down into your chest thing." That however was the truth.

She merely winked and said, "For you, not a problem cutie." This got an honest eyebrow raise out of Yoshiro. He could practically hear snow top shake his head in annoyance from behind him. Meanwhile the small woman just continued to glare at him in some sort of annoyance.

And then they all disappeared in an instant. Yoshiro hung around a bit acting like he was still trying to accept everything that had just happened. In case they were secretly watching him. After a few minutes and affirming they had truly left, he casually turned on his heel and went back to the candy shop to check on Emilou.

As the soul reapers traveled, sui-feng spoke up. "was it wise not to do anything with that boy? Running into a spiritually aware human isn't a common thing."

Shunsui spoke up. "normally, I would agree but we have a vasto lord to hunt down and deal with. That takes precedence over everything else while we're here."

The others nodded silently in agreement and continued the false trail Yoshiro managed to put them on. They would end up going home empty handed.

Yoshiro strode back into the candy shop quite pleased with his work. "well despite all the odds I managed to fool them with my act." He then noticed Emilou was still on the floor but there was black cat sitting in front of her and a guy he noticed as the shop owner standing next to her. Emilou had an awkward look of 'this is happening right now' on her face.

"Son of a bitch." Yoshiro muttered out loud.

Yoshiro approached the man he knew as the shop owner named Kisuke Urahara and spoke calmly. "judging by this scene I assume you can see her?"

Urahara merely smiled from behind his fan and chirped. "why yes indeed my young friend! Before you ask, I'll also just confirm I know just what she is and what those individuals, you just so slyly like a fox managed to fool are as well."

Then his expression turned serious and calmly spoke "I would very much like to hear about the story between you two."

Yoshiro and Emilou looked at one another, then turned to Urahara and nodded their heads in agreement seeing as how they didn't seem to have any choice in the matter. They were led to a backroom in the shop. Emilou and Yoshiro told him everything. Once they were finished, Urahara looked at them with a deep in thought expression from behind his fan and calmly spoke.

"well, that certainly is quite a story. I have to admit I've never heard of, let alone seen someone befriend a hollow before." He spoke inquisitively. Yoshiro than spoke up with a question of his own.

"how is it that you know so much about all this stuff?"

Urahara looked at the young blond in a studying like manner and spoke. "you see, I was once closely associated with the people you fooled earlier as well as the organization they worked." Emilou and Yoshiro flinched at this but then Urahara continued. "but we had a falling out a long time ago and I've been hiding out from them ever since." They both relaxed a bit upon hearing that.

"So, what happens now?" Yoshiro piped up.

"Simple." Urahara spoke with a smile and a happy tone. "I'm going to help you two out."

"**Why?"** the young man and hollow woman said together.

"in all honesty, a whim. Also, I can sympathize with being hunted and hated by soul society." The shopkeeper said somewhat somberly.

"what do you think about this Emilou?" the blond asked his friend.

Emilou sat there for a moment in deep thought before speaking. "while I have reservations about this, ultimately I can tell your being honest with us. Plus, with what happened earlier. We need whatever help we can get to avoid any further detection from the soul reapers." She said with a serious tone.

Urahara perked up a little behind his fan and said. "very well then, I'm going to get you fitted with a gigai then."

"**the fuck is that?" **Both boy and girl said in unison. Making the shopkeeper chuckle a bit before explaining. "you see a gigai is essentially a fake body crafted to look like just like you would if you were a human. It will complete suppress your spiritual energy, though you will still have access to your raw strength and speed that doesn't require the use of your spiritual energy."

"damn that's impressive." Said Emilou.

Urahara merely smiled more at the statement before speaking. "well miss Apacci, I'll just need some slight assistance on your part." He pulled out a fist sized orb and held it out. "just focus some of your energy into this and it will do the rest."

Emilou did so and the orb began to glow.

"very good." Spoke Urahara as he stood up and headed towards another to door to the shop. "the process will take roughly an hour I'll call you all back when everything is ready." They nodded their heads in response.

They sat around in relative silence for the hour, thinking about the day's events. Although the black cat strode over to Yoshiro and proceeded to lay in front of him. Being somewhat of an animal person he passed the time petting, scratching and belly rubbing the feline. It resisted a bit at first before it relaxed and purred intensely. Something the boy found a little odd but ultimately just rolled with. Eventually Urahara called them back. Yoshiro strode in the back carrying the cat while still scratching it, with Emilou just behind him.

Urahara raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this but said nothing. What they saw before them left Emilou and Yoshiro's jaws hanging. The gigai looked just like Emilou just minus her hollow features. Different eye colors with the red ring as well. It was dressed in a form fitting jean, a slim fit black and red striped shirt. A pair of terry cloth wristbands on her wrists and shoes like Yoshiro's only the ones on the gigai were blue with white.

Neither boy nor girl could come up with any words to say. The shopkeeper chuckled and spoke up. "miss Apacci, you'll just need to come over and focus your energy on the gigai, it will do the rest. Just a fair warning, when you first enter it. You won't be able to move at all for a bit. The gigai needs time to adjust to your energy, this only last a few minutes and is a one-time thing." He then held out a little green pill and explained. "whenever you need to leave your gigai just put this pill in your mouth and it will do the rest."

Emilou nodded in understanding then walked over to the gigai and began to focus her energy. She felt a sudden tug like sensation and then before she knew it, she was on her back, she was in the gigai. It felt so alien at first but after a few minutes of waiting she steadily regained all her functions and felt more comfortable. She stood and began stretching a bit to better loosen the gigai up a bit. Yoshiro averted his eyes to avoid staring at the display too much. Then Urahara spoke.

"how does it feel miss Apacci?"

"Feels perfectly fine surprisingly enough." she replied.

The shopkeeper smiled in response to this and said a little joyfully. "well then, that's good to hear. You two are welcome to leave when ready."

With that Yoshiro put the cat down, he and Emilou spared a few words of gratitude to the shopkeeper and strode to the front of the shop and out the door. Deciding to head back to his house for the rest of day with all that had happened.

As Kisuke watched the two individuals walk down the street to their next destination. The cat disappeared behind a wall, a brief glow appeared and a few moments later a woman stepped out. She hard dark skin, purple/black hair and wore a skintight black suit with an orange jacket of sorts. She walked up beside the shopkeeper and spoke in a concerning tone.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Kisuke?"

Urahara gave a glance to his friend and calmly said. "this was for the best Yoruichi. It's obvious they have no intention of stopping their visits to each other. Giving her a gigai like I did, will help drastically reduce any future problems with soul society. The boy and the girl got extremely lucky today, as did we all things considered. Doing what I did will benefit us all for the current moment of things. Last thing we need is a fight between captains and a vasto lord in the middle of Karakura." He finished.

Yoruichi merely sighed in agreement knowing he was right. Then she had a coy smirk play across her face and spoke. "I'll give the boy this, he can certainly think pretty well on the fly and he has no fear. Not to mention he has very skilled hands." She finished with a rather playful and seductive purr.

As Yoshiro and Emilou entered his home. They both let out a sigh of huge relief. The day had turned out wilder than either could have ever expected. They relaxed for a while in silence in his living room processing the day's events. Yoshiro looked up at the clock and noticed it about 5:45 in the afternoon. Time had flown by in the craziness of everything. However, he had something in store for his friend and wasn't going to let the day's events stop him. He got up and said.

"wait here for a sec, I have a surprise for you." He spoke with excitement.

"I think I've had enough with surprises for one day." She responded sarcastically.

"trust me, you'll like this." With that he strode into his kitchen.

Emilou sat on the couch in front of a coffee table in Yoshiro's living room, wondering just what it was the blond boy was planning. Then she heard steps coming her way and what she saw truly baffled her. Yoshiro was walking towards her with a cake, as he set it down on the table in front of her. She noticed it had the words 'Happy Birthday' on it.

"just what the hell is this?" she asked in questioned shock.

"it's a birthday cake, it's May 17th. That is your birthday, correct?" he warmly replied.

Then she suddenly remembered, it was her birthday. Granted she never really thought about her birthday these days since she was a hollow. While she and all her friends weren't all that old for hollows. Lady Halibel being the oldest amongst them at around 16 years of age as a hollow. Hollows could live for hundreds of years even longer, if they could survive that long. So, the concept of having a birthday loses its meaning when someone can live so long. Despite that fact Emilou found herself barely keeping back tears of joy and had a beaming smile on her face at the display before her.

"I can't even remember the last time I celebrated a birthday you know?" she said with calm joy. "I honestly almost can't believe you actually remembered it. Thank you so much Yoshiro, this is thoughtful beyond what I can possibly express in thanks." He merely beamed with a kindly, warm smile looking directly at her and spoke.

"It's no problem at all Emilou, this what friends do for each other after all."

"so, what's the cake anyways?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's a chocolate and vanilla swirl cake, with buttercream frosting and a drizzle of caramel over top of it." He said with a bit of pride. "I made it yesterday myself." With that, he cut out a piece and served it to her.

A little while later after they had satisfied their fill of cake, which Emilou had to admit was positively delicious. Then Yoshiro pulled out a small square box, she had missed before and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she spoke.

"It's your birthday present, open it up. I think you're going to like it." He said with warmth.

Emilou decided to not question it and opened the box. What she saw almost made her drop it in surprise.

Inside was a pendent made of silver about three inches in circumference. Attached to a silver chain but what was so special about it was the image on it. Engraved on the pendent was the image of a doe, it stood in field with a few flowers at its hooves. With the backdrop of a lush forest and the sun shining in the sky. She merely looked up Yoshiro now with a few tears of happiness now sliding down her face and kindly said.

"This is beautiful, thank you so much." She wiped some of the tears away.

"Here" He said as he sat down next to her. He reached over and grabbed the pendent out of the box. He gently and caringly placed it around Emilou's neck.

"It looks good on you." He said with warmth and a smile.

Emilou wasn't sure what she was feeling at that moment. All she knew it was something new to her. It was something unlike anything she had felt before. All she knew was this feeling she had for Yoshiro currently went beyond friendship, whatever it was.

Whatever it was, she liked it more than any other feeling she had felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Summer Confessions**

***Karakura, Yoshiro's Home***

It was a hot mid-July day and summer was in full swing. It had been a couple months since the wild adventure on Emilou's birthday. Things had certainly changed a bit in the time since. Yoshiro was in his room getting ready for the day ahead. Thinking about all that had happened during the time that had passed.

Now that Emilou had a gigai, there was no concern about having to be overly cautious anymore. Not to mention it gave Emilou almost complete freedom to enjoy human society in ways she couldn't in her hollow form. The first thing they did upon her first visit after receiving her gigai. Which was kept in a spare bedroom at Yoshiro's for safe keeping, was go clothing shopping. Unsurprisingly, to Yoshiro anyways was the fact her fashion sense seemed to be very similar to his. She enjoyed the rocker look he had, just in a more tomboyish/feminine way understandably. Not that he was going to complain, he loved the way she looked in such a style. Also, she almost never went without the pendant he gifted her on her birthday. Only leaving it out of her sight with her gigai, when she had to return to hueco mundo.

Another thing she could enjoy far more was the entertainment the living world had to offer and being able to interact with it all. Arcades, movies, music shows, etc. Yoshiro's took her to all these things and she completely engrossed herself into them all. Not surprising in all honesty, when you consider the world, she lives in is so bleak and harsh. Makes sense that she would lose herself in things that were a complete 180 from what she was used too.

Yoshiro for his part was more than happy to help in having her enjoy herself. In his view she was forced to deal with such a crap sack world and problems that came with it. She deserved to get away when she could to have some fun. This particular weekend they had agreed to a very particular activity. Since it was summer, they had agreed to go and hang out and camp for the night at one of the beaches not too far outside of Karakura. He had already picked up all the necessary supplies and was currently ensuring everything was properly together.

As Yoshiro was doing this another string of ideas entered his mind. Mainly just what did Emilou mean to him? He knew he had come to care about her a great deal. She had also become the best friend he had honestly ever had. Not that he had that many friend's ones he actually spent time with outside of school anyways. In fact, when he thought about it, she was the only person outside of school he honestly spent time with. He couldn't help but feel that his feelings for her had steadily started to shift, after the wild adventure of her birthday a few months ago.

What was it though? In the time since her birthday, when he looked at her, he started having different feelings towards her. Feelings that he knew went beyond mere friendship. When he thought of her he wanted to always be able to help her, to support her, to make her happy, to….to love her? Is that what this feeling was, was it, genuine love he had slowly developed for her. Did he wish to love her on a level of spending his existence with her in such a personal and intimate way. Side by side together as far more than friends? Yoshiro had never been in love before, so he wasn't sure about what he was feeling. He stopped what he was doing, closed his eyes and went into deep thought about everything. Trying to come to a definitive answer.

He kept this way for a few minutes, until finally he let out a huge sigh. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at his ceiling a bit. He had his answer, no questions about it, he was in love with her. His rational sense wouldn't let him see other wise and he knew that it was the truth. In that moment he decided, he would wait for the right moment during the trip and confess his feelings. He knew the sooner he spoke about them the better. If she didn't feel same way, he would accept that. If she did, well he obviously would be joyful for that. He simply knew that it was better to address this right away instead of letting it linger no matter what the end result would be. With that decided he began the final bit of packing.

***Garganta Passage***

Emilou strode through the garganta passage to the living world, where Yoshiro's home was located. Excited for the coming day of fun at the beach. Emilou had never been to beach before, not in her hollow life or even her previous human one as far as she knew. It was sure to be an interesting new experience and knew Yoshiro was already ensuring everything was in order for when she arrived.

Speaking of the man, Emilou thoughts lingered on him as she walked. In the time following since her birthday, she had come to accept that she was feeling more for him beyond friendship. Though she still had no idea what this feeling was though. For a hollow like her it was a feeling that felt both completely alien but also satisfying all at once. All she knew for sure was, Yoshiro made her happy. Very happy in fact. His smile, his charm, his compassion and care, she always had a feeling of warmth and satisfaction in his presence these days. If only she knew what it all meant. She decided she would tell Yoshiro about all this when a proper opportunity presented itself. Hopefully he would have the answer she needed, plus she wondered. Was he having the same feelings towards her by chance?

If only she knew how right, she was.

The garganta opened up in the living room and Emilou stepped out letting it close behind her. She called out. "hey, I'm here!"

The blond boy came down the stairs, Emilou feeling a warmness inside her as he approached and spoke with a smile.

"Fantastic, I already have all our stuff packed. So, you can just hop into your gigai and we can take off."

"on it" she chirped and immediately headed upstairs to the room to where her gigai was. She quickly hoped into it and headed back downstairs. Holding the pendant that hung around her neck briefly as she did.

"Alright, lets' head out!" she announced happily.

Yoshiro merely responded by grabbed the ruck sack with all their stuff for the trip and slung it over his back. Tossing a small smile as Emilou strode up next to him and they headed out the door.

They took a train that went toward the beaches just stopping a few miles away from it. From there the hiked till they reached the beach, they continued on until they reached a sector of the beach far and away from where anyone else was. The area had a nice large patch of grass underneath a nice collection of trees, right next to beach edge. It would make an excellent spot for camp.

Yoshiro set up their tent and everything else needed for the day. Emilou went into the tent once it was ready to change into her swimsuit as Yoshiro continued on a few more things outside. Yoshiro had just finished when Emilou came out of the tent in her swimsuit, his jaw almost hit the sand in awe.

While he had helped her pick out the swimsuit, it was the first time he had actually seen her wearing it. It was a dark forest green color two piece that hugged her feature well. Nothing too revealing but not too prudish either. A perfect mix of modesty and sex appeal. He slapped himself back into focus before he let his stare linger for too long. He then headed off to change into his swim wear.

Emilou had seen the blonde's reaction to her in her swimsuit, she almost couldn't hold back a laugh from the look on his face. Then she heard Yoshiro come out of tent and she looked to him. Now it was her turn to stare in wonder.

He still had his hair in his signature style, but he had no shirt or feet wear on. His well, built and hairless physique reflecting off of the sunlight. Emilou knew Yoshiro was in good shape but never actually seen his toned body more or less on full display. His abs were well honed with the muscles near his waist tapering off into a deep v shape. His arms while not large had noticeable defined muscles. His legs had a light yet strong shape to them. His actual swimsuit she eventually noticed was a gold like color, that had visage of a great white shark on it. Along with some Hawaiian like symbols.

Undoubtably, a call back of sorts to his heritage on his mother's side. Emilou must have stared for too long for he suddenly said.

"Hey Emilou, your starting to drool on yourself a bit just so you know." He said with a cheeky tone.

She quickly stiffened in surprise and went red in the face from embarrassment. He proceeded to come over with a can of spray on sunscreen.

"here let me spray you down, it will keep you safe from any sunburn, your skin is much more sensitive to the sunlight then mine and it's waterproof, so it'll be good even after swimming." He spoke kindly.

she simply nodded her head in agreement and let him spray her down. A few moments later she was completely protected from the sun's rays.

"alright lets' hit the water!" Yoshiro said with excitement.

"ok!" she replied with joy but then suddenly stopped when a realization hit her. "I don't know how to swim for shit." She proclaimed.

He laughed and said in response "Don't worry I can teach you and have you gliding through the water in no time." He walked up and gently grabbed her by the hand and led her to the water.

As she entered the water of the sea for the time ever, she noted the water was warmer than expected. The wet sand under her feet felt surprisingly nice. She noticed the water had a relaxing cerulean blue color to it. 'just like Yoshiro's eyes.' She quickly thought to herself. Once they were deep enough that the water was about to her chest they stopped, and Yoshiro spoke.

"Ok! So, for starters I'm gonna swim around a bit and want you watch how I move. So, you can have an idea of how it all works." He said in a teaching like tone. She simply nodded her head in response. With that he turned around and dove headfirst into the water. He swam with his legs and arms moving in perfect tandem with each other gliding through the water for a few minutes before stopping. "you see the general idea of how it works?" he asked.

"yeah." Emilou had seen the gist of it, it seemed easy enough. Yoshiro strode over to her. "ok" he said. "just lay belly down in the water I'll hold you in place so you can practice and get used the motions of things. Then I'll let go so you can try to swim for real and see how it goes?" he said with encouragement.

Emilou did as instructed and floated in the water belly down and head up, with her arms and legs sticking out. As Yoshiro gently placed his hands on her waist to hold her place, it sent a jolt through her and she could feel herself blush a bit. She did her best to focus on the task on hand and practice the movements she had been shown.

The blond-haired teen was gently but firmly holding Emilou in place as she practiced her movements. He was also doing his best not to stare at her perfectly shaped ass. He never considered himself a pervert, nor a prude. The fact was though he was a perfectly healthy 16-year-old guy. Who was currently holding by the waist, half naked mind you? The one woman in existence he found more beautiful and attractive than anything else. Needless to say, he was fighting his own awkward urges of teenage boy reactions. Thankfully he was winning, atleast for the moment.

He decided to focus in his teaching mode and chose to test Emilou a bit. Noticing she had seemingly picked up on the movements pretty quickly. Plus, he noticed she was fully engrossed with her practice. So, he ever so gently, simply let go and watched as Emilou took off swimming through the water without missing a beat.

Emilou was so focused on practicing her movements, she never even noticed that Yoshiro had let go of her. It wasn't until she had tried shifting her waist a bit did, she notice his hands were missing from them. She suddenly stopped and realized her feet could no longer reach the bottom of the shore. She looked around and found Yoshiro standing some 20 yards behind her. Then she suddenly realized it, she'd been swimming perfectly fine.

She waved and smiled at Yoshiro. Who giving off his own beaming smile, that was dripping positively in pride. She then proceeded to swim back all the way to him until it was shallow enough for her to walk. She spoke with excitement as she approached him.

"I almost can't believe I was actually doing it! I didn't think I would pick up at it so fast! That felt amazing!"

"you must be a natural swimmer." He warmly replied back.

"I think I just had a great teacher." Emilou said as she without thinking wrapped her arms around Yoshiro and pulled him into a hug. Yoshiro on reflex gently wrapped his arms around her, and softly pulled her closer to him.

Emilou suddenly realized she had her head resting against his chest. Feeling the firm yet softness of his skin, along with the refreshing dampness of the sea water adorning it. Being able to feel and hear the gentle sound and motion of his chest moving up and down. Without moving at all, she began to speak.

"Yoshiro." She said softly. "Lately, there have been these feelings within me. Feelings that I've never experienced before. I know I like this feeling; in fact I like it a lot. But I've been unable to figure it out for a while now since it was all so alien to me. Now though, I think I know what this feeling is. This may sound crazy with me being a hollow and you being human, but I think….I think I…I…..I." she began to stutter, when Yoshiro spoke.

"You're in love with me?" he said calmly. Emilou stayed silent for a few moments not moving at all. Trying to figure out the next words to say, when he continued in a gentle voice.

"it's ok Emilou because I've been feeling the same way for you for a while as well. I'm in love with you too. It's makes no difference to me that you're a hollow. You're a wonderful woman who I deeply care for and I want to share all of who I am with you."

Emilou slowly looked up and met her eyes with his. Both staring longingly into each other eyes. Then she spoke in a caring whisper.

"I love you Yoshiro."

"I love you too." He kindly replied.

She moved her hands to the back of his head and gently moved his head down to hers and then right in that moment. Standing in the middle of the shining water of the seashore under the afternoon sun. Their lips softly pressed together, keeping them gently locked together for a few moments of gentle passion.

They continued to swim in the sea for the rest of the afternoon, now as lovers instead of just friends. Eventually night began to fall so they headed back to the tent to dry off and change for the night. Yoshiro changed into a pair green gym shorts and a black t-shirt. Emilou meanwhile changed into a pair of yellow yoga shorts with a light blue tank top.

Yoshiro set up some portable lamps for light and laid out a large beach towel for the two of them lay on. He laid on his back, head pointed looking up at the star filled sky. Emilou laid next to him with her head resting on his chest, with an arm slung around him. He moved an arm to wrap around her and hugged lightly. So, they both laid there enjoying the quite relaxing night in each, others embrace.

"I'm really happy things worked out like this." Yoshiro spoke.

"So am I." Emilou replied.

"I have to be honest. I never imagined when we met on the rooftop that night, it would lead to something like this. Interesting how things work out at times in life." He said warmly.

Emilou thought about it all, that night of their first meeting felt like a whole lifetime ago. So much had happened since then and yet she couldn't be happier with how it all turned. Then she chirped up.

"it really is, granted I'm not complaining about a thing. Though I will ask that you don't go trying to confront anymore soul reaper captains. I'd probably wind up having a heart attack otherwise."

"I thought you couldn't get those?"

"Your missing the point I'm making here."

He chuckled lightly and said. "I get it, don't do anything to make you worry too much. I understand Emilou."

"Thank you." She replied quietly. Then she lifted her head and up and gave a soft gentle kiss to his lips. He merely gave a happy smirk in response. Which made her smile in return. They laid there for a while longer before heading into the tent for the night to sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

They awoke early the next just before sunrise. The started to pack everything up and headed to the train station just as the sun was beginning to rise. After a brief train ride, they arrived back in Karakura. A short walk later they were back at Yoshiro's home. As they went inside and put there stuff down, Yoshiro pulled the hollow woman close to him and gave a soft kiss. As they stood there together, an unknown voice suddenly spoke out.

"So, this is what you've been really up to all this time eh, Emilou?" said a feminine but rather gruff voice that held a touch of anger and aggravation too it.

"Indeed, our mistress would very much like to know. Just why you've been lying to us all this time? You honestly should have known better Emilou dearie." Said another female voice. This one more polite with a type of high-class flair to it but still with a noticeable edge.

Then two different women walked out into the living room revealing themselves.

The first one Yoshiro noticed was much taller than Emilou but shorter than him. She had dark skin long brown hair and green eyes. She had what appeared to be some kind of lion's mane, that started on one shoulder and ran across the back of neck and stopping at the other shoulder. She was also fairly muscular especially for a woman. She wore some sort of chest plate that ran from just above her breast down to her waist. Gauntlets on her arms, a type of battle skirt and boots that went up to her knees. Plus, on top of her head was some sort of spiked three pieced crown. She looked like some kind of lion like amazon warrior.

Then there was the other woman Yoshiro noticed. She seemed just slightly shorter than Emilou, had long green like hair and lavender eyes. She wore a Chinese style dress of sorts that had very long sleeves, that completely hid her hands and almost reached the floor. The weird thing was the dress resembled something akin to snakeskin. She also had some pink like dots under her eyes and a what appeared to be some kind of jewelry piece that hung around her right eye. That had what appeared to be some sort of attachment of three bells that jingled with the slightest movement. She seemed like some sort of snake themed Asian princess.

Yoshiro had no idea what to make of the two strange women in his home but noticed Emilou had a look of complete shock and horror. She kept this look and merely choked out three words.

"Oh, fuck me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: First Times & Revelations**

"Oh, fuck me!" spoke Emilou. "So, Mila" she said to the lion like woman "sung-sun" she addressed the snake like one next. "how did you find me?"

"not too hard really." Spoke Sung-sun. "when you left, we just followed a good distance behind, while keeping our energy low so you wouldn't notice. Then we just followed the energy trail of your garganta a little while after you went through. It led us directly to this house, you were already gone so we've just been waiting for your return."

"did you come here on your own or did our lady order you to follow me?" Emilou asked somewhat nervously.

"both in all honesty." Said the snake woman "we've been wanting to tail you for some time now, our mistress finally gave us the permission to do so. She's become rather suspicious herself of your activities these last few months. She decided it was time to figure just what is was you were really doing." Sung-sun then looked at Yoshiro. "I must admit, I certainly wasn't expecting this."

Then the lion woman Mila spoke with a tone of authority. "the fact of the matter is your coming back to hueco mundo with us right now to explain yourself. This isn't up for discussion." She said as she stepped forward.

Yoshiro on instinct simply put an arm in front of Emilou and stepped in front of her. Mila upon seeing this merely laughed. 

"Bahahaha! This is fucking rich; you got a yourself a human for a guard dog while coming here Emilou? Oh man, you take him out for walks. Feed him treats. Brush his hair? Hahaha!"

Now Yoshiro was pissed and proceeded to walk right up to the woman, catching everyone in the room by surprise and angrily said.

"let's just sort a few things here first you wonder woman reject! Firstly, I am no one's god damn pet! Secondly, your breaking into my home and threatening someone I care about! Thirdly, Emilou isn't going anywhere with you if she doesn't want to! Lastly, you can go off and fuck yourself like the tyrannosaurus-rex on PMS that you are!"

In hindsight not the best words of choice.

Before he knew what was happening Mila had him tightly by the throat with her hand holding him in the air.

"you little shit!" she retorted angrily "you fucking think you can talk to me that way!? You have no idea who you are dealing with! I'm gonna rip you apart and use you to repaint this whole fucking room, you bastard! Just wait and…"

She never had a chance to finish her sentence for a fist suddenly collided into her face sending her falling to the floor and dropping Yoshiro in the process. Everyone looked in utter shock as Emilou who stood there now in hollow form in front of the young blond helping him up. As Mila sat there dumbfounded for a moment then angrily stood and shouted.

"Emilou you little cunt! What the fuck do you think you're doing!? That's it I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and drag you to our lady! You've lost your fucking mind you scrawny bitch!"

"Try it Mila! I'll rip your fucking throat out before I let you kill him!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sung-sun

Everyone grew quite and looked at the green haired woman as she spoke.

"that's enough of this Mila calm yourself, remember were still in the living world we don't need to alert the soul reapers. Emilou, I'm asking you as a friend. Please come with us quietly so we can resolve this situation without us needlessly killing each other." Then she looked at Yoshiro and hardened her expression a bit. "I'm still not sure how you play into this but, whatever it is. You will need to come as well so we get the complete story of things." She said with a slight edge.

Mila huffed in angry agreement. Yoshiro looked to Emilou, she nodded her head to him, he merely nodded back and said. "alright, let's go then."

"very well then." Spoke the snake woman as she opened garganta and they all stepped into it.

***Hueco Mundo***

As they exited garganta and Yoshiro saw hueco mundo for the first time. He stopped dead in his tracks and surveyed the place. It was vast desert nothing but sand, rocks and more sand. A moon hung in the sky giving off the only light in the realm of darkness. It had an unnatural coldness to it, that made Yoshiro a little uneasy.

"This place really is a bleak as you described it." He calmly spoke.

"welcome to hueco mundo." Emilou replied as they all continued along. As they walked along, he noted the two other women would throw occasional glances at him, especially the one named Mila. He honestly found it kind of annoying.

"you don't have to keep eyeing me you know it's not like I'm going run. Even if I wanted and could get away, where the hell would I even go anyways?" he said with a little annoyance.

Mila growled a little and spoke. "awful ballsy for a human aren't you. I wonder if you're just that brave or stupid?"

"a bit of both at the moment in all honesty." He said without skipping a beat.

Mila just grumbled a little and stayed quiet. While Sung-sun eyed the young human not sure of what to take him for. Noticing Emilou was nervous, he reached out locked one of his hands with one of hers in order to help calm her. In action that that got raised eyebrows from the two other women present. Soon they reached the entrance to some cave it looked like.

"Here we are." Spoke Sung-sun.

Mila walked in first followed by Emilou and Yoshiro, with Sung-sun taking up the rear. As they walked in Yoshiro noted the inside of the place. It looked as though someone had taken the painstaking time to properly carve out the place to look like the inside of an actual home. 'impressive' he had to muse to himself. Eventually they had were led to a room and instructed to sit on what looked to be couch. Mila kept guard while Sung-sun announced she was going to grab whoever this mistress was. A few moments later Sung-sun returned with the said person in tow. Yoshiro made sure keep a straight face as he studied this new hollow woman as she approached.

She was just as tall as the other woman Mila, the front of her had a blue shading the went from her neck down to just above her waist, the same blue also existed on the middle of both arms. The rest of her body was covered in white like bone material that had all sorts of fin like appendages sprouting from it. One arm looked normal enough but the other at about the elbow down was a giant shark tooth looking blade. In fact that's what she had visage of, some sort of bipedal shark woman. She even had a good sized shark like tail.

He noticed she had very stoic expression that betrayed no emotion. She was a woman who knew very well how to keep her thoughts and feelings in check. It would be difficult to get a read off her, he knew. Then there were her more human features that had survived her status as a hollow. They garnered Yoshiro's attention more than anything else. She had wild blond hair just like his, while not much to see due to her mask that covered the whole bottom half of her face. He could still see enough to note her human skin color was a mocha like his. He also noted her eyes were a teal color. For some reason she felt familiar, but he pushed this thought out of his head. The whole situation at hand was just playing with his head a bit.

As Halibel entered the room she put her focus on the young human man that sat next to Emilou. What she saw perplexed her a bit, not that she let it show. The young man had wild blond hair like hers but had a good amount that went down his back into a braided ponytail. He had mocha skin like hers as well, she noted his eyes were a deep ocean like blue. He had decent height to him, and she could tell he had a well-kept physique. She couldn't deny the young man was quite handsome though that sort of thing mattered nothing to her. What she couldn't understand was why the young man before her felt familiar. She knew she had never seen him before in her hollow existence. Halibel was one of the few hollows who could remember her entire human life, but she couldn't recall having met him in that time to. Especially considering how young the boy was, maybe a little over 16 at most from what she could tell. More or less the same amount of time she had been a hollow.

She pushed these thoughts from her mind for the moment as she now stood before the two of them and spoke in stoic yet firm tone.

"Emilou, you understand that you have a fair amount of explaining to do?"

"yes, my lady I know I do." She responded somewhat meekly and continued. "before me and my boyfriend here explain everything." That comment got raised eyebrows from everyone including Halibel. "know that I wasn't doing anything to betray you or the others. I would never do anything to compromise any of your safety." Halibel merely nodded her head in understanding and Emilou and her boyfriend as she referred to him as began to explain themselves.

They told about their initial meeting on the warehouse rooftop, how it led to them having a conversation, where both bled themselves out to the other. How they spent time together the weeks following and grew closer. The eventful day that was Emilou's birthday and all that took place on it. From the hollow attack to the arrival and misguiding of the soul reapers. The events at the candy shop with its' strange owner and the eventual surprise birthday celebration and gift the boy had prepared for her. They spoke about how their feelings grew in the months following that day until they both came to realize their true feelings for each other. How that lead to them finally confessing to one another and accepting one another, on the beach trip they had just taken before they had been brought to hueco mundo.

When they had finally finished speaking, Halibel took everything in and honestly wasn't quite sure how to take it all. On one hand she was still somewhat upset that Emilou had lied for so long to her and the others but understood her reasoning at the same time. She couldn't deny that what her subordinate and friend had with the young man was genuine. They truly were in love with each other. Speaking of the young man, he was quite the enigma she had to admit. He was just a human who happened to be spiritually aware and yet he had opened himself up so readily and caringly for Emilou despite learning what she was. Halibel found it quite heartwarming.

Not just that but the sheer lengths he had shown himself willing to go to for Emilou's sake. The most noticeable of which was when the boy without hesitation engaged and managed to fool three captain level soul reapers at the same time. While full well knowing the sheer danger of it, just to protect Emilou. It was an act that Halibel had to respect and she couldn't deny its' significance. She couldn't help but start to like the young man. Thinking more to herself in silence, soon Halibel had made her decision on the matter. She looked to Mila and Sung-sun to gage their reactions to the tale.

Both Mila and Sung-sun's emotions from earlier had seemingly gone away after hearing the tale. The both shared a shared expression of awe and understanding from all they had heard. They seemed to have reached the same conclusion on the matter as her. She looked to the two individuals sitting in front of her and spoke in her usual stoic tone.

"After taking everything in and thinking about it I've made my decision on this matter and I believe Mila and Sung-sun have reached the same conclusion as me?" Emilou and Yoshiro watched intently waiting for the answer.

"I have decided….." Halibel spoke "to forgive you for your deceit. Seeing as how you had no malicious intentions behind it. My only stipulation to this is that from now on you be completely honest no matter what."

"of course, my lady, I shall. I am humbled by your forgiveness!" Emilou spoke with relief. Then the shark vasto turned to the young man before her.

"what I ask of you is too keep treating and protecting her as you have been doing, is that agreeable?"

Yoshiro simply chuckled a little and responded. "as if you really had to ask. That's a forgone conclusion wouldn't you say?" he said with a bit sarcasm. This earned him a slight smack on the back of the head from Emilou. "be more respectable towards my lady, Yoshiro!" he raised his hands in surrender. "ok, ok I get it." He said sheepishly which got a slight laugh from the others.

"I do apologize for our rude behavior back at your home." Spoke sung-sun.

"yeah, we were just kind of on edge from everything going on. I'm also sorry for almost choking you to death too." Said Mila.

"don't worry about it, I understand. Plus, I did kind of ask for that choking after what I said to you." The blond boy responded. With everyone having relaxed now, Halibel suddenly remembered something that she was surprised hadn't come up yet. So, she asked. "young man, just what is your name?"

"Yoshiro Abe" he calmly replied.

Halbels eyes widened a little upon hearing the name. 'could it be? No that's impossible.' She thought but decided to keep pushing for more answers.

"where were you born?" she asked innocently.

"born and bred in Karakura, Japan." He replied.

She kept herself stoic but steadily had nervousness begin to build and kept going.

"no offense Yoshiro but you don't look Japanese at all."

"none taken." He said and explained. "you see, I get pretty much all my looks from my mother and her side of the family. She was a native woman from Hawaii my father met fell in love with on a business trip to the islands. She herself was actually only half native, with her father having been a blond white guy with blue eyes from California. That where I get my eye color from, atleast from what I was told when I was little. Sadly, I never got to know my mother, she died giving birth to me."

Halibel noticeably stiffened from that statement and said, "is your father's name Rokuro Abe by chance and were you born on April 13th?"

Everyone else in the room suddenly froze at this, wondering where Halibel was going with this. Most notably Yoshiro who was giving a very inquisitive stare at the shark woman and somewhat wearily spoke.

"well yes to both things but how in the world do you know that?"

Halibel steadied herself finally realizing her train of thought was correct despite being completely as insane as it was. There was no doubting it at this point though however she knew it now and calmly spoke.

"I know this because Rokuro Abe was my husband in my human life and April 13th is the day that I died. The day I died giving birth, giving birth to you." She looked directly at Yoshiro with emotional eyes and said.

"Yoshiro, I'm your mother."

The whole room had suddenly gone more silent than a graveyard. Emilou, Mila and Sung-sun had expressions on their faces as if they had just been shot full of horse tranquilizer. Yoshiro mean while thinking as deeply as possible about what he just suddenly heard.

He ran everything through his head, everything she had said, her human features to his own features and more. Trying to piece it all together himself. Eventually he realized there was only one thing he could say that will to him. Without any doubt make or break his ability to accept this news. So, he gently spoke.

"you know, all this time I've actually never gotten your name from anywhere at any point. So, let me ask now." He looked directly into her eyes and said. "is your name Tia Halibel?" she merely looked directly back into his eyes never breaking contact and said almost in a whisper.

"Yes"

That was it, that did it for him. It was all he needed to hear for him to believe it. Yoshiro suddenly found himself slumping down to the floor siting there on his knees looking up at the ceiling, staring into the void of space, hands over his mouth. He had never been one to let his emotions run to wild but here and now he had no control. His system was just so overloaded by everything he was feeling at once. Tears of raw emotion started to run down his face, he had no idea as to what to do.

Halibel simply walked over to him and knelt to his level. Reaching out with her non-sword arm, she merely wrapped it around him and pulled him into a tender hug. She quietly spoke, as a few tears of emotion of her slipped down her face. "Ku'a keiki"-note 1

As he was held in her embrace, head resting on top of her shoulder. Still overcome with emotion, he managed to gently wrap his arms around her and somewhat meekly said. "Makuahine"-note 2

They stayed like this for a few moments before separating. They simply looked at each other. While it couldn't be seen from behind her mask, Halibel was smiling warmly, as was Yoshiro in return. Despite all the seemingly impossible odds the universe had considering everything. Mother and son for had been reunited and meeting each other for the first time.

Emilou and the others while still watching the scene before them, still in a somewhat state of shock. All had smiles of their own, looking at the happy scene. Then a sudden thought hit Emilou and her eyes went as wide as possible as she thought. 'Holy fuck! I'm dating lady Halibel's son!'

Mother and son stood up, their emotions coming back into control. Yoshiro spoke up.

"as completely insane as it is that things have come to about as they have. I couldn't be happier with it all at the moment. As much as it all feels like a dream, I know it's real. If someone had told me about six months ago that I would be here, having this moment. I would have called them a damn fool and laughed in their face."

Halibel let out a slight chuckle before saying "indeed, though I am also glad things have worked out as they have. I never imagined I would reunite with my child I sacrificed my life for, so they could have theirs. That day in the hospital all those years ago. To think all it took was one of my dearest subordinates and friends to randomly meet you?"

"yeah" Yoshiro spoke with some mirth and looked to Emilou. He then let out a massive sigh of exhaustion from the day's events. His mother then spoke.

"I understand you probably have much you wish to speak with me about however it seems they day events have completely tired you out. It would perhaps be best to go and rest, we will have plenty time to catch up at a later date." She said with polite concern.

As much as Yoshiro wanted to keep talking with his mother, he knew she was right. He was utterly drained from all that had happened and needed some time to rest and reflect on everything. "sounds like a plan to me mom." He simply said.

She nodded and looked to her subordinates and friends saying. "now that everything has more or less been resolved. I think it's time to let my son and Emilou head back to where they were." Emilou suddenly snapped out of her daze and spoke with surprise.

"really my lady!?"

Halibel simply nodded and continued "yes, I see that what you two have is genuine and I will not be one to interfere with it. I can think of no reason at this point as too why you shouldn't live with him, if you choose to. It's rather obvious you two would prefer such an arrangement."

Yoshiro and Emilou both had dumbstruck expressions on their faces from her announcement. As did Mila rose and Sung-sun. "unless, of course you'd wish for something else?"

"**NO!" **yelled the young man and hollow woman unintentionally. This brought some snickers from the others. Then Emilou spoke.

"thank you for this my lady, it means a lot to both of us." She spoke respectfully. Halibel merely nodded her head in acknowledgement.

With that said exchanges of goodbyes and brief discussions of when to meet next were had. Then Emilou and Yoshiro strode out together into the deserts of hueco mundo. Emilou opened up garganta and both stepped through.

As Halibel watched Emilou and her son walk out together, she couldn't help but be happy at how everything had ended. While quite shocking and nearly impossible to believe it all ended happily none the less. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit her, she let out a tired sigh. The day had proven far more tiring than expected. With that she decided to rest and think some more on everything.

***Karakura Yoshiro's Home***

Once they exited garganta into the living room and letting it close behind. Both Yoshiro and Emilou took a moment to compose themselves after all that had happened. It was almost nighttime, looking at the clock. Yoshiro went to make a quick dinner for the two of them. Meanwhile, Emilou grabbed her gigai and put it back into her bedroom. After the quick dinner and cleaning the dishes, Yoshiro went to take a shower, while Emilou chose to read in her own room in the meantime.

When Emilou heard him finishing up his shower, she got up and walked to his room. He was just finishing getting dressed into some pajama pants and a plan grey t-shirt. She noticed it was now nighttime, she also felt that while tired. Not quite tired enough to go to sleep just yet. Yoshiro seemed to be on the same page but was just decided to lay in bed anyways. Emilou why still in her hollow form decided to join him in his bed, simply laying down and snuggling against him.

They laid in bed for a while just taking in the peaceful quietness of the it all. Emilou then looked at the person she loved so much and planted a somewhat forceful and inviting kiss to his lips. Yoshiro got the hint and returned a kiss of similar nature of his own. This triggered something in her mind, perhaps it was all the emotions of the day's events getting the better of her? Ultimately, she didn't care and pushed those thoughts aside as to focus solely what was in front of her. As a hunger suddenly welled up within her. Not a hunger to feed but something of a completely different nature. Yoshiro had apparently allowed his instincts take control, as he leaned over his hollow girlfriend and he began kiss and touch her more intimately. Before either knew it, they had their bodies intertwined with each other.

They twisted and turned, moaned and cooed, touched and rubbed, and practically anything else they could think to do for their pleasure. This carried on for a length neither knew nor did they care, both were too focused on satisfying each other and themselves with their intimacy. Eventually, they found themselves on the edge of the bed. Yoshiro sitting on the edge, with Emilou with arms and legs wrapped firmly around. Both moving their hips to the rhythm of the other.

Eventually, Emilou felt a sensation begin to raise inside her. She leaned her head against her lovers' shoulder as it continued to build. She began to move herself faster and Yoshiro responded by doing the same. She opened her mouth wide as moans escaped and planted her open mouth on his shoulder in order to muffle them. Then it suddenly hit her a sensation that racked her body like nothing else had ever before in her whole existence.

She spasmed and jerked her whole body as she was flooded by the feeling of it. She unintentionally during her climax flared her hollow energy just a little, though no one outside would be able to feel it. As this happened, in uncontrollable reflex from her release of pleasure, caused her to bite down somewhat harshly into Yoshiro's shoulder drawing some blood from the bite. As this happened unknowingly to the both of them, some of her hollow energy was passed directly into Yoshiro's body through the bite.

Yoshiro was already close to his peak when the sudden sensation went through his body from the bite. It was unexpected and sent him over his edge, he jerked and stiffened as he held his lover as close to him as possible. While his own feelings of pleasure washed over like tidal waves. Emilou could feel the sudden rush and heat between her legs when Yoshiro released himself inside her. It was a very satisfying feeling.

Both just sat there panting for an unknown amount of time. Emilou finally noticed the bite mark and blood on Yoshiro's shoulder from her actions. She instinctive lowered her head and licked off the blood and licked the wound, like an animal would for a wounded mate. He simply allowed her to do it, until she was satisfied. Soon, they both slumped into the bed holding one another and allowed sleep to take them.

When Yoshiro woke the next morning, he noted a few things. For starters he took notice of a soundly sleeping and very satisfied looking Emilou next to him. Next, he noted he felt better and stronger than he had ever before in his life. He didn't dwell on it simply thinking his good mood was due to last night's activities. He quietly slipped out of bed and threw on his underwear and pajama pants from last night. As he went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, while still shirtless he failed to remark while standing in front of the mirror. The minor bite wound he received from Emilou had remarkably healed almost completely overnight.

He then strode out of the bathroom to go cook breakfast, completely unaware. That the slight amount of hollow energy that had been unknowingly passed into him. Was already starting to steadily take hold and spread in his body.

Soon enough it would start to change him in ways no one could possibly predict.

A/N:

Note 1- "Ku'a Keiki" means "My Son" in Hawaiian.

Note 2- "Makuhine" means "Mother" in Hawaiian

**Author: "Hello everyone!"**

**Emilou: "What the hell is this?"**

**Yoshiro: "Good question. What the hell is this?"**

**Author: "I decided to add something new, by having myself, yourselves and others swing by for post and maybe eventually pre chapter banter talks."**

**Yoshiro: "Sounds like your ripping someone off with this idea?"**

**Author: don't judge me! Presides, they say imitation is the best form of flattery.**

**Emilou: "Doesn't make it any less of a rip off dumbass." **

**Author: "I hold your lives in my hands you know?"**

**Both: "FUCK!"**

**Halibel, Mila and Sung-sun: "Please review!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Changes**

***Hueco Mundo***

A few weeks had passed the eventful meeting and revelation of everything. Halibel was currently lounging in her and her companions' home. Emilou and her son were over to hang out as they had been quite frequently the last few weeks. It was rather remarkable just how fast she and her son caught up and assimilated into each other's lives. It almost felt like at times that they had never been separated to begin with. Of course though them suddenly reuniting brought about some initial questions. Mainly regarding her own hollow nature.

Halibel's behavior and feelings have always been atypical in comparison to the majority of other hollows. In fact her behavior and thinking had remained mostly unchanged as a hollow from what it had been in her human life. None the less, she had address something about herself being what she now was. Mainly was it even safe for her son to be around her?

It didn't cross her mind much during their initial meeting granted that had much to do with the sheer shock of the situation. A few days later though, the subject had been brought up by Mila rose. 'Did she have any urge to devour her own sons' soul?'

Hollows have a tendency to be attracted to and urge to devour the souls of there loved ones from their past life. However this applies mainly to low level hollows who tended to have few little instincts and thoughts, outside of their need to feed. Nevertheless, it was something that had to be addressed.

She thought long and hard on the matter, she needed to be completely sure one way or another. Last thing Halibel wanted to do was accidently allow instinct to get the better of her and wind up doing something she would immensely regret. After thinking a long time in deep thought about the matter. She had reached a definitive answer.

She had no such urges whatsoever, much to her relief. It had to do with her status as a vasto lord. when a hollow becomes a vasto lord they no longer have a need to hunger and feed. Halibel concluded, that when she became a vasto and lost her hollow urges to feed and consume others. Any instincts she may have had to devour any of her loved ones from her human life, went away as well. She couldn't be more thankful for being a vasto lord for when her son found her. It truly terrified her as to what could have happened otherwise.

With that matter put to rest. She returned her thoughts to her son and what she had learned about him in the intervening weeks. Her son was surprisingly a young man of impressive talents. For starters was his cooking skills, Emilou swore by them. One day he showed up with confection of homemade cupcakes, they were beyond delicious to the others, sadly her mask prevented her from enjoying such things. Halibel actually had to order Mila to not eat so many of them so there would be enough for everyone else.

Then Yoshiro told about his training in martial arts and kendo. This surprised her a bit but ultimately approved of it. Her time as a hollow had more than taught her the importance of being able to fight for yourself and others when needed. She was quite interested in how skilled he was, so she did the only reasonable thing. She tested him herself.

She was impressed with how good he was, especially for being human. His movements were precise and quick. He could dodge, weave, duck and roll skillfully. With his martial arts skill. He managed to land a few blows directly to her, not that they did any damage of course. Then she tested his swordsmanship, Mila lent him a blade of her own. Once more he surprised her, he had an excellent understanding of the basics of sword fighting. He knew how to feint, strike, a move about skillfully. Halibel herself didn't fight seriously of course. As skilled as her son was, he was still only human. Any hollow could easily overpower him with sheer overbearing raw strength.

The next thing that came about was the fact her son's strongest passion was music, mostly singing and playing guitar. He showed up one day with what was a very high quality guitar and battery powered amp. He performed a wide collection of songs, much to the delight of everyone. Including a series of songs by 'The Rolling Stones'. Which greatly amused her, they had been her personal favorite during her human life.

Then there was his relationship with her subordinate and friend Emilou. After giving permission to begin living with each other, she noted a particular difference in the air when they were together. She questioned this and they both admitted on the spot they had become intimate with each other. Sung-sun gasp loudly at this, Mila choked on a cupcake she was in the middle of eating and Halibel herself took this while surprised but ultimately ok with it.

She knew already that were quite close with each other when the relationship was first exposed. While she had a few hesitations about it, motherly instinct simply at work there. She understood that her son was essentially an adult, thus he was old enough to make such choices. After that was revealed Mila made a joke. "careful Emilou, you wouldn't wanna get pregnant would ya?" Emilou went red in the face and told Mila to shut up and Yoshiro choked on air.

Halibel merely thought about it for a moment before somewhat playfully saying. "I wouldn't mind having grandchildren at some point in all honesty." This caused everyone's jaws to drop and give a stare inquisitively at her. "what?" was her simple reply. Her son merely put his hands to his face and muttered. "kami help me."

Then she asked her son about his father, her husband in her human life. He grew somber and sad, telling her of the unfortunate accident that took his life when Yoshiro was only a child still. Halibel felt a twinge of sadness but did her best not to let it show. She had hope by chance he would be alive himself and they could reunite as well. Sadly, fate had other intentions in mind and accepted this news for what it was.

All in all, between them all it had all developed into a family like dynamic amongst them all. Surprisingly enough Mila and Sung-sun had started to play the roles of being Aunts of sorts to Yoshiro. For his part he fully accepted it. It really was a wonderful thing to her, especially in a place like hueco mundo.

Yoshiro was sitting in his mothers' home in heuco mundo, Emilou sitting next him leaning against him. Simply, talking and hanging out with everyone. He had come to greatly enjoy his time with them all. He'd even grown use to hueco mundo, unlike his first trip to the realm, he now felt oddly more at peace in the world of hollows then he thought possible. He figured he had just grown to it with all the time spent there recently.

Another thing was despite their initial rough meeting he had managed to get on good terms with Mila and Sung-sun. Mila was certainly the gruffer of the two but was still quite caring none the less to those she held close. One thing he learned when she chose to tell about herself was that while she didn't remember much from her human life. What she could remember was that she apparently had a hobby for bass guitar and body building in her old life and was apparently born in the Mediterranean and died in a train wreck of sorts in her early 20's

Sung-sun herself was certainly much more polite and in control herself much like his mother. she was very polite and proper towards him, he made sure to be in return. Sung-sun chose to share her memories of her old life as well, she could remember more from her human life but not everything about it. Apparently, she had been a Chinese theater singer of sorts from childhood until she died of an illness in her mid-20's.

This raised a question to him, what of his girlfriend's past? He had never bothered to ask before feeling it too inappropriate. Now asked if she wanted to share. She also couldn't remember too much but shared what she could after noticeably pausing to prepare herself.

She had been born in a small woodland conservative town of sorts in the U.S.A. she remembered she was an outcast of sorts in life due to her facial features and being something of a rebel. She remembered that she always got into fights with her family because she wouldn't be a more 'proper lady'. She died at 17 when one night she got into another fight, with her father. He had been drinking though and during his intoxication he shoved her through an open window by accident. That window had been on the second story of the house. She fell and landed awkwardly headfirst; the force of the fall snapped her neck but didn't kill her immediately. She told how she laid there for few minutes in awful pain unable to do anything other than cry before death took her.

When she finished, she had her knees to her chest and some tears on her face. Everyone looked with shocked and sad expressions. Yoshiro immediately felt a huge wave guilt for having asked. He pulled her close to him in a tender hug and gently caressing her head. "I'm so sorry, I never should have asked." He gently spoke. "it's ok" she said softly in return. "I would have told you sooner or later as it was probably anyways."

Everyone remained quiet for a while, until Yoshiro had a sudden idea to lighten the mood. "Mila! I need you to come with me and Emilou to the house and help bring some stuff here?"

"what are you planning?" asked Emilou with a raised eyebrow.

"trust me on this. Have I ever led you wrong?" he replied with a smirk.

She nodded her head and got up, her, Yoshiro with Mila in tow headed outside, activated garganta and stepped through.

Halibel wasn't sure what her son was up to but decided to wait and see. Yoshiro and the others arrived back 15 minutes later. What she saw them with honestly surprised her. They were carrying a variety of music equipment, orange drums, microphones, a few more battery powered amps and a purple bass guitar. He also had a backpack that seemed to be filled with books of sheet music. She looked at her son with an inquisitive look and said. "so, just what are you planning here?" he just beamed a broad smile and replied.

"well seeing as so many of us have some sort of musical background. I figured we can have our own little band here. I can have guitar and vocals, Mila has the bass, sung-sun can main vocals or back up vocals depending on the song and I can teach Emilou drums."

"woah, woah, woah! What makes you think I can still play bass?" "or me sing" "or me play drums" the three women retorted.

"simple" he said looking at Mila and Sung-sun. "you two still remember that you used to play a lot. When you think on that can you still recall the placement and movement of tones, frets, strings, vocal patterns and all that from that time?"

They paused for a moment and thought to themselves. After a few beats, they nodded their heads. Yoshiro smiled and said, "then you just need a little practice to break the rust off and you'll be good to go."

"He's got a point." Spoke Mila "I have to admit now that I think about, I would like to regain my singing talent." Said Sung-sun. Then Emilou chirped in.

"what exactly compels you to think I can play drums?"

Yoshiro simply smirked and said, "Emilou if there's anything I know about you it's that you're a pretty quick learner. Also, if there's any instrument in the world I think you would be natural with, it's the drums."

"I don't know?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Fine" she said giving up

"Alright lets' get set up then!" the blond boy spoke with excitement.

Halibel watched with a hidden smile as her son excitedly began setting everything up. She didn't mind not having role, truth be told while she always enjoyed music. She never possessed any talent for performing it.

After everyone finished setting up Yoshiro gave out commands in a sense. "ok, Mila and Sung-sun. since you two remember more or less, practice on your own a bit and see how it goes." He turned to Emilou. "I'm gonna work with you directly to help get you up and running in no time." With that said he passed out some various pieces of sheet music to everyone to begin practice.

Mila and Sung-sun looked everything thing over and began, it took a little time but eventually it seemed to all come back to them. Soon enough they were playing and singing without missing a beat. He turned his attention to Emilou.

"ok, so just study as I do things and I'll let you have a go from there."

She simply nodded and watched as her boyfriend began playing a series of rhythmic beats on the drum set, she watched intently on movement of hands and feet, the placement of stick strikes against the drums. She saw that in hindsight, it wasn't all that complicated. 'I can do this.' She thought to herself. Then Yoshiro stood and handed her the sticks and had her give it all a try. She took a moment to focus and began playing.

Yoshiro had been right with his assumption; she was a fast learner. She started off a bit slow but not too long she was playing at a perfectly good pace. Then he had an idea, he had her stop and put a piece of sheet music that had a more advanced beat to it. She studied it for moment, planning the steps in her head. Then began to play. She played it exactly how it had to be.

Yoshiro jaw dropped a bit, he figured she would get it, but not on the first try. When she finished, she looked at him with a bright smile. "how was that?" "were ready." Was all he could say with pride.

They all practiced and played together for a few hours before calling it a day. Yoshiro noted how happy everyone seemed, even his mother who was just watching. Granted, when he thought about it. It made sense really, excluding Emilou it had probably been a very long since any of them had done such things.

They agreed to leave the equipment there for next meet up. With that everyone made their goodbyes and Yoshiro and Emilou headed back to his home.

When they arrived back at the house it was nighttime, Emilou was tired and wished to go to bed. Yoshiro wasn't ready yet and decided to stay up a while longer. They exchanged a brief kiss before Emilou went up the stairs to bed.

Yoshiro stayed up for a little while not knowing what he really wanted to do. Seeing as how didn't want to go to bed yet. Eventually he decided he would go out for a late night walk, with that decided he got up and quietly strode the door into the night.

He walked for while until he reached an empty park. Finding a bench, he decided to sit for a moment and enjoy the night air and sky. Then he felt the presence of some spirits in the distance and that reminded him. The last few weeks he had seemingly become much more aware of the spiritual then he ever had before. Though he had no idea why, not just that he felt like something had changed within him but once more he couldn't think of why. He pondered for a moment, then an idea struck him.

His mother mentioned that she meditates, every so often too better hone her mind and better attune to her spirit energy. He decided to try the same thing. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind and focused on his inner self. Seeing what effect it would have. Nothing was seemingly happening, and he was about to stop when suddenly a voice from within his mind suddenly spoke.

"_**Hello at last, my little kit."**_

Suddenly a jolt ran through his head, he gasped from shock and pain. As the sensation ran through the rest of his body. When it ceased, he was on ground, he opened his eyes and looked to a puddle of water on the ground. He froze up from what he saw.

His eyes had changed, the sclera of his eyes had changed to all black, his pupils had gone from round to vertical slits like some predator and his eye color had gone from it's blue to a sickly gold color. However the wildest part was the whole upper right corner of his face was suddenly covered in the fragment of some bone white material, it started around and just beneath his right eye ending just below his nose. It stretched up to the top of his head, with a piece sticking up higher resembling some kind of animal ear. It had black swirls of sorts that appeared across it and cut off where the fragment ended. Then he noticed at the very bottom of it was a line of sorts that resembled a whisker.

When he looked at it all he recognized that it gave the rough appearance of something fox like. But what was it all, what the literal hell was happening? Then he remembered suddenly. Emilou, his mother, the others in hueco mundo and even the random hollow that attacked him. He knew what it was now, the fragment on his face was like the piece of….a piece of…. Then the voice spoke again.

"_**A hollow mask kit."**_

Then another jolt hit him, and everything went black.

The next thing Yoshiro knew he was in some kind of dense forest like area. He put his hands to his face and noticed his features were normal again. He stood completely bewildered for a few moments, then spoke.

"Just where the fuck am I?"

"Inside your own inner world kit." Spoke the mysterious voice from before.

Yoshiro took note of how the voice sounded. It was feminine, it had an air of royalty of sorts to it, even more so than Sung-sun's high class like voice. There was also a slight touch of a 'I am better than everyone else' like tone to it and yet there also something of a predatory edge to it all at once. Yoshiro looked to where voice came from and gasped involuntarily at what he saw

He saw a woman about 10 yards away from him. She was as a few inches taller than he was and had a perfect hourglass like figure. She wore a type of elegant looking kimono that was all white with black wave like swirls going all over it. The top of the kimono stopped at the edge of her shoulders and the front hung down a bit to show a fair amount of an ample bust. her hair was styled in a short, spiky fanned-ponytail, that also went around from one side of her head to the other and hung a little in front of her face and was pure white.

Her skin was also pure white as well, he also noticed the nails on her hands looked like claws of sorts and were black. Her eyes had pitch black sclera, vertical slit pupils, eyes that were sickly gold. She also had what appeared to be whisker marks of sorts on her face. Four on the left and right sides, he noticed her teeth were pointed with prominent canines like a predator. She also had what appeared to be fox ears on the top of her head, that were all white except the inside that were a pitch black color.

Finally there was the most prominent feature to her, she had what was unmistakably nine fox tails. Each one was a good 3ft in length and stretched in a fan like formation behind her. The were all white except the last 8 inches of the tips were a black. Overall, she looked just like some kind of humanoid kitsune. Yoshiro was for one of the few times in his life completely speechless. Then she spoke.

"welcome to your inner world kit. I do apologize for the roughness of the awakening."

"who are you?" he replied cautiously, steadying himself.

"my name isn't important kit, especially considering you are not yet ready for it." She replied.

"Fine then, just what are you then?" Yoshiro asked inquisitively.

"tis is not obvious my little kit? I am your inner hollow of course."

"MY WHAT!?"

"your inner hollow kit, and please don't yell it's quite rude." She casually retorted.

"have you always existed inside me being dormant or something?" he said trying to keep calm.

"no kit, in truth I only came into existence a short time ago. How exactly, even I do not know. Only that I spawned into existence at some point and have been waiting for you to make first contact. Granted I have tried to push a bit for it." She said with mirth.

"wait a sec." he began to think to himself. "so these strange feelings I've been having lately, have been you trying to get me to talk to you?"

"that is correct kit. I understand you're feeling very lost, confused and even angry at the moment. She said with a matter of fact tone.

"How do you know that so definitively?" he asked a bit wearily.

"simple kit, as your inner hollow our minds and emotions are directly linked to each other. Your emotions are also mine in a sense, your thoughts as well and vice versa."

"this whole situation is completely fucking mad." Yoshiro said with annoyance, then continued. "I can already figure despite my best wishes this is in fact all actually happening. So what exactly happens now?"

The hollow like fox woman laughed a bit and politely retorted. "why your free to leave whenever you want kit, while our power is small at the moment but, it will grow in time with proper care. you will be able to call upon it when needed but, be warned though kit. Doing so may come with unwanted consequences? She said somewhat gravely.

"in what way?" Yoshiro asked concerningly.

"you see kit, you noticed that when you made contact with me you experienced some physical changes. These will disappear once you awake, but the more you call upon my power and use them the more the changes may start to become permanent. They could also occur just as well as your power grows. Though I honesty I do not for sure, this merely my instinct at this point telling me." she said with some uncertainty.

"This is all too much at once for me." He said with exhaustion.

"No matter, it's time for you to return to the physical plane and awake anyways. There will be plenty of time to talk later kit." The hallow kitsune woman said with a knowing attitude.

Before Yashiro could say anything, everything went black and next he knew he was back in the park. When looked at his reflection in the puddle, he noticed his features had returned to normal. 'huh maybe it was all just a dream?' he thought.

"_**hello kit."**_

'_god dammit, is this going to be a regular thing, with you talking to me in my head about everything. On a constant basis?'_ he thought to his inner hollow.

"_**only when I feel I need to speak my voice on a matter kit, don't worry I won't annoy you, well not too much anyways."**_ She said with a giggle.

'_I can deal with that I think?'_

"_**that's a good kit."**_

Yoshiro just grumbled a bit and started to go home and go to bed, trying to figure out just what the hell he was going to do.

Unknown to him however standing a distance away having seen all that had transpired, was a soul reaper. She was a little smaller than even sung-sun and petite. Her hair black and somewhat longer than Emilou's. with some strands that hung between her eyes. Her name, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia was in utter shock by what she just saw. She had been on a simple patrol and had reached the park. she noticed an exotic looking human boy on a bench who seemed to be sleeping. She was about to move on when suddenly she a felt a hollow like presence coming from in the direction where the human was close by. She looked believing a hollow was trying to sneak up on the human only to see something that shook her to the core.

She saw the human the ground in some kind of pain, it was she noticed the human's facial appearance that froze her in place. His were black and sickly gold with vertical slit like pupils and he had what was unmistakably the fragment of a hollow mask on his face. Then the realization hit her, the hollow presence she was feeling was coming from the boy.

But how? How the hell was that possible? When she spotted him, he felt no different than any other human. Other than he seemed to have a somewhat higher spiritual energy than most humans but that was it.

Rukia was still in too much shock to move at all, thinking about everything for about 3-5 minutes. Just as she was about to move towards the boy, he awoke. His features having returned to normal and he got back up and walked off. Rukia considered going after him but decided against it. This was something completely unprecedented, she decided to report to her superiors immediately about everything, seeing it as the best course of action.

With that decided she opened senkaimon and stepped through back to the soul society.

**A/N:**

**Author: Hello everyone!**

**Yoshiro: Why do I feel like my life is about to go to hell?**

**Author: It's all for proper character development.**

**Yoshiro: somehow that doesn't make feel better.**

**Author: Don't worry nothing too bad is going to happen, I think?**

**Yoshiro: and suddenly I have begun to lose hope for myself.**

**Inner hollow: Be a dear and please review my little kits!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Shopping and Capture**

***Soul Society, 10****th**** Division a few hours later***

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk, overlooking a report that had been passed off to him by the 13th squad. What he saw in the report perplexed, shocked and disturbed him all at once. From what he read one of the 13th was on patrol in Karakura, Japan, when they stumbled across an unbelievable sight. They came across a human in the park who seemed normal enough. Until suddenly they had felt a hollow like presence from the direction of said human. only to see a startling sight.

The human was on the ground and was suddenly giving off a hollow like signature but that wasn't the most shocking thing. Upon closer inspection, they then saw the human had developed hollow like traits on their face. Black and sickly gold like eyes with vertical slits for pupils like a beast and even more disturbing. He had the unmistakable traces of a hollow mask on his face and then collapse. Before the soul reaper watching the scene could do anything. The human awoke, having returned to normal and then walked off.

"Hmmmm this isn't good." He muttered to himself. He looked over the report some more, this time looking at the description of the human in question. Mocha skin, wild blond hair with a braided ponytail, blue eyes, decent height and lean but muscular build. "why does that seem so familiar?" Toshiro whispered to himself. He thought about it, in deep thought to himself. 'where have I seen such features before?' he said in his mind. He kept thinking about it, until suddenly it hit him.

The realization hit him harder than a punch in the face from Zaraki. He had seen this human once before. It was on the mission to Karakura a few months ago with Sui-Feng, Shunsui and Rangiku. They were hunting for a vasto lord that had been detected in the town. Just as they had lost its' trail, the human had appeared before them. Walking down the street towards them, to engrossed with adjusting his guitar. They didn't pay him much mind thinking he was just a normal human, until he ran into Rangiku and fell face first into her chest. The human being spiritual aware caught them all by surprise.

They decided to interrogate the human, since he had been in the area of where the hollow presence ended. He told them what he knew, and they had decided to take off to where the human said the hollow went. The human told them rather convincingly, however Toshiro couldn't help but seem a little suspicious of the human. Overseeing the soul society's investigation division made one question everything.

While he spoke with certainty about what he saw, Toshiro noted he seemed a little too sure. Not to mention he seemed a little too comfy with having learned spirits apparently existed. He spoke what seemed a little too smoothly about everything. At the time it was well enough, and they were too busy trying to track down the hollow to give it a lot of thought. Now as he reflected on it with more emphasis on it all. Something else struck his mind all of a sudden. It was the description he gave of the supposed hollow or rather how he told them.

He mentioned how he had seen the supposed hollow from a fair distance in the air. Then gave the description of how the hollow looked. It's was how he described its' features. He knew all its' details quite well. What was bugging Toshiro was how he knew the details so well. Even if some stuck out, from the height, distance the angle it described to be at when he spotted it. Some the features would have been much harder than others to see. Unless he had, unless he had…. then it struck him.

"he had seen the hollow up close and face to face." Toshiro spoke out to himself. Now everything made more sense, he sudden appearance at the end of the hollows trail, his bumping into them, his somewhat too calm attitude with them and they way spoke about everything. While he had no hard evidence to confirm it, but he knew his instincts on the matter were correct. The human hadn't been trying to direct them to the hollow, he had been trying to misdirect them away and succeeded.

Now this same human had been seen suddenly with hollow powers and features. There was no doubt in his mind now, Toshiro knew that this human and the vasto lord they had been searching for were directly connected to each other. He didn't know how yet but he had every intention of finding out how and more. He needed to go with this information to the head captain.

A little while later, Toshiro was before the head captain and told all that he had come to conclude with the investigation so far. The head captain was in deep thought about this matter, stroking his beard as he contemplated on what to do about this. After a few more moments of silent deliberation, he had his answer to give. He looked to the young captain in front of him and gave his orders.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" he spoke with authority "you are to go to the living world, find this human and bring him back for interrogation, immediately. Dismissed!"

Toshiro merely nodded and left to head off to the living world to begin his hunt.

***Karakura, Yoshiro's home***

It was early in the morning and Yoshiro was in his kitchen making coffee. Still processing last night's events, trying to fully make sense of it.

'why do I feel like this is all going to get more crazy and out control before it gets better?' he thought to himself.

"_**Your worrying too much kit." **_Spoke his inner hollow.

"_you're not exactly helping here you know?" _he mentally said to the hollow kitsune woman.

"_**there will be some struggles on this path you find yourself suddenly on kit. All who find themselves walking such unexpected roads do. You did not ask for this, but fate has decided to have you undertake this journey for a reason. All you can do now is face the road ahead and do all you can. If not for yourself, then do it for those you hold closest to you kit."**_

He stood there contemplating what she had said, then replied mentally. _"okay that was actually helpful. Thanks for the advice whoever you are."_

"_**your welcome kit."**_ She politely said back.

"_speaking of which, why exactly can't I know your name again?"_

"_**because kit, you are not yet ready for it. Be patient, you will learn it when the time is right, I assure you." **_She said with a sagely like tone.

"_alright I get it. There better be a good pay off for all this holding out though." _He retorted.

Before the hollow woman in his head could reply, Emilou strode into the kitchen with some cheer.

"good morning!" she chirped as she strode over to her lover and gave a quick kiss. He merely replied in kind with a kiss and good morning greeting of his own.

Emilou, noted her boyfriend seemed distracted and lost in thought a bit. "are you ok?" she asked with concern

"yeah" he said, "just so much has changed so fast and I guess I'm just having one of those deep in thought moments about it all." That was only the partial truth.

Emilou looked with concern at Yoshiro, trying to gauge him. She knew that lots had happened in the last few weeks and that he prone to bouts of deep thinking. She then sensed something different about him, there seemed to be some sort of unique hollow like presence around him. She quickly brushed it off. 'it's probably just residual hollow energy from me, the others and being in hueco mundo so much lately, just lingering around him.' She thought to herself.

"ok' she spoke gently. "if you need to talk to me about something, you know I am always willing to listen."

"I know, thank you." He softly replied.

"I'm gonna get ready and head out for to the store for stuff we need for the week." She said.

"sounds good, I may not be home when you get back. Might head down to the local music shop to see what's new and what not." He replied

"fair enough" she chimed and headed off to get ready for the day.

As Yoshiro watched her walk off, taking a moment to admire her a bit. His inner hollow spoke to him.

"_**she's a sweet little doe, isn't she?"**_

"_trust me, she's a lot more fiery than you think. You should see her when she wants to kick someone's ass." _He replied mentally.

"_**I can tell, she's a lot stronger than one would think and she's unwaveringly loyal. Plus, she can be quite caring when needed. You have excellent taste for mates kit." **_she said with an approving tone

"_glad to see you approve." _

"_**she sure to provide you with a good sized litter one day kit." **_She spoke playfully.

Yoshiro spit out his coffee all over the kitchen table. His inner hollow mischievously chuckled.

Soon enough Emilou came down the stairs in her gigai ready and strode out the door after a quick goodbye. Yoshiro decided to get ready for the day himself after cleaning up the coffee. A while later he was ready for the day. With his hair done in its' usual style. Dressed in black camo cargo shorts that hung below the knees. A slim fit t-shirt with the album art of 'Hellbilly Deluxe by Rob Zombie' on it. He had on his cut-off gloves as usual but switched his usual shoes for all black style combat boots. He grabbed his portable music player put it in his pocket and put the headphones around his neck. He headed out the door.

He traveled around the town a bit just sort of lost in thought. Ultimately, he did decide to go to the music store. It always calmed him down, he felt truly at peace surrounded by all the different instruments. The shop he frequented was a rather large shop. It had entire wall lined end to end with about 100+ guitars, another wall was equally covered with bass guitars. The middle of the sales floor held a collection of microphones, amps, peddle boards and such. The back of the shop was dedicated for the display of drum sets. There was another section of for DJ tables, and such. Finally there was in back corner, was a quiet room where people could test out the guitars in.

He walked to the wall with guitars and found one that caught his liking, it was a Fender Player Stratocaster that had a maple fingerboard. It had a black plate and the body was painted in a dark electric blue that darkened at the edges and slightly lightened as it went to the center. It took to the back room and tested it a bit, it was a beauty to his ears. He decided to buy it since he needed a new one to keep at the house since his Les Paul was being kept at hueco mundo now. Checking the price that was labeled in Japanese yen and USD, it was about 700$ USD, "fair" he said. He took it to the counter to hold while he kept shopping.

He chose to buy a whole new drum set for Emilou, the one in hueco mundo wasn't bad but it was only a basic 5 piece and was a little old. He had bought it second hand. So he went to the back and looked at what the shop had. He didn't have to search long thankfully. He found a TAMA Imperial star 8-piece double bass drum set with 4 cymbals. It was painted in a dark forest like green that had a slight sparkle mixed into it. It was perfect for Emilou, he checked the price tag. 1500$ USD, "worth it." He muttered. He ran to the counter and told them to add the drum set to his list.

He then decided he should also get a bass guitar for Mila, so she could have one of her very own. He went to the bass guitar wall and searched a bit before finding the perfect one. He found a Fender Aerodyne 4-string Bass with a black rosewood fretboard and a matte black paint job. He looked at the tag, 825$ USD. He just shrugged and brought it to the counter.

Finally he wanted to get a nice mike for Sung-sun. so off he went to look. He looked around wanting to find a mike of the highest quality, Sung-sun would need the best for the best results for her singing voice. Which he had to admit was spectacular. He found it, a Sennheiser super cardioid Dynamic microphone. He checked the tag, 900$ USD. 'it will be worth it.' He brought it to the counter to pay for it along with everything else.

The total came out to be, 3925$ USD. After paying for a shipping fee it brought it up just past 4000$ USD. He hung around while the shop employees went about loading up the equipment in a shop truck and went off to deliver it to his house. He decided to stay around a bit more just to kill time and test play a few more things for fun. Yoshiro walked out of the store excited about it all, he noticed three hours had passed since he first entered the store. He decided to head back to the house.

As he started walking home, he failed to notice a certain white haired captain and his busty lieutenant. He decided to cut through an ally as he walked through, he suddenly felt the temperature drop a good bit.

"_**Kit! Be on your guard!"**_ his inner hollow warned

He stiffened himself and waited in place, whoever it was chose this place specifically just to confront him. Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"So, we meet again. You hoodwinked me and my companions pretty well last time." Yoshiro felt he knew that voice from somewhere, he thought back and then remembered. "oh shit" he muttered to himself. He turned around and saw him. The middle school kid looking soul reaper captain with the snow top and he looked mildly pissed off.

"well this is an unexpected surprise." Yoshiro said doing his best to keep calm. "if your looking for that vasto whatever, I'm afraid I can't help. Haven't seen it since." He lied as smoothly as possible.

"Is that so?" said snow top. "cause, I am well aware that's a lie." He said as he narrowed his eyes and temperature dropped even further. "You see, I already know that you and that hollow are connected somehow. I already have figured out that you purposely misdirected us that day. I already know your protecting the vasto lord for whatever reason. I also have a very strong hunch that you probably currently know where it is."

"Look, I really don't where your coming up with this? I'm just a 16 year old guy who likes music and baking." Yoshiro retorted as calmly as possible. Doing his best to keep his raising nerves in check.

"_**kit, he knows too much about you. Be ready to make escape using our power. He's someone you can't hope to fight and win against at the moment."**_ Said the hollow kitsune woman with urgency.

"_trust me, I'm already thinking on that we just need some kind of chance to make the break but also, how am I supposed to use my hollow powers? I literally just awoke them last night."_ He retorted mentally to her.

"_**leave that to me kit, grant enough control and I'll give the power needed you'll just need to do the aiming and moving."**_ She said

"_fair enough."_

Then snow top spoke top with authority. "fact of the matter is your going to have to come with me for questioning. For the truth about the vasto lord and why you have hollow powers."

This caused Yoshiro to break his demeanor as his eyes went wide from that last bit of news. Before he could do anything, there was a sword suddenly at his neck being held by the large chested blond from before.

"well this clearly isn't good for me now is it?" He said somewhat cheekily. 

Snow top wasn't amused. "really think it's time for being so sarcastic?"

"oh no not at all but this is just how I deal with things at times when I am under a lot of pressure." He said regaining composure.

"_**kit, I'm ready when you are."**_ His hollow said.

"_got it, I have an idea on how to make an opening to make a break from here, it's a long shot but no time to come up with a better idea."_ He replied.

"I get it, you have lots of things to ask me and maybe do to me? Thing is you need to consider one thing first." He said casually.

"and just what is that?" retorted snow top.

"well you see the thing is…" he started calmly, then he went wide eyed, pointed to the roof top of the alley to the side of them and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Snow top and big chest both looked away breaking their concentration on him. It was the opening that was needed. Suddenly he felt a mass surge of energy that rocked his body, he could feel his eyes change and the mask fragment re-appear on his face. The surge knocked big chest off her feet and before snow top could react. Yoshiro with the help of his inner hollow started using sonido to make a break for it.

"I actually can't believe they fell for the 'Marty Mcfly trick', these guys are a little gullible." He muttered to himself.

"_**don't get relaxed kit, we made a good initial run but we're far from having made a clean escape just yet!"**_ The kitsune hollow spoke.

"_well aware, we need to get back to the house as fast as possible, grab Emilou and make a break for hueco mundo. Doubt they'd try to follow us there. Far too dangerous, even for them."_ He replied.

"_**Agreed."**_

then snow top showed up in front of him, sword drawn "oh, bullshit!" Yoshiro said.

"Surrender yourself you cannot escape. Whatever you are." Snow top spoke.

"forgive me for not wanting to get dragged to some other worldly place to be interrogated and question in most likely would be not so fun ways." Yoshiro chimed

"_**kit, hold out your hand with your thumb, index and middle finger out and point it at that annoying brat."**_ She ordered.

He did as he was told and suddenly a sphere of white energy formed in between his fingers and shot off in a beam at the midget captain. He was caught by surprise too much to dodge in time and ate the blast head on. Yoshiro kept moving with sonido towards his home.

"_what the hell was that?!"_

"_**that was your cero kit."**_

"_think that killed him?"_

"_**doubtful kit, it wasn't that strong. At most it probably did some superficial damage and aggravated him more than anything. It bought us valuable time though."**_

He kept moving as fast as possible, but he noticed he was starting to feel very fatigued.

"_I don't think my body can keep this up for much longer, this power is great, but I am far from used to it and it's really starting to strain me." _Yoshiro stated to his inner hollow.

"_**I know kit but hold on a little longer we've almost reached your den. Once there, your mate can take care of the rest from there."**_ She retorted.

Yoshiro rounded the street to his house which sat on the other end. Then suddenly the temperature dropped what felt like by 50 degrees and massive walls of ice appeared in front and behind him. Suddenly snow top was right in front him incased in a mass swarm of ice shaped like a dragon. His sword immediately pointed to Yoshiro's throat. His white coat was gone, and the top part of his uniform was partially blown away. He had superficial burns and cut marks on him. His expression clearly giving the impression he was not fucking around anymore.

Then big chest showed up and slapped some weird cuffs on him and he felt his energy disappear. But he could feel the hollow characteristics had stayed on his face. Then snow top spoke in a very ice cold fury like matter.

"your leaving with us, now move." He said as a gateway of sorts opened up.

"_sorry, I didn't do good enough to get away." _He said mentally to his inner hollow.

"_**its not your fault kit, you did your best with what you could do. This is all just unfortunate circumstance. Do not fret, a smart fox never gives up so easily. We'll be patient and find our opportunity too escape when the time comes."**_ She calmly replied.

"_I'm more concerned with how everyone else is going to react to this."_ He retorted a bit worriedly and stepped through the portal. As the soul reapers prisoner.

Emilou had just finished setting aside all the music equipment that had been delivered to the house. Yoshiro had apparently bought a bunch of new equipment for everyone as some sort of massive gift for all. She had been home from her own shopping for a little bit when it had arrived. "I swear, I think he's too generous at times." She said to herself warmly.

She was getting ready to do some more task, when suddenly she felt a very odd presence. It felt like a hollow but had another presence to it. Emilou felt out to try and recognized it. It was Yoshiro's but she could tell with surprise that the unknown hollow energy was also seemingly coming right from him too. How? That makes no sense, why the hell would he be radiating his own hollow energy? Then she felt another presence and a sense dread suddenly washed over her. It was the presence of a captain level soul reaper.

Emilou didn't know what the hell was going but ran out of the house still in her gigai to see if she could view anything that could make sense of this. She stepped out of the house and gasped at what she saw. The end of the street farthest from the house had two walls of ice at the end of it. Emilou moved to see what laid between the walls. She gasped in horror, she saw one the captains and the large chested woman Yoshiro mentioned from a few month's ago. They had Yoshiro cuffed and at sword point.

Then she noticed something that made her freeze up, when she saw Yoshiro's face, she saw without any mistake the fragments of a hollow mask on his face. His eyes looked hollow like, but how? How was that even possible, none of it made sense. Then before she could think to do anything else the soul reapers made Yoshiro walk through a portal, they followed and disappeared.

Emilou just dropped to her knees in shock and grief. The person she loved more than anything was somehow showing hollow traits and powers, despite being human and had been taken away to soul society as a prisoner for whatever reason.

"no" was all she could say.

**A/N:**

**Yoshiro: I am pretty well screwed at the moment.**

**Author: Don't worry everything will work out I am sure!**

**Yoshiro: You said last chapter, now look at me. Not exactly buying it.**

**Emilou: You better not have anything weird happen to him!**

**Author: Me? Why I would never imagine it.**

**Both: We don't believe you for a second!**

**Rangiku: Please review! *winks***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Talks & Jailbreaks**

***Souls Society, Seireitei***

When Yoshiro stepped out of the portal, he looked around and just huffed a bit while moving, thinking to his inner hollow.

"_were in the heart of the lion's den that's for sure eh?"_

"_**indeed kit, keep your eyes, ears and nose sharp. You never know when an opportunity to escape could arise." **_She replied

"_wait? My nose? I don't think my sense of smell is that good." _He retorted.

"_**they are now kit; my power amplifies your base senses to a far higher degree. You can see, hear and smell just as well as any hollow if not more so. Seeing how you're a fox." **_

Yoshiro thought about what the hollow kitsune woman inside his head said. He decided to test it out. He looked at a faraway bird in the sky a good mile in the air above it was. Yet he could still make out all its' features clearly like it was right in his face. Something his normal eyes could never have done.

Next, he decided to test his hearing, he focused around him with it. he could hear the soft heartbeats of the soul reapers next to him. He was able to catch the tiniest sound of a jingle of keys. He decided to test it a bit more. He noticed a pair of individuals stand roughly a mile away to his right talking. He focused his hearing on them and was able to make out the conversation. They were talking about what was the better version of AC/DC. A topic that surprised him and he couldn't keep from thinking to himself. 'Brian version of the band is fine, but Bon will always be the best.'

"_**kit"**_

"_right, sorry."_

Finally he decided to test his sense of smell. He tried smelling what was around him. The snow top smelled like a forest during winter. Feint traces of pine mixed with traces of fresh snow. Next, he decided to focus his smell on the busty blond behind him. He sniffed a little, he picked up the smell of strawberries, peaches and a small touch of lavender. "that's a very nice perfume." He couldn't help to mutter out.

"excuse me?" said the woman

"your perfume." He stated, "it smells like a fruity field of flowers, I have to admit it's quite nice."

The blond was taken aback by his compliment and even though he was technically her prisoner. Rangiku couldn't help but appreciate the compliment and smiled a little back. "thank you Mr….?"

"Yoshiro" he stated, "my name is Yoshiro Abe."

"I see, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" she replied

"a pleasure miss Matsumoto."

Then snow top spoke up "Matsumoto! Stop fraternizing with the prisoner." Then he made a glance to Yoshiro. "you stop trying to charm my second in command!"

"hey" Yoshiro chirped "I am just trying to enjoy myself a bit here. Chances are I am probably never going to leave this place, see my home or my loved ones ever again. So let me enjoy myself a bit before my life goes to complete and utter hell even if that means having pleasant conversation. With your second in command, who just also happens to be a very beautiful woman."

Snow top just huffed in annoyance and looked away from Yoshiro as they kept walking. Then Yoshiro glanced back to the woman he now knew as Rangiku.

"I don't think your superior understands the finer points of having polite conversation with women. Must be his age I imagine?" he spoke to her.

"Well you're not wrong about that." She simply replied

Suddenly the temperature around them dropped by a good 40 degrees it seemed like.

"Alright be killjoy then see if I care, kami you must be all sorts of fun at parties?" Yoshiro said with sarcasm.

"_I think I'm successfully pissing him off." _He said to his hollow

"_**I do believe so kit, though do be careful. While the child may not seem like much. Don't be fooled, that boy is a dragon." **_ She replied with caution

"_maybe but honestly I am too annoyed at this point to care all that much. I'm just gonna keep pissing him off as much as I can at this point. If anything to make the eventual escape, whenever that is. All the more satisfying." _He mentally spoke.

"_**very well kit, I will admit I do want see how that will look. It's sure to be quite satisfying." **_She finished with a somewhat malicious giggle.

"Hey snow top" Yoshiro piped up

The kid turned his head back giving a glare. "what?" he questioned

"what's your name?" Yoshiro spoke "I already know your second in commands name and you know mine from when I spoke out earlier. So, what is it?"

"You don't need to know it just yet." He just replied coldly and turned away.

"Fine be that way. If you won't tell me, I'll just make one up to call you by for now. Considering what you looked like when you captured me." Then an almost cheshire like smirk spread across his face as he playfully said.

"How's 'Puff the Magic Dragon' sound to you?"

His inner hollow started to laugh hysterically. He swore he heard Rangiku snort unintentionally and while he couldn't see his face. He practically felt the veins in snow tops head pop out as the temp around them dropped to what felt like to single digits. Then snow top just turned his head around, giving a murderous glare and a dragon like snarl said. "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is my name, now shut up!"

"_I think I finally reached my limit for the moment with him? I should back off for a bit at the moment I suppose?" _He said to his hollow.

"_**I would highly recommend it kit. Though I have to admit watching you annoy him so thoroughly has been highly entertaining." **_she replied getting her laughter under control.

"_I think your influencing me faster than I thought?"_

"_**your welcome kit."**_

As they continued to walk along Yoshiro started to take the looks of the place, he was in. Everything was styled in an old world Japan way just built a lot nicer from what he could tell. 'If not for the current situation of things I would probably really enjoy looking at all this.' He thought to himself.

He noted all the entrances to certain complexes had numbers of sorts attached to them. They had started at one when they arrived, they had just started get near one that had eight on it. When someone out front of it noticed them and made their way to the group. Yoshiro recognized him; it was pink kimono man.

He approached the group and gave brief hello's to Toshiro and Rangiku. He then turned his attention to Yoshiro; his eyes went wide a bit when he noticed the hollow features. Then fixed his expression to more stoic one and spoke.

"maaa, maaa young man. You certainly have changed a bit since last we met." He said almost sadly while taking in the hollow features on the human's face.

"yeah I am well aware of that." Yoshiro said casually "also my name is Yoshiro Abe. Just to clear that up right away."

Pink kimono man looked a little surprised by the blond boy's politeness but responded. "I see, I'm Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th division. Nice to properly meet you."

"likewise sir" Yoshiro politely retorted.

Shunsui studied the young man for a bit then said. "I must admit you're a very interesting one young Abe. It's not everyday someone as unique as yourself shows up here. I have to say I am very intrigued in hearing your story."

"I imagine that's going to be running theme for me while I'm here sir. Oh and please just call me Yoshiro." The blond boy responded

"your awfully polite for a prisoner, Yoshiro." Chimed Shunsui.

"only when he wants to be." Piped of Toshiro

"hey, you brought that on yourself and you know it, captain Hitsugaya." Spoke Yoshiro.

"what happened exactly?" wondered Shunsui

"he wouldn't give me his name after I gave mine. So I came up for one to call him. He didn't take to kindly to it. I called him 'Puff the Magic Dragon." Said Yoshiro

Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle lightly with a small smile at that. Toshiro wasn't having any of it unfortunately.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and then said in an aggravated tone. "Kyoraku, I'm taking him to my division for interrogation and holding. Would you like to join for the interrogation?" Shunsui simply nodded his head. "very well, I will send word to captain Sui-Feng as well. I am sure she will want to be a part of this all things considered."

Shunsui simply nodded again in agreement and they headed off together. They walked some more until they reached what was Toshiro's division. It had the same well-built appearance in old world japan style. He did note the front of it had red on it with the number ten as well. He was led through some hallways. Some other soul reapers that were walking about doing their work, would gasp upon seeing Yoshiro. It annoyed him to no end. Eventually he was brought to an interrogation room.

He was made to stand in the middle of the room, still cuffed and waited for everything to start. Kyoraku and Rangiku were in the room keeping guard, Toshiro went to change into new cloths and contact this Captain Sui-Feng. Yoshiro had to Figure she had to have been the small woman with the constant bitch face. About 15 minutes later of sitting in silence Toshiro walked back in changed with Sui-Feng walking in behind. She immediately gave Yoshiro and hate filled glare upon seeing him.

"_**how do you wish to approach this kit?" **_ The hollow kitsune woman asked.

"_I'm going pick and choose really. I can answer somethings truthfully depending on what the question is. Anything else I'll just give partial truths or try to lie through my teeth as much as I can. Sound good to you?"_

"_**it's as good as you'll be able to do in the situation kit."**_

"Let's begin." Spoke Toshiro. "Your name is Yoshiro Abe correct?" Yoshiro nodded. "how old are you?"

"16" he replied

"born where and when" the captain asked

"born in Karakura, Japan on April 13th and I have lived there my whole life with my father having been Japanese."

Sui-Feng suddenly interjected "Bullshit! no one from that part of the world looks even remotely like you. Taking away your hollow features. Your lying, you freak!" she yelled out.

This pissed Yoshiro off and his hollow as well.

"_**why this ignorant, impish, low-breed sow! How dare she speak to you in such a manner!" **_the hollow angrily retorted

"_don't worry I got this." _He replied to his hollow and then he hardened his expression and focused on the small woman.

"let's sort a few out right here. I am Japanese, half anyways. My father was a full bloodied Japanese man. My mother was a half American and half native woman from Hawaii. I just happened to inherit almost all my looks from her side of the family. Also speak to me like that again and cuffs or no cuffs I knock some sense into you for your ignorance."

Everyone in the room stiffened up for a moment, then Sui-Feng snarled and put her face right up to Yoshiro's. "you better watch yourself freak. Your, not in any position to be saying such things. You might wanna considered doing something about your attitude?" she spat.

Now any rational person probably should have backed down in that moment all things considered. Yoshiro however in that moment was not one such person. He just directly looked at the bitchy woman in his face and putting a smirk on his face said.

"I'm aware of my situation thank you kindly. Also before you go off about me and my attitude, look at yourself and your attitude. You seem incredibly bitchy for no real reason, maybe you should shove off and get laid. It would probably do wonders for you. Granted that's probably an impossible task for you since you lack any kind of charm. Seeing as how stomping around like a fucking elephant on its menstrual cycle could never be found charming. Oh and before you retort that your perfectly able of getting laid let me just say. Your hands and that magic wand you probably keep in your desk doesn't fucking count!" he finished with gleeful smugness.

The whole room went quiet, all the soul reapers jaws a gape and eyes wide. Then Sui-Feng snapped out her shock and stared viciously at Yoshiro. Next thing the blond teen knew a knee had collided with his chest sending flying backwards and into the wall. A hand then clamped on his throat firmly and held him off the ground against the wall. An incredibly pissed off Sui-Feng was looking with murder in her eyes and her blade drawn, pointed at his chest.

'this feels an awful lot like deja'vu all of a sudden.' Yoshiro thought to himself. Before Sui-feng could stab him through the chest with extreme prejudice. Shunsui had came up and placed a firm hand on her sword arm. They stared at each other exchanging silent words. Eventually she let go and Yoshiro fell to the floor coughing for air. He eventually recovered and stood back up.

"Well then" spoke Shunsui. While I will admit Sui-Fengs' initial response went out of bounds a bit, your response was however out of line as well" he said firmly.

"yeah I know." Yoshiro stated. "I'm sorry that happened but I won't apologize for what I said. I've spent my whole life growing up in japan with people judging me purely for my looks. From insults to trying to beat me up and everything inbetween. It's become a hot button issue of mine."

Rangiku and Shunsui nodded in understanding, Sui-Feng just huffed angrily. Toshiro had raised his eyebrows in surprise at the statement. His expression even softened a little as he also nodded in understanding. Something Yoshiro couldn't help but notice.

"back to the questioning." Spoke Shunsui

"right" said Toshiro as he continued the interrogation. "You mentioned your parents. What can you tell about them?"

"Outside what I mentioned earlier? Not much outside of the fact there both dead. My father died when I was seven in a car accident and my mother died giving birth to me." He said somberly. That seemed to surprise the soul reapers a little. Toshiro continued.

"how long have you known the hollow?" he asked.

"not that long actually" Yoshiro said, it was a partial truth.

"they day we were searching for it and found you was it close by from where we met you?" Toshiro said.

"yes" was the blond boys' response.

"So you were purposely misleading us that day?" the captain asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"that's correct" he replied.

"Why?" asked Toshiro

"because" Yoshiro replied "she was a friend. When we first met, we just happened to randomly meet one night. while I was out on a roof top of an abandoned building playing my guitar and singing like I do sometimes. She must have caught the sound of things and decided to investigate it and found me. I have no idea how long she had been watching. When I finished a song, I just happened to look up and see her. When she realized I could see her she freaked out a bit and confronted me. I managed to talk her down and we agreed to just thang out on talk on the roof."

As Yoshiro spoke, he noticed the soul reapers were listening very intently. To his story.

"For whatever reason we kind of wound up bleeding our hearts out a bit to each other. I told her whatever she asked about me my life, my hobbies, my struggles etc. In return she answered all the questions I asked her. What she was, where she came from, what you guys were since she had mention soul reapers earlier. She even answered truthfully with me about how it was her kind tend to gain power and evolve themselves. You know the whole cycle of eating souls and other hollows and the different forms of hollows from the low level ones too vasto lords."

That caught the soul reapers off guard. Toshiro spoke. 

"it told you about the habits and instincts of its kind and you befriended it?"

"yes" and it's 'she' not 'it'." The blond teen said "I simply attributed it to simple nature for what's necessary for survival. No different from any other being in the world that has born instincts and habits required for their survival. I don't see a reason to fault someone for that."

"These beings consume the souls of people and themselves, they exist as monsters." Toshiro stated coldly.

That angered Yashiro he practically yelled back. "They only exist because you all fail to do your jobs to begin with! You fail to reach them when there still normal souls like your supposed to. They linger to long and turn because you can't do what your supposed to do! Then you have audacity to call them monsters!? When they exist to begin with because of your faults. That's bullshit!"

The soul reapers didn't know how to react to that outburst, Yoshiro continued.

"you get so focused on simply seeing them as nothing but monsters. You forget that their still people, changed certainly but still people none the less. I know that some hollows can be brutal beast like you claim but that doesn't apply to them all. There are those that can still remember who they are, they are still essential who they are even after changing. Yet you all simply and ignorantly ignore that fact and kill them all the same. You can't judge everyone simply because of who or what they are.

The soul reapers were in silence, perhaps they knew on some level he was right. More, right then they would ever care to admit. Then Toshiro walked over to Yoshiro and calmly said.

"Yoshiro…. The vasto lord you know, you are closer to her than just friend, aren't you?"

This caused Yoshiro to stiffen a bit and Toshiro caught on as did the others. Who suddenly looked dumb founded? 'dammit' Yoshiro thought he knew he needed to save face somehow here. He steadied himself and talk as smoothly as he could.

"we were yes, but that was some time ago, after the incident with you all in karakura. She decided it was for the best to return to hueco mundo not long after. She didn't want me risking myself trying to protect her from you all a second time. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

The soul reapers stood silent taking in his words. While Yoshiro's emotions really were in a bit turmoil at the moment. He decided to play that to his advantage here and spoke somewhat hoarsely.

"you all probably think I'm insane, that I'm wrong in the head, that I'm lying through my teeth, that I have no fucking clue as to what I'm doing, and maybe your right. Maybe I am. The only thing I do know for a fact though. Whatever what me and her did have. Whatever it was, it was real. I know that much." He finished.

"I believe your being truthful with us Yoshiro" spoke Toshiro softly. This genuinely caught the blond by surprise as he looked at the small captain in front of him. Toshiro continued.

"while I can't say on whether or not what had with her was indeed real or not. I can say that I believe your being truthful with us." He paused a moment, then spoke again. "my only question left for you is, why do you have hollow powers?"

Yoshiro spoke keeping his voice hoarse. "I honestly don't know; I only know I woke these the other night. I really wish I had some clue as to why I am how I am but really don't. I'm just as fucking lost about it a you all are." That was the real honest truth.

Toshiro stood silently, thinking for a few moments before speaking. "I see, very well then. I believe we've gotten all we can. Yoshiro we can't let you go back home I'm afraid. Your condition leaves you too dangerous to be allowed in living world."

"so what is going to happen to me then Captain Hitsugaya?" Yoshiro asked.

"I don't know in all honesty." He said

"not the greatest vote of confidence in the world there" the blond retorted.

Toshiro merely nodded and looked to Rangiku. "Rangiku, take him to a cell and remove his cuffs." She simply nodded and did as instructed. Gently grabbing Yoshiro and taking hm out of the room. The captains all stood there in silence, exchanging silent words with each other with their eyes before they all departed as well.

After being put into his cell Yoshiro took a moment too regain himself then spoke to his inner hollow.

"_how do you think I did?"_

"_**you did well kit, I'm proud of you."**_

"_thanks, no we just have to figure out an escape from this place. I don't know they will eventually do to me, but I won't stick around to find out."_

"_**agreed kit, the longer we linger the more danger were in. I suggest watching to see how frequent the guard patrols by our cell and plan around that."**_

_"sounds good to me."_ He simply replied.

Yoshiro had a plan more or less. He noted the guard patrolled by his cell every 30 minutes. The plan more or less would be to find a way to get the guard to open the cell, dispatch the guard, find away outside from the 10th division compound. So his hollow could help him in using garganta and escape to hueco mundo. He couldn't go home, if they hadn't already figured out where he lived. It wouldn't take them long too once they noticed his escape. He was sure Emilou would have already fled to hueco mundo once she realized something was wrong. Hopefully she would have chosen to stay there for the time being. He would need to wait until nighttime to better his chances. Now only one question remained. How the hell does he get the guard to open the cell?

He pondered for a moment, he placed his hands to his neck and felt something. That was his answer, his headphones! They had never taken his headphones and music player from him. He had an idea as too what to do. His headphones had an extra-long and extra duty cord to them, he looked to the barred pole doors of his cell and noticed the spacing between the top the cell doors and ceiling. Yes, he could make this work. He just needed to wait for nighttime and then the next guard pass, so he knew he had his time window.

***Nighttime***

when the guard made his next pass by the prisoner cell. He came across a horrifying sight. The prisoner was seemingly dangling by his neck from the cell door with some cord he had somehow still had on him. The guard quickly opened the cell door to check the prisoner. When he was close suddenly the prisoners' hands sprung forward grabbed the back of his head and suddenly, he felt a knee collide hard against his head and everything went black.

The guard dropped to the floor out cold. Yoshiro quickly dislodged himself from the cord, coughing a bit. He had positioned himself in such a way with the cord around his neck and with the heels of his shoes for slight support against the cell barred door. He was essentially half choking himself from his position in order to be convincing enough as possible for the guard. Thankfully it all worked and now it was time to get the hell out.

"_**remember kit, once we make it successfully outside the compound, we can use garganta to hueco mundo." **_ The kitsune hollow woman spoke to him.

"_got it" _he replied mentally.

Using his heightened sense's he moved around the inside the 10th division. Making sure to avoid guard patrols and hiding as necessary. It was nerve wracking to say the least, but he made sure to keep his cool. Eventually he found a window he could use to get to the outside of the compound grounds. He slipped through the window and quietly went to the ground. Surveying the area for anyone in the vicinity, no one thankfully. He remembered where the entrance to the 10th division was having noted it from earlier. Once he made it outside of the division gates, he would able to activate garganta with his hollows help. He kept to the shadows as much as possible making almost no noise. Finally he saw his destination, he quickly made a go for it after making sure no one was near. He made it past to where he needed to go.

Acting quickly his inner hollow sent the pulse of energy necessary and helped him focus on using garganta. The burst of energy stung him a bit his body still not used to it all and focused on making garganta to hueco mundo none the less. Suddenly alarms went off all around, they must have found the passed out guard or his attempt to open garganta triggered some kind of alarm. Thankfully garganta opened in front of him, at that moment he suddenly felt a massive temperature drop. He knew who it was. Without hesitation he threw himself into garganta and on the path inside it. He immediately let door behind begin too close.

He looked behind as the door began to close, he saw Hitsugaya incased in his ice dragon coming his way full speed. He wouldn't make it time they both knew it. He launched his ice dragon at the door hoping to catch Yashiro with it. The door closed just before it hit with just a whiff of freezing cold air hitting Yoshiro inside. "fuck that was too close" the blond said to himself and stood up and continued down the path to his garganta's exit.

*10th division*

Toshiro was not in a good mood, somehow someway, his prisoner had managed to escape his cell, made it to the outside of the compound. Amazingly enough had used garganta and escaped to who knows where. Most likely hueco mundo, where they wouldn't be able to go after him. Someone had found the incapacitated guard in the empty open cell and triggered the alarm. It had been too little, too late. He searched the cell and figured Yoshiro had managed to fake hanging himself inside his cell, using cable from his headphones.

Toshiro had forgotten to have them taken away during the wildness of interrogation. That mistake had come to bite him in the ass in a major way. Suddenly he saw a small square device on the cell bed. He recognized it as some sort of portable music player from the living world. Apparently, Yoshiro had left it as some kind of message. He picked it up and looked at what the screen read. He didn't know to curse or laugh at what his now former prisoner left for him to read. So he did both.

The screen on the device simply read 'Jailbreak by Thin Lizzy'.

*Hueco Mundo*

Yoshiro stepped out of garganta and fell into the sands of the hollow world.

"_guess this is home now, until further notice. How close are we by chance to where Emilou, mom and the others are?" _he asked his inner hollow.

"_**I'm sorry kit but there wasn't time to focus on a specific location. I have no idea how close or far we are from the den of your mate and her pack."**_ The kitsune said with an apologetic tone.

"_don't worry about it, we escaped that was the most important thing. We'll find them all or they'll find us. We just have to be patient." _He replied warmly.

"_**I'm glad your such an understanding one kit."**_

Before Yoshiro could reply he suddenly picked something up with his hearing from behind him. He quickly went on his guard and looked behind him. After a moment after figuring it had been found out. Some lizard hollow stepped out. It merely hissed at him.

"I. AM. NOT. IN. THE. MOOD. FOR. THIS. SHIT! Yoshiro yelled out and flared his energy raised his arm forward with the thumb, index and middle fingers pointed out at the hollow. A sphere of white energy formed and just yelled "CERO!". The energy blasted off towards the hollow who was caught by surprise too much to dodge and lost it head from the blast. It's body simply slumped forward towards Yoshiro.

"_holy shit I just did that all on my own, no help from you at all!" _he spoke mentally to his hollow.

"_**indeed kit, I'm very proud of you! Your starting to gain some proper control of your power." **_She replied happily.

Suddenly a massive amount of exhaustion slammed Yoshiro.

"damn I need to rest." he muttered to himself

"_**you need to feed kit."**_ Spoke his inner hollow

"_feed on what exactly, there's nothing to feed on around h-." _then it hit him. "_you don't mean feed on what I think you mean do you?" _he asked concerningly.

"_**don't worry kit, I can help you with this." **_

Suddenly a jolting sensation coursed through Yoshiro's body he felt a weird pain in his mouth, and it was over almost as soon as it began. Yoshiro reached to his mouth and felt his teeth. They had taken a shape just like his inner hollow.

"_no offense but just what in the literal fuck did you just do!?" _he mentally spoke demandingly.

"_**what was needed for you to survive here kit. You can now safely consume and devourer other hollows for energy and for increasing your own power. It's the only you can survive in here for the time being." **_she spoke with a caring tone.

As much as the boy hated to admit with every fiber of himself, he knew the hollow woman was correct. He walked up to the corpse of the hollow he had killed and knelt his head down to it. "I wonder how much longer my humanity will last at this rate?" he muttered to himself.

Then he took a bite. It went down easier than expected and he could feel a surge as his energy was being restored and his overall power increasing. A wave of instinctual feeling took over as he lost all other thoughts and began to tear more into his meal.

**A/N**

**Yoshiro: Well this chapter was something.**

**Author: Awesome wasn't it?**

**Yoshiro: That's a matter of perspective, I think?**

**Author: My dreams are becoming reality!**

**Rangiku: So did the story finally get its' own Tv Tropes page?**

**Author: No, but how did you know about that?**

**Rangiku: *holding up a journal* I have my ways author.**

**Author: How did you get that?**

**Rangiku: Not important. By the way I had no idea you were so into bon-**

**Author: MATSUMOTO!**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Survival**

***Hueco Mundo, Halibel & Tres Bestias Home***

Eight months, eight incredibly long months since the day Yoshiro had been taken away by the soul reapers. Emilou had immediately ran to hueco mundo, in order to inform lady Halibel and the others of what had happened. When she burst into the home out of breath and worried out her mind. Halibel, Mila and Sung-sun knew something terrible had happened. Only until they heard what Emilou had to say did fully realize the full magnitude of the situation.

Emilou recounted what she had happened, the weird feelings of the hollow energy that she had felt emanating directly from Yoshiro. The presence of the soul reaper captain. Running out to see the ice walls, Yoshiro cuffed and being held at sword point. The complete shock of seeing obvious hollow features on Yoshiro's face. The sense of hopelessness of being not able to do anything as the soul reapers took him.

When she had finished speaking, a mass sense of dread, sadness and anger spread throughout the whole room. Mila roared in anger and punched a wall, Sung-sun stared out into nothingness with a despairing glare while her sleeve covered her mouth. Lady Halibel stood there in stoic silence but balled her fist in a sense of cold tranquil fury over her only child having been taken prisoner by soul society. Emilou had a mix of grief, depression and anger. Anger and hate more at herself if anything for failing to do anything to stop the kidnapping from happening.

The one thing that caught everyone by surprise was Yoshiro's apparent hollow powers. None, of them could think of any reason as to why he would possess such a thing. They could deduce Yoshiro had probably only recently discovered he had such powers. The soul society somehow caught on to him having the hollow powers before he could have told them about it and captured him. All in all for the most part the whole situation had far too many questions and far too few answers. That angered everyone more than anything else.

The four women did what they could to comfort and help each other in the situation of it all. They all knew that had to keep hope though, hope that Yoshiro would return to them. They all refused to believe he had been lost to them forever. Until they had undeniable proof to the contrary, they continued to hope for his return.

Now, eight months had come and gone. While no one would say it out loud. There hope for his return, while still there. Had dwindled in the time since, with every passing day, that hope slowly dwindling away more and more. Emilou sat outside looking at the moonlit night sky of hueco mundo, softly crying to herself over the whole situation. Begging whatever higher powers in the universe existed would give her back the one thing she cared about more than anything else.

*Hueco Mundo, Yoshiro's location*

RAAAHHHH! Yoshiro yelled out as he attacked a hollow he had been hunting. He landed a decisive strike with his claws to its' throat, it fell dead where it had stood. He walked over to his freshly killed prey and began to feed, feeling his power grow as he did so.

In the eight months he had arrived in hueco mundo, much had changed for Yoshiro. He had to abandoned many of his past restraints in order to survive the harshness of the hollow world. While he had at first been hesitant about hunting, killing and feeding on other hollows. In time he had dropped these out of the sake of survival. For survival was what ultimately mattered in hueco mundo, and one survived however they needed too.

He now hunted and fed whenever he could as he searched for his loved ones in the realm. It was all there was too do in this place. He killed and fed he didn't know how many times a day but ultimately no longer thought to care. He needed to feed, he needed to grow his power. To him the need to do so wasn't so much just for himself but so he could also properly help his loved ones when they reunited.

When he looked back on everything as he wandered the endless sands and rock formation. He realized just how powerless he truly had been and how lucky he had been in everything. He was no fool, he knew his luck would only hold out for so long. He was determined to be strong enough to be handle things when the time came, no matter what the situation was.

Still while he knew what he was doing was needed. He still had his hang ups. Mainly being, as he grew his power, he could feel his hollow self and humanity blur and blend together more and more. His humanity steadily disappearing in the process as his hollow power grew stronger. It had also caused even more physical changes as well. They were never pleasant.

The first time it happened was two months after he arrived, he had just finished eating a hollow when a sudden burst of pain and energy burst through him. He felt the mask on his face fully form, making the perfect visage of a fox mask, that left just enough room for him to use his mouth for feeding. His nails on his hands and feet painfully elongated and formed into sharp claws. He felt a searing pain on his back just above the waist as something seemingly burst out. When all the pain had subsided the transformation complete. He quickly felt himself to see all his changes. The most startling of which was he now had four large fluffy fox tails that looked just like his inner hollows.

To say that had freaked him out was an understatement. Sadly that would not be last time he changed. The next occurred three months later.

It was even more painful than last time, his whole body suddenly felt like lava from the inside out. He fell to his knees and elbows in agony. He felt his very muscles and skin burn as a bone white substance poured out of his pores like molten metal and formed itself on him. The pain in his lower back returned as well as even worst sensation from last time erupted from it. He didn't know how long it lasted only when it ended his body still shook and quaked involuntarily from the ordeal.

He checked himself to see how he had changed this time. His hands were still clawed but the bone like material had formed fingerless gauntlets of sorts that stopped down his arm four inches before his elbow. The same material had formed around his feet in the form of some sort of wrapping that only exposed his heels and toes and stopped a few inches above his ankles. The substance had formed into a kind of sleeveless crop top that formed four inch wide like straps around his shoulders and stretched down and stopped a few inches above his belly button. At his waist down stopping a few inches above his knees the material formed like tights of sorts. Along with cloth like flaps that hung across the front and back. With some space separating them at the sides of his waist and hung down to just below his knees. Finally, he now had a full set of nine tails just like his inner hollow.

He now was truly more hollow than human now he could no longer deny. With the only evidence of his humanity still existing was his lack of an actual hollow hole. The thing is he couldn't understand why any of these changes were happening. He conversed with his inner hollow on the subject, it only raised more questions. From what the kitsune hollow knew a living being in a mortal shell shouldn't be able to exhibit hollow features to such a degree. Sadly, she had no explanation as to why he was such an exception to the norm.

It only made Yoshiro wonder, was any of this reversable? Was he already destined to lose his humanity entirely? If he was, would his mortal shell simply disappear, and he would be a full-fledged hollow? Would he retain any memory of anything? Would he reach a point that his body as it is couldn't handle what was happening and simply implode in some way and destroy him in his entirety? Would something even worse than all those things happen? He did not know but hoped for the best as he continued on.

Despite the dangers it poised to himself, he could not stop. Not when he knew there were those waiting for him. Those he needed to be strong enough to help. Those he would sacrifice himself for if need be for their sake.

***Yoshiro's Inner World***

The hollow kitsune woman sat pleasantly amongst the forest of her kits inner world. She had spent her time the eight months helping guide and nurture her kit. She had to admit he had made impressive progress. He had learned much of his abilities. When he wasn't searching or hunting, he trained his powers. He could use cero, sonido, heirro and pesquisa as if they were second nature. His fast growth from just how much he fed and worked himself tirelessly. Whether he realized it or not he had gained a need to feed but not out of simple or hunger or to be the strongest around. His desire to feed came from his undying desire to simply have the strength to help those he cared about. He was quite hungry in his feeding because of it.

Not that she ever tried to stop him, being a full-fledged hollow herself she encouraged her kit to grow how he could. Some may find it odd, but she truly did care for the boy. Much like the boy's own mother she herself had a much more caring side too her than most hollows. She essentially acted like a second mother, not that the kit minded. He was glad to have someone to talk too in the desolate wastes of hueco mundo and so was she in all honesty.

She did share some his concerns though, mostly why he had such prominent hollow features appear on him despite being in a mortal shell and just where it could lead. If it eventually led to his mortal shell breaking away and him become a powerful full on hollow himself even at the cost of his remaining humanity. She had no issue with it. In fact she hoped for that to be the outcome, it would only mean the kit could be able to touch the full depths of the power they shared. Her concern that she truly shared is what else could happen should no….rather when his mortal shell gave away from everything. What would happen? Neither had any way of knowing for sure, it worried them both.

Nothing about the kits' situation had been seen before as far as she knew. So many unknowns, so many things that could happen and no real answers. Such a conundrum in all honesty. She had to do as her kit does and hope things will work out for the best.

***Hueco Mundo with Yoshiro***

he was traveling as usual searching for any signs of his companions or anything to hunt at the same time. He came a valley when he picked up something with his senses. He crouched on all fours and moved as swiftly as any fox could towards the location. As he approached moved to a slow crawl, he looked over the ledge into the valley keeping low as much as possible. He looked and surveyed his potential prey.

There were six in total, one looked like some giant worm, one looked like some weird skeleton with a long ponytail of sorts, another looked like some sort of bull, another some kind of weird gorilla, another was just some gillian. However it was the last one that looked to be the leader and interested him the most. He was the smallest and looked like some kind of cat, a panther of sorts he gathered. He reached out with pesquisa to get a sense of there power. He was able to gather everyone, but the panther would be easy enough to kill. The panther would be tougher he could tell but he knew he had the power to bring him down.

It watched them for a moment and thought if he should really kill them though. All the others he had killed were ones who always thought they could kill him or were simply to wild to know better. He could tell this group of hollows was different. They were actually organized and seemed to work together to some degree anyways, something he had only ever seen from his mother and the group that she led. Plus, he had to admit he was starting to get kind of desperate for company beyond his inner hollow. He decided to take a chance, he jumped from his positioning and landed about 50 yards in front of the group.

The group of hollows immediately focused on him. They seemed to be eyeing him warily trying to gauge him. Yoshiro was about to say something, when suddenly the large worm like hollow charged him with a roar. One of his companions, the skeleton looking one called out to him to stop but the worm didn't listen. Yoshiro just stood there and waited for him to make his strike. The worm threw itself forward right at him Yoshiro easily side stepped him. As the worm brought itself up to its' full height to look at its target. Yoshiro used sonido to quickly put himself in the air behind it, above its' head his tails facing towards its' head.

Before it could realize what was going on. Yoshiro focused his energy into his tails and brought them down like nine crushing hammers upon the worms' head. Its' head caved in immediately with gore, bone and blood spraying everywhere from the attack. The worm fell to the ground as dead as dead could be. Yoshiro merely strode without a care in the world in front of his kill, watching the rest waiting too see what they would do. The panther stepped forward and spoke.

"how interesting? If you're willing to talk, we'll listen but first have your meal." It spoke calmly.

"you're not angry with me for killing your pal?" Yoshiro replied not quite buying the panthers mellowness to the situation.

"Di Roy was an idiot who died of his own stupidity. He should've known better to attack you the moment he laid eyes on you. It's really not that huge of a deal, merely how things in hueco mundo work. So eat, we'll wait." It casually replied.

Yoshiro was honestly surprised by the panther's action. He could tell no lies in his speech and neither could his inner hollow. So he began to feed. Once finished, the panther calmly strode up to him.

"So, what brings you to us?" it spoke "aiming to make a meal of us too by chance?"

"At first I was yes." Yoshiro replied honestly "but after watching you for a bit I realized you were different from the others I've seen, well most of you anyways."

"so what is it that you want?" said the cat

"in all honesty, I wouldn't mind just joining up with you guys for traveling companions. I've been roaming this place so god damn long more or less by myself. I could really some to people to hang around with who don't try to eat me on the spot and can actually carry a halfway decent conversation." Spoke Yoshiro.

That seemed to catch the panther by surprise, he studied the fox in front of him for a moment before saying. "your completely serious, aren't you?" it said inquisitively. Yoshiro just nodded his head. The panther seemed to think for a moment then spoke."

"You aiming to take command of the group then?" he asked Yoshiro

"why would I want to do that?" the blond fox replied.

"because your far stronger than them." He said nodding towards the other hollows. "and you're even a fair bit stronger than me I can sense it." He finished.

"I have no interest in being any kind of leader. That sort of thing just isn't my thing. I'm perfectly fine with just being one of the group and nothing more." Replied the fox.

The panther was in thought for a few moments, then looked towards the other hollows trying to judge their reactions to this idea. After a few more moments it looked back to Yoshiro and spoke.

"what's your name by chance?"

"Yoshiro Abe but just call me Yoshiro."

"Yoshiro eh? Well I'm Grimmjow, welcome to the crew. Let me introduce you the others."

Yoshiro nodded and followed Grimmjow to the others.

After introductions they all started traveling together, they began chatting with each other. Yoshiro almost couldn't believe how great it felt to have a real conversation with someone after so long. The group talked about how they were working on trying to become vasto lords. Then the one he knew as Shawlong spoke to him.

"it seems though you have already achieved vasto lord Yoshiro?" he said

"what makes you think that?" the fox replied

This seem to catch everyone off guard a bit. Shawlong continued.

"well, you have the humanoid appearance and have traces of your previous adjucah state like vasto lords are known to have. Plus, your energy levels feel just as high as one Yoshiro."

"for real I actually never noticed the power level bit, but my appearance isn't from being an adjucah. Seeing as how I was never an adjucah to begin with, technically despite my appearance I'm not even a full on hollow, I am mostly one at this rate I will admit." Yoshiro chose to speak honestly with them, he didn't see any point in lying to them. The whole group stopped in their tracks.

"what do you mean?" questioned Grimmjow.

"tell you what. I'll tell you my whole story if you promise me to wait until I finish before saying or doing anything?" Yoshiro said. He felt like being completely honest was the best way to go. Plus, he was just that desperate to talk to others in depth for the first time in a long time. 'I wonder if this's how Emilou felt when she found me that night, we met I wonder?' he thought to himself.

Grimmjow and the others looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then Grimmjow simply nodded his head in approval towards Yoshiro. So Yoshiro started.

He told them of his parentage, his parent's deaths, his growing up in Karakura. He told them about the night he first met Emilou, her birthday with the hollow attack, the soul reapers, the candy shop and the surprise birthday celebration he did for her. The day at the beach when they confessed to each other. how they were confronted by Mila and Sung-sun. Coming to hueco mundo for the first time and meeting his mother who had died giving birth to him. How he and Emilou shared a night of passion with one another. He told about how Emilou, Mila and Sung-sun told of their past and deaths. How he awoke his hollow powers and how he was captured and taken prisoner by soul reapers, and how he eventually escaped. Then he told of his coming to hueco mundo and everything that happened before meeting them.

When his finished his tale, the whole group looked to be in complete shock trying to process his tale. This silence kept up for a while until eventually Shawlong spoke up.

"normally, I would call such tale nothing but fantasy. However, seeing you standing before me and detecting no deceit in your tale. I have to believe you, no doubts about it." He said with some awe in his voice. The rest of the group started to agree eventually Grimmjow was the last to speak.

"gotta admit Yoshiro you're easily the most interesting person I've ever met." He spoke casually.

"have to admit I was a little worried you guys might come at me once you learned the truth." Yoshiro replied.

"nah, don't worry." Said Grimmjow "As far as I can tell you're a hollow like the rest of us, hole or no hole." The rest of the group nodded in agreement to the statement.

"wow, thanks' I think. For some reason that statement is hitting me harder than I imagined I would" the fox stated with surprise.

"maybe your just starting figure out that maybe hueco mundo is the place you truly belong in?" Grimmjow piped up

Yoshiro thought about that statement for a few moments. "Maybe your right about that Grimmjow?" Yoshiro spoke softly.

"So, considering you have a vasto girlfriend and mother who both run in the same crew with two other vasto's. once you manage to find them, you'll have to be going back to them I imagine?" chirped the panther hollow.

"yeah pretty much, hope you don't mind. I'm happy to keep running with you guys and help with what your doing until then. Whenever that is anyways." Replied the human-hollow fox.

"that'll just work fine for us I think, let's get going." Spoke Grimmjow.

***Hueco Mundo Two Months Later***

It had been two months since Yoshiro had started to run with Grimmjow, Shawlong and the others. It was actually a pretty good time too for Yoshiro. They would travel and hunt or they would chill around and joke around a bit. Yoshiro and Grimmjow got into a habit of training against each other. Yoshiro's power continued to grow more and more. Plus, sometimes Grimmjow and Yoshiro would play games with their prey to make things a little more exciting.

They called the game 'Catch the Rabbit'. It was simple they would find some prey make it start running for its' life. After giving it a decent head start Grimmjow and Yoshiro would chase after it. Whoever caught the prey first won. If the prey somehow escaped it was a draw. No prey ever managed to make an escape from either of them. It was a game Yoshiro and Grimmjow only played together, since the rest of the group was too slow for it. Today they were playing the game with raven looking hollow.

"come on Grimmjow! don't get beat some birdy!" Yoshiro cheekily said.

"shut up Yoshiro! no damn bird is going to outmaneuver me!" retorted the panther hollow.

"yeah, yeah I heard you say that sort of thing befo-." Yoshiro suddenly stopped as he felt a presence, he thought he recognized. Grimmjow saw this and stopped as well approaching Yoshiro.

"what is it? What do you sense?" he asked wondering

Yoshiro was focusing on the presence trying to figure it out, then his eyes went wide as it finally hit him. He spoke quietly.

"that's it." Yoshiro spoke.

Grimmjow knew exactly what he meant and just said "go"

Yoshiro turned to Grimmjow and the panther continued.

"you've been searching for them for a little over 10 months in this place. So go, we'll be fine don't worry. Plus I think we'll see each other again at some point anyways. So just hurry up and get back to your pack." He chimed.

Yoshiro just looked at Grimmjow and replied. "thanks for everything Grimmjow and good luck to you."

The panther hollow simply replied with a head nod and Yoshiro took off. Yoshiro went as fast as his legs could take him his excitement building as he neared.

"_I almost can't believe it, dammit I wish I could move faster!" _he said mentally to his inner hollow.

"_**I'm excited at this to kit but I advise caution they probably won't recognize you at first." **_The kitsune woman replied.

He kept moving his anticipation building more and more. He rounded around a corner of a boulder and suddenly stopped. The energy he felt had suddenly cut out. He slowly with caution moved forward towards where he had last felt the energy. He got a little farther when suddenly the sand around him exploded into air as four figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked around it was them. Mila, Sung-sun, his mother and Emilou.

Emilou looked over this fox like vasto lord hollow that wandered into there territory rather un-caringly. A fox like hollow mask with black wave like swirls, that kept enough space around the mouth for feeding. Nine long white and black fox tails. Bone like, feet wear, gloves and chest piece, clawed hands and toes. Then there was the skin and hair. His skin was mocha and wild blond hair just like….no. Emilou pushed the thought out of her mind. There's no way it could be him.

"who are you and what do you want?" Emilou spoke out demandingly.

"I came here to fond you four and you should already know quite well who I am." It spoke in voice that sounded far too familiar.

"how do you know us?" the deer like vasto asked.

"you know me because, one of you died giving birth to me, one of you once held me by my throat in my own living room, the other acted as the voice of reason in that situation and one of you met me on old warehouse rooftop. As I played my guitar and sang some songs." He calmly replied.

The four female Vasto's froze in place and gasp at what they heard. There was only person who could have known all of that. Emilou strode up to the fox like looking hollow and spoke with her emotions starting to take over.

"Yo…Yoshiro is…..is…is that really you?" she said softly.

The fox merely turned and said the type of words she wanted to hear for so, so long.

"yes Emilou it's me, I finally made it back to you all."

**A/N:**

**Yoshiro: well damn, talk about all sorts of stuff happening.**

**Author: I think this one turned out pretty well overall.**

**DI Roy: Why do I always have to die?**

**Author: Because you have and always will be a character who's only purpose will be to die to more important people.**

**Grimmjow & Crew: Yep.**

**Di Roy: *cries***

**Yoshiro: Oh for kami's sake, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Reunion**

"yes Emilou it's me, I finally made it back to you all."

Emilou was stunned in place. She didn't know what to say. She could hardly believe her eyes. After so long, after almost giving up hope it had finally happened. Yoshiro had returned to her and the others but then came another realization upon looking upon her once lost lover. She took in everything that had changed about him. 'what has hueco mundo done to him?' she thought to herself. A sentiment shared by the others.

Halibel looked at her son and couldn't think to bring any words to her mouth. She took in all his new features. Nine fox like tails, a full hollow mask in the visage of a fox, claws and bone like clothing/slash armor adorning his body. He only seemed to lack a visible hollow hole. She couldn't help to think had he somehow become a hollow during his separation from them. No, atleast not fully anyway. Despite his appearance she could still sense some amount of his human self. Though it wasn't much and hard to detect being buried under so much hollow like energy that flowed off him.

That was another startling thing, not only had he developed so many hollow feature's, but it was the sheer amount of energy that came off him. She reached out with pesquisa briefly to judge the magnitude of the hollow energy flowing within her son. Her eyes went wide when she felt it. 'how? How is this possible?' she thought to herself. 'He feels like a vasto lord!' indeed his energy matched just that, not as strong as her own but stronger than Emilou, Mila and Sung-sun. 'how could he have grown to be like this?' she wondered inside her mind. She had answers of her own already form, they left a sickening feeling in her gut. She finally spoke up.

"Yoshiro" she said with a caring tone. The hollow fox like human turned to his mother and replied.

"hey mom, I'm sure you want to hear everything about why I'm like this. It's quite a story. I know this isn't how you had hoped to find me I imagine? Sorry to disappoint." He said a bit sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." The shark woman replied. "what happened wasn't your fault. You were forced into an unimaginably hard situation. Whatever it is you had to do, to survive. To make it back to us safely, don't feel sorry for it. You did what you had to do, just like anyone does to survive and however that changed you is not your fault either."

Then before anyone could say or do anything she walked over to her son and with her non-sword arm. Took him into a gentle hug. Yoshiro said nothing and merely hugged gently in return as well. This lasted a few moments before they separated.

"we have much to discuss but let us return home first." Halibel spoke. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Emilou happily walked over to Yoshiro and placed a hand in his as they walked.

They traveled for a while until they reached the entrance of the familiar home. Once they reached the main living area inside, Yoshiro saw something he hadn't expected to see. All the music equipment he bought the day he had been taken prisoner was all there. With visible signs of use as well.

"no way! You guys brought this stuff here." He asked in surprise.

"well you did buy it all for us to use." Spoke Mila. "it was little risky, to get it all out but we managed without trouble."

"Also thank you for the microphone, it's perfect." Sung-sun said politely.

"I see you guys have been putting it all too good use. Can't wait to see how much you've all improved. Sadly I can't play guitar anymore since these claws I now have, I'd wreck my strings the moment I start playing." he paused for a moment before continuing. "anyways, I am sure you all want to hear my story."

"definitely" piped Mila "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a full on hollow, but I can sense that's not quite the case. What gives?"

"Well, I'll need to start the story the night before I was captured." He began to tell all that happened.

He told of how unintentionally awoke his powers, about his inner hollow. His capture by the soul reapers, his interrogation, his escape to hueco mundo. How he survived in the realm, how his changes occurred and how they felt. His running into and joining Grimmjows' crew and how wound up finding his way back to them.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, with the others trying to process it all and understand. Surprisingly, Mila was the one to speak first. "that's completely fucking nuts." She chimed.

"Quite so but there's no denying the truth of it all." Interjected Sung-sun

Emilou knew he had been truthful, but it was all so hard to take in. An inner hollow, gaining the usage of hollow powers steadily transforming more and more into a hollow despite still being living. Not to mention he wasn't shy about how he hunted, killed or ate hollows. In order to survive and grow just like any actual hollow would. The fact he managed to befriend a group of hollows even after killing one of their pack. It was all so amazing especially for it being completely true.

Plus she noticed that how his changes effected being around him. Even if he did have some of his humanity and the mortality that went with it still. He had become more hollow than human at this point. She was surprisingly enough perfectly okay with that. She had always found Yoshiro attractive back when his was still human. His kindness, thoughtfulness and such. Not to mention when he was still fully human, he was undeniably gorgeous of the first degree for a human. he was still all these she could tell but he had also changed. changed in a way that connected with Emilou on a more instinctual level being the hollow woman that she was. Something that couldn't have happened back when he was just human.

It was quite simple, him now possessing hollow features and presence touched her at her instinctual core. By hollow standards Yoshiro was still incredibly handsome as he had been as a human. His mask especially, it conformed eloquently to his face, the black wave like swirls almost making a painting of sorts on it. The little details from the ears to the whisker marks that adorned it. Precise and clean in their appearance. While his other features, like his tails only added to his sense of beauty in how they were perfectly shaped and spaced.

Then there was his aura of power he was giving off. She had been taken aback when she felt his power was as great as a vasto lords. Not as strong as his mother's but still higher than her, Mila and sung-sun. It was this great aura he gave off that made Emilou on instinct recognize him for what he now was. A powerful alpha male who's presence commanded respect from those of lower status and for her specifically. A strong sense of attraction she felt recognizing him for the alpha that he was. She felt closer to Yoshiro now as an actual being, then she did when he was his old self. As selfish as it certainly was of her, she didn't want him to change back. She liked what he was now far too much.

Yoshiro then piped up. "So what's been happening with all of you since I've been gone?" The hollow women stood silent for a moment, then Emilou spoke up.

"well we've haven't been as busy as you. We've had a fair amount go on in the last ten months. We've spent a good portion of our time looking for you. There have been a few other major things going on. Like when we went to go meet with Barraggan."

"who the hell is that?" Yoshiro said questioningly.

"he's a very old vasto lord." Spoke Sung-sun "he calls himself king of hueco mundo. He commands a large band of hollows. He called us to him wanting us to bend the knee to him in a matter of speaking."

"I imagine you told him that you had no interest in serving him?" the fox replied.

"Very much so" said the snake like vasto.

"I can't imagine he took that to well? Someone who fancies himself a king doesn't come across as the type who takes no, all that well?"

"you can say that." Spoke up Mila. "he more or less said that defying him would mean an eventual death sentence of sorts. Then one of his mooks tried to intimidate us."

"what happened then?" Yoshiro said with a sudden seriousness to his voice.

"Lady Halibel totally wrecked him like the dumbass he was!" said the lion vasto. Stopped his attack in place like it was nothing and slashed him across the chest, sending him to the ground like a bitch! Should've seen him all pissed off and defeated. It was great. Then we just walked out of the place like complete bosses."

"So this so called king did nothing in response to beating the shit out of his subordinate, in front of kami and everyone else too see?" Yoshiro asked in wonder.

"nah he just let us walk out." Mila continued. "guess he figured he would get us at a later date. We weren't important enough for him to dirty his hands and deal with at the moment."

"anything kind of retaliation since?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yes." spoke Halibel "about a month ago the same hollow I had slashed in barragans court found and came after us. He had acquired new power. A new form of hollow called an arrancar. He overpowered us all and would have killed us for sure despite our best efforts."

"How did you survive then?" Yoshiro spoke with some anger. The anger more at him self for not being around for everyone when they could have used his help.

"We were rescued." His mother continued "By a soul reaper by the name of Sosuke Aizen."

"why the hell would a soul reaper stick his neck out to save hollows? I think that goes against the whole point of them existing?" He questioned.

"He's not like any of the other soul reapers." Halibel spoke. "he aspires to fix the problems of the soul society by wiping away the regime in place and replacing it with something better. He understands the value of sacrifice and has the drive, means and power to achieve his goals. In turn he can help all of us achieve our goals as well. Plus he can help us reach the same level as the arrancar who attacked us but a more perfected form of it. He offered this to us in return for serving him" She finished.

Yoshiro sat there in deep thought about it all before speaking. "what did you all say to his offer?" though he already had a good idea what the answer was.

There was a brief pause before all the hollow women in the room simply stated.

"**We agreed."**

He sat there thinking on all this in an almost deathly silence. He didn't like this that much. He had grown to have a great distrust and disliking of soul reapers after all that had happened. Now, there was one that roped his mother, girlfriend and close friends into his plans. Ultimately, he knew what he had to do; it was the only course of action in his mind all things considered.

Finally he spoke up. "if that's the case then I don't any real choice but to go with you. I don't really like this situation, nor do I trust this Aizen guy in the slightest. If you all have decided to go though and throw hats into the ring of this. Then so will I. Presides you said he'd help us achieve our goals right. Now that I think about it, there is one thing I really want to do."

"what's that?" asked Emilou

In truth this was something on Yoshiro's mind for a while but only now did he ever actually speak about it.

"you see" he began "when I think about it all, there's only one real thing I want that maybe I won't be able to do without help. You see, I want to find who was the soul reaper that spotted me that night in the park, when I unintentionally awoke my powers." as he thought about it his anger steadily grew, he bared his claws and brought his mouth back into a vicious snarl and let loose a venom laced growl and he continued to speak. "I want to know who the soul reapers, so I can find and confront them for setting off the chain of events that led to me losing almost everything I had, for shattering the good life I had in Karakura with Emilou. For forcing me onto a path where I've had to let myself sacrifice my very humanity piece by piece essentially against my will just so I can survive. For making so I can't go back to the way things were, to how I can't go back to how I once was. I want to find them and show them just how I feel about all of it!" He finished while practically roaring in malicious fury.

In Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly had a terrible shiver run down her spine and she had no idea why.

The four hollow women were in a somewhat state of shock. They never believed that Yoshiro was capable of such apparent malicious anger and intent. Even the boys inner hollow was caught off guard by it. Only then did they truly understand the true depth of how much he had changed during his time in hueco mundo. Yoshiro than spoke up more calmly.

"I'm sorry about that outburst, I usually have more control of myself. it's just that I can't help but get so angry when think about it. I'm sorry for throwing it out in front of you all."

Emilou merely reached over and pulled him into her embrace and spoke softly. "Don't be, you have every right to be angry about all this. You never asked for any of this."

They stayed together like this for a few more moments before separating. Yoshiro spoke up.

"so how soon do we leave to join up with this guy?"

"The day after tomorrow." Haibel stated. A carrier will be sent to help transport what things we have to Las Noches, the place where we'll be going. For now it has been an eventful day. We should get some rest for now, I think."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and after exchanging some briefs chants of good night. All headed to their respective rooms except Yoshiro who didn't have one. So naturally Emilou took him to hers.

He looked around his girlfriend's room, in truth it was the first time he had actually been in her room in hueco mundo. He noticed a sort of queen sized bed, a storage chest of sorts and a table with a few random things on it. He walked over to the table and noticed a familiar small box. Taking a closer look and noticed what was inside it. It was the pendant he had gifted Emilou on her Birthday.

"I know it's not much here in comparison to what you had back in Karakura, but it works enough." Emilou spoke.

"it's fine" he replied, "it's a hell of a lot better than what I've had for the last 10 months."

"no doubts to that." She chirped back and went to dig something out of the chest, bending over as she did.

Yoshiro watched his girlfriend as she was bent over the chest digging through it for whatever reason. He couldn't help but watch the slight swaying of her hips as she searched. This triggered something in Yoshiro. He had always found Emilou attractive whether she was in her vasto state or in her gigai. Now though watching her sway her hips around in her hollow form enticed a much deeper response than ever before. It was his now dominant hollow nature seeing her for the powerful and attractive female hollow who is his partner and mate. It was this and the fact it had been damn near a year since he had any sort of contact of sexual nature with a woman. The last time having been his first time ever with Emilou a few weeks before his capture. Plus, for whatever it was worth, he was also still technically a young teenage guy.

As Emilou was still bent over, he simply strode over and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. Emilou stood up quickly not having expected the contact. Yoshiro gently pulled her against him, gently sliding his hands up and down the sides of her chest. Nestling his head on her shoulder and softly nuzzling against her neck. Letting out soft mumbles as he did making his intentions well known to his lover.

Emilou with her instincts taking control responded in kind. She playfully pressed her hips against his, sliding her arms behind her to gently hold onto Yoshiro's waist. She tilted her head towards his as he nuzzled against her neck playfully. Letting little coo's as the gentle sensations sent little jolts through her system. Suddenly Yoshiro lifted her up and carried her to the bed and carefully laying her on it. She did nothing stop this, after being separated for so long she wanted it just as badly as he did.

Compared to the last time they did such a thing this was much different. While it still had the passion and sense genuine care and love of last time. There was also a deep almost bestial instinct to it. It was gentle and rough, loving and forceful, genuine and primal all at once. Much sleep wasn't had that night by either of them.

Yoshiro awoke he wasn't sure how much later, only that he awoke to Emilou smiling and sleeping against him. She had her arms around him and some of his tails. He had used them as an improvised fluffy blanket of sorts once they finally went to sleep. Gently and silently he slipped out of bed and out of her room. He walked into the main living area. Mila and Sung-sun were already there, they immediately just stared at him unmoving.

"so, why the stares?" he eventually asked.

"what do you think?" retorted Mila. "we barely got any fucking sleep last night because of you and Emilou. I'm pretty sure half of hueco mundo could hear the intensity of you two fucking each other."

"That aside" spoke Sung-sun "I have to wonder just what it was you were doing to Emilou? I didn't think she could hit such high notes?"

"yeah, give us some details here!" Mila said a little mischievously.

Suddenly a purposeful coughing sound was heard. Everyone turned seeing Halibel standing there in the living area. Having a look even with her mask that clearly wrote 'I don't want hear about my son's sexual escapades for the love of kami.' They all just acted sheepishly in response.

The rest of the day was spent prepping for the move to las noches. That night they sleep was the only thing had that night. The next morning then a large hollow with a massive wagon of sorts arrived. They all loaded up their things and climbed in and began the travel to there soon to be home. They weren't sure how long they traveled but eventually the structure of a massive white fortress had begun to appear. After some more time they eventually reached a gate to the massive complex.

They had arrived at las noches at last.

**A/N**

**Author: This chapter gave me some trouble, but I think I managed it well.**

**Emilou: I'm just glad to be back in the story in a real sense.**

**Author: Hey I made up to you I think in this one?**

**Yoshiro: I'll say *smirking***

**Halibel: I don't really want to know anything further.**

**Yoshiro & Emilou: Sorry.**

**Mila & Sung-sun: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Rebirth**

***Two Months Later in Las Noches***

It had been a few months since Yoshiro's and the others arrival in las noches. He had to admit the place was impressive. It was atleast the size of the soul reapers home he had once been taken to, if not larger by chance. Its giant white stone walls and ceilings, tile flooring, it was easily the nicest place he had ever laid his eyes on. He decided to learn his away around the whole fortress, it took him a whole month of traveling around the fortress before he finally had learned his way around the place.

He, Emilou, his mother and the others had been given their own wing within the compound. Each had a room of their own but Yoshiro and Emilou chose to room together. The room had its living room like area complete with furniture, a massive bathroom with a built in the ground tub that could hold up to ten people without issue. The bedroom had a massive walk-in closet and a king sized bed with the softest blankets and pillows he ever felt. It also had a good sized balcony to walk out on to view the outside of las noches. The bedroom was also quite soundproof to, much to the relief of the others.

One of the most striking things about las noches was the fake sun that existed within it. Apparently this Aizen person had created it for whatever reason, not that Yoshiro was complaining. He had missed the sunlight terribly after being in the darkness and moonlight of hueco mundo for so long. When he felt the sunlight hit for the first in so long it had felt almost blissful to him.

Speaking of Aizen he had to meet the guy who was behind all this. Apparently, him and some other associates of his were busy trying to get the piece of what was needed for the perfected arrancar creation process. Whatever the hell it was.

So he spent his time training, with his loved ones or traveling the fortress meeting the other residents. He felt it important to try and get to know the other inhabitants of las noches. In order to gauge everyone more or less and to see who would be worth working with should a time ever rise. Plus, he was had a hope about the possibly making new friends as well.

One the first people he met around las noches during his first week, was a tiger like adjucah by the name of Ggio Vega. He had been traveling near the training grounds, Vega had been coming back from them when they ran into each other. Vega when he had seen, and sensed Yoshiro merely stopped in place, bowed his head and simply greeted him with a simple 'my lord'. perhaps he had done it all on instinct having taken Yoshiro as a hollow much higher standing then himself.

Yoshiro had been taken back by his attitude with him. Honestly, he was too much of a laid back person to care about being called something like 'my lord'. He introduced himself to Vega and merely told to just simply call him by his name. Vega was taken by surprise by his response, he wasn't used to someone of a higher status than him speaking so casually with him. Ultimately, Vega took in stride and Yoshiro struck up a conversation with him.

Vega was a servant of Barragan the one who fancied himself as some king. While Yoshiro had his reservations about the old pile of bones that was Barragan, he didn't hold these against Vega. Vega had told about how he had fought his way through a whole horde of other adjucahs and once emerged as the sole survivor. he was offered a place as one of Barragan's top men. He held Barragan in high esteem for being the old and very powerful hollow he was. He then asked Yoshiro of himself.

He told him that he was the son of Tia Halibel. This caught Vega by surprise and Yoshiro went ahead and explained his story to him. His previous life in the human world what he was, his capture and escape from soul society, his time in hueco mundo and his relationship with his mother and the others. When he was finished Vega seemed to have found a new amount of respect for him. They agreed to meet up at another date to hang out more. He came to learn that Vega was a person who could be describes as calm, loyal, a bit cocky and sarcastic. 'much like myself' Yoshiro thought in his head. They quickly became good friends.

During one of their meet ups vega decided to share what he remembered of his human life. He died around his late teens; he was apparently an acrobat of sorts in a circus. The equipment faulted during a performance and he wound up falling from a good height. As he fell, he landed on some wiring that wound up wrapping around his neck and essentially hung him to death in the middle of the circus tent in front of a full crowd.

"damn that's pretty fucked up Vega, not gonna lie." Said the fox.

"true but somehow I don't think it's nearly as wild as your situation." Replied the tiger.

"don't remind me." Retorted Yoshiro. "I'm still kind of human still, sometimes I feel out of place and wonder if I really belong anywhere. Sometimes I feel like I'm just some kind of freak."

"you shouldn't be so hard about yourself." Replied Vega, "all things considered I think you're doing fine. Presides, you're as much a hollow as anyone else here in my eyes. You fit in more than you think."

Yoshiro paused at these words. He thought deeply about his friend's words. When he thought about it. He couldn't deny he had a point. How odd it was that he was seemingly being accepted for who he was in hueco mundo by hollows than he had been as his old self in the living world. There seemed to be an irony to that.

"thanks Vega, sometimes I need to be reminded of that." He replied kindly. The tiger adjucah simply nodded in response.

Another thing that happened when was traveling about was meeting an arrancar for the first time. Her name was Cirucci Sanderwicci. What surprised him about her that she looked essentially human. The only things that made it clear was in fact a hollow was her mask fragment on the top of head and the hollow energy she gave off. Apparently, she was what one would call a natural born arrancar.

He noticed she was dressed in gothic Lolita like fashion and she had a somewhat rude, cocky, blunt albeit very honest personality. They chatted up a bit and hit it off rather well. Though her forwardness about how handsome she found Yoshiro and her wanting 'a piece of him' threw him off a bit. Thankfully she politely backed off when he explained he was already in a relationship, though she was somewhat noticeably disappointed. Regardless they became friends none the less.

Then he ran into another arrancar by the name of Dordoni. He was certainly an odd one even for Yoshiro. Though despite the overly goofy personality, he could figure he was a much more serious man then he let on. Dordoni seemed to take a liking to the young hollow like boy. He taught Yoshiro much of the inner workings of las noches, something he was quite thankful for. Once more he had another person, he could call a friend. Though Yoshiro had to admit he was rather annoyed that he kept calling him nino.

During his time roaming around he discovered that Grimmjow and the old crew had made it to las noches as well. Both sides were happy to catch up with each other.

One of the things he noted had to do more with the everything going on between his loved ones. More specifically what had apparently grown between his mother and Sung-sun. he didn't notice at first due to being so busy with everything that had been happening upon his initial return. after they had settled in at las noches a bit later he began to notice certain signs. Sung-sun seemed to speak a little less formal then she had been every now and again to his mother than he could recall. He also noticed she seemed to place herself closer to his mother whenever they sat or stood next to each other. though he couldn't quite confirm anything at the moment. It wasn't until he had entered his mother's section of the wing, they lived in one day to talk to her about some things he had learned about las noches.

He walked into the living area and turned to his right towards the balcony in his mother's quarters and saw something that caught him off guard. His mother and Sung-sun were standing on the balcony facing towards the vastness of las noches. His mother had her non sword arm noticeably wrapped around Sung-sun's waist and had Sung-sun pulled right up against her. Her head resting on sung-sun's shoulder as they gently spoke to one another. They apparently never heard him walk in, so he intentionally coughed to announce his presents.

They immediately whirled around still embraced, Sung-suns eyes went wide and somehow his moms went even wider. They stood there in shock for a few moments like a pair of young teenagers who just got caught having sex by one of their parents. His mother came out of shock first and simply told Sung-sun to go sit on the couch and simply asked Yoshiro to sit in the chair across from it. She then walked and sat on the couch next to Sung-sun. she reached out with her hand and gripped Sung-sun's.

"I imagine you have some questions?" his mother asked.

"certainly so, when and how did this come about exactly?" Yoshiro asked.

"a few months after you disappeared." Spoke Sung-sun. "you see I have always adored lady Halibel for all that she's done for me and the others. One day it was just the two of us and I sort wound up bleeding my heart out. We were all still upset about your kidnapping and emotions were still in a bunch about it. I suppose I was just wanting to just do something to try make things a little better. Honestly, I'm not completely sure myself why I chose to do so only that I did."

"it came as a surprise certainly." Halibel began. "something to know, out of all of the group Sung-sun has been at my side the longest. She was the first I found and rescued in hueco mundo. While I was surprised at her confession, I was still quite touched that she had such trust and faith me. I thought about it myself for a while before coming to a decision. I realized that I did have a certain amount of attraction to Sung-sun. Ultimately, we decide to give it a shot and see where it would take us. We've stayed together ever since."

Yoshiro sat there taking it all in and thinking about it. "do the others know?" he simply asked.

"yes, Mila and Emilou have been aware. We asked them not to say anything to you about it. we were planning to come up with a way to tell you ourselves." Replied his mother. a few moments of silenced passed and Halibel spoke up. "does my relationship with Sung-sun bother you by chance?"

Yoshiro simply looked at his mother and spoke gently. "not at all in all honesty mom. Your free to love whoever you want as far as I'm concerned regardless if said person is a guy or a girl. As long as your happy that's all that matters, as your son I'll just be here to support you." Things were quiet for a moment then halibel spoke.

"thank you, Yoshiro, it's means a lot to us to hear to say that." Her face showing as much happiness as it could. Then Sung-sun stood up walked over to Yoshiro and gave him a soft hug and gently said. "Thank you for being so understanding. Also, you're a wonderful son and don't let anyone try to tell you otherwise."

"no problem." He replied "so, am I gonna have to start calling you 'mom' now too Sung-sun?" sung-sun merely choked on air a bit from the reply. Halibel and Yoshiro simply let a slight chuckle in response.

All in all life in las noches was turning out a lot better than expected. However, there was one problem Yoshiro dreaded having to deal with whenever he had the unfortunateness of running into it. the problem was an arrancar, who had been around for a while and was also the most contemptable bastard he had ever met. Said bastards name was Nnoitra Gilga.

He was tall at 7'0", thin and lanky body, long black hair, big ass goofy teeth, an eye patch and carried the most stupid ass looking excuse of a sword Yoshiro had ever seen. Seriously, just what the fuck was that thing? All that wasn't the issue though, the problem was he had an attitude that was most revolting thing around. He overly rude even for Yoshiro, not to mention crude and lecherous to the extreme. Not to mention incredibly sexist as well. Not to mention he was far too fight and kill happy even for hollow/arrancar standards. He always annoyed and tried to goad Yoshiro whenever they ran onto each other. Yoshiro thankfully kept himself in check but had admit his nerves with the bastard were starting to reach their limit. Those limits would finally reach their breaking point.

Yoshiro was heading towards the training grounds that existed just outside the north gate closest to his place in the fortress. He was going there for some training on his own. When he reached their he noticed his least favorite person in existence. Seriously, the guy managed to make Yoshiro hate him more than even soul reapers and that's saying something. He just looked and leered at Yoshiro with his stupid ass teeth and sneered out.

"well, well look who it is? What does someone's pet doing away from his master's?"

When Gilga had learned Yoshiro technically served his mother and worked alongside nothing but other women. The jackass took it upon himself to mock him for it.

"I don't answer to you Gilga, so shut up or get the fuck out. I don't care which just don't' annoy me. I have more important things to do than entertain your goofy looking ass."

Eyepatch didn't take to well to that statement. "you think your so much fucking better than me fox boy? You think I don't fucking matter? You think you can just ignore me like I'm nothing?" he growled out in response.

"yeah pretty much." Yoshiro replied as uncaring and sarcastic as he could. Eyepatch just got even more angry. He angrily spoke out.

"you better watch your god damn self-kid. Your just some weird ass looking freak who's not even a true hollow. You're just a mistake of nature."

Yoshiro got angry at this, people judging him by his looks', and such were always a hot button issue of his, but he kept his cool. He knew the jackass was just trying to tempt him. He casually retorted back.

"me, weird looking? You should look at yourself a little more closely Gilga before you say something like that. You look like kami got halfway through making you and he just went 'eh you know what, fuck it that's enough'."

Eyepatch got really pissed at this realizing his goads weren't working. Then suddenly his expression changed, and he got a lecherous look on his face and chimed up.

"fine then if you won't entertain me then maybe the deer woman of yours will? She awful dainty she'd be really easy to handle." He spoke with malicious lust. Yoshiro was silent doing his best to keep his rage in check at this point, Gilga continued.

"Better yet I'll get my hands on the shark woman instead." He then stuck his tongue out and licked his lips in a lecherous and repulsive manner and continued. "she has even curvier body, not to mention bigger tits to play with. She would be all sorts of fun. I'd love to make her my little pet and have on her knees and-"

He didn't get to finish speaking as Yoshiro's knee planted firmly into his face knocking him off his feet and flying back a good ten yards on his ass.

"THAT'S IT NNOITRA, I'M GOING TO DO THE WHOLE WORLD A FAVOR AND FUCKING KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Yoshiro yelled in murderous fury. Gilga had finally pushed him over his edge by threatening his mother and Emilou. His inner hollow spoke up equally furious.

"_**Tear this repulsive beast to shreds kit! Arrancar or not he dies by your hands here and now. Let him serve as an example to those who think to threaten you and your kin!"**_

Gilga merely stood up and drew his blade, a sinister smirk on his face. "show me what you got fox!" he merely replied and flared up his spiritual pressure. Yoshiro flared his up as well in response. The battlefield was set and both sides were set to strike.

Vega was approaching the gate that led to the training grounds by the north gate when he suddenly felt the massive surge of spirit energy coming from the area. He recognized who they belonged to right away. "Oh shit!" he cursed out. He immediately turned around and ran through las noches in order to find one of Yoshiro's pack and inform them what was happening. He just hoped that he would be fast enough.

Yoshiro was in-raged beyond belief, but he tried not let it get the better of him. He knew had just started a massive fight. Even if he was mostly hollow and even at a vasto lord level he was still fighting an uphill battle here. Nnoitra wasn't a vasto lord before he naturally became an arrancar, but he had been a pretty powerful adjucah none the less. Despite that Yoshiro knew he could probably still beat him, as long as he didn't allow him to use his resurrección. He had learned from Cirucci that it was something unique to arrancar. It allowed them to unleash the full extent of their power and abilities. Yoshiro had to beat Gilga before he went and activated his at some point, otherwise he was utterly fucked.

Yoshiro used sonido to get up to glia and strike at his chest with his claws, they landed but only scratched lightly. "the fuck!" he proclaimed. Suddenly a knee collided with his chest sending him flying away and landing on back.

"hahaha!" laughed Gilga. "my hierro is the strongest around! You can't hope to cut through me you brat!" Yoshiro got up coughing up a little blood as he did. 'shit! How am I gonna hurt him?' he thought to himself then an idea suddenly hit him. If he couldn't hurt him by cutting, perhaps he could by using enough blunt force trauma? Remembering how he killed Di Roy, he had nine perfectly suited tails for the job. he focused his energy in his tails preparing to strike.

He used sonido to get next to Gilga, he responded by swinging his sword at Yoshiro's head. Yoshiro ducked and used sonido again to get in front of Gilga, his tails facing the arrancar. He swung full force into the arrancars body. There was an audible crack as Gilga was sent flying away as the sand around where the hit had happened exploded up. Gilga may have more raw strength and more durability by being an arrancar. Yoshiro's sonido was faster if only by a little. He was going to use that advantage to its' fullest.

Unknown to the two fighters, word of their death match had quickly made it around las noches. Hollows and what arrancar there were quickly gathering at the battle ground to see who the victor would be.

Gilga stood up spitting up some blood with a smile on his face. "not too bad fox." He spoke up "looks like you're going to make this fun for me!" he yelled as he threw his weird as sword at Yoshiro. Yoshiro was able to move enough to avoid taking it head on but was grazed on the chest by the weapon. As it flew behind him Gilga used the chain to pull it back. Yoshiro tried to move out of the way but was grazed across the back by it. it sent him sprawling to the ground, as he did the painful burning sensation of the wounds on his chest and back flared up.

As he looked up, Gilga had appeared in front of him weapon raised, before he could bring it down Yoshiro quickly focused his energy in his tails and slammed one into Gilga's face. It caused the arrancar to lose his footing and focus. Yoshiro took full advantage. He quickly brought his tails down and started to pummel Gilga with them. He hit him repeatedly with is empowered tails, in the face, shoulders, chest, arms. He slammed them wherever he could as much as he could. The sound cracking and bone straining from under strikes could be heard.

Despite the barrage Gilga managed to regain enough focus to launch an attack known as bola into Yoshiro's face. It caused him to fly back a bit in a painful daze. Yoshiro's tail barrage had done some good damage, heavy black bruise marks were already showing all over Gilga's body, he was breathing a little hard and it looked like he had a few bone fractures.

While Yoshiro still dazed Gilga moved up grabbed him by the collar and slammed him with a forceful headbutt. Yoshiro dropped to his knees practically concussed. Gilga swung his blade horizontally at him, not having the time to dodge he focused his energy to enhance his heirro as much as possible into his left forearm. Yoshiro brought the arm up to catch the blade, it didn't cut clean through, but it did sink about halfway into the arm. It hurt like all sorts of hell.

Not expecting his blade to be stopped by the block Gilga left himself open and Yoshiro made him pay by focusing as much energy as he could into a single tail and swung it as hard as he could into Gilga's jaw. The sound of the arrancars jaw shattering from the impact could be visibly heard. Gilga went stumbling back and feel to his knees from the intense pain of his bloody and broken jaw. This seemed to be enough for Gilga, suddenly he had a look of 'I'm done with this shit' as he began to stand up.

Yoshiro noticed this look as the arrancar made his move to stand up. He was going to use his resurrección. Acting quickly he put himself on all fours, brought his tails out in a fan like formation. Angled the tips to focus on a single point and put all the energy he could muster into a cero blast. A beach ball sized sphere of white energy built up and launched directly at the arrancar.

Gilga had only just stood up and was halfway to raising his blade when he noticed the massive white cero coming his way, he couldn't hope to dodge it. The massive beam of white hollow energy engulfed the arrancar completely, when the blast ended the dust cleared, Gilga was on his knees as a bloody wreck. His entire clothing from the waist up gone, with only tatters left from the waist down. He had severe burn and cut marks across his body, his arm that been holding his sword had been mostly blown off, the blade he had been holding was in the ground a good 50 yards behind him.

Yoshiro used sonido to get right in front of Gilga, he grabbed the arrancar by his throat knowing he now had him completely at his mercy. It was then he noticed all the different hollows and some arrancar who had gathered to watch the fight. They all had looks of awe, shock and a lot had looks of utter fear as well. Then Yoshiro turned his head to address them and practically yelling.

"you see this!? You see who I have here on their knees under my fucking claws!? You see what becomes of those who think to threaten what I hold precious!? Any who think of threatening what I hold dear to me shall suffer the same fate as this one here!"

With that said Yoshiro focused a cero into his palm, he wretched Nnoitra's mouth open as wide as could go and jammed his palm over it and released the cero. There was a blast of white energy, when it ended nothing of Nnoitra's head was left. Yoshiro simply let the now dead arrancar slump to the ground.

He looked to the crowd and saw Grimmjow and his crew staring at him. Grimmjow merely gave a smirk of satisfaction, Yoshiro gave a small smirk back. He then noticed Vega who had the look of utter disbelief on his face. He was standing near a skeletal looking hollow with a crown. That had to be Barragan. Yoshiro locked eyes with the ancient vasto lord. Barragan merely nodded his head in approval and some respect of the boys' actions. Yoshiro gave a slight bow in return to the ancient vasto. He noticed Cirucci and Dordoni in the crowd too standing next to each other. He met eyes with both of them, they had looks of shock but those then changed into looks of approval. Yoshiro nodded to them in reply.

Suddenly the exhaustion and pain of everything slammed into Yoshiro as he fell to the ground. 'man I am all sorts of fucked up right now.' He thought to himself.

"_**you need to feed to regain your strength and heal your self faster kit." **_Spoke his inner hollow. _**"you have a perfectly good meal right in front of you too." **_ She said with a suggestive tone.

Knowing his inner hollow was right, he didn't hesitate when he grabbed Gilga's corpse and began tearing into it with his fangs. This brought about some gasp from the crowd, but he didn't care. he was too fully engrossed into his feeding as he tore, ripped and crunched the arrancars flesh and bone. He could feel his energy return, his injuries heal much faster and his overall power grow as well. When he was finished nothing, but scraps of cloth and bloodstains remained on the sands.

He looked up and noticed, Grimmjow, Emilou, his mother, Mila, Sung-sun, Dordoni and Cirucci where standing around him.

"quite the show you put on there." Spoke the panther. "you sent a message no ones ever gonna forget."

Yoshiro looked up to his mother and Emilou and the others. "Sorry you had to see me like that." He piped up "Nnoitra struck my last nerve I had with him and well you saw."

"Don't be sorry about it." chimed Cirucci "he was an utter bastard of the first degree, no one is going to feel sorry about him being dead."

"indeed" spoke Halibel "as for your feeding, we understand you were so beat up and exhausted from fighting someone like Gilga. You needed to recharge yourself with whatever you could as soon as possible."

Yoshiro nodded in understanding as he was about to stand up. A sudden wave of intense pain flooded his body, he fell to the ground screaming in pain and shaking from it all without control. It felt like when his body physically changed in the past, but this was different. This was more like his body was being shredded by barbed wire from the inside out. Like his was being torn apart from his own energy. All he saw before blacking out was the others around him freaking out.

He awoke sometime later he noticed he was in some sort of hospital or lab room. He was laid in a bed, he noticed that he had some odd choker on his neck.

"what the actual fuck happened?" he chimed

"ah you're awake. How fortunate." spoke a male if somewhat flamboyant voice. Yoshiro looked to the source of the voice and noticed a somewhat tall and thin pink haired arrancar. He knew who he was from talk around las noches, it was Szayelaporro Granz.

"let me inform the others of your awakening, they've refused to leave the lab until you had" he spoke and walked out. A minute later his Emilou and everyone else who had been there when he collapsed were in the room. Emilou immediately walked up and embraced him in a tight hug. This lasted a few moments before separating.

"so what going on with me?" he asked.

"Well you see" spoke Granz "after you defeated and devouring Nnoitra. You body received a good power increase from it. As hollow beings tend to after feeding. The thing is your not fully hollow, you're still a partial human. That part being your mortal shell. From what I gathered from my testing, upon that final power boost your mortal shell can no longer handle all the energy within you. Hence your little episode. I fit you with a power limiter for time being, sadly it's only temporary fix I'm afraid. It will only work for so long."

"What are the options for a permanent fix?" asked Yoshiro

"none at the moment I'm afraid to say." Said Granz "the simple solution would be too simply kill your mortal shell then stabilize your soul upon separation. However, your mortal body acts like a container for all your power, for some reason your hollow powers manifest physically on your mortal shell. Normally such a thing shouldn't happen or atleast to the degree it has with you. For some reason your physical body is capable of taking on these traits, thus is why your body has gone through changes as mean to accommodate for the growing power. Now you've reached essentially the limit of what your mortal shell can handle. The side effect being it in essence turns your mortal shell into ticking time bomb of sorts. If your physical body dies as you are your energy will explode out like nuke and destroy you in your entirety, soul included."

Granz continued.

"the other idea would be too create a fake soul that we could stick into your body to keep it stable and allow your soul-self to safely separate but there's in issue to that as well."

"That being?" Yoshiro questioned

"that being" chimed Granz. "for whatever reason your body's soul chain is different in a way that prevents anything like that from working. How and why I don't know but that's the situation."

"so what you're basically saying is, I'm completely fucked?" Retorted Yoshiro.

"More or less I'm afraid" said Granz

Everyone gave varying levels of concern but before anything could be said. A message came out on the intercom system.

"Attention Lord Aizen has returned, all non arrancar are to report to the main chamber at once!"

No one spoke a word and merely left to head to the main chamber except for Granz, Cirucci and Dordoni. Even though the current situation on hand was worrying him, Yoshiro was still very keen on seeing this Aizen for himself. Emilou knew he had a lot on his mind, she put a hand in his as they walked. He relaxed a little from her touch.

They entered a massive chamber room, that had huge white throne of sorts in it. they were apparently one of the first to arrive. Another 20 minutes later all the others finally appeared. Then the man of the hour finally made himself known.

"welcome my dear comrades." He spoke out as he made himself known. Yoshiro looked at the man in charge. He had brown hair slicked back except for some a few strands that hung n front of his face. Brown eyes with a decent height and build. He wore a white outfit, with a white coat of sorts overtop with a large red sash wrapped around the waist. He couldn't help but notice he had very polite disposition yet had a look to him the gave an aura of 'I'm better and smarter than all of you and that's a simple fact'. Yoshiro wanted to kick him in the face almost instantly. Then he kept talking.

"I have at last acquired the main key to our plans and with it to make you all arrancar that are better and stronger than practically all natural born ones. I shall do this" he then held up some black orb "with this item right here the Hogyoku. Let us begin the process, shall we?"

At that moment a bunch minor level low level arrancar helpers showed up with massive carts of cloth wrapping and cloths. "who wishes to be the first?" Aizen politely asked. There was a brief pause, then Grimmjow stepped forward.

"very well" said Aizen "you will simply need to be wrapped in the cloth and then I shall do the rest with the Hogyoku."

Grimmjow was wrapped up and then Aizen held out the orb and suddenly a glass like coffin of sorts encased Grimmjow. The orb glowed and an energy filled up the box, this lasted a few minutes. Then the container cracked and exploded, when the smoke cleared Grimmjow stood there, not as an adjucah hollow but as human looking arrancar. With what looked just like a soul reaper zanpakuto with a blue handle and jagged guard.

"Holy fucking shit!" Yoshiro couldn't help but exclaim.

Grimmjow was given a stock arrancar uniform for the time being and went to where he had been before.

"now then" piped up Aizen "let us continue."

One by one everyone in the room took there turn. Yoshiro didn't pay much attention though even when his loved ones went to take there turn. He was far too freaked and shocked by what happened to focus on it all. Eventually everyone else had gone, then Aizen looked at Yoshiro and spoke directly to him.

"would you please kindly step forward Yoshiro Abe." He stated

Yoshiro broke out of his daze and decided to comply and strode over directly to Aizen.

"you're a very interesting person young man. I understand your in a bit a rough situation with the nature of your powers and self. I can help you with this with the power of the Hogyoku."

"In precisely what manner?" Yoshiro retorted

Aizen simply smiled and spoke "its quite simple, with the Hogyoku's power I can safely turn you into a full-fledged arrancar. Your already mostly hollow as it is. It would be a simple process in all honesty. You will have to access to even greater power and abilities, and it will save you from your rather difficult spot your currently in with your mortal shell starting to fail you. It would simply cost you the remainder of your humanity and the mortality that comes with it."

Yoshiro thought about it but realized this was his only real chance of dealing with his problem. "Alright let's do it, it's my only option at this point." He spoke with certainty.

Aizen merely nodded his head in understanding. As the helpers began wrapping up Yoshiro, a small smile graced Aizen's face as he thought to himself. 'To think that the little experiment of mine I did nearly a little over 17 years ago, would find it's way to me and with such progress too. After I thought it had been a failure too no less, how interesting.'

Once Yoshiro was fully wrapped up, Aizen began the process. A massive pain shot through Yoshiro, but he couldn't yell and then he was pulled into his inner world. On his hands and knees in his inner world, his body straining, burning, and so many other things he couldn't describe with the pain they gave him was. His inner hollow merely walked over to him and tried to comfort him.

"relax kit" she caringly spoke "I know this agony is practically unbearable, by having the last vestiges of your humanness and mortality of it stripped from you and changing so rapidly so fast. It shall all be worth it I promise kit. This for whatever reason is the path you are meant to take."

Yoshiro could say nothing as the pain from it all kept him from replying.

"with this kit you are finally ready to know something you have always wanted from me, my name. My name kit is **Zorro's**."

At that moment a bright light seemed to engulf the inner world blinding everything in it.

Emilou watched with concern as her boyfriend underwent the treatment. While it had worked on her and everyone else, she wondered would it really work on Yoshiro? He was mostly hollow like true but he there was still a portion of him that was human. so would it really work? She had to have faith she decided, she had to have hope that this right here. Yoshiro's only real hope would work.

Suddenly, the box began to crack and then exploded. Everyone watched in earnest as to what they would see. Emilou nearly fell over from shock from what she saw.

Yoshiro stood there looking almost exactly like he did as a human, the only differences being that while his eyes had returned to their natural cerulean blue, the pupils still looked like vertical slits. His hollow mask fragment existed on the upper right of his face. From the top of his forehead down to just above his jaw, with some stretching about halfway around the top and bottom of his eye. The same black swirl like wave patterns existed to some degree still on the fragment. His teeth kept the sharp predator like shape from before. The most noticeable difference though was a hollow hole the size of baseball that existed over where roughly the liver would be.

In his left hand was his zanpakuto, it was roughly 24 inches in length looking more akin to a wakizashi than a katana. It's handle had all white wrapping with spots of black going down the middle and the guard was shaped like a nine pointed star.

There was no denying it now Emilou knew looking at him. The human Yoshiro once was, was now gone for good and forever. Now what stood before them all was a Yoshiro who had been reborn, a rebirth into a hollow, an Arrancar.

**A/N**

**Author: This was a long chapter for me, I think it went well though.**

**Yoshiro: and just like that, I'm no longer human.**

**Author: Oh come on you had to know this was coming?**

**Yoshiro: True, still it's all so weird.**

**Nnoitra: Atleast your still alive.**

**Yoshiro: What the fuck are you doing here? I killed you and then ate your corpse!**

**Nnoitra: Author used special author powers to bring me back for this bit.**

**Yoshiro: *Glares***

**Author: Don't look at me like that. I'm the author I can do what I want dammit!**

**Vega: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Espada, Fraccion & Resurrección**

***Two weeks later***

Two weeks had passed since Yoshiro's transformation into an arrancar. Now that he was no longer human in any aspect, it was an odd feeling, yet a feeling he was none the less okay with. He was quite glad to look almost entirely like his previous human self, what hollow features he did have blended quite well with his humanoid ones in his opinion.

Thankfully arrancar were able to remodel their uniform to their own liking. He didn't care much for the stock uniform, especially the pants and shoes. He'll be damned if he was gonna walk around wearing glorified MC hammer pants and sandals. Yoshiro modified his outfit so that his top looked like a sleeveless jacket that was zipped up, it had a pair zipper pockets on his chest and normal pockets, along with a hood. He had fingerless gloves that went down just past his wrist. His pants were long cargo shorts that hung a few inches past his knees. He wore a pair combat boots as well. Everything still followed the traditional color scheme of mainly white with black trimming of the arranacar. He kept his zanpakuto strapped behind him at the waist with the handle pointed towards his right side in a white sheath.

Another major thing happened only a few days after everyone was turned into arrancar. Lord Aizen as he had to call him now atleast when he was around anyways. Called them all to explain the reformation of some group called the Espada.

***Flashback***

They had all entered the main chamber where Aizen was sitting in his throne, with his soul reaper pals. One was named Tosen, a blind black guy with long dreads who had an obsessive thought process about justice. The other was gin some short silver haired guy who seemingly always had his eyes closed. Yoshiro just thought that he was fucking creepy.

As they had finished gathering, he noticed Dordoni, Cirucci and a tall lanky looking dude wearing a long pole like helmet. He saw some pretty normal looking arrancar guy who had some impish looking green haired little girl with him. He noticed Grimmjow, Barragan, Granz, were all there too. His mother, Emilou and the others where there as well as some other faces he didn't recognize. Then Aizen started speaking.

"welcome everyone. I have brought you all here to discuss the espada. The ten arrancar within these ranks are the most powerful amongst all arrancar. Your ranks determine how powerful you are with ten being the lowest and one being the highest. You will have command over all non-espada arrancar and may take as many as you wish for fraccion. With that said, let us begin. Dordoni, Cirucci would you please step forward."

Dordoni and Cirucci stepped forward in front of Aizen and merely bowed their heads and dropped to a knee. Then Aizen began to speak.

"you have served well in your time as espada however there are now other arrancar far more suited to being in your positions. You shall be moved to the ranks of the Privaron Espada."

They said nothing and simply nodded their heads in understanding. Aizen then dismissed them. They got up and walked back to where they had been before. While they both kept a good face, Yoshiro could tell they were both sad about losing their spots. Aizen continued.

"now then, Yammy Riyalgo step forward." A giant looking arrancar stepped forward and kneeled before Aizen.

"Yammy I declare you the Decimo espada and your aspect of death will be 'rage'." Spoke Aizen, he then held out his hand and moment later a stylized gothic 10 appeared on Yammy's left shoulder. Yammy then stood up and went back to place.

This process continued with helmet head who name was Aaroniero and the oldest serving espada as he was made the Novena espada with his aspect of death being greed.

Then Szayelaporro Granz stepped forward and declared the Octava espada, his aspect of death being madness.

After him an arrancar by the name of Zommari stepped forward and was made the Septima with his aspect of death being Intoxication.

Then went Grimmjow as he was made the Sexta and his aspect of death being destruction. Yoshiro and the new sexta flared smirks at each other as Grimmjow went back to his spot. Aizen continued.

"Yoshiro Abe please come forward." Yoshiro walked forward and kneeled in front of Aizen as he continued.

"despite your unique origins, who have reason to the many challenges that have faced you and prevailed over them all. Being taken prisoner by soul society and escaping, surviving and thriving in hueco mundo as the Hollow human being you were. Coming to las noches amongst your peers and proving yourself amongst them despite the doubts. Then finally accepting the decision to be reborn as something new and better. Throughout all that proving your strength time and time again. Thus I name you as the Quinta Espada and due to your unique tale, I believe your aspect of death shall be Rebirth. For death and the recreation that comes with it is how beings are reborn into the next journey of existence."

Aizen brought his hand forward and Yoshiro felt a burning sensation spread across the front right part of his neck as the gothic five formed on it. After that, Yoshiro stood back up and walked back to his place. As he did Grimmjow was grinning at him, he saw Dordoni and Cirucci looking at him with approval. He noticed Barragan give him a slight nod of approval with Vega standing nearby who had a grin. Then he looked at Emilou, Sung-sun and Mila who were looking at him with smiles. He then noticed his mother who even behind her covered face he could tell had a look of approving pride on her face.

As he stood back in place Emilou quickly whispered into his ear. "when we get back to the room, we're breaking the bed in celebration." Yoshiro simply raised an eyebrow with a playful smile in response.

The appointment of the espada continued as the most emo looking person, he had ever seen in his existence named Ulquiorra was named the Cuarta Espada and his aspect death being Emptiness.

Then his mother was called up and made the Tercera Espada and her aspect of death was declared to be Sacrifice. "fitting' Yoshiro thought to himself. As she walked back to them, Yoshiro and the others put smiles her way. She returned with a happy expression of her own, Sung-sun whispered something to her as she stepped in place. Halibel merely gave a coy look in response.

Then Barragan was called forward and made the Segunda Espada with his aspect of death being Aging.

Finally the last guy named Starkk was called the Primera Espada and his aspect of death being called Solitude. They were then all told that no Espada at the rank of 5th or higher were allowed to use resurrección inside of las noches. Then they were all released until further notice.

Yoshiro and Emilou did wind up breaking the bed that night.

***Present Time***

Yoshiro was walking down the hallways of hueco mundo minding his own business with nothing better to do at the moment. When suddenly, he heard the cries of two girls from around the corner and the voice of the king of emo's himself. As he rounded the corner, he saw Ulquiorra berating two arrancar girls.

Outside of their color difference they were practically looked like twins. One was red with short hair, the other was blue with slightly longer hair in pigtails. They both had identical hollow mask's that ran down the idle of their heads before ending at their eyebrows. There outfits were exactly the same with elbow length gloves, black high-heeled boots, sock like stockings, schoolgirl-themed skirts, sleeveless white jackets and white bracelets on each wrist. The only major difference being that skirt, stockings and gloves were colored the same as their respective hair colors.

Yoshiro thought for a moment as to what to do. He decided that he needed to see what was going on and need be save the girls from the Cuarta. "I just can't help myself sometimes, plus my mother would never forgive I didn't do something to help." He muttered to himself. He made his presence known.

"Cuatra, what's going on here?" proclaimed the quinta.

Ulquiorra looked at him in his usual emotionless expression. Seriously how dead inside can person seemingly act? He spoke up in his usual monotone voice.

"Quinta, I caught these entering a zone they had no authorization to enter."

"It was an honest mistake!" spoke the red one

"We're new here and haven't learned our way around fully yet! We wouldn't have gone there otherwise!" said the blue one.

"Regardless" deadpanned the cuarta. "they will have to punished accordingly none the less." He finished in a way that made Yoshiro a little uneasy at what he might mean by that. The two girls suddenly looked as though they're about be executed. Yoshiro knew what he had to do at that point.

"I'll handle the punishment for these two Ulquiorra." He calmly said.

"For what reason?" questioned the Cuarta.

"because these two are my fraccion. I only recently took them under my command. So I'm still teaching them things about las noches, although I thought I had managed to teach them about the zone they could and could not enter. I will need to educate them more thoroughly it would seem. I apologize for the trouble." He lied as smoothly as anyone could.

The two twin arrancar girls turned around to look at Yoshiro, he quickly shot them a look of 'shut up and don't say a word'. They just bowed their heads to him in response. Ulquiorra studied things for a moment then spoke.

"very well, I will leave this matter to you then." He then turned on his heel and walked off.

Yoshiro then motioned the two girls to follow him as he made his way in the direction of the wing, he lived in with Emilou and the others.

"So, what's your names?" he asked them.

"Yin" said the blue one. "Yang" said red one.

"**Thank you for helping us!"** They both said together.

"no problem, you two made an honest mistake nothing worth getting punished for. Especially by the hands of the king of emo's." Yoshiro deadpanned.

"what will you do with us?" asked yin

"simple" he replied. "I'm going to take you two as my fraccion. I kind a have to at this after what I said. It's not a big deal. You two seem a little fiery but good natured none the less. We have a spare room in the wing were me and some others reside in, you can set up shop in there." He said warmly.

"**Thank you, lord Abe!" **They spoke.

The quinta paused for a moment, then turned to them.

"first thing" he started. "don't call me lord or master or something like that. I don't care for it. just call me Yoshiro or by my espada rank. Secondly, just relax. I tend to be a very laid back person as do the people I hang around with. So don't be so uptight and just be yourselves. Simple as that." He finished

Yin and Yang relaxed a great deal upon those words and smiled in response. Then Yang spoke up. "Yoshiro, you said you live with some others, who are they?"

"I live with my girlfriend, some friends and my mother in the same wing of las noches." He retorted. "my girlfriend and friends work under my mother."

They twin seemed a little taken back by this statement, then Yin asked. "just who is your mother Yoshiro?"

"Tia Halibel, the Trecera Espada." He casually said.

If Yin and Yang's jaws could have fallen through the floor, they would have in that moment. They were so stunned and shocked, they couldn't form words. Yoshiro just gave a slight shrug and motioned them to keep walking with him. As they walked, he simply stated.

"Don't make too much of a deal about it, once we get to where were going, I'll explain I promise."

The twin girl arrancar's simply nodded in response.

"_**How will your mate take to this I wonder kit?" **_Spoke Zorro's.

"_what do you mean exactly?" _wondered the arrancar boy.

"_**Well think about it, kit. You're just going to randomly show up with two new fraccion out of the blue. Them being a pair of twin girls, who share similar looks and personality traits with your mate. How do you think she will take to that kit?" **_ Zorro's replied.

Yoshiro took a moment to think about it, then it hit him. A cold sweat started, and his face contorted into a worried expression, as a little color drained from it.

"_I am so fucked!" _he thought to his hollow

"_**that you are kit, that you are."**_

"_you're not helping here god dammit!"_

"_**sorry kit but I'm afraid I won't be able to help much in this situation. You'll have to face this obstacle yourself." **_Zorro's cheekily replied

"_If I die, make sure to have someone clear my browser history." _

Before Zorro's could reply, they reached the doorway to the wing of las noches he and the others resided in. he opened the door and walked in with Yin and Yang right behind him. When he entered the main living quarters Emilou wasn't there but the next person he dreaded to see in the current situation was. Namely his mother.

Halibel heard her son walk in and then heard a pair of footsteps she didn't recognize. She looked to who they belonged too; she couldn't help but have a bit of a confused look from what she saw. Two arrancar women walked in from behind her son. The appeared to be twins with the only noticeable difference being the color pattern and slightly different hair styles. She noticed that two girls looked a bit like Emilou, as this thought she looked to her son and narrowed her eyes a bit into a questioning glare.

"So what's this then?" she simply asked.

Her son got sheepish and with a hand behind his head looking a bit shy, he spoke.

"well mom, I'd like you to meet Yin and Yang, there my new fraccion."

Halibel thought about it for moment, she then strode over to the twins and they exchanged polite greetings. She then looked to her son and just said. "Explain." He then explained how he essentially saved them from whatever overbearing punishment Ulquiorra was to give them for an honest mistake and had to make them his fraccion in order to save them. After he was done talking, she simply looked at her son and said.

"you really are my child. To stick your neck out for two people in need in such a manner. You do realize Emilou may not take two kindly to you suddenly showing up with twin women out of the blue?"

"well aware." He deadpanned.

"any idea how you're going to get her to accept this?" Halibel asked.

"I'm sure if figure out something before she shows up." As he said that, the universe felt the need to spite him it seemed. As Emilou then strode into the room and froze up when she saw everything.

Emilou walked into the room and saw her boyfriend and Mistress but what perplexed her were the two arrancar girls that seemed to be twins of sorts. that and the fact they were standing on either side of Yoshiro and very closely at that. She also noticed that despite what difference there were, they both looked oddly a bit like her. This struck a nerve or two in her, one could say.

"oh yoshirooooo." She said in an obvious fake nice tone with a fake smile, if the vein in her forehead was anything to go by. As she steadily began to slowly approach her boyfriend. Yoshiro began to cower and fearfully backed away. Emilou kept up approaching her expression twisting into a dark smirk and narrowing eyes as she kept the fake polite voice. "I really hope you can explain this to me. It looks to me as though you may be cheating on me?" she said as her boyfriend was now trapped in a corner fearful for his existence. He was too afraid to speak any words. His screams could be heard around all of las noches.

***10 minutes of violence and an explanation later***

"I see that's the situation of it all." Emilou calmly spoke as she had finished hearing everything from the twins Yin and Yang. Yoshiro was still too much of a wreck on the floor and merely groaned in pain. His mother standing over him, sighing a bit while shaking her head. He eventually pulled himself off of the ground and stood up. Emilou just turned to him and spoke.

"so, you weren't trying to sneak something behind my back, good to know. You just saved these two from a bad spot. Just like lady Halibel did for me."

"you honestly thought I would cheat on you?" Yoshiro retorted

"no not really, I was just caught by surprise and overreacted a little." She replied trying to sound innocent.

"A little?" he deadpanned.

"Okay fine a lot!" Emilou retorted "just remember if you ever want to change things up in the bedroom it will just need to involve me is all ok?"

Everyone immediately whipped their heads at Emilou, Yoshiro had his jaw practically on the floor.

"what?" she stated, "I'm not against mixing things up a bit, as long as proper consent is given is all." She turned her head and gave the twins a playful wink.

"God dammit I love you." was all Yoshiro could mouth out.

After that wildness died down, Yin and Yang went to get set up in their new room. Yoshiro and Emilou sat on the couch with his mother in chair across from them. Yoshiro was thinking about things when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"I've been wondering something, for a bit here now that it crossed my mind. Why did you, Mila and Sung-sun not join the espada?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Simple" she replied "we though it better to serve lady Halibel directly as her fraccion. Even if we are stronger then espada ranks 6-10, we wouldn't be able to serve our mistress as effectively as espada."

"so why did I get the pass on becoming an espada then, I was technically serving you as well?" he piped looking as his mother.

"because son you earned it." she replied "after all you had to endure and struggle against. Almost all of it happening against your will, you earned the right to being an espada. For overcoming all of it."

"Plus" chimed Emilou "The other high ranking arrancar feel threatened enough by lady Halibel with her having three vasto lord class arrancar serving directly under her. You would have made a fourth one and that made have been too much for them accept and then may try to make moves against us. We heard the stories about how the previous trecera disappeared without a trace. Nel I think they called her?"

After that another thought crossed Yoshiro's mind.

"by the way" he started "where's Mila and Sung-sun?"

"currently training with each other." his mother stated.

"I need to go and do some training. I've been so busy with having become an arrancar and then an espada. Along with everything that come with that I haven't done anything for training. I need to head out and do something before this fighting with the soul reapers begin."

"we'll join you then son." Said his mother "we should all work to better ourselves as much as we can before the coming battle against the soul reapers." No one argued and headed off to the training grounds. They were also joined by Yin and Yang. As they reached the training grounds they ran into Mila and Sung-sun who appeared to have just finished.

"going out to train yourselves eh?" piped Mila

"yeah, I've been neglecting my training with all that's happened, I'm rectifying that today." Replied Yoshiro.

"I see" chimed Sung-sun "and may ask who these two ladies are?" she said pointing towards the twins.

"these two are Yin and Yang, they're my fraccion." That got surprising looks from Mila and Sung-sun. "I'll explain later." He simply stated

Everyone paired off, Yoshiro with his mother and Emilou with Yin and Yang. Mila and Sung-sun chose just to watch having already trained for the day.

"Good thing we can train using our release forms out here, I need to actually use mine and see what it's all about." Spoke Yoshiro.

"Quite so, now let us begin" replied Halibel. With that said she her drew her large fin like blade and Yoshiro drew his wakizashi like blade and prepared himself. He held the weapon by the handle with the blade edge pointed outward and behind him. He knew his mother would try to push him as much as possible even it was just a training fight. He made the first move.

Using sonido he got right at Halibels left side and swung at the mid-section. She blocked with her blade and shoved him back. Then dashed forward with a stab. He ducked and lunged forward swinging his blade. She dodged by jumping up and then countered with a swift kick that caught him in the face. He flipped back and away from the kick and landed on his feet. He paused for a moment and then lunged forward.

Expecting him to strike at the front Halibel was taken by surprise when suddenly used sonido as he was only a few feet in front and reappeared behind her and focused energy into his fist and slammed her in the back with it. she was sent flying and landed hard on her belly but quickly recovered.

"good move Yoshiro"

"thanks mom, you good?" he replied

"don't be so concerned I'm much tougher than that. Now let's go higher with this."

She then pointed her blade and yellow energy enveloped it.

"oh fuck" was all he could say.

"ola azul" she said, and the blast of energy rocketed towards him. He quickly focused his energy into his blade and swung it while saying "Temblor!" a wave of white energy flew out and collided with yellow, a mass explosion took place sending sand high into the sky, creating a dust cloud around the area. Yoshiro couldn't see through the sand, he tried focusing with pesquisa. Suddenly he felt his mom's presence behind him. He quickly whipped around and blocked her blade with his. They were locked in place for a moment and then pushed off of each other. landing a good distance away from one another.

"good work Yoshiro but I think were done warming up." Spoke his mother as she reached for the bottom of her jacket and started to zip it open. When fully open it showed her hollow mask covered the bottom of her face and stretched down her chest with just enough covering the nipples on her breast. Though the rest was exposed and showing a gothic three tattoo on the left side of her right breast. Yoshiro was immediately all sorts of uncomfortable and looked down and away from the sight of his mother being practically topless.

"Yoshiro you need to keep focus on your enemy, looking away will leave you open to an attack." She sternly said.

"Don't blame me, your one who's practically topless tight now and exposing yourself, how am I supposed to react! You're my mother for kami's sake I don't want to see you so exposed in front of my face. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care at all!" he retorted.

Halibel thought reprimanding her son for letting himself be distracted in the middle of a fight over such a thing but then when she quickly thought about it. she realized what child in their right mind would ever want to see their parent in such a manner. Sadly it wasn't going to get any better for him as she released her power.

"Hunt, Tiburon!" she spoke. There was a massive release of energy and Halibel was suddenly covered in a vortex of water, it spun around for a few moments before falling down revealing the arrancar woman. Her face was completely exposed now. Yoshiro was rather transfixed by it. he had a few photos back in karakura of his mother when she was human, so she knew what her face looked like but now actually seeing it in person for the first time though. It made him realize just how much he really did look like his mother; it was kind of surreal.

"Yoshiro!" she yelled out snapping him out his daze. "stop losing focus! You'll get killed in real fight otherwise!" she berated.

"sorry mom." He stated "this is the first time I've ever seen your whole face in person before. Just had a surreal moment of realization of how much we really are like. Sorry about losing focus."

"I see, I can understand just try not to let it happen any further please." She said kindly.

He was about to respond when he finally noticed her outfit. Knee high boots, a short skirt, strips of hollow mask barely keeping her breast from being fully exposed, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets and a giant shark tooth shaped sword. That was it.

"Oh kami why is your outfit like that!?" closing his eyes to not look at his mother in such a stripper like outfit.

"what's wrong with my outfit?" she asked

"I shouldn't say, it'll only piss you off I just know it." he replied

"tell me now!" she retorted demandingly.

He sighed and said, "your outfit right now makes you look like some kind of arrancar themed pole dancer." He was right, they moment the words left his mouth they pissed his mother off. Suddenly she appeared in front him with a stare that could freeze hell itself over multiple times. Her sword glowed yellow and she simply said as she swung her blade in an icy tone "cero".

"son of a bitch" was all Yoshiro could mutter to himself as he was hit by the blast of the cero. Next thing he knew he was on his back a good 60 yards from where he had been, he had cut and burn marks all over him. The bottom of his jacket was shredded. It could have been much worse though. As his pissed as his mother was over his comment, she must have still held back a bit none the less. He stood back up.

"you need to learn the importance of choosing words more carefully Yoshiro." She said still upset with his pole dancer comment.

"look at yourself and tell me that I'm wrong?" he retorted

His mother just stared him down harder and growled like an angry predator. Yoshiro was legitimately terrified.

"_**kit, shut up while you still can, you're only angering her more." **_Said Zorro's

"_I really can't seem to catch a break today?" _he replied

"_**kit may I recommend using your resurrección already?" **_she retorted

"_dually noted."_

Yoshiro held his blade handle in both hands held it out and down in front of him and spoke his release command.

"Conquer, Rey De Zorro's!"

Halibel watched as a massive cloud of white energy engulfed her son, a few moments later it dispersed, Halibel was surprised by what she saw. His chest was covered by sleeveless chest armor that was bone white and stopped just above his hollow hole with straps that ran over his shoulders. It resembled a Japanese tanko. His waist had what resembled an haidate going down just past his knees and all the way around. His feet had what looked like to be shinobi sandals that exposed his toes and on his hands were what looked like kote gauntlets that ran halfway down his arms and left his fingers exposed. His mask fragment had disappeared off his face entirely. The black wave like swirls of his mask were on the right side of his face. He had a pair functioning fox ears sticking out through the hair on his head. The were colored white with black tips, he also had three 3ft long and fluffy foxtails sticking out from his back just above his waist that were pure white except for the last eight inches that were black.

Then there what was his zanpakuto transformed into. It was now a kind of naginata with a blade at each end. The shaft was 4ft long and was wrapped top to bottom in all white with black going down the middle. The blade at each end were 18in long with a curve at the end, both sides of the blades were sharp. Where the blades and shaft met was wrapped by tuffs of black fur with white tips.

Yoshiro took a moment to drink his resurrection form, then he noticed something he wasn't expecting, he only had three tails.

"_how come I only have three tails? I had a full nine like a kitsune should in my vasto form?" _He mentally asked Zorro's.

"_**you see kit, in your previous state, while your tails had some combat usage. They were mostly for aesthetic appeal, now that's changed. your tails now represent the levels of your power you have access to. With each tail a sizeable power boost. You will not have reached your true heights of your power until you unlock all nine." **_Zorro's replied

"_I'm strong enough to be quinta at only three tails? Just how deep does my power run exactly?"_

"_**deeper than you think my little kit. do not fret I will be here to help you along way to becoming the true nine tailed kitsune I know you can be."**_

With that figured out he put his attention on the spar with his mother. "so mom, what do you think not too bad I think?"

Her anger from earlier having dissipated, Halibel had to admit her son's resurrection form was something to look at. "I will admit your resurrection is certainly interesting but now let's see just what it can do." She finished and readied a stance. Yoshiro readied a stance of his own and lunged forward.

Halibel had little time to react when her son lunged at her with his naginata weapon. He stabbed with quick accurate efficiency, she could dodge and block where she could. While she didn't take any direct hits, she was getting plenty of cuts on her. Then he swirled one end of the weapon at her, when she made a move back, she didn't take into account the blade on the other end of the weapon. As the first blade missed Yoshiro grabbed the weapon at where the blade and shaft met and swung it around, stretching his arm out as he did. This gave a lot more reach to the other end as it came around it caught Halibel right across her right shoulder leaving a decent gash in it.

They both separated away from each other for the moment, feeling the blood pour and pain from the wound that was inflicted.

"well done Yoshiro, that weapon is quite dangerous in your hands." She said

"thanks, I didn't hurt you, badly did I?" he said concerningly

"it's fine nothing that will stop me from going, now let's continue." She said and then rushed forward. Yoshiro barely had time to block, Halibels weapon may have been large but she could swing with fast deadly proficiency. He was constantly on the defensive dodging, weaving, twirling his weapon around to adequately block. His mother was really pushing him hard now, suddenly she managed to knock his staff up to leave him open. She just pointed her blade at him and said. "La gota"

a missile of water shaped like the blade nailed him dead on. He immediately went flying back and crashed into the ground with earth shaking force, as water and sand exploded all around. Halibel watched closely waiting for everything to settle to see damage done. When the dust cleared Yoshiro was standing there but rough for wear. He had plenty cuts on his body and blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"do you wish to stop?" she asked

"not a chance mom, I can still go a little longer" he replied with a smile. He readied himself and charged forward. Halibel was better prepared for his sons naginata assault this time around, he swung, twirled and lunged with his blades. It was practically a dance, then Halibel caught the blade in place with her own. There blades crossed, Yoshiro used his physical strength to force her own down a bit. When the tip of his blade was pointing generally at her stomach he said.

"choque de temblor!"

Suddenly she felt the air suddenly tighten around the tip the blade and shot forward. Halibel could feel her abdomen area caving from a mass ball of force, then it went off and sent a massive vibration that ripped through her body. She went rag dolling back from the force of it and crashed into the ground hard and slid for a good 20 yards before stopping. She was able to stand back up, but the attack had left her coughing up a good amount of blood, but she could still fight well enough regardless.

Yoshiro however was on the ground, the last bit of effort draining him of what he had left. She walked over to her son and helped him up. They both returned to their sealed states.

"what was that last attack of your son?" she asked

"it was a vibration blast, that seems to be what Zorro's specialize in, manipulation of quakes, tremors, vibrations and so on." He replied.

"a very potent power I must admit, it's much more difficult to defend against vibrations and soundwaves effectively compared to most other things." She retorted with an air of satisfaction of her son's progress.

"thanks mom, you kicked some serious ass too" he cheekily replied with a smile.

They both just stood there for a bit allowing their regeneration powers to work their magic. After a little while more they headed off to meet with the others, both happy with there progress and having some proper mother and son time.

**A/N:**

'**Temblor' means Tremor**

'**Conquer, Rey De Zorro's' means Conquer, King of Foxe's**

'**Choque de temblor' means Tremor Shock**

**Author: What do you think of the abilities I gave you?**

**Zorro's: Quite lovely, my little kit is sure to have all sorts of fun with it.**

**Yoshiro: certainly so, I'm already thinking of different ways of utilizing this.**

**Zorro's: Good job kit.**

**Halibel: Who's this woman and why is she treating you like she's somehow your mother instead of me?**

**Yoshiro: ummmmmm…..**

**Zorro's: Don't hate me because I do a better job than you.**

**Halibel: *Starts pulling out Tiburon***

**Yoshiro: Uh-oh**

**Yin & Yang: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Memories & Return to Karakura**

***Two Months Later***

Yoshiro sat in the main living area of the wing, thinking about recent events. It had been some time, and everyone was preparing for the coming fighting against the soul society. While no official date had been given, everyone knew it would be very soon till it all started. Training was an almost everyday thing dramatic improvement of everyone's arrancar powers and abilities increased a great deal.

Not everything revolved around the preparation for the coming war. Now that Yoshiro had regained a mostly human form, he was able to return to his favorite past time. Playing music, mainly playing his guitar. It was a little rough going getting back into the grove of it all, having not played in over a year but after a few days of practice he was back to his old self. Playing the chords and letting the music flow was a feeling of pure bliss to him.

Everyone else had also kept on their practice, they played smoothly as a four piece band. They even started doing some shows in one of the spare section of las noches. They drew a fair sized crowd all things considered when they played, granted they played nothing but covers but no one minded. Everyone had a fun time, 'Gimmie Shelter' by 'The Rolling Stones' became the fan favorite to play.

As Yoshiro sat their contemplating things, he suddenly noticed his mother walk in and take a seat in a chair nearby deep in her own thoughts. Everyone else was out attending to other business leaving them alone together in the wing. A sudden thought he never had before crossed his mind. He wondered if he should really ask it but ultimately decided he needed too otherwise it would constantly nag him.

"hey mom" he suddenly spoke up.

Halibel broken out of her own thoughts suddenly, looked at her son. "yes Yoshiro?" she asked

"What were things like for you and dad and everything?" he replied

Halibel was caught by surprise by the question but decided that he had the right to know. So she started to speak.

"You see" she began "to really explain that well enough I would have to start at the beginning of when we first met and go from there. Your father was on a long term business trip to Honolulu. At the time I was working as a bartender at a high class bar on the island. I remember first seeing him, tall, well built, well, groomed and thick hair, soft in the eyes too. At first it was just simply he would come to the bar when he was done with work and I would serve him. Nothing unusual about it all, one thing that caught me right away was how he treated me. Most men who came to the bar would simply look at me for my beauty and not for the person I was. He however was different from that."

"he treated me as the person I was not just some pretty face behind a bar counter. I suppose that was when I first started to build an interest with him. After, some time we began speaking in conversations as friends whenever he showed up. For me it was all very refreshing to talk to someone like that. We would talk about our interest, our days and such pretty standard things. This continued for a while then the end of the year celebration on the island happened. They day before I mentioned I had the celebration off from work. He just simply in the most nonchalant way just asked me if I would like join him for the celebration."

"that actually worked?" Yoshiro said

"oddly enough yes, I was so immune to other men trying so desperately to ask me out. That having one ask me in such manner came as a surprise to me. Plus I had started to know your father well enough to already know he was different from any other man I had met. So I decided to join him and see where it went. We met up the next day it was the early afternoon. I have to admit, he was nothing short of a gentleman the entire time. He was completely honest and sincere the entire time and always treated me with proper respect. Ultimately the night ended with us in each, other's arms watching the end of the year firework display on the local beach."

"it all built up from there I assume?" he chimed

"essentially yes as cliché as it may sound. I had my work schedule changed so I was off work roughly the same he was. We would spend our afternoons together, one time I got him to join me surfing, it was my favorite activity in life. I remember how many times he comically fell before he got the hang of it. eventually he got the hang of it and we were sharing the waves together. It was a wonderful time; it quickly became our favorite activity to do together."

"when did the major tipping point come?" Yoshiro spoke.

"Four months after the end of year celebration, we had grown very close by then. He had recently finished his business on the island and was preparing to head back to Japan. I thought that was to be end of our time together. We went to the beach together for what I thought was to be the final time. He surprised me with something I wasn't expecting in the slightest bit. He had it already sitting at the beach ready for when we arrived there. It was a brand new surfboard in the style I preferred, it was yellow and white with the image of a shark on top of it. the real surprise of it all was what was sitting on the middle of it. It was engagement ring, a golden band with a simple diamond on top of it. when I turned to him in my shock, he asked me to marry him."

"you clearly said yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Yoshiro piped up.

"of course, I made what preparation I needed and left to Japan with him. We married in a ceremony in the spring under blooming Sakura trees. I must admit I was the happiest I had ever been. Our marriage was a happy one, I was able to get a bartending job at a place to similar to what I had before. Thankfully, everyone was kind to me and didn't care I was a foreigner. We did typical marriage life things, vacations together, dinner party's with friends and so on. Of course your father made sure to find a beach to properly surf at for us. Then three years into our marriage we received the best knew ever."

"you found out you were pregnant with me." He stated

"exactly, we were both overjoyed at the news. It was all we could ever talk about with each other. we went over names and such, we repurposed a room in the house all ourselves to be a proper baby room for when you were born. Doctors said the pregnancy was progressing perfectly fine every time we went. A few weeks before I reached my due date your father was sent out on an important job for his work. He argued it but ultimately, I told him it would be fine for him to go. Then a week after he left, I went into labor."

Yoshiro said nothing he just listened more intently.

"I was rushed to the local hospital by an ambulance, when I arrived in the delivery room. Everything seemed to be fine at first but soon complications arose. My body wasn't quite reacting as it should for a proper normal birth. C-section could not be done due to certain surgical risks. So despite dangers we had no choice but to go through the natural birth. I'll spare the details of the specifics, suffice to say while I eventually delivered you successfully. The overexertion and damage done by the process was too much for my body to handle. I was able to hold you in my arms and see you with my eyes for a few moments, I smiled, gave you your name and was able to tell you what I thought would be for the only time. Just how much I loved you. Then as a nurse took you away, the last of my strength faded and I died." she finally finished.

Halibel looked over at her son and noticed he was sitting on the edge of the couch. His face in his hands, she could see the streak marks of tears on him, before she could say anything, she heard him mumble out.

"it's because of me" he was choking up "I'm the reason you died, I killed you that day." On those words he lost any remaining composure, arms dropped to his lap, he hung his head as tears streaked down his face.

Halibel was in mild shock from what she was seeing, her son had always been one to do a good job at keeping his composure most of the time but here he had none whatsoever. As he sat there crying and blaming himself for her death. She realized at that moment just how much her death must have been weighing on him for so much time, how much pain, how much suffering he was throwing on himself and keeping it locked away. Now it was all flooding out in front of her like a tidal wave. All over something that wasn't even his fault at all.

She immediately walked over to him sat next to him and brought him into a caring hug, with his face resting against her shoulder he then gently wrapped his arms around hers and tears continued to fall off from him.

"it's not your fault." She gently said "it has never been your fault, I have never nor will I ever blame my death on you. What happened to me was simply an unfortunate accident. you were not responsible for it, so stop putting such unnecessary pain about it upon yourself. I have no regrets about the sacrifice I made that day. You're my child and I would make that sacrifice for you again without hesitation if I must." She calmly finished.

Yoshiro stopped his tears at his mother's words and started to regain his composure. He looked up at his mother, his eyes still puffy from the crying. He simply gave a soft smile looking as though a great weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"thank you, mom." He said quietly. "that's weighed on me for so long. Thank you for taking it off of me." Suddenly Yoshiro felt exhausted. Noticing this Halibel decided to have him relax on the couch for a bit. He did so and was sleeping soundly in no time. Halibel stood up and took a few steps away and gently said.

"you can come out now Emilou."

Emilou walked out from the hallway leading to the living area with a sheepish look on her face.

"you heard enough of everything I imagine" Halibel said kindly.

"Yes my lady." Emilou replied "I had no idea such things weighed so heavily on him. Sometimes I forget for everything he has been through so far, he's only 17 years old still."

"So do I" Halibel spoke

With that said Emilou walked over and carefully laid herself on top Yoshiro as he slept. He instinctively in his sleep wrapped his arms around her, with her head resting on his chest listening to his steady soft heartbeat. She soon fell asleep herself. Halibel merely watched the scene with a gentle smile hidden behind her mask and walked away. Yoshiro and Emilou would remain that way for the rest of the day.

*Three days later*

A meeting had been called for all the espada to gather for in the main chamber. Yoshiro and his mother walked together towards the meeting place.

"you think this going to be about us finally starting this war with soul society?" he asked his mother.

"more than likely, or atleast a discussion what our initial plans to start it will be." She replied.

They then entered the chamber, only Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were their. They shared brief nods of acknowledgment and took their seats. Yoshiro sat in between his mom and Ulquiorra, right across from Grimmjow. After a bout ten minutes all the other espada had arrived and took their seats as well. Then Aizen along with his two personal lackeys showed up. Aizen took his seat and the meeting began.

"Welcome my dear espada." Aizen began "I called you here for our first operation that will mark the start of our fight against the soul society. Tosen if you would please."

Tosen just nodded his head and pulled a lever which revealed a large screen which began playing images and video on it. Aizen then spoke up.

"We shall start here in Karakura town. You see there is a person of particular interest I wish to know more about. A human with soul reaper powers by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. This mission will also serve as our grand reveal to soul society. I have already decided on the two espada to send for this mission. Ulquiorra I have selected you." The emo just nodded his head. "and I have selected you as well Yoshiro, seeing how you had lived in Karakura almost your whole life it makes sense to send you there on this mission."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Yoshiro replied

"you are to leave immediately for this mission. Also keep track of anyone else you may find while your there who may be of any particular interest. That is all for now." He finished.

With that said Ulquiorra and Yoshiro stood up and went to the center of the room, where a garganta was opened up and they walked in. when they emerged, they were in one of Karakura's parks from what Yoshiro could tell. There were lots of people there not that any of them could see the two espada.

"Feels weird being back here after so long, after so much has changed with me. I wonder just how much has changed here?" piped Yoshiro.

"keep focused on the mission Quinta." Spoke the emo.

"yeah, yeah I know. Just let me have my moment of nostalgia dammit!" retorted Yoshiro. "well then I suppose we should make our presence know." With that said Yoshiro let out a massive burst of spirit energy. All the normal humans just fell unconscious from it.

"that should do the trick, anyone with any spiritual awareness will have felt that. From what info we have on him, Ichigo should come running our way soon enough once he feels it." Yoshiro chirped

"indeed, we'll just need to wait is all" replied Ulquiorra.

"you know" spoke Yoshiro 'now that I think about it, I kind of know Ichigo a bit. We weren't buddies really, but we would take the same path to school. We would chat a fair bit, got along well enough. man I wonder if he even remembers me? This will prove to an entertaining time I imagine."

Suddenly a female voice broke out of nowhere. "Yoshiro Abe? Is that you?" Yoshiro and Ulquiorra looked to the source of the voice. The saw a teenage girl, she had black hair and brown eyes, looked tomboyish as well. Yoshiro stared at her for moment trying to remember then it him.

"Tatsuki Arisawa! Is that you!?" he called out

Tatsuki was stunned by who she was seeing. She never knew Yoshiro all that well but it's hard to forget someone who looked as unique as him. "yeah it's me." She said. Next, she knew Yoshiro was approaching her, at that she recognized he looked different. His hair was the exact same as she remembered, his eyes were blue but the pupils were shaped like vertical slits, his teeth were pointed like some predators and what the hell was that thing on his face? Not to mention he was in all white with black trim uniform of sorts and had wakizashi on his back at the waist. Plus why was he giving off energy like one of those hollows?

"I haven't seen you since the dojo days. How's it going?" he casually said.

"pretty good" she replied "everyone heard you went magically missing, we thought you had been killed or something? Just what the hell happened to you?"

"long story" he retorted "I would tell you, but I don't have the time at the moment. Me and my associate are actually looking for Ichigo, know where he is by chance?"

Tatsuki became suspicious all of a sudden. "why do you two want with Ichigo?" she said.

"our boss is interested in him and wants us to test his powers out a bit." He casually said.

Now Tatsuki was alarmed. "you're going to try and hurt Ichigo!?" she accused

"no" piped Yoshiro "well maybe a little but that just comes with testing someone's fighting abilities and power. It's not like I'll do anything permanent."

Next thing he knew another voice rang out and a pair of footsteps were heard.

"Tatsuki! Get back!"

Yoshiro looked to where the voice came from and recognized the two individuals approaching.

"seeing some old faces today alright." He said "if it isn't Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. Haven't seen you two since those times we would walk to school together on occasion."

As the two human teenagers approached and stood next to Tatsuki. They took good look at the person who addressed them. It took a moment but then the realization hit them.

"It can't be!" said Sado

"what happened to you Yoshiro?" spoke Orihime in mild horror.

"long story in all honesty and no time to really tell it I'm afraid. Perhaps another time? Truth is I'm back in town to find Ichigo, know where he's at by chance?" chimed the arrancar.

"don't say anything to him!" shouted Tatsuki. "he wants to hurt Ichigo as a test for some boss of his."

Orihime and Sado looked shocked by this, only then they start to notice how different he was from how they remembered. Then they felt his aura.

"Why do you feel like a hollow?" asked Orihime.

"long story short" Yoshiro began. "Things happened that forced my hand in certain ways and wound becoming a hollow more or less. Then I had to be transformed into a higher form of hollow known as an arrancar in order to keep surviving."

"That's rather hard to believe." Spoke Sado

Yoshiro said nothing and merely raised up the bottom his jacket to show his hollow hole. The three human teenagers gasped in horror and shock at what they were seeing.

"oh my god he's telling the truth" said Orihime.

"Hold on." Chimed Sado "if this's all true and you're here working for someone else. Then there's only one person that comes to mind who would've sent you here. That Aizen guy, correct?"

"You are correct Lord Aizen is the one who sent me and my associate here." Replied Yoshiro

At this Sado activated his powers and his right arm was completely incased in some sort of black and red covering.

"if you want Ichigo you'll have to fight me first!" spoke Sado.

"Few things here ok" started Yoshiro "firstly, that's a pretty neat trick. Secondly, I'm not here to kidnap or kill Ichigo. I'm just here to test his strength a bit is all. Thirdly, I don't feel like fighting any of you and lastly, I can tell by the strength of your energy. You can't hope to hurt me at all at your current level. So, let's calm down a bit before anyone does anything to rash and stupid. I don't want to hurt you but take a swing at me and I will retaliate accordingly. Just a fair warning."

Sadly that warning was ignored, the next thing he heard was "El Directo". Yoshiro easily dodged the attack and moved right up to Sado in a blink. He grabbed his covered arm with one hand with minimal effort twisted it a full 360 degrees around. Yoshiro could her bones breaking and muscle tearing from it. he then with the one hand tossed Sado clean across the park into a tree. The tree snapped in two on impact and Sado was on the ground unconscious. Orihime and Tatsuki screamed in horror at what happened.

"damn fool" the blond arrancar stated "I gave him fair warning and he still did it anyways. Kami I didn't want things to go like this."

Orihime and Tatsuki ran over to Sado. Orihime said some words he didn't recognize. Next thing he knew an odd barrier appeared over Sado and began to heal him rapidly, Yoshiro noticed. 'now that's very interesting' he thought to himself. Before Sado could be healed too much Yoshiro decided to cut loose with his spiritual pressure on the area. The sheer overwhelmingness of it caused Tatsuki to collapse and Orihime fell to her knees unable to keep the barrier on Sado up. She simply looked at Yoshiro simply terrified for her life.

"relax Orihime." Spoke Yoshiro "I'm not here to hurt you ok, I didn't mean to scare you just now. I noticed you were somehow healing Sado in an interesting and fast way. I didn't want you to heal him too much. I don't wont him getting back up and trying to fight me again. So please just calm down."

He walked up to Orihime and merely offered a hand to help stand her up. Orihime was a little hesitant at first but took it. As she stood up, she meekly said.

"I don't understand how you can be so different but so much the same all at once?"

"just because I'm not human anymore doesn't mean I've completely forgotten or abandoned who I once was you know." He replied.

Orihime stared at Yoshiro for a moment before speaking up.

"you said earlier that things happened that forced you down the path that lead to where you are now. While I don't know the specifics of what it was you had to suffer through. I'm sorry you had to go through it, Yoshiro. I know we never were the closest or anything, but I like to think I knew you well enough to say that."

"Thanks Orihime" he said quietly

"if you don't mind me asking" she began "what started everything that forced you on this path?"

"Soul reapers" was his simple reply.

Orihime's eyes went a bit from his answer. Before either could say or do anything more a new presence made itself know. The one Yoshiro and Ulquiorra had been waiting for.

"the man of the hour has arrived at last it would seem." Yoshiro spoke cheerily.

Next thing anyone knew standing in the park about 15 yards away from them was a certain orange haired soul reaper. He was standing there in a black with red uniform that was tattered at the bottom, holding a black and red katana with an all-black blade. Not to mention a scowl on his face that practically a trademark of his. Yoshiro couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight.

Ichigo came running as fast as he could in bankai form when he felt the massive burst of hollow energy coming from the park. On his way there he felt Sado's energy flare and then suddenly drop to nothing. He became all the more worried when the Hollow energy flared even higher than before. Ichigo almost couldn't even believe it, how hell the could a hollow be so powerful? He didn't think such a thing was even possible.

When he arrived at the park, he was caught by surprise by what he saw, he saw Orihime standing next to someone. He was in an almost all white style clothing, mocha skin, blond hair, blue eyes. Why does this guy seem so familiar? Then it struck him. "Yoshiro Abe" he muttered to himself. He knew the guy a bit from traveling together to school every now again, the also had a few classes together. While they weren't technically all that close. Ichigo had always considered him a friend to a certain degree. Yoshiro had helped him with the initial pain of his mother's death after it happened. Yoshiro had lost his own father a few years before so knew how to handle it. Ichigo had always been grateful for that.

He remembered when Yoshiro had suddenly gone missing over a year ago without a trace. He had been saddened and angry over the fact someone had apparently done something to him. While he was always a little distant and perhaps a little too wrapped up with his music playing. He had been someone always willing to lend a hand and help if the need arose. Ichigo had genuinely always liked him as person. Now here he was suddenly back out of the blue and from nowhere, apparently at the center of what was currently happening. Then Ichigo noticed the differences in his appearance, his pupils, his teeth, and on his face, there was no mistaking it. It was a piece of a hollow mask.

"what the hell happened to you, while you've been away from here?" Ichigo suddenly asked solemnly.

"long story short, I sort of became a partial hollow and had to become what you see in order to survive." Yoshiro casually replied.

Ichigo eyes went wide from the statement. A partial hollow!?, just what the hell exactly happened!? Then Ichigo felt his energy, it was just like what he had felt earlier.

"you're not human, anymore are you?" Ichigo asked.

"no I'm not, I had to give up that part of me up in order to survive. It was kind of my only option." The blond replied.

Ichigo suddenly felt a sense of sadness of that fact. He didn't like someone he had liked to think of as a friend had to have gone through something that forced him to give so much up.

"who's responsible?" the orange haired boy asked.

"blame the soul reapers for kick starting the chain of events that led me to ultimately becoming what I am, when they kidnapped me from Karakura and then I had to escape from soul society. Which forced me to flee to hueco mundo and survive how I had to. Just so I could hope to return to those I care about." Retorted Yoshiro.

Ichigo was shocked by that remark. Soul society was to blame for putting him on this path? He mentioned they had kidnapped him but for what reason. Questions for later Ichigo realized as he began reeling in his emotions to focus at the situation at hand. It was then he noticed the unconscious Tatsuki and Sado, Sado's arm also looked all sorts of messed up. He instantly became all sorts of pissed about what he saw.

"What happened to Tatsuki and Sado!? Did you do that to them!?" Ichigo spoke in anger.

"well yes." Yoshiro spoke honestly "Tatsuki simply passed out from my spiritual energy, she'll be fine. Sado attacked me when I told him I was here looking for you. I warned him not to attack me, but he didn't listen. I didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't leave me choice once he took a swing at me."

Ichigo became even more furious over this news but also mildly confused as well.

"why are you here for me exactly?" he asked in barely restrained anger.

"Lord Aizen has taken an interest in you and wants me to test the full capabilities of your power." The arrancar boy replied

"your working for that bastard!? Why!?" Ichigo yelled back.

"I owe lord Aizen for my survival with all that happened to me. Simple as that. Now as much as I love to keep chatting with you. I have a schedule to keep you know? So let's get to it shall we? Orihime why don't you go over and get behind Ichigo, it'll be safer for you that way." Yoshiro chimed

Orihime merely nodded her head and ran off until she was safely behind Ichigo.

"I'm not sure about any of this but if it's a fight you want, then I'll gladly give it you." Piped up Ichigo.

"then let's do this." Smirked Yoshiro.

Yoshiro decided to reach out with pesquisa in order to read Ichigo's strength. He wasn't all that impressed by it. 'he could give the decimo and novena some trouble with his level but he's nowhere near the levels of 5th and up. Hell Grimmjow could probably kick his ass. Why is Aizen so interested in him I wonder?' he thought to himself.

That was all the time he had to think when Ichigo suddenly appeared before him and tried to slash him, he easily dodged it and countered with a punch to Ichigo's face that sent him flying back. Yoshiro then charged him and delivered a kick to his gut that sent him flying in the air. Before Ichigo could recover Yoshiro appeared above him and delivered an elbow to his back that sent the orange haired flying into the ground hard. Yoshiro landed some distance away and simply watched as Ichigo staggered up on to his feet.

Ichigo was pissed, not just because he was losing the fight badly but because he knew his opponent wasn't even taking him seriously. That annoyed him more than anything. "fight me seriously damn it!" Ichigo roared.

"no point in it Ichigo." Yoshiro retorted "I'm just here to test you, not kill you. Using my full power on you would be massive overkill. Not that I would want to kill you or any of the others here in Karakura anyways. As much as I've changed, I still consider this place my home you know?"

Ichigo was taken aback by the statement but quickly refocused himself and began focusing as much energy as he could into zangetsu. Yoshiro took notice of what he was doing and smirked.

"going to hit me your full strength, are you? Good, show me just what you have to offer Ichigo!" he said with some excitement.

"Let's see how well you handle this!" Roared Ichigo "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A mass wave of Black and red energy came barreling towards Yoshiro. He merely hardened his heirro and waited for the blast to hit. It connected at his torso and exploded, the shockwave sent dirt, dust and debris everywhere.

Ichigo watched his attacked hit, he was breathing a bit heavily, having put everything he could into the attack. He watched as the dust and dirt began settle, his eyes went wide from shock. Yoshiro stood there not having moved at all. The only evidence of his attack being his now tattered vest that revealed his hollow hole at around his liver. Other then that there wasn't even so much as a scuff mark on his body.

"no, th- that can't be a put everything I had into that attack." Ichigo spoke in shock.

"sorry Ichigo, while that attack wasn't too bad, sadly against me it's no where near enough to do anything to me." Yoshiro replied with mirth.

Before anything else cold be done, two new individuals suddenly appeared. One was a dark skinned woman with black, purple hair in tight body suit wearing a type of orange jacket. The other he knew perfectly well; he'd never forget hat and clogs.

"Urahara, this is certainly a surprise to see you. It's been some time hasn't it?" he politely spoke up.

Kisuke studied the arrancar in front of him trying to figure out how this one knew him. Sadly nothing came to mind. "afraid I don't recall ever knowing an arrancar before." He chimed.

"last you saw me I was still a human." Yoshiro piped up "remember you helped me and Emilou that day over a year ago?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi both had shock hit them when they realized who it was before them.

"I see now" Urahara spoke solemnly "you've changed quite a lot and not in ways I would have expected sadly."

"what happened to him I wonder?" spoke Yoruichi.

"Sorry but I don't recall ever meeting you miss" Yoshiro spoke looking at the dark skinned woman.

"oh you wouldn't" she replied, "you only ever have seen me in my cat form after all."

"wait one second here!" Yoshiro suddenly yelled "you mean you were that black cat at the shop the entire time!?"

"that's correct boy" Yoruichi replied "might I say, you have very skilled hands." She finished a bit playfully.

Yoshiro had the most incredulous look imaginable on his face. Not having any idea where to go from that one. Thankfully for once he was glad to have Ulquiorra around who spoke up.

"Quinta, it's time to leave we've already finished our mission. We're not here to fight everyone who shows up." He spoke in his usual tone as he opened a garganta back to las noches.

"Catch you all later" Yoshiro spoke as he used sonido to the garganta. As he entered alongside Ulquiorra, he turned to Urahara and spoke a bit sadly. "I know were kind of on opposite sides now but for whatever it's worth. I still do appreciate a lot what you did for me and Emilou that day."

He didn't wait to see what the shopkeeper's response was. As the gateway closed on them. Back in Karakura, Urahara stood in very deep thought about had just transpired in front of him, not knowing exactly what to make of it just yet.

"Things just keep getting wilder it seems." He simply said as he turned to Ichigo to talk to him about what had happened.

Yoshiro and Ulquiorra returned to las noches and gave their report to Aizen and the rest of the espada. More or less saying that Ichigo wasn't someone to be worried about at all. There were praised for there work and everyone was dismissed. As Yoshiro began leaving his mother approached him.

"Yoshiro" she spoke softly "are you alright?" Halibel knew her son was physically fine; it was emotionally she was concerned with. She knew he was very good at keeping a face when needed but she could tell every so often when something was bothering him.

"I'm fine for the most part mom." He replied "being back home after such a long time was weird. Especially after all that has happened. I just need time to think about it is all."

She simply nodded her head in acknowledgement, and they walked back together to their section of las noches. Later on Yoshiro was lying in bed with Emilou resting her head on his chest. He was in deep thought about everything that had happened.

"your still unsure about everything from earlier." Emilou spoke with concern.

"yeah I am." He merely replied "it's just while I was never really close friends with anyone from there, they people I ran into today I don't really have any ill feeling for. So the idea of having to fight and potentially kill them isn't something I'm very keen on. Not too mention I'm not really big on turning my hometown into a battleground for us and the soul reapers. I feel like this is all going to push me in ways I'm really not going to enjoy in the slightest bit."

Emilou looked up at her lover with a concerned expression. She understood where he was coming from. She had come to enjoy Karakura a lot as well in here time there. Not to mention his hesitation to fight and maybe kill the people he once knew from then. She honestly wasn't sure what to say, she lifted her head up and put a firm kiss on his lips and softly said.

"I understand your hesitations in all this, just remember if things start to get too hard and you need to get somethings off your chest. You have me, your mother and the rest of us here to help ok? We'll get through all of this together one way or another. We just have to keep strong is all."

Yoshiro wrapped his arms around her and just simply spoke back kindly.

"Thank you, I love you."

"Love you too." She replied

Then they both drifted off to sleep together.

**A/N:**

**Author: sorry about the lateness of this. This have been getting busy on my end recently.**

**Yoshiro: it happens don't worry so much about it.**

**Author: anyways I hope you enjoyed this one, the back half gave me a little trouble.**

**Yoshiro: this one was a bit more on the emotional side of things.**

**Author: see you all next time!**

**Ichigo: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Escalation**

***Karakura sometime later, Urahara's shop***

It had been a few days after the attack by the arrancar in the park. Soul Society sent a response force to help with the sudden new threat in Karakura. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abari and Rukia Kuchiki. They were currently gathered at Urahara's shop along with Ichigo, Orihime and Sado to discuss all that happened.

"So what exactly happened?" Asked Hitsugaya

"Well" Orihime began "me and Sado were near the park when we suddenly felt massive surge of hollow energy. We hurried to the park and found practically everyone who wasn't spiritually aware unconscious. We saw Tatsuki standing next to one of the arrancar in conversation with it. we quickly hurried over and told her to get away from it. as we approached the arrancar called out our names, we weren't sure how it knew us. Only after we stopped to get a closer look at the arrancar did we realize who it was. It was someone we thought had gone away along time ago, Yoshiro Abe."

Toshiro and Rangiku had sudden looks of shock on their faces.

"Are you sure?" asked Toshiro

"Yes" replied Orihime "there was no mistaking it was him, but he was changed he was no longer human, he was an arrancar. He had the mask fragment of a hollow on his face and then he showed us his hollow hole."

'How can that be?' Toshiro thought in shock 'he was human, when last he was seen, despite what hollow traits he was displaying.'

Orihime continued "He explained things a bit and told us he was looking for Ichigo in order to fight him as some sort of test for Aizen. Sado activated his power and tried to attack Yoshiro but Sado was easily overpowered and beaten. After that me and Tatsuki ran over to Sado and began to heal him. While I was doing that, he suddenly released a burst of spirit energy even bigger than the first one. Tatsuki collapsed from it and I fell to my knees unable to keep my healing barrier on Sado. Then he walked over to me and actually apologized for hurting Sado and frightening me. Then Ichigo showed up."

"When I arrived" Ichigo began "I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Someone I once knew thought to be long gone under mysterious circumstances. Suddenly returned and not even human anymore. I questioned him myself to confirm what I was thinking, and I was right. Then I noticed the damage he had did, I called him out on it. he admitted to it all and apologized even, then he let Orihime go and we started our fight."

"how'd that go?" chimed Ikkaku

"it was as one-sided as it could be. I couldn't hit with any of my moves and he easily kicked me around. I've never felt so easily outclassed in my whole life. He smacked me around like I was nothing. He even let me charge my getsuga tensho to its full power and let me hit him with it. it didn't do a damn thing other than rip up his vest, not even so much as a scratch on him. Then Urahara and Yoruichi showed up and he and his partner, Ulquiorra he called him took off." Ichigo finished.

Toshiro sat there in deep thought trying to make sense of things. His one time prisoner who escaped and hadn't been seen or heard of in over a year. Suddenly back and now a full-fledged hollow, an arrancar of tremendous power. Someone who easily bested someone as strong as Ichigo. None it made any sense to him.

"none of this is good." Hitsugaya spoke.

"there is something Yoshiro mentioned I want you to confirm for me Hitsugaya." Spoke Ichigo.

"what is that Kurosaki?" the young captain replied

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and spoke sternly at Toshiro.

"he said the reason he is as he is now. Is because soul society kidnapped him and thus forced him to escape and flee to hueco mundo. How true is that?"

"it's true" Hitsugaya calmly spoke

"what the hell for!" Ichigo yelled "what the hell did he do to warrant you to kidnap him!?"

"I wasn't technically what he did so much as what we saw what he was." Toshiro retorted "we received a report about a human who was displaying hollow traits. After comparing info in the report to a past assignment involving a human in the search for a vasto lord in Karakura. We realized the person in question was one in the same. Thus it was decided by the captain-commander that the human in question needed to be brought in for questioning."

"what happened after you brought him in?" Ichigo questioned.

Toshiro thought for a moment and began speaking.

"me and Rangiku captured him in the human world. upon bringing him to soul society we interrogated him along side captains Sui-Feng and Shunsui. He was displaying hollow like characteristics and power on him. He had used them against me while trying to escape in the human world. even after we used power limiter cuffs, they remained on his physical self. During the interrogation we learned that he was directly connected to the vasto lord we had been hunting a few months earlier. While at the time they were believed to be good friends. When I think back on how he spoke about the female hollow in question. I think they were in fact lovers and most likely still are"

This sent a shockwave of surprise through everyone. Ichigo spoke up.

"he said he did what he had to do in order to get back to those he cared for. Still to be in love with a female hollow? Are you sure about that assumption?"

"indeed" Hitsugaya replied.

"I can confirm that actually." Chimed Kisuke

Everyone looked to him as he kept talking.

"you see, the same day he managed to lure captain Hitsugaya and the others away. He just happened to have his vasto lord friend hide out in my shop out of view. After you all had left, I fitted her with a gigai in order to avoid any more problems like what happened that day."

"you helped it!" Toshiro spoke accusingly

"at the time I was still on the run from soul society myself. it was simply the best thing in mine and their interest at the time. What I can say looking at them interacting with each other. there were obviously starting to have feelings for each other if they hadn't already started a romantic partnership." Kisuke replied casually.

Toshiro calmed down at that.

"what happened next?" Orihime said looking at Toshiro.

"well" Toshiro spoke "after we finished the interrogation, he was sent to a cell. The plan was to bring everything up at a captain's meeting in order to discuss what to do with him next."

"what would you have done with?" Questioned Ichigo

"in all probability" Toshiro said, "we would have had him kept locked up in soul society or handed over to Mayuri for research for why a living human was displaying hollow traits, or just right up execution after some more interrogation." He finished calmly.

Everyone not from soul society had looks of horror and or disgust on their faces from the news.

"no wonder he made a run for it. I would have too." Ichigo spoke with mild anger.

"how did he escape anyways?" Sado suddenly said.

"The escape" Toshiro spat out "you see, he had a pair of headphones and a music player on him when he was captured, I failed to have them taken away before he was put in his cell. He learned the guard rotations and waited until night fall. He used his headphone cord and the cell door to fake hanging himself inside his cell. When the next guard shift came around, the guard freaked out from what he saw and opened the cell to check on him. He knocked out the guard and made his escape from there. By the time the alarm was sounded off for his escape, he had already made it outside the 10th division compound. I rushed there as fast I could in bankai, he had already opened up a garganta and thrown himself into it. I launched an attack in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The garganta closed and he was gone. We searched the living world for him but to no avail, we had to accept he must have fled to hueco mundo where we couldn't reach him."

"it was the only place he could go at that point." Chimed Ichigo "I can see why he blames soul society for him having to become what he now is. Regardless, he's working for Aizen now, so he'll have to be dealt with somehow someway at some point I imagine. Still I have to wonder, who discovered and reported him to begin with?"

"it was me" Rukia said solemnly "I was the one who initially discovered and reported him."

***Las Noches***

It had been some time since the mission to Karakura. Nothing new had yet to take place just yet but Aizen had assured them all, everything was going according to plan. Yoshiro understood it well enough, while he didn't care that much for Aizen. He knew he was easily the smartest person around of not of all time, not to mention he had been planning this take over of soul society for far longer then Yoshiro himself had been alive. Who was he to really question his plans for all this? Sadly not everyone saw it that way, some were a little upset they didn't finish certain jobs in their eyes. That someone was a certain teal haired arrancar. Grimmjow and Yoshiro were having a talk in Yoshiro's section of las noches.

"you should have killed Kurosaki, Yoshiro." Grimmjow said

"how many times must I tell you that lord Aizen only wanted him tested and nothing more." Yoshiro retorted.

"you sure your just not going soft? I saw how the mission went you were hesitant to kill anyone." The panther arrancar spoke.

"my orders were to find Ichigo and test him, not go on a mad killing spree. Presides what would the point of doing such a thing been anyways. Just prove to everyone that hollows even as arrancar are just mindless monsters that seek to only kill? Not happening, I'm trying to change that perspective of things thank you very much." Replied the blond arrancar.

"I think your just using that as an excuse to justify not hurting any of the people you once knew back in Karakura, when you were still human." said Grimmjow

"well shit Grimmjow, what do you want from me? I only spent 16 of my 17 years of existence in Karakura. Forgive me about wanting to not wreck the place."

"You need to start letting yourself act more like a proper arrancar. You're not human anymore dammit, so stop trying to act like it so much and just forget about your connections to that place and everyone attached to it!" yelled Grimmjow.

"you think I don't wish I could forget Grimmjow!? I didn't become what I am like everyone else remember!? I didn't die in a traditional sense I didn't lose any of my memories like almost every else! I wish I could have just forgotten every fucking thing from back then outside of my memories with Emilou! It would make dealing with this whole god damn situation a whole lot fucking easier!" Yoshiro yelled right back.

"look" Yoshiro said more calmly "I wish this whole thing was as easy as it was for me back when it was just traveling around hueco mundo. It was a lot more, simpler time then, but it's just not anymore. Atleast not for me anyways, I won't hesitate to fight and kill soul reapers but the people who I once knew and still live in Karakura are a completely different story."

Grimmjow heard these words and went quiet for moment in thought. Then he calmly spoke. "I think I get now." Was all he said, while suddenly having a look in his eyes of someone who had an idea of something. This didn't escape Yoshiro, he knew Grimmjow long enough to know what such a look from his friend meant. He was going to do something that probably fell into the lines of stupid and reckless. Yoshiro grabbed his friend by the shoulder to stop him as he tried to turn away.

"Grimm whatever it is your planning on doing, don't."

"relax man, I know what I'm doing here."

Yoshiro turned his friend around, so they were facing each other. Yoshiro put his hands around of Grimmjows head and brought the heads close together to where their foreheads were touching.

"Grimmjow" The blond arrancar spoke with all calm seriousness looking directly into his friend's eyes. "I know you well enough, to have pretty good idea what it is your thinking. Please don't do something rash and short-sighted, things are different now. It's not like it was when we were roaming around hueco mundo. There's going to be problems for doing such things now. Problems and consequences that could affect more than just you. So please reconsider what your thinking, I'm asking you here as your friend."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment then looking somberly back at his friend he just replied calmly. "ok, I'll think about it a bit more. So don't worry so much about it alright?" with that the teal haired arrancar broke from his friends grasp and walked away. Yoshiro just watched his friend walk away with a concerned look on his face hoping his words had gotten through to him.

***Karakura that night***

It was a peaceful night at the moment in Karakura, that was about to change as a garganta opened up in the sky. Grimmjow and all his fraccion appeared in the sky.

"ok" spoke Grimmjow "reach out and look for anyone with spiritual pressure. When you do, find them and kill them, simple as that."

His fraccion simply nodded and began their search. Grimmjow reached out and felt a presence of his own. A smirk went on his face and went off towards the direction of it. when he arrived at the spot of his prey, he saw the soul reaper. It was woman, a bit short, black hair, violet eyes. He landed in front of her a few yards away. "well, well, well look what I've found here, a little soul reaper all by her lone some. How fortunate for me." He said with some glee.

"who are you and why are you here arrancar?" replied the soul reaper in a demanding tone, that mildly pissed Grimmjow off.

"who I am isn't important right now." he sneered back "as for why I'm here. I'm here to finish what my friend Yoshiro didn't is all."

The soul reapers eyes went wide a bit from that statement and retorted. "you mean Yoshiro Abe I assume, the human who somehow became a full-fledged arrancar?" she finished with assurance that didn't escape Grimmjows notice.

"you seem to know my buddy somehow, how is that? You weren't around when he showed up here before." He asked.

"I know him because I was the one who originally discovered and reported him to soul society." She said with honesty.

"I see" retorted the teal haired arrancar. "what's your name soul reaper?"

"give me yours first" retorted the soul reaper.

The arrancar glared a bit "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

"Rukia Kuchiki" she replied

"Rukia Kuchiki?" spoke Grimmjow "looks like I need to find different prey than."

"what's that supposed to mean" Rukia said

"simple, woman. My pal Yoshiro has been wanting to know the soul reaper who's responsible for setting of the chain of events. that was responsible for wrecking his old life here in this town. He has rights to your head, not me." He finished

Rukia wasn't sure what to say to that statement. Before she could though a certain orange haired human with soul reaper powers appeared at her side. Grimmjow just smirked at this new arrival, he had found some prey after all.

***Some time later at las noches***

Yoshiro was relaxing in his wing of las noches with Emilou and his fraccion. He was still thinking about his talk earlier with his friend Grimmjow. He hoped he had heeded his words and didn't do anything stupid. Emilou noticed he was troubled by something and decided to see if she could find out what it was.

"Yoshiro" she spoke up, he turned his attention to her as she continued. "your troubled by something, what's wrong? You can tell us."

Now his fraccion Yin and Yang were listening intently as well, wanting to know what was troubling their master and friend. Yoshiro gave out a sigh and explained his talk earlier with Grimmjow.

"I see" Emilou spoke with concern "I know Grimmjow can be impulsive, but I don't think even he would do something so bold." She took his hand and wrapped her hand around his. Yoshiro merely squeezed gently in return.

"I agree with lady Emilou" spoke Yin. "you would have to be a total fool to pull such a thing." Said Yang.

Yoshiro remained quiet still unable to shake an uneasy feeling in his gut. Emilou took his head with her other hand and turned his head towards her and planted a gentle kiss on his lips which he returned. She gently spoke. "please try not to worry too much, whatever happens things will work out in the end. The always seem to for us."

Before Yoshiro could respond his mother entered the room with a look of trouble on her face. She spoke up before anyone else could.

"All espada have been called for an emergency meeting. Someone apparently went out on an unauthorized mission to the living world" she said with all seriousness. Yoshiro suddenly had a look of complete shock and horror on his face. A sinking feeling suddenly fell into everyone's stomach over what may have happened.

15 minutes later all the espada and their fraccion atleast that bothered to bring them was there. Yoshiro had Yin and Yang with him and all of tres bestias came along with Halibel. Yoshiro noticed Vega was there as well with the segunda. A feeling dread began to fill Yoshiro as he noticed Grimmjow and the crew weren't there.

"son of a bitch, he didn't listen" Yoshiro muttered to himself. The comment didn't escape his fraccion or his mother and tres bestias. They all looked at him with concern for how he may react to whatever the coming news may be.

Then Aizen and gin walked in, Tosen was noticeably absent, that didn't help Yoshiro sinking feeling. "Greetings everyone, you've have been called here due to one our rank going out on an unauthorized mission. Tosen is currently bringing him back as we speak." Aizen spoke with calmness.

No sooner he had finished speaking when suddenly Tosen with a noticeably roughed up Grimmjow in tow appeared. Yoshiro notice none of the crew was with them, he suddenly felt sick about everything. Tosen began to question Grimmjow for his actions. Grimmjow replied in his usual manner but Tosen wasn't having it and revealed the news Yoshiro was dreading.

"your actions costed the lives of all your fraccion" Tosen spoke accusingly.

Grief and anger took over Yoshiro all at once. All of the previous crew was dead? All dead because Grimmjow couldn't keep his own urges in check, even after he had practically begged him not to do anything rash and stupid. Then a moment came no one expected, Tosen cut one of Grimmjows arms clean off and then destroyed it. Grimmjow yelled in pain and was about to attack Tosen when Aizen stopped him and announced that they would need a new Sexta. Grimmjow suddenly looked utterly defeated, sadly it wasn't going to get much better for the now former espada. Yoshiro who had been trying to keep his emotions in check at everything no longer could. He practically yelled as he approached Grimmjow before anyone could stop him.

"You, stupid bastard!" he roared as he grabbed Grimmjow by the back of the head forcing him to look into his eyes. "I fucking told you not to do anything like this! I practically begged you not too and you still did it anyways! Now look what has happened to you! You've lost your arm, your position and worst of all, our friends are dead! All because you couldn't keep yourself in check god dammit! Why dammit! Why couldn't you have fucking listened to me!" Yoshiro finished spitefully.

Grimmjow still looking defeated just quietly spoke so only Yoshiro could hear him. "I'm sorry" Yoshiro looked surprised at him, he never thought he would hear such words come from Grimmjow. The teal haired arrancar using his only arm grabbed Yoshiro by the back of the head and pulled his head close to his and whispered into his ear.

"I found out the name of the soul reaper you're looking for. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, she sticks close to the Kurosaki kid." He finished.

Yoshiro pulled his head back with a look of shock on his face. He calmed himself and simply replied "Thank you" with that said he let go of Grimmjow and returned to his place next to his friends and loved ones. Aizen dismissed everyone and they returned to their sections of las noches.

After they returned to their section of las noches. Everyone just hung around the main living area, processing everything that had just happened. Yoshiro leaned up against the wall, looking out to nowhere with a thousand yard stare. Noticing this Emilou spoke up to him.

"how are you holding up Yoshiro." She knew everything that had just happened weighed heavily on him. She was hoping to talk it out in order help get over it sooner then later. The loss of so many of his friends so soon would be hard on anyone. However the reaction she got was not what she was expecting.

He started laughing a bit seemingly to himself. This caused everyone to look at him with shock and worry. He continued to laugh a bit more before stopping and a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"I have name finally." He spoke with a low growling malice. "I have the name of the soul reaper I've been looking for, Rukia Kuchiki. I'm going to find you when I have the chance and I am going to make you pay. For my friends, for my loved ones, for myself, everything I've had to endure because of what you started. I will make you pay for it all." He finished with snarling viciousness; his teeth bared with all the hate he could muster. It sent a chill through everyone present, no one dared to say a word.

***One month later Las Noches***

One month had passed since the incident, things had changed. Grimmjow was in a state of seeming constant depression. Meanwhile Yoshiro had slowly become more and more obsessed with getting his hands on the Kuchiki woman. Emilou was becoming increasingly worried about what it was doing to him. He became withdrawn, silent, and more. She decided to address the situation. They were alone in their bedroom and chose to talk.

"Yoshiro, we need to talk." She said politely. Yoshiro turned to her and closed his eyes a bit, he had an idea of what this talk was going to be about. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yoshiro" she began "I'm worried about you. Ever since that night a month ago, you've haven't been yourself. you've been withdrawn, more vengeful and more distant. I know you have a right to feel as you do over this situation with that soul reaper. I am worried your allowing yourself to lose control of who you are in your obsession. I don't want to see the person I fell in love with disappear over this."

Yoshiro just stared out with his eyes narrowed a bit. "what are you trying to suggest exactly Emilou?" he asked in a low voice.

Emilou suddenly became a bit nervous but pressed on. "couldn't you by chance just let it all go?" she said carefully.

Yoshiro's eyes went wide at the statement and immediately stood up and walked to other side of the room, his back to Emilou. A deathly pause hung in the air then Yoshiro spoke out. "I can't do that." He spoke in a tense voice.

"I know it's hard for you to probably do so." She began gently "but I think it would be for the best I could just let it go and-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"I can't do that!" he roared turning to look at her with a glare that could freeze over hell in an instant. Emilou immediately froze up, the eyes staring at her weren't the usual caring and fun loving ones. Instead it was the eyes of an angry and superior predator. Her hollow instincts screamed at her to run but she couldn't, she was to much in shock at Yoshiro's reaction to do anything. Then he began to approach her, she suddenly did the only thing that came to mind she simply put her hands up in front of her and yelled.

"STOP!"

Yoshiro froze in his tracks, suddenly snapping out his current state. He looked at Emilou and saw something that made him disgusted with himself. She had her hands in front of her, wide eyed with some tears streaming down her face. She was looking at him as if he was the most terrifying thing in existence. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He just looked down at the ground in shame with himself and turned around and left the room without saying a word.

He walked out into the main living area of the wing, ignoring his fraccion as well as Mila and Sung-sun. he simply stood there against the wall in hatred at himself for what he had just done. Suddenly a call for a meeting between all the espada went out on the intercom system. He immediately left and headed towards the meeting room. A few minutes passed and his mother suddenly appeared next to him, she looked less than pleased with him to say the least.

"what happened between you and Emilou?" she demanded

"something I'd rather not speak about at the moment." He replied with a tinge of anger aimed at himself more than anything. Next thing he knew he was tossed against the hallway wall with his mother's arm forearm pining him against it. if she wasn't pissed off before, she certainly was now.

"You scared Emilou to near death!" she yelled "I've been holding my tongue for the last month giving you the benefit of the doubt of your current behavior, but I was clearly wrong! I will not tolerate you acting in such a manner! Now you will explain yourself to me this instance!"

"I'm sorry" he weakly choked out. "this feeling of everything about that has happened in over the last year, wanting to find the one who essentially destroyed the old life I had. It's been slowly eating away at me for a long time. Now that I finally seem to be so close to my goal, I can't stop thinking about it. it invades every aspect of existence now, I… I just need to put closure on this whole matter. I never meant to snap like I did I feel so fucking terrible for having done it. I'm sorry, I really am." He finished as tears of his own began to slide down his face.

Halibel looked at her son with a mix shock and sympathy and still holding some anger about had transpired earlier. She removed her arm, Yoshiro simply slumped down to the floor when she did. He looked more broken at the moment then he did when he was still blaming himself for her death. She simply looked down at him and spoke with a stern yet softer tone.

"I can see you are deeply troubled by this all. You must put this to rest as soon as possible for your own sake and more importantly for those around you. You also will go to Emilou when this all over with and do what must be done to earn her forgiveness. Now then you need to pull yourself together, you can't present yourself to everyone else as you are." She finished sticking a handout to her son.

Yoshiro took moment to take in the truth of his mother's words, he then took her hand and stood up. Focusing himself back into a more composed state, he steeled himself for the meeting with everyone else. He looked to his mother and softly spoke.

"I really am sorry about this all, I never should have let this happen to begin with. I feel so ashamed of myself."

"we all have our breaking points" she retorted "you simply reached yours is all, while it does not excuse all of your actions. It important that you atleast understand the wrongness of your actions and seek to correct them" she said with a sagely tone. "now let us get to the meeting."

Yoshiro simply nodded and they walked off together to the meeting. As they entered Yoshiro made a point to put on his best face of composure on. He didn't need anyone else knowing about what had transpired. He looked around and noticed Grimmjow was there for some reason. Then he noticed the new Sexta espada, Luppi Antenor.

Luppi was an interesting one to say the least for Yoshiro. He had some dealings with him in the past, while he was certainly a little too arrogant for his own good. Yoshiro didn't really mind the guy all that much. Speaking of which, Luppi was easily the most effeminate looking person he had ever met, if one didn't know better one could easily mistake him for short haired/flat-chested girl. In fact Yoshiro had almost done that very thing when they first met. While some may question Luppi's appointment as Sexta, Yoshiro had seen Luppi fight a few times in the training grounds. He had the power for the position he knew that much. While Grimmjow in his opinion at his full strength was probably a bit stronger. A full blown fight between the two and their peak, could honestly go either way.

Luppi turned his head and noticed Yoshiro's and Halibel's arrival and addressed them in his playful effeminate voice. "Hello, Trecera, Quinta good to see you have arrived." Halibel merely nodded her head in response, while Yoshiro simply took a seat next to the new Sexta and greeted him. "how's it going Sexta?"

"oh you know nothing much, just waiting for whatever it is we were called here for. Though your arrival has made the wait more bearable." Luppi playfully shot towards Yoshiro. Normally Yoshiro wouldn't be sure how to take Luppi's usual flirtatiousness towards him. Normally while he would be a little unsure of it, he couldn't say he disliked it. He had to admit it provided a welcome distraction to his other thoughts about earlier at the current moment. He decided to play along with it for the sake of the distraction he desperately needed.

"Glad to see I could improve your mood a bit Luppi." He spoke giving his hair a bit of flip, while looking at the effeminate arrancar.

"oh my" Luppi responded "my dear Quinta are you by chance" he said as he leaned up against Yoshiro. "coming to term with some truths about yourself?"

Yoshiro decide to just let Luppi do his thing and retorted. "Luppi I have always been confident in my sexuality; I have always known myself to be a firm Bi-sexual. Granted I do have a bit of lean more towards women, but I won't deny I have found some men attractive from time to time."

Which was the truth, granted he just never quite figured out how to act upon his romantic interest until he had met Emilou. Even though they had an open relationship in their love life, he wasn't sure if she would go for something like him wanting to bring another guy into things. He noticed his mother's head snap in his direction overhearing his statement. 'damn that's right, I've never told her about that side of me. More shit to deal with at a later date it would seem.' He mentally sighed to himself.

"would I be one those few you find attractive by chance" Luppi playfully chimed looking up at the Quinta. Yoshiro simply stared back at the new Sexta not really wanting to tell him he was right. Luppi figured out his silence was a yes and gave a coy smirk in response. Yoshiro suddenly wanting to change the subject looked for anything he could find to do so. He noticed Aizen was in deep focus working on something, it appeared to be the creation of another arrancar.

"what's lord Aizen working on?" he quickly asked

"a new arrancar, that apparently will have an important role in the coming war. Apparently once his transformation is finished, he will be joining the team of todays mission as a test run of sorts." Luppi replied

Then as if on cue the glass box holding in the new arrancar blew apart. The new arrancar was kind of the small side and had blond hair, not too mention he seemed a little dopey in the Quinta's eyes. 'this guy should be interesting to say the least.' Yoshiro though to himself. Then the new arrancar was whisked away to get properly fitted with cloths and such. Aizen then called for the espada to take their seats at the meeting table. Aizen began speaking to them in his usual manner.

"Welcome my espada, I have called you hear plus a few extras for an important mission. You see after analyzing the information of our recent dealings in Karakura, a new person of interest has come up. I will be selecting a team to go to Karakura town and bring this individual back to me here in las noches."

"just who is the individual in question lord Aizen?" questioned Yoshiro.

Aizen just looked directly at the Quinta and spoke with perfect clarity.

"Orihime Inoue"

**A/N**

**Author: Another chapter finally down, woot!**

**Yoshiro: I feel like a bastard for scaring Emilou.**

**Author: Don't worry too much about it.**

**Yoshiro: how the hell do you know?**

**Author: Because I am the author duh.**

**Luppi: You can always come to me for cheering up Quinta.**

**Yoshiro: Kami please help me.**

**Halibel: Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifth teen: Revenge & Forgiveness**

***Garganta***

Yoshiro was traveling in garganta headed towards Karakura for the mission. He was headed there along with Luppi, Grimmjow, Yammy and the newest arrancar, Wonderweiss. Technically Ulquiorra was a part of the mission too but he had his own separate job in it all by himself. Yoshiro's team was essentially meant to be a distraction force for Ulquiorra. Perfect as far as Yoshiro was concerned, it just meant it gave all the opportunity he needed to find Kuchiki in Karakura.

"so here's the plan" Yoshiro began "the garganta is going to be spitting us out right on top of the soul reapers. We're going to keep them busy long enough so the Cuatra can do his thing and get Orihime. Me and Grimmjow have our own personal targets to go for while we're here. If there not at initial zone with the other soul reapers, we'll take off to find them. I trust you all will be able to handle things without us. If that winds up being the case, Luppi you have team lead in my absence."

"leave it all to me Quinta, I will take care of everything. These fools can't hope to match my power." Luppi spoke playfully.

"appreciate the enthusiasm Luppi, but they have had a whole month to prepare for our next visit. I highly doubt they have been sitting around doing nothing in that time. Expect them to be stronger compared to before." Yoshiro chimed

"Yes, yes I'll be careful." Retorted the Sexta. Before anyone else could say anything else the garganta opened up into Karakura.

They stepped and surveyed the scene around them. Yoshiro looked down and saw four soul reapers, a bald guy and a guy who looked almost as effeminate as Luppi he didn't know. The last two he knew all too well.

"long time no see, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto!" Proclaimed Yoshiro.

Toshiro looked up in shock at what he was seeing. He had hoped the reports he had gotten from the others were wrong, sadly he now had to face the awful truth in front of him. Yoshiro now floated above him as a full-fledged arrancar and Toshiro couldn't help but feel a little guilt that he was partially responsible for it. however he quickly composed himself as he noticed the other arrancar with the former human.

"So we meet once more" Toshiro began "I admit you have me by surprise here all things considered, now I see everything I have heard from the previous reports is all true. I'm sorry for what has happened to you, if I had taken approach to thing perhaps you wouldn't be where you are now."

Yoshiro looked at the snow top for few moments drinking his words in for few moments. He sighed and then replied. "I appreciate the words Hitsugaya, however it's a little late for such things. Plus, I don't blame you for forcing me on this path. I blame the one who original reported me to begin with, I notice she isn't here."

"what do you mean" Toshiro trying to act smoothly

"Don't try to bullshit me Hitsugaya! You know exactly who I am talking about! Where's Rukia Kuchiki!" the blond arrancar yelled back.

"for what purpose do you seek her out for?" the young captain replied

"Simple" Yoshiro retorted "I need to repay her for kicking off the chain of events that essentially ruined my old life here in Karakura." He finished with a growl.

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide a little from the statement, he knew right away what he intended, he also knew that he couldn't allow it to happen. Yoshiro would rip Rukia apart if he managed to get his hands on her. He was able to easily handle Ichigo in bankai form.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. I'm unsure where she is at the moment." Hitsugaya coldly replied

"No matter, I'll just find Ichigo first then. She'll come running to him soon enough. she likes to stick close to him after all. Let's go Grimmjow." The Quinta stated.

Hitsugaya immediately drew his blade and was about to charge at Yoshiro. When suddenly an effeminate looking arrancar blocked his path.

"now, now no need to worry. You'll have plenty of fun fighting me" Luppi spoke up. "Yoshiro you go on and find your prey, me and the others will keep these fools plenty busy for you."

Yoshiro simply nodded and took off with Grimmjow in tow, Luppi smirked as he saw the look of frustration on the faces of the soul reapers. 'this will be all sorts of fun' Luppi thought to himself.

Yoshiro reached out with pesquisa took loo for his target, he picked up the energy of Ichigo and went towards it. Thankfully Ichigo seemed to be traveling towards them making their job all the easier. A few moments later they ran into each other. Ichigo paused and looked directly the pair of arrancar and chimed.

"so you came back? What are you doing here this time?"

"I'm not here for you this time Ichigo." Retorted Yoshiro "Grimmjow on the other hand here is though."

"just what the hell do you want then?" replied Ichigo

"where's Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide, he already knew why Yoshiro would want Rukia for and just what he would do to her.

"she isn't here! And even if she was, I wouldn't let you get near her!" yelled Ichigo

"Not your choice strawberry. Grimmjow go beat him around a bit, that will get her running to us I'm sure." Spoke Yoshiro

Ichigo was about move when Grimmjow jump at him drawing his attention. "your fight is with me Kurosaki! I'm going to rip you to little pieces!" he roared.

Yoshiro simply stood back and watched as the fight played out waiting, for his target to hopefully make her appearance. Even with only the one arm Grimmjow was still giving Ichigo a hard time. Kurosaki had certainly gotten stronger since, but he was still not strong enough to outright beat Grimmjow even with the missing arm. Then he suddenly felt a whole new presence coming, he smiled to himself knowing that it was mostly likely the person he had been waiting so much for. Short, black hair and violet eyes. There was no mistaking it, his prey had finally arrived. Before she could even speak, he spoke first.

"Rukia Kuchiki! How nice of you to show up. I've been waiting for you to arrive, not to mention simply find you in general. I have some things I wish to discuss with you." Yoshiro finished a bit darkly.

Rukia looked and saw the blond haired arrancar staring at her with seemingly all the hatred in the world. she suddenly felt worse than when Gin confronted her while she was being held prisoner in soul society. Every instinct in her was telling her to run from the presence of this person in front of her but, she couldn't bring herself to move. Then a voice rang out to bring her out her daze.

"Rukia! Run from here!" yelled Ichigo.

Hearing his words Rukia was about to go and make a move but then Yoshiro appeared before her and gripped her by the throat. She struggled in his grasp powerless to do anything at the moment.

"now, now" he quietly spoke "you're not leaving just yet, I have to settle some business with you first after all. Grimmjow I'm leaving with my prey somewhere else to handle things. I leave Ichigo to you."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, he went away using sonido with Rukia still firmly in his grasp. He stopped once they reached the empty park the night, he awoke his powers. He landed and tossed Rukia on the ground some feet away from him.

Rukia stood up doing her best not to let her fear show, she knew why he would be hateful towards her. He mostly likely blamed her for destroying his life in the human world by being the one who reported him. Still she refused to be intimidated hardening her resolve. She with all the courage she could muster spoke towards the arrancar.

"why is it that who brought me here? What do you want with me? What do you intend to do with me?" she said with authority.

He just merely cast a glare and spiked his spiritual pressure up. It sent shivers down her spine and then he spoke with a low icy laced fury tone.

"I brought you here since I figured it would be fitting seeing how this is where it started, what I want with you is get back at you for ruining everything I once had and I intend to make feel every little bit of the same pain I felt from it all."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and brought her sword out "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she yelled. Her weapon transformed and her entire sword turned completely white with a long white sash at the bottom of it. Yoshiro didn't even so much as scoff at the shikai in front of him. Rukia noticed her opponent didn't seemed fazed at all by her release, it actually annoyed her a little.

"what's the matter? Won't draw your blade against me?" she questioned.

"you don't get the situation your in at all do you?" Yoshiro chimed. Rukia just looked at the arrancar in suspicion as he continued to talk.

"you really think that's going to do you any good here? Let me tell you something really quick. The fact is your hopelessly outgunned by me. You couldn't even handle Grimmjow at all before, hell he could beat you down now as it is with just having one arm. He was the Sexta after all."

"what are you trying to get at?" she asked

"simple woman" he retorted "you see amongst us arrancar the ten strongest are ranked by our power with ten as the lowest and one as the highest. Were known as the espada. Grimmjow was only the sixth ranked amongst us."

Rukia eyebrows shot up a bit in shock from that statement. 'he wasn't even in the top five!? For how powerful he was when I fought him!' Rukia thought to herself. Then Yoshiro simply lifted his head up and turned his neck a bit to show off the stylized five tattooed on the front right side of his neck. Rukia's eyes shot out wide as dinner plates, suddenly she felt a huge sense of dread take over her. "it can't be? Your even stronger than he was?" she choked out.

Yoshiro just smiled a little at her reaction. Then he chimed with a playful tone and smirk. "that's right I am, I'm the Quinta, the fifth ranked espada. Let me tell you another thing too. All espada ranked fifth and up, we were all vasto lord level hollows before becoming arrancar." He finished as he suddenly blared his spirit energy as high as it would go without going resureccion.

The massive release of energy hit Rukia and forced her onto her knees. She could hardly move, hardly breath from the pressure of it. she suddenly realized how completely and utterly screwed she was in this situation. Her opponent was stronger than the blue haired one who one-hit ko'd her before and he was also a vasto lord level being at that. It would take roughly three captain level soul reapers atleast to handle a vasto lord. she was only lieutenant level at best, she was truly outclassed here and knew it.

"someone help me?" She weakly choked out eyes wide with fear.

"don't count it." he sharply replied

Before Rukia cold try to do anything else, she suddenly found her opponents foot in her chest, the air left her lungs immediately from the hit. She went flying back only for Yoshiro to sonido behind her and plant a fist into the square of her back sending her flying forward. He then appeared in front of her and kneed her so hard in her gut it sent her flying upward. This process of beating her around the air like some sort of ping-pong ball continued for a bit before Yoshiro in the air swung the heel of his foot down hard into her chest. She flew and crashed into the ground so hard it left a small crater in it.

Rukia laid on her back in the crater, she couldn't move at all, she was breathing hard and then she suddenly coughed up a good amount of blood that spilled out on the bottom her face and chest. Yoshiro simply hovered in the air above her and put a fist pointed towards her simply spoke "bola". He started firing a rapid number of bolas into the downed soul reaper. Rukia could only take the hits, as her body shook all over from the blast's that slammed her tearing her up.

Once the barrage finished, she was bleeding all over. The crater had become larger, her uniform had been torn apart barely keeping her decent. She proceeded to cough up even more blood then before. Yoshiro appeared next to her picked her up by her hair. He stared a her with cold, merciless eyes and then threw her with all his might across the park. she slammed into a tree breaking it in two, but she kept flying through the air as a ragdoll, slamming into another tree that also broke from the force and she fell to the ground limp. She was barely conscious as it was.

What had remained of the top half her uniform had been torn away from crashing into the trees, leaving her top completely exposed not that she could do anything about it. she could only watch as she laid motionless as her attacker calmly walked towards her. He simply picked her up by her neck and looked at her with the same cold stare. He then drew his blade, but he had no intentions of killing her just yet. He took his blade and ran it across the left side of her face starting from just below her nose up and across her eye to the top of her head.

Rukia howled in pain as she was slashed, she could feel the blood pour from the slash and blood gush from where her now destroyed eye had been. All she could do now was weakly in pain whimper as the broken, bloody wreck she now was. At the complete mercy of the arrancar. He simply looked at her and tossed her to the ground a few yards in front of him. Yoshiro put out his hand with three fingers pointed and started to build a cero. However before he could release the white sphere of energy he was surrounded by a square beam of light. It was negacion, an ability that automatically transported those inside it to hueco mundo with complete protection.

As he traveled up the negacion, he looked down at the broken and whimpering soul reaper. "now we're even." He coldly stated. Then he arrived back in las noches and the portal closed.

With the arrancar having retreated, Hitsugaya had immediately along with the others ran as fast as possible to the area they had felt Yoshiro's and Rukia's spiritual pressure. What they found horrified them all. Rukia was on the ground surrounded by her own blood, beaten and broken. The top half of her clothing was completely destroyed. She had cuts all over, but the worse was her face. She had a long slash running along it, it went across her eye as well. Toshiro felt horrible, that wound was sure to leave a bad scar and her eye was a total loss, he could tell that much. He immediately ordered an emergency medical transport from the living world to 4th division in soul society. Toshiro turned and saw Ichigo just staring at the scene with the most angered look he had ever seen. There was going to be hell to pay for this.

***Las Noches***

Everyone from the mission and the rest of the espada were gathered in the main throne room. Yoshiro stood in the back simply watching as everything went on. Luppi looked beat up and tired from the fighting with all the Shinigami but alive none the less. The same could be said for Grimmjow as well, Yoshiro couldn't help but feel happy about that. Then strode in Ulquiorra with Orihime in tow, the mission had been a success.

Aizen spoke a bit in his usual manner and then called Grimmjow forward and asked Orihime to use her powers on him. Luppi kept running his mouth a bit as everyone was simply watching. Then something happened no one expected. Not only were Grimmjows most recent injuries healed but then his lost arm returned in its entirety, as if it had never been lost to begin with. Yoshiro was in such shock he never even bothered to listen to the rest of Aizen's talking. Then Grimmjow spoke up.

"hey girl, heal this too." He stated showing where his espada tattoo had once been. Yoshiro knew right away where this was probably going, and he didn't like it. once his tattoo was healed, Luppi immediately questioned what Grimmjow was up to. The blue haired arrancar simply smirked and used sonido to get in front of the current Sexta. Before Luppi could react Grimmjow had rammed his arm clean through his chest. Luppi unable to do anything simply called Grimmjow a bastard. Then Grimmjow began to charge a cero before he could release it though Yoshiro stepped in.

Yoshiro moved as fast as he could and grabbed his friends arm and simply told him with a hard look. "don't, you've made your point. Now enough of this nonsense."

"what the hell for? Don't stop me." Grimmjow retorted back.

"shut it!" Yoshiro replied "we've lost enough people to your short sighted decisions. Now, stop the cero and remove your arm at once or do you really want to test my patience Grimmjow? I still haven't forgiven you yet for getting all our friends killed a month ago."

This grabbed the teal haired arrancar's attention. He suddenly had solemn look on his face and then dissipated the cero and removed his arm from Luppi's chest, then walked away.

Luppi fell after having the arm removed no longer having the strength being on the brink of death, with some blood pooling out his mouth. Yoshiro caught him and held him gently. The blond espada looked to Orihime and calmly spoke. "Orihime if you would please before he dies."

Orihime wasn't sure what to think at first but her kind nature won out and used her powers on Luppi. The wound from the attack steadily disappeared ensuring the effeminate arrancar would live to see another day. Luppi was to weak to speak but looked at Yoshiro with eyes of complete shock and dumbfounding. He couldn't believe that the Quinta had stuck himself out like he did to save his skin. He couldn't say a word not even when some low level arrancar workers grabbed him to take him to the medical wing.

After that Aizen ended the meeting but he had one more thing to add before they all departed. "Quinta, I leave Orihime Inoue in your care." Yoshiro simply looked at Aizen and bowed his head in response. "follow me Orihime." He calmly said as he walked past her. Orihime hesitated for a moment and began to follow. As he walked with Orihime, his mother came up beside him. "did you manage to put all your feelings over what has happened over the last year behind you?" she asked

"yeah, I did. It feels like the last of things that had been weighing me down for so long has finally been lifted off of me. However now there's one more thing I need to do. I need to go apologize to Emilou." He said with some sadness in his voice.

"go and apologize to her. I will take care of the prisoner." She replied. Yoshiro merely nodded his head and sped off ahead. Halibel then turned and motioned the young human girl to follow her.

Yoshiro reached the wing of las noches he lived in and entered it. he saw his fraccion along with Mila and Sung-sun. he quickly waved at them as he walked towards the room, he shared with Emilou. He paused at the door, suddenly hesitating.

"_**Kit, you need to apologize to your mate." **_Spoke Zorro's

"_I know I do, I just…. What the hell am I even supposed to say to her? After how I terrified her. Do I even have a right to say anything to her at this point?" _he mentally replied.

"_**it's as your mother said kit. you've recognized you wronged her and now you must pay. do what must be done to earn her forgiveness. You must speak with her no matter how difficult you may find it to be. If you simply allow this shadow to hang around you. It will serve to cause a further rift between the two of you.**_

"_your right, I just need man up and handle this. I just have to hope she'll be willing to forgive me for my stupidity."_

"_**don't fret kit, you two have gone through worse than this I believe. You must be genuine and heartfelt in your apology and hope that by doing so all will be well." **_Zorro's said with calmness and wisdom

Yoshiro closed his eyes, let out a huge sigh and then lightly knocked on the door. A simple grunt was the only reply he got to indicate Emilou was in the room. He gripped the doorknob, opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Emilou was laying on the bed dressed in her uniform just looking up and the ceiling, she brought her head up to look at who had just entered. Noticing it was Yoshiro, she closed her eyes for a moment before sitting up on the bed. An awkward silence lingered for a moment, then Yoshiro spoke up first.

"Emilou…" he began softly "I know that words may not be enough to correct the awful mistake earlier when I snapped at you. I…I never meant to scare you like I did, even if I was under a lot of stress about everything at the time. That doesn't excuse the way I acted to you. I never wanted to do anything to hurt you. I fucking hated myself the moment I realized what happened. I should've been more open about everything that's been weighing on me for so long. Instead of letting it build up inside me. I don't know if anything I'm saying or if there's anything I can truly say or do. to have you see that I truly am sorry for all this. If you can't forgive me….I can understand." He finished almost hoarsely.

The was nothing but silence for a while, Yoshiro took it as a cue to leave, he began to make a move for the door. "wait" Emilou spoke up, he turned to her and she looked directly at him. "come and sit next to me you, dumbass." Yoshiro walked over and sat next to her. "Emilou.." he began but was cutoff.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen ok?" she began, Yoshiro obliged. "look I get that you didn't mean to snap and scare me like you did. I know that you've had a lot of stuff locked up inside you over all that's happened since you got kidnapped. Grimmjows stupid stunt that got all your friends killed on top of finally finding out who the soul reaper you've been looking for is. Everything was finally starting to boil over. Perhaps me and the others should have been more proactive in trying to get you to open up before it ever reached that point. The fact is you fucked up and realized you fucked up and you nutted up and apologized for it. plus I can tell you really are genuine in your apology. Look sometimes couples go through a rough stretch here and there, for whatever reason. It's simply the nature of how relationships work. This was ours and now it's over, so lets' focus on moving forward from this." She finished with a caring tone.

"I feel like your forgiving me too easily here. I honestly don't think I deserve you as a girlfriend anymore." He retorted looking down.

"Yoshiro look at me" replied Emilou. He did as he was told and before he could say anything.

*SLAP* his head turned left

*SLAP* his head turned right

"let get one thing fucking clear here. Me and only me will be the one to decide that you're no longer deserving of me as your girlfriend ok?" she chimed

Yoshiro just sat there wide eyed and shock, his mind not quite sure how to respond at the moment. Thankfully he didn't have to as Emilou leaned over, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace. He just wrapped his arm around her in response and they sat like that together in silence, enjoying each, others embrace. Then they separated and smiled at each other.

"Good now that's all behind us. How did your mission with the others go?" she asked.

"you know about that?" he replied.

"yes I do. after you left Lady Halibel had a moment to tell me about the hallway incident and about the mission you were going on and so on. So did you find the soul reaper you were looking for." She questioned

"yeah I did." Yoshiro replied and told her what exactly had happened in Karakura.

"god damn you really wrecked her ha!" Emilou spoke up. "she had it coming to her after how she started everything that ruined what you had in Karakura. She probably going to be terrified of you for the rest of her life."

"More than likely, I'm just glad that business is finally behind me. I feel like I can finally focus so much better on the here and now of things." Yoshiro retorted

"yeah, like what's this I her about you and Luppi flirting with each other?" Emilou spoke with a mischievous tone. Yoshiro suddenly went red in the face and looked horrified.

"well…I….you see….ummmmm" he tried to speak but failed miserably.

Emilou just started laughing. "ha ha ha, kami relax. It's not a big deal it was only some playful flirting. It's not like you slept with him without me knowing."

That snapped Yoshiro out of his dazed shock. "hold up. You are saying that as long as I told you ahead of time and you gave approval, you'd be ok with it. I know we have an open relationship policy but still even if it's with another guy?"

She just nodded her head in response.

"you're not even a little bit taken back about me being bi-sexual? I've never told you or anyone really now that I think about it. I just sort of let it slip out when I was talking to Luppi."

"Not a big deal, I had suspicions anyways, I noticed some of the looks you gave a few guys here and there. Though I will admit the fact that Luppi has the kind of looks you like in a guy. I honestly always kind of figured it would have been Grimmjow."

"he's simply not to my taste in that kind of regard."

"so you like tomgirls huh? I'll make note of that."

"your being way to accepting of all this I feel."

"umm hello? I'm bi-sexual too remember? Speaking of which I'm still waiting on the twins to come around." She said matter of fact like.

Yoshiro just started to chuckle at that proclamation. "kami, never let me forget how amazing of a person/girlfriend you are."

"as if I ever would." She cheekily said and pulled Yoshiro close to her and gave a deep kiss. He returned the favor but before things could get to heated there was a knock at the door.

"God dammit this had better be good." Spoke Yoshiro. Yang's voice rang out from behind the door. "I'm sorry to intrude but an individual named Luppi is here to see you Yoshiro."

"What would he be here to see you for exactly?" Emilou asked a bit coyly.

"probably because I saved his skin from Grimmjow." He replied.

"what?" Yoshiro then explained what had happened once they all returned from the mission. "he's probably here to thank you and proclaim his love for you, since you saved his life." Emilou playfully said.

"you've been reading too much manga; real life doesn't work that simply." He retorted.

"yeah well if he does let's totally make this a polyamory relationship! I'm totally down for it! it would be fun!" she excitedly proclaimed.

Yoshiro just stared at his girlfriend with an incredulous look. "your being completely serious right, now aren't you?" he asked

"guilty as charged." She said with a smirk

Yoshiro just shook his head "eh, fuck it why not? I'm always up for interesting new things. I'm off to talk to him." He retorted as he opened the door and left. He walked into the main living area. He noticed Luppi was standing in the middle of the room. He looked a little ruff still but better than before none the less. Yoshiro simply gestured him to follow to the balcony where they could speak more privately. Once they were out there, Yoshiro closed the door so someone couldn't try to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"so what can I do you for?" Yoshiro simply said.

"you know why I am here Quinta." Luppi retorted "you saved my life from that bastard Grimmjow. I came to thank you for that."

"Grimm was going off on one of his short sighted, impulsive decisions trying to kill you. You didn't deserve it, so I stepped in." he calmly said

"regardless of your reasoning, thank you for saving me. Dying like that would have been an awful thing." Luppi replied.

"there's a non-awful way to die?" Yoshiro replied jokingly. They both chuckled at that.

"you should also know; I've decided to step down from the espada since I've lost my rank as Sexta." Luppi chimed

"why step down, you could have stayed in and taken the Septima rank." Yoshiro questioned.

"it wouldn't be the same. Presides there's a reason for me wanting to do so."

"that being?"

"I'm stepping down so I may serve you as one of your fraccion. Consider it my way of repaying the life debt I owe you." Luppi said with firmness.

Yoshiro looked at the effeminate arrancar for a moment thinking to himself about this development. "I'm not gonna talk you out of this am i?" he asked. Luppi simply shook his head in response. "very well, Luppi Antenor. I accept you as one my fraccion."

Luppi put a smile on his face. "thank you, Quinta I promise to serve you well. Now there's one more piece of business I need to address as well."

"and what pray tell is that?" questioned the blond arrancar as he leaned up against the balcony railing, looking up at the sky without a care in the world.

Luppi just put a playful smirk on his face, walked to Yoshiro, grabbed him by his face and before Yoshiro could react at all, pressed his lips firmly against Yoshiro's. Yoshiro was caught off guard by the sudden action as his eyes went wide but ultimately decided to just let it happen. While Yoshiro had never actually kissed anyone except for Emilou, let alone another guy. He had to admit he liked it, granted it helped that for all intent and purpose's Luppi was a damn good kisser. This kept on for a few moments before they broke away from each other their tongues untwining from each other as they did.

They both looked at each other red faced from the exchange, Luppi gave coy smirk and chimed. "consider that the other part of my means of paying my debt to you."

"you know, I kind of expected that but I'm still kind of blown away a bit by it actually happening. I have to ask was that because I saved you or also because you've always had a thing for me by chance?" Yoshiro replied

"both in all truthfulness" Luppi retorted "I've always had an eye on you since you first showed up in las noches but I've never been felt like ready to act on how felt until now. Nearly dying showed me that I should get some things off my chest, one never knows when their time could come. So I figured I didn't want any regrets whenever my time could be."

"can't argue with that logic I suppose" spoke a female voice. Both male arrancar looked to see Emilou standing in the doorway with smirk on her face. Luppi looked pale in the face realizing he might actually die today after all. Thankfully Emilou put his worries at ease.

"don't worry so much, I'm more ok with this than you think. In fact I've been wanting change the dynamics of things a bit anyways and I think this is just what I've been searching for." She said playfully.

Luppi catching the meaning of her words decided to test the waters. "just in what manner do you intend to do so?" he asked.

"simple, lets' have a three way relationship. Me and you will agree to share Yoshiro in a manner of speaking." She chimed

Luppi thought about it for a moment and quickly came to the conclusion that this was going to be his best chance. "I can agree to these terms."

"Excellent, lets' shake on it then." She said extending her hand, Luppi reached out with his and they shook finalizing their agreement. Yoshiro who was still a bit in shock from Emilou's sudden appearance, snapped out of his daze. "what a sec, what the fuck just happened?" he wondered out loud.

"isn't it obvious my dear Quinta?" pipped Luppi

"you now have a girlfriend and a boyfriend. So be sure to treat us good." Proclaimed Emilou.

Yoshiro had the look of a goldfish on his face, still trying process that this was a thing that was actually happening. Emilou simply walked over and planted a kiss on his lips, Luppi then did the same.

"come on lets' head inside." Spoke Emilou

Yoshiro just shook his head a bit a sighed. "never a dull moment in my life it would seem."

"would you prefer your life to be dull?" retorted Luppi

"no, not really. The boredom would drive me crazy in all likelihood." The blond arrancar said. With that settled Emilou wrapped one arm around one of Yoshiro's and Luppi did the same on the other side. Then proceed to walk back inside together. As they entered the main living area where everyone was at reactions varied a bit.

The twins, along with Mila had their jaws practically fall through the floor at the sight. Orihime was now there dressed in an arrancar style uniform. She gasped in surprise at the sight apparently trying to register it in her head. His mother simply looked at him with raised eyebrows and cocked her head to the side a bit, like she was trying to decipher some sort of code. Sung-sun who was standing right next to her simply gave an approving wink and wrapped an arm around Halibel's waist. This seemed to snap her out of her inquisitive state, she straightened her head and simply gave her own nod of understanding towards the trio, as she wrapped an arm of her own around Sung-sun's waist.

'yep never a dull moment in my life it seems.' He thought to himself 'I wouldn't want it any other way too.'

**A/N**

**Author: It took me a while to figure this chapter out in a way l liked. I'm happy with how it came out.**

**Yoshiro: Was that meant to be a pun at the end there?**

**Author: Perhaps**

**Luppi: Come now author no need to be shy. You should just be honest about yourself. *hold up journal***

**Author: How the hell did you get that!? I thought I locked that up after the Matsumoto incident!?**

**Luppi: Now, now, what fun would there be in revealing my secrets? Seeing how it would be much more fun to reveal yours.**

**Author: I swear if you reveal anything, I will crucify you in such a manner even Jesus Christ will be impressed by it.**

**Rukia: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Honesty & Invasion**

***Las Noches sometime later***

it had been sometime since the successful mission in Karakura, the apology to Emilou, not to mention gaining the now former Sexta Luppi as a fraccion and boyfriend on top of still having Emilou as a girlfriend. Yoshiro had calmed down a lot in the aftermath of it all. Thinking it all over it was amazing how fast things had changed, arguably for the better in his opinion.

After the mess with him dealing with Kuchiki was finally handled and talking things out with Emilou. Their relationship was stronger than ever it seemed, while he accepted the inclusion of Luppi into things and wasn't quite sure at first if this three-way relationship would work. Things surprisingly enough had gone incredibly smoothly to date. Luppi managed to work his way into things in such a manner it almost felt like he had been always been around. He was attentive and responsive to everyone and was always polite. Quite the personality shift in all honesty, Luppi had been kind of a loudmouth with a penchant for arrogance, not to mention a little too rude for his own good. Getting nearly killed for real, has funny ways of changing people.

While Luppi of course adored Yoshiro, he quickly warmed up very well to Emilou and the others. He handled all the little things in their wing of las noches, he was to the surprise of all had quite good with management skills. Everything that needed to be handled was, with punctuality and proper care. If anything it showed just how useful having someone with such skills can be. The twins were at first kind of nervous of having a former espada as essentially their boss amongst the Quinta's fraccion. Luppi thankfully was kind enough to quell their worries and even seemingly took them under his wing in a sense. He was always teaching the girls things and became their prime training partner.

Then of course there was the bedroom play. Yoshiro had to admit while he had no problems with sleeping with Luppi, he was certainly nervous none the less the first time it happened. Luppi was perhaps unsurprisingly a very good and attentive lover in the bedroom. He had a knack being able to read his partners flow of things and working along with it. Where Emilou was somewhat wild and perhaps even crazed with her love making. Luppi took a much steady pace and sensual approach to everything. Preferring to let the flow of everything work together and steadily build up to its' finish. Essentially Emilou was rough and wild, while Luppi was gentle and controlled.

That was just with Yoshiro, which Emilou always insisted on being in the room of course when they did it. she would just sit in the chair in the corner of the room watching intently, legs crossed with a look analyzation on her face while smoking a cigarette. 'where the hell did, she even get those?' Yoshiro wondered to himself. Granted Luppi would do the same just minus the smokes when it was just Emilou and Yoshiro. Hell even Yoshiro would sit back and watch when it was just Emilou and Luppi. Plus it probably goes without saying that they all got in on the act together as well at times. As crazy as the whole set up may seem to others, the three were genuinely happy with their arrangement.

Though it didn't always go smoothly at times. One time when it was the middle of the day and the three thought, they were all alone they decided to head off to the bedroom for a quickie. As the, three were in the middle of the act, the door opened up without warning and in walked Halibel. She was in mid-sentence when she noticed what she had just unintentionally walked in on. Her eyes immediately went wide, then they rolled into the back of her and she promptly collapsed from the shock of seeing an unwanted view of her son in such a state. Everyone else started yelling in surprise and horror. Needless to say it was awkward all the way around. Everyone decided to refrain speaking about the incident as much as possible.

There was one thing though that Yoshiro had to deal with. It was his technical prisoner, Orihime Inoue. In truth Yoshiro felt sympathy for her situation, it felt far too close to home in the nature of what had happened to him. He tried to make her as comfortable as he could. She had her own bedroom; he didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. He even actively tried to include her some of things that happened around the wing, like music practice and playing the occasional board game here and there. He also let her travel around las noches to places she was permitted to be at, under supervision from one his fraccion of course. She had been hesitant at first, she eventually came around, figuring making the best of things was the only thing to do. Plus trying to perhaps actually befriend them all could work well for her if she truly was stuck in las noches for the long haul of things. Though she still had a little bit of hope that she would make it back to her home one way or another.

For what it was worth Orihime, quickly established pretty good terms with everyone in that section of las noches. Everyone was sitting around in the main area of the wing, just doing whatever as they awaited the next stage of things. Orihime was currently sitting in a chair having her hair braided by Luppi. She felt the need to change up her look a bit with all that happened. Luppi had just finished up and held up a mirror for Orihime to see her new look.

"there darling, see for yourself. how does it look?" Luppi chimed in his usual manner.

Orihime looked her new braided hair style, she to admit it was very well done. "it's great Luppi, I have to admit it looks wonderful." She replied.

"Your certainly welcome" he retorted. Yoshiro spun around and looked for himself.

"it's looks nice Orihime, that style works well with you." Piped Yoshiro "spoken as someone who also has a penchant for the braids." He said as held up his own braided ponytail. "granted I always did it myself growing up in Karakura, wasn't until Emilou that I started having someone else do it for me."

At the mention of Karakura, Orihime felt a twinge of sadness but didn't let it show. Then she suddenly had a thought and decided to voice it.

"Yoshiro I was wondering something just now if you'd be willing to indulge me?" she asked.

Yoshiro shot an eyebrow up but decided to comply. "all right shoot Orihime, what do you want to know?"

"well" she began "I was wondering, just what is the whole story of what happened that led to you being here as you are now?" she said with care

Yoshiro immediately tensed up a little and had solemn look on his face. While everyone else in the room already knew his story, Luppi included. He figured it was only a matter of time before Orihime asked about that subject. He had no issues with telling her, it was more of a matter of how he wanted to share it with her. In all likelihood whatever he told her, she would wind up telling everyone else one way or another at some point down the road. He needed to make sure everything was laid out as clearly as possible to her. So he decided that simply telling her wasn't going to cut it, he was going to show her instead.

"ok I will" he spoke "however I'm not going to tell you my story, I am going to show you instead. By taking you into my inner world to show you my memories directly."

"how will you do that?" Orihime questioned

"simple you'll just need lay a hand on me and then we'll focus our energy together to create the bridge needed between our two minds." He replied.

"Yoshiro, I think that might a little too dangerous" chimed Emilou

"relax emi, you really think Orihime of all people will try to pull a fast one?" he retorted. She couldn't argue that. Yoshiro placed himself on the floor legs crisscrossed and motioned Orihime to come over next to him and do the same. She did so and then they placed a hand on each other's shoulder. They began focusing their spirit energy together and made the connection.

***Yoshiro's inner world***

Orihime found herself in the middle of dense and lush forest, on the edge of field that had blooming flowers in it. The sun shined brightly with some clouds floating around, along with a gentle breeze.

"this is Yoshiro's inner world? it's a lot more peaceful, and woodsy then I would have thought it to be? I have to admit it honestly quite beautiful and relaxing to behold." The orange haired girl proclaimed.

"Indeed it is, I'm quite glad you approve of my kits inner world miss Inoue" a voice suddenly rang out. Orihime whipped around to see who it was, she almost gasped at the sight. It was rather tall woman; she was taller than Yoshiro. She had a perfect figure. Orihime noticed her fox like features and the way her body was colored. This woman must be Yoshiro's inner hollow Orihime concluded.

"umm… hello miss...?" Orihime spoke.

"Zorro's little one. My name is Zorro's" the kitsune hollow woman replied.

"nice to meet you, you must be Yoshiro's inner hollow if I'm correct." Orihime chimed

"quite right little one, my kit will be joining shortly, I know what his intentions are, I just wanted to greet you myself beforehand. Plus I'd like to mention about everything your about to see. You must understand my kit is going to quite a length to show you all this in such an intimate manner. Just a fair warning as well, be ready and harden yourself for some of the things you may see. Some of what you see will not be pleasant to witness for one reason or another. Do you understand little one?" Zorro's finished with a sagely tone.

Orihime thought for a moment, then looked directly into the hollow woman's eyes and nodded.

"very well then little one" was Zorro's reply.

Yoshiro entered his inner world to see Zorro's already engaged in conversation with Orihime. He approached and made himself known. "I see Zorro's has already taken the pleasure of introducing herself and welcoming you to my inner world." he said with mirth.

Both women turned to face him, his hollow was the first to respond. "hello kit, it's nice to see in you in person in a manner speaking for once." She said a bit jokingly. Orihime then spoke. "Yoshiro, your inner is something to behold. I've never seen such a pretty forest before."

Yoshiro not really sure how to take that compliment, just simply shrugged in a shy manner. He then focused himself remembering the whole reason for brining Orihime into his mind to begin with. "alright Orihime, I'm gonna show everything too you. From how it all started to the here and now. You ready?"

She simply nodded her head in response. Yoshiro held up a hand and energy swirled in front of them until took the shape of some kind of large screen and began showing his memories. It started with the night of meeting Emilou and continued on, evading the soul reapers, the beach, reuniting with his mother. awakening his powers, his capture and escape, surviving and changing in hueco mundo. Finding his way back to his loved ones, las noches, his battle with Nnoitra, the realization his body was a ticking time bomb, undergoing the Hogyoku treatment and becoming an arrancar. Returning to Karakura, dealing with the fallout of Grimmjows ill-fated mission and the fall out of it all.

Orihime watched intently as the memories played out before her. She only known bits and pieces of Yoshiro's story and those had been secondhand accounts. Now seeing everything clearly directly from the source gave a whole new perspective on things. She realized just how much Yoshiro had gone through, how much he he's had to fight and struggle especially in the time since his escape and capture from soul society. Orihime couldn't even begin to imagine having gone through the things he had, let alone surviving it all.

Plus it put a much more understanding light in his relationship with his girlfriend. When Orihime first heard that Yoshiro wound up going on the path he was on because he had fallen in love with a hollow woman. She couldn't begin to fathom how that could be a thing. Her only experience with hollows for the longest time were the more bestial low class ones. Now though seeing his memories with Emilou back when she was still a vasto lord made Orihime realize why it could possibly happen. Outside of her obvious hollow traits she looked and acted more like an actual person then some kind of monster. Adding in her own experiences with the others in las noches with them all being arrancar. Orihime realized that deep down, that while they were different certainly, they were still people none the less.

Yoshiro watched Orihime's reactions as his memories played out before her, watching her reactions to them all. There were obviously looks of shock and so forth, but also genuine sadness and perhaps even pity. Displayed by the orange haired woman as she looked at everything. As they began to reach the end of things, he wondered if he should shoe her that memory, ultimately, he figured since he had been this honest so far. No need to hold back, he began showing the last mission to Karakura when he confronted Rukia.

"what I'm about to show you is what happened while you were being taken by Ulquiorra." He calmly spoke. Orihime looked at him with a questioning look and then turned back to the memory as played out.

Orihime watched intently as the memory played. She saw him find Ichigo and then Grimmjow beginning to fight Ichigo. Then Rukia showed up and everything took a turn that made her stomach begin to lurch around. He saw as Yoshiro's expression and tone take a dark and hateful mood. Then he suddenly grabbed Rukia and took off with her. Bringing her to some park and then explaining his reasons for hating her. Orihime felt sicker as she realized where it was most likely going.

Then Yoshiro's beating of Rukia began, she couldn't help but gasp in horror at the sight of it all. He was merciless, uncaring and brutal beyond measure. The worst was though was when he slashed his blade across her friend's face, scaring her and destroying her eye in the process. She almost couldn't believe it, she suddenly found herself terrified beyond reason. The memory ended and thus was the end of it all.

She looked to Yoshiro now no longer knowing what to think of him. She had been under the impression that despite all that had happened to him he was still more or less the person he had been before. Now she wasn't so sure of that at all. She was scared of him, but a new emotion rose as well. One she rarely felt, true anger. She simply marched up to Yoshiro and before anything could be done or said gave him the most vicious slap she could muster and yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

Yoshiro did nothing for a few moments. He looked away sadly from Orihime, he knew ahead of time she wouldn't take kindly to his treatment of Rukia. He looked back to her and spoke quietly.

"it was because of her the life I had was ruined. I never would have had to become what I am now, if she had never reported me."

"you're a fool Yoshiro. Do you honestly think that's enough of a reason to act as you did? She was only doing her job Yoshiro. Do you really think you could have kept your secret from soul society secret forever in Karakura? Ichigo couldn't have kept his powers secret, I couldn't have kept mine secret, nor any of the others back home. It would have been found out sooner or later. While I can agree their method of handling the situation could have been better. For you to act as you did too Rukia is still inexcusable." She finished with a calm fury.

Yoshiro eyes widened a little at her outburst and then thought about what she had just said. He had honestly never thought about it from that perspective before, far to wrapped up in his own anger about it to see it. after a few moments he realized that Orihime was right, then new feeling hit him about it all. He felt actual regret. Regret towards his reactions to Rukia, if he was to blame anyone it should be the heads of the Gotei 13 and not just some rank and file troop. He felt ashamed of himself about it all now. How he allowed himself to be overtaken by his emotions in such a manner. Not to mention the joy he had felt as he was hurting the woman had now turned into a wretched taste of disgust. He suddenly felt weak in his legs and sat on the ground his knees bent, looking at the ground.

Orihime simply watched as she saw a wave of emotion fly across Yoshiro's face. She realized that her words had reached him and now his was coming to grips with things. She looked at him as he sat on the ground looking away. This continued for a few minutes before Orihime decided to speak. "Yoshiro" she said quietly. When he looked up to face her, she saw the grief and confliction on his face.

"I'm sorry Orihime" he started. "your right my actions towards Kuchiki were inexcusable. I never should have put my blame on her. The ones I should hate are the leaders of soul society, the captains, central 46 and more. There the leaders of that place, they're the ones who call the shots. As weird as it may sound, I must thank you for helping see the truth of this Orihime. I know that you probably hate me now and you probably won't forgive for what I did to Rukia. Now I know what I must do."

"what's that?" she asked.

"simple, bring down the leadership of soul society of course." He piped standing back up. "I won't being doing it for Aizen either I honestly don't care for him at all. I will be doing this for the sake of my loved ones and helping ensure anyone who might exist out there, who's like how I was once. Won't have to worry about having to go through the same things I did."

"You still intend to fight soul society?"

"of course, if not for the reasons I stated. Then for the reason because me and all the people I care about and love are all arrancar. Even without my rap sheet on the soul reaper's records they would still kill me and the others just for simply being what we are. I can't just sit by and allow such a thing to happen." He retorted

"I see"

"Orihime, I really am sorry and your welcome to hate me all you like now for what I did. I won't hold it against you."

Orihime thought for a moment and then spoke up. "I don't hate you Yoshiro, but I can't forgive you for what you did to Rukia, atleast not yet anyways."

"I understand, Orihime I'm gonna let you out of here. I'm going to stay in here and think on a few things should the others ask."

She simply nodded her head and then her image faded away inside the inner world. Yoshiro remained quiet for a few moments before pulling his head back and yelled into the sky.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMN CONFLICTED ABOUT THINGS!? I SOLVE ONE THING JUST FOR ANOTHER TO APPEAR OR AN ISSUE I THOUGHT TO BE HANDLE TO REAR ITS' HEAD BACK UP! FUCK!"

Zorro's who had remained silent the entire time since introducing herself to Orihime decided to speak up.

"Kit, nothing in life is so easy to put behind oneself or completely resolve. Especially when walks on the path you find yourself on. I understand how difficult it must be. To be constantly hounded by your inner demons even more so when you think to have conquered them to only have them reappear. You cannot run from this though, you must face this head on. If you truly feel as you do about this situation, then you must a find a way to, in your view to atone for your actions."

Yoshiro wasn't sure what to say at this point he just stood in silence. Zorro's simply walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"now, now kit, do not be discouraged, all will be well in due time. Now it's time for you to return to the others." She said in a motherly like tone.

Yoshiro in understanding, left his inner world and returned to the physical world. as he awoke and got up on his feet, he noticed everyone looking at him a bit. Before a word could be spoken an alert went out across all of las noches calling for an emergency meeting for all espada. Yoshiro and Halibel took off for the meeting leaving everyone else behind.

"Is everything ok?" Halibel asked as they walked together towards the meeting room.

"well enough mom. I just have somethings fresh on my mind. Don't worry I'm not going to go off like I did in the past. I'm not really angry at anything per say. I just need to set somethings straight so to speak when the opportunity arises. I know you probably don't like the vagueness of that I just ask that you have faith with me on this.' He replied calmly.

Halibel just nodded her head at her son's response. They then arrived at the meeting hall, most of the other espada had already arrived. They both took their seats and awaited a start to the meeting. Once everyone arrived and took their seats, Aizen and his lackeys showed up to start the meeting. After having everyone have some tea for some odd reason. Aizen got to the point of the meeting.

"welcome my dear espada." He spoke in his usual manner that made Yoshiro want to kick him in the face. "we are under attack it would seem, being invaded in a manner of speaking. Tosen if you would please." Tosen nodded his head and pulled a lever, a screen popped up showing live footage of the supposed invaders. The screen showed Sado, Ichigo and someone Yoshiro recognized as Uryu Ishida. Running on the outskirts of las noches towards the main complex.

"they appear to be on a rescue mission to save Orihime Inoue." Spoke Aizen "there is no need to worry about, all espada are return to their quarters to await further orders. Though I will say this." He spoke turning to Yoshiro. "Quinta, I want miss Inoue moved to a proper holding cell. I'll put my arrancar assistants in charge of watching her. You and your fraccion will be better served for the coming attack on the soul reaper forces. the final stages of the plan of defeating the soul reapers shall commence very soon. Prepare yourselves to mobilize soon." He finished and dismissed everyone.

As Yoshiro and Halibel walked back together, he couldn't help but voice his opinions on the matter. "I don't like any of this. Ichigo and friends invade, now we just happen to move for the big attack against the soul reapers and he wants to move Orihime and take her out of my charge. I don't like any of this, something just doesn't smell right in all this. I don't know what, but I have a sudden sinking feeling about this situation." He voiced out in irritation.

"I can see your concern in all this son but have faith in lord Aizen he knows what he's doing." Halibel retorted.

"no offense mom but you put too much trust and faith in him. He rubs me the wrong way always has from the moment I saw him."

Before anything else could be said, they arrived back to their section of las noches. Upon entering the main living they informed everyone, of the current developments. It sent a surprise through everyone to say the least. Yoshiro ordered Luppi and the twins to take Orihime to where she needed to go. Once they returned, no one said much of anything as they simply awaited the orders to come. Out of curiosity Yoshiro reached out with pesquisa to gauge Ichigo and friends and to see where they might be at in las noches.

"now that is interesting." He exclaimed.

"what do you sense?" asked Emilou.

"well" he began "there's now more invaders, four of them appear to be hollows of sorts, and there's two soul reapers with Ichigo and friends as well. They seem to have split some are headed to granz, some to Cirucci, a few to Dordoni and one is headed right for the Novena."

"things are certainly starting to heat up in a big way and it's only going to go up from here I imagine." Chimed Mila. everyone could only nod their heads in agreement. Yoshiro Kept his pesquisa up in order to monitor things. He noticed the ones going towards Cirucci and Dordoni would be the first to engage. He kept focus as he started to feel the fighting play out. Both sides were going full-tilt at one another. The fighting kept up for a while then a change in Cirucci's fight made his heart drop. Cirucci's sprit energy dropped to almost nothing and wasn't changing. She had been defeated, he then noticed that her opponent left the area. Yoshiro immediately moved to go help Cirucci, she was in real bad shape and he wasn't going let a friend die when he could do something about it.

"where are you going off to?" asked Haibel.

"I'm going to help Cirucci. She's down but not dead just yet. I'm going to grab her and get her help before it's too late. Don't try to stop me, I'm not letting a friend die on my watch." He retorted "Luppi, Yin and Yang Lets go." With that he and his fraccion were off as fast as they could move. As they traveled, he suddenly he felt Dordoni's energy begin to drop, he was still fighting but he was losing badly now.

"fuck" Yoshiro cursed out. "Luppi, Yin and Yang. I want you to head off to where Dordoni is, if he's still fighting, help him out. If the fight is over help Dordoni however you can understand. If anyone tries to question you, just say I sent you and if they have an issue with it, they can speak to me personally about it." he finished. They all simply nodded in agreement and took off.

As he was nearing Cirucci's wing he felt another presence begin to near his way there. One he knew and didn't like the implications of. He forced himself to move faster in order to be the first to arrive. Thankfully his speed paid off and he was the first to arrive. He quickly focused on Cirucci's energy to locate her within her sanctum. He located her laying on her stomach looking rough for wear but still alive even it is was barely. He approached her and knelt down, she looked to be passed out. Gently he flipped her over and picked her bridal style. She groaned from the movement.

She woke up and managed to open her eyes wearily to see what was happening. "Yoshiro….. why are…you here?" she weakly choked out straining to talk.

"just take it easy now Cirucci, I came to help you before you wound up in worse shape than you already are. Just focus on resting and healing yourself at this point ok. I have you covered from here." Yoshiro calmly and quietly said. She merely grunted a little in response and fell back asleep. Just as Yoshiro began to move the other presence that been on the way arrived and made itself known.

"Quinta, your presence here is a surprise may I ask what you're doing?" the person spoke. Yoshiro knew who it was right away, he turned to address the new arrival.

"I'm just here to help Cirucci get somewhere safe to recover, Rudbornn." He spoke to the leader of Exequias. Yoshiro knew the only reason he would be here, and he wasn't going let that happen to Cirucci.

"I'm under orders from the Octava to take her to him." Replied Rudbornn

"you mean kill her and bring her corpse to Granz for some twisted experimentation of his. I won't allow to happen to her or Dordoni for that matter. My fraccion are already on the way there to help him as needed, so if you sent your own men there, you might as well call them back. I don't give a damn what your orders from granz are, I outrank him, and this the fact of things understand Rudbornn?" he spoke with authority.

"with all due respect-" Rudbornn began to speak but was cut off when he was hit with a massive release of spiritual pressure from Yoshiro that instantly made him fall to his hands and knees.

"have I made myself clear on this?" Yoshiro coldly chimed. Rudbornn simply nodded his head in response. With that settled Yoshiro sped back to his wing of las noches. When he walked in carrying Cirucci, he noticed that the others had already arrived back with Dordoni who was passed out the couch recovering, Yoshiro walked over to the loveseat and gently laid Cirucci on it.

"How is she holding up?" Emilou asked

"she's pretty beat up but she's still alive, she just needs to rest and allow her regeneration to do it's work. How's Dordoni?" he replied

"same as her, rough but alive and in need of rest and recovery" chimed Luppi.

Yoshiro nodded silently in response and reached back out with pesquisa to gauge the current state of things. The invaders were still on the move, except for a fight that was going on between one of the invaders and the Novena. Yoshiro focused in on it. suddenly he recognized the soul reaper presence fighting the Novena.

It was Rukia Kuchiki.

***Other side of las noches***

Rukia was engaged with one the espada at the moment. The bastard had the nerve to take the form of one her most beloved friends. As a means to try and fool her. It was a tough fight, being down an eye certainly didn't help. After her beatdown at the hands of Yoshiro, she was rushed to the 4th division for treatment. Thankfully captain Unohana was able to use highly powerful healing kido to save her life and ensure a rather fast recovery, sadly she was still left with a nasty scar and the lose of her eye on the side of her face where she was slashed. Now she looked more like captain Zaraki's younger sister, instead of Byakuya's. She had to admit she hoped to never meet the Quinta ever again, his beating left her with a psychological fear of the arrancar. Not too mention her brother Byakuya had sworn personal vengeance against the Quinta for having harmed her to such a degree.

***Yoshiro's side of los noches***

Yoshiro kept his focus on the reading the energy being tossed around in the fight between the Novena and Rukia. They were both going at it pretty hard then suddenly both energies seemed to drop to nothingness. Yoshiro at first thought they had both killed one another in one final attack at each other. then he realized Rukia's presence as faint as it was, it was still there. The Novena's however was nowhere to be felt, he was dead without a doubt. Everyone else apparently had felt it too as no one said a word. Then Yoshiro felt Zommari the Septima Espada go on the move towards Rukia's location. He knew that Zommari was headed off to finish her. Yoshiro knew he could do nothing about it, he was too far to possibly reach the area in time hold back the Septima's hand.

He kept focus with his pesquisa then noticed Zommari had flared his energy for some reason. That's when Yoshiro felt the presence of new soul reaper who hadn't arrived with the earlier ones. It seems soul society sent more back up. Yoshiro could tell the Septima and his opponent were giving each other a very tough time to each other. Yoshiro thought about the situation and made his decision on what he wanted to do. He made his way to the door and proclaimed as he walked out.

"I'm going to give the Septima back up, Luppi, Yin and Yang stay here and watch Cirucci and Dordoni." Before anyone could say anything to protest, he was gone.

As Yoshiro traveled as fast as he could, he thought about why he was doing this. It was honestly more to make his kind of atonement to Rukia, realizing he had been wrong in blaming her so severely for what had happened to him. As he approached the location of the battle he suddenly felt Zommari's energy disappear completely, whoever he had been fighting, succeeded in killing him outright. As Yoshiro entered where all the fighting had been taken place, he noticed the place was pretty wrecked. He moved quietly, hoping to find what he was looking for before the other soul reaper nearby discovered him. Sadly, that was not meant to be. As he walked about, he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice ring out behind him.

"if you are looking for your comrades, you are too late for they have been killed and soon you shall join them in death." Spoke the aristocratic like voice

Yoshiro looked behind him and saw the soul reaper in question. He was a little shorter then Yoshiro. He wore the traditional soul reaper uniform but with a white haori overtop of it, along with a long elegent scarf of sorts. he had grey eyes and long black hair with decorative pieces in it. Yoshiro knew who he was from the data on the Gotei 13 they had stored in las noches. It was Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families of soul society. Captain of the 6th division and Rukia's older brother.

"Oh Fuckberries." Yoshiro muttered to himself.

**A/N**

**Yoshiro: Well this might end poorly for me.**

**Author: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Yoshiro: That does little to quell my nervousness.**

**Author: You worry too much.**

**Yoshiro: I have very good reason to incase, you haven't noticed.**

**Byakuya: Indeed you do.**

**Cirucci: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Zorro's vs Senbonzakura**

"Oh Fuckberries" Yoshiro muttered to himself. "of all the people that it could have been to run into from soul society. It just had to be this guy; this is going to get ugly real fast."

'ok here I got to think of something quick.' He thought to himself. 'he's gonna want me dead, no doubts on that. I did nearly beat his little sister to death after all. He's also one of the stronger captains of soul society that's a fact. He also just killed of the Septima and didn't seem to get too beat up for it either. Not to mention the fact that I can't use my resurreccion within the compound sections of las noches, without the risk of the outburst of energy from it causing most of the place to collapse from the shockwave. Just what the fuck am I gonna do?'

'shit….. that's it!' he realized internally, 'the training grounds on this side of las noches aren't to far from here. If I can lure him their I can unleash my full power, without causing any unneeded collateral. Now I just need to get there before he manages to kill me first.'

"not gonna lie, I'd rather be staring down the captain general than you right now." Yoshiro spoke up.

"then you are well if aware of who I am then I take it?" replied Byakuya.

"indeed I am, I am also well aware that you have nothing but hatred for me and would love to see me dead at your own hands for what I did to Rukia. Even though you probably won't believe me, I am sorry for what I did to her. Not so much I suppose for knocking her around but more in the sense the sheer brutality of it. it was over the top and uncalled for in hindsight. I allowed my own personal emotions to overtake me and I lose control a bit." Yoshiro said a bit solemnly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion at this and then retorted. "when I planned to find you Yoshiro Abe, I expected certain things. To hear you to essentially apologize for your treatment of my younger sister was not one of them."

"I imagine so, though I suppose that's not going to keep you for wanting to kill me and all that. It's not a big deal, we're enemies in the middle of a war after all. While I don't hold any grudge against your sister anymore, I can't say the same for soul society as a whole, or atleast it's leadership. After all if they hadn't given the order to kidnap me, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be living the quiet cozy life in Karakura with my girlfriend." Yoshiro piped.

"perhaps you should have considered such things before you engaged in an intimate relationship with a hollow vasto lord woman?" Byakuya replied a bit coldly.

That comment pissed Yoshiro off a little. "Oh don't try to pull that shit on me ok mister 'I went against all the rules of high society for the woman I loved'. You sound like a fucking hypocrite talking like that and yes the data file we have on you here did include the info about you and your late wife." He snapped back.

Those were not the wisest words to use in the current situation.

Byakuya said nothing and simply narrowed his eyes in a dangerous manner. Then flashed in an instant in front of Yoshiro and made slash at the arrancar's throat. Yoshiro barely had time to react he quickly ducked back and down. He twisted around, brining the heel of his foot around, he caught Byakuya in the chest with it, knocking him back a bit.

Byakuya responded by using shunpo to get behind Yoshiro a fair distance and spoke. "Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui" two massive bursts of blue energy shot out from Byakuya's hands, Yoshiro didn't have the time to dodge and ate the attack head on.

Yoshiro was sent a good distance away, it felt as though his whole body being violently electrocuted from the attack. He slammed into the ground outside the remains of the Novena's lair sending huge wave of sand into the air from the force of it. needless to say it really fucking hurt. Yoshiro picked himself up, his top slightly torn up from the attack.

"ok that sucked something hard." He muttered to himself. Sadly he couldn't say more when his opponent appeared in front of him to launch another kido attack his way. "Hado #78 Zangerin" Byakuya calmly said while swinging his blade in front him. As he did a huge burst of yellow energy shot towards Yoshiro. He was better prepared for the kido attack this time and used sonido to dodge in time. A large 100ft tower from behind took the hit and was completely leveled.

"alright time to go on the offensive myself a bit here I think" chimed Yoshiro as he drew Zorro's and made his move. He used sonido to get right in front of Byakuya and slashed at his face. Byakuya keeping his eye on his opponent's blade immediately brought his head back to dodge. This was exactly what Yoshiro wanted as he had his other hand in a fist pointed at the chest of the captain and simply uttered "Bala". Byakuya was to focused on the blade at his face and couldn't dodge the other attack in time, he took multiple rapid shots to his chest. Knocking the wind out of him and launching him away hard into some rubble.

Seeing this as his opportunity to move, Yoshiro started to sonido to the training grounds near his location knowing Byakuya would follow him. He was about halfway there when he suddenly heard from behind. "Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" Yoshiro looked and saw a gigantic electric blue blast of energy come his way. "what kind of dragonball z shit is this!?" he exclaimed, Yoshiro quickly extended an arm out and focused his energy, a sphere of white energy appeared, and he let it rip "CERO!" he shouted.

A large beam of white collided with blue, a mass detonation went off and sent thunderous shockwave that caused a small earthquake in the area to go off. Sand and debris went everywhere. Yoshiro didn't bother to stop knowing he still had to reach his destination. He kept moving and soon saw the training grounds in sight. Then Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of him a tried to slash him, Yoshiro brought Zorro's up and blocked the strike, their blades now locked with each other.

Yoshiro using his raw strength forced Byakuya's blade down and spun around to catch Byakuya with a fisted back hand. The soul reaper captain dodged and made a move behind his arrancar opponent. He lunged forward in order to stab him through with his blade. Yoshiro twisted to avoid most of the strike but still received a cut on his right side. He quickly reached out and grabbed Byakuya's sword arm with his left hand, he held up his right directly at Byakuya as a white sphere of energy began to build. "cero" he calmly said.

Yoshiro let go of Byakuya as the cero hit the soul reaper sending him flying away. It wasn't a strong cero, but it would still do some decent damage, plus it would buy the time he needed to make it his destination. He quickly used sonido to keep traveling and he finally reached his destination. He turned around and waited for his opponent to arrive, then the real fighting would start. He didn't have to wait too long.

The soul reaper captain appeared some distance away looking a little ruff for wear and an obvious annoyed expression on his face. His captain's haori was completely gone and the upper left half of his uniform was gone. He had cuts and some burn marks from the cero as well.

"how much longer do you intend to run from me arrancar?" Byakuya spoke slightly annoyed.

"I don't anymore actually, seeing how I brought you right where I wanted to." Chimed Yoshiro.

"know this arrancar, no matter what tricks you try, it shall result in your defeat. I will avenge the slight you handed to my sister and by extension my family. Then I shall proceed to wipe out the rest of the arrancar I find as the beast that they are. You may have appearances and personality's now akin to people, but it does nothing to change the monsters in need of extermination that you all are." He said with icy cold conviction.

"you really shouldn't have said that." Yoshiro retorted in a low growl like manner and began to flare his spirit energy. He charged forward at Byakuya head on. the soul reaper raised his blade in anticipation but then his opponent suddenly used sonido to appear behind him and delivered and vicious punch to the back. As Byakuya flew forward, Yoshiro suddenly appeared before him and a slash with his blade. Byakuya was able to use own sword to redirect it enough to avoid a serious wound but it managed to slice into left shoulder a bit. As Yoshiro prepared to make another strike, Byakuya decided to amp things up.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" he spoke. Suddenly Yoshiro saw Byakuya's blade disappear and suddenly the soul reaper was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of sakura looking petals. Yoshiro was no fool he knew that those supposed petals were deadly. Then the blades came launching at him. Yoshiro dodged and weaved and tried to get in close to Byakuya. He couldn't get passed the damn petals no matter how hard he tried. "Hado #54 Haien" Byakuya spoke calmly.

A blast of purple energy came at Yoshiro and landed in front going off in fireball like explosion. Yoshiro was forced to quickly adjust to avoid it but then he saw the petals coming right at him. He quickly dove down and moved himself forward as quickly as he could, but he couldn't avoid it all fast enough. The blade like petals hit him across the outside of his right torso and tore him up. When he landed away, the side of his vest worn torn up and bloody with numerous cut marks running across it. Yoshiro could feel his blood seeping into his hands as he held onto the wound, trying get some time for his regeneration to do its' thing.

"face facts arrancar, you cannot win." Spoke Kuchiki

"you know what? I really tired of that condescending, high class attitude of yours, even Sung-sun knows when to turn that shit off." Yoshiro spoke with a tinge of venom. He suddenly whirled his arm up and shot bala from it. Byakuya not expecting the sudden attack was caught in the face and sent flying back. it was all the time Yoshiro needed. He took some of his blood and focused his energy around it, the white sphere of energy appeared and suddenly felt incredibly more empowered from before. He held out his hand towards the soul reaper and shouted.

"GRAN REY CERO!" he roared

A gigantic beam of white energy flew off towards the soul reapers location and went off. The blast of the gran rey cero put the earlier blast to absolute shame. The entire training grounds suddenly felt it was violently being ripped apart from the magnitude of it. Yoshiro had jump back away for his safety from it all. Once the dust began to settle Yoshiro looked around for any sign of the soul reaper.

'did I vaporize him by chance?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he had his answer when a cloud of sakura like petals flew at him from behind. He quickly used sonido to avoid them and give himself space and looked at where they came from. He saw Kuchiki standing a fair distance away he looked more beat up but alive none the less.

"how did you survive that?" Yoshiro called out.

"I moved out of the way and casted Bakudo #81 Danku to help shield me. If not for that, I would be dead for sure. Now, it's time to put an end to this." Byakuya spoke with determination. He held blade out pointed down towards the ground. He dropped the blade and it phased into the ground as if it were made of water.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Kuchiki calmly spoke.

Suddenly the whole area went dark and thousands of sword blades suddenly appeared all around. Yoshiro knew he was suddenly at a disadvantage before he could do anything the blades began to fly right towards him. They were much faster than before, Yoshiro was moving and dodging with all the speed and agility he could muster. Sadly for him it wasn't quite fast enough as suddenly one the blades caught him right through his right thigh. Blood gushed out as Yoshiro struggled to keep up on his bad leg.

"you fought well Yoshiro Abe, but this is where it ends for you." Byakuya spoke.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, let me show you what I can really do Byakuya." Yoshiro retorted he held Zorro's out and down in front of him with both hands.

"Conquer: Rey De Zorro's!" he yelled out.

Suddenly Yoshiro became engulfed in white energy that completely surrounded him, the presence of his energy started to spike up to incredibly high levels. The suddenly the dome of white energy exploded out, sending a thunderous shockwave almost on par with the gran rey cero blast from before shook the entire area. When the dust settled, Yoshiro stood there in his resurreccion form, double bladed naginata in hand, his injuries from before healed thanks to his transformed state.

Byakuya stood in momentary shock from what he was seeing, his opponent was suddenly dressed in what was akin to old world style Japanese battle armor, he wielded a decent sized double bladed naginata, he kitsune like features adorning his body. Whisker marks on his face along with black wave like swirls that existed on his face where his mask fragments had been. Fox ears and three long fluffy fox like tails. The most concerning thing though was all his previous injuries had healed due to his transformation, not to mention the sheer amount of spiritual energy the boy was now putting out. He was release state was far, far stronger than that of the previous arrancar he had fought.

"what's wrong Kuchiki? You seem a little shook." Yoshiro chimed.

Regaining his composure Byakuya addressed the arrancar. "it would seem the reports about your strength were no exaggeration. Since no one to date had ever seen your release state, I found it hard to believe your claim you told Rukia that your power was that of a vasto lords to be nothing more but a bluff. It would appear that you were telling the truth." He retorted in his usual manner.

"then you know just how outgunned you are even with you being a captain are against me. I'm willing to give you the chance to surrender here and now, so this fighting doesn't go any farther, captain Kuchiki."

"hardly Yoshiro Abe, you may have me beat in raw power, but I have much more training and experience on the battlefield over you, to make up the difference." Byakuya replied coldly.

'he has me beat there.' Yoshiro thought to himself. 'like he said though, I have him beat in raw power and I intend to use the advantage to its' fullest that I can against him'

"this ends here and now." Spoke Byakuya "Gokei"

Suddenly Yoshiro was surrounded by nothing but the petal blades. They all launched from all around at once. Yoshiro put his weapon out to create a defense hoping to form it before they hit.

Byakuya watched as his Gokei attack struck, that would at last be the end of things. As he hoped to begin to relax a little, he noticed that his petals were stuck in a sphere like shape. That shouldn't be happening unless….unless. they were forced to keep that shape because they're somehow being blocked. Suddenly the sphere exploded from a thunderous shockwave. From the center point of the blast stood Yoshiro, unscathed. Byakuya was stunned blocking his Gokei attack shouldn't be possible.

"how did you stop my attack?" he asked

"here's the thing" began Yoshiro "my release powers are based around to manipulate and control shockwaves and such, all around me, through practically any and all things. To stop your blades I used a technique of mine called 'Fuerza De Blindaje'. I use my power to create a bubble of shockwave power around me as a shield to block and then repel any attacks that come at me. Now I do believe it my turn Kuchiki." He finished a bit playfully.

Yoshiro used sonido as fast as he could and appeared right in front of Byakuya. Before the soul reaper could react, Yoshiro placed tip of one his naginata blades right in front of Byakuya's chest and simply with a stare that could freeze hell over and spoke with an icy cold tone that would make his mother proud.

"Choque De Temblor"

Byakuya felt the air tighten around where the tip of blade was and then the blast slammed into his chest. He could feel his ribs break and his chest cave in slightly from the force. As it exploded it sent thunderous shockwave coursing through his body causing it to shake violently and sent him rag dolling though the air with no control. He crashed into the ground hard tumbling around before he slid to a stop.

Yoshiro watched carefully to see what could happen next. Slowly he saw Kuchiki begin to stand up, slowly but standing none the less. He chest was slightly caved in and he was coughing a lot of blood. Though he seemed still willing to fight, he summoned all his blades in front him, he was going for a final do or die attack it would seem. As the numerous petal blades formed together creating fewer yet more powerful blades. Yoshiro took stance with his naginata pointed behind him and began focusing his energy into the blade farthest back preparing for his swing.

"Senkei!" Byakuya spoke. At the same time Yoshiro swung his blade around full force yelling.

"Terrmoto De Barrido!" he proclaimed

At that an assault of sakura colored swords launched from one side of the battlefield and large wall of white shockwave energy flew across from the other side. Both attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield, both halting the other for a moment, Yoshiro continued to feed his energy into his attack as did Byakuya for his own.

Then suddenly, it looked as though the very air began to crack like glass from clean across from one side of the field to the other and going a good 150 ft into the air. This was precisely what Yoshiro was looking for, terrmoto de barrrido was essentially a massive sized version of choque de temblor. That could also block other enemy attacks before exploding in an earth reshaping shockwave of force at his target area.

Then the cracked air shattered like glass all at once and shock of force that felt like a mass earthquake launched through the very air and ground all at once. Byakuya's sakura blades shattered immediately, there remnants scattering back towards Byakuya. The very earth was upturning in large chunks all around, sand and debris being thrown everywhere. Byakuya having used the last of the strength he had for his final attack saw it had failed and seeing his opponents coming his way, he knew at that moment he had lost. When the force of everything hit him, he was immediately thrown violently off his feet into the air caught in the mass shockwave blast doing his best to endure the damage of it all.

Yoshiro watched as the side of the battlefield in front of him was essentially being terraformed from his attack. After a minute or so everything stopped at last, needless to say the battlefield was completely unrecognizable from earlier.

"I might get in some trouble later for that one" Yoshiro muttered out loud. He reached out with pesquisa to see of he could locate Byakuya, surprisingly he could sense his presence. It was faint but there none the less. He used sonido to quickly travel to where he had felt the soul reaper captain.

He found Byakuya sprawled out unconscious hanging on his stomach over some overturned stone. His sword had returned to its normal state, he was certainly alive but he was all sorts of fucked up and wasn't going to be fighting again anytime soon. Yoshiro stared at the downed captain contemplating whether or not he should just finish him off. After a few moments of thinking he decided that he shouldn't do it. He still felt a need to atone to Rukia for his overzealous beating her back in Karakura. Perhaps sparing her brothers life when he held it his hands would suffice.

He went and slung the unconscious captain, along with said captain's sword over shoulder. He reached out with pesquisa if he could sense Rukia anywhere, he found her back in the heart of the Novena's lair. She was also in much better strength and health then what she had been earlier, then he felt two other soul reaper presence's there. 'they must be healers from soul society to help with their forces here I imagine.' He thought to himself. He turned his head to the unconscious Byakuya on his shoulder and spoke. "lucky for you I dare say." And then he sped off with sonido, Yoshiro chose to stay in his release form. Since there was sure to be more captains around. He didn't want to have to risk trying lure another one away to one of the training grounds just to release again.

After traveling for a few minutes he arrived at his destination. Upon seeing him Rukia immediately went wide in her one eye from fear and took some steps backs. Then she noticed who was slung over the Quinta's shoulder and fell to the ground perhaps assuming the worst. Then two new faces showed up, both also women. One had very long black hair in a braid that went down the front of her body, then a silver haired woman. The silver haired one had an arm badge and the black haired one had a white haori. A captain and a lieutenant it would seem, both looked at who was slung over his shoulder and immediate gasped in shock themselves. Also probably fearing the worst as well. Yoshiro took a few steps forward, all but Rukia immediately reached for their blades.

"relax, I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here to return this guy to you. He's not dead just so you know, granted he ain't doing so hot but he's alive none the less." Yoshiro chimed. He then gently laid Byakuya on the ground with the captain's sword and stepped back hands out to show he meant what he said. After he took a few more steps back, the two women immediately ran over and began working on Byakuya. Yoshiro watched for a few moments and then turned to leave when a voice rang out.

"wait!' Rukia exclaimed. Yoshiro turned to look at the her as she continued to speak. "why did you spare him? By all accounts you should have killed him, but you didn't, so why?" she asked with wonder

"because, believe it or not I feel regret for what I did to you in Karakura. I had my eyes opened recently that putting all the blame on you for what happened to me was wrong. I didn't really want to fight him you know." He said gesturing at Byakuya. "But I knew the moment we ran into each other that it was gonna happen no matter what. Guess you could say me sparing his life after I beat him is my way of trying to apologize for brutalizing you like I did. Like you said, by all accounts I should have killed him once I won but I didn't. I've made you suffer enough unnecessarily as it is. No need to add anymore to that." He finished.

Rukia just stared at him, not knowing what at all to say. Before anything else could happen he quickly turned on his heel and used sonido to travel away back towards his wing of las noches. He reached his wing and walked into the main living area, needless to say everyone was surprised to seem him in his release state.

"what the fuck happened!?" Emilou yelled. Yoshiro quickly went into detail about what had happened recently, though he left out the part of sparing Byakuya.

"damn so, the Novena and Septima have kicked the bucket." Chimed Emilou. "next question, why are you still in your release state?"

"easy, there probably more captain class soul reapers running around, it makes it more convenient to just keep to my release for now, until all the threats have passed." He retorted.

"can't argue that one." Pitched in Luppi.

"so how are Cirucci and Dordoni?" Yoshiro asked.

"they've stirred a bit, but they are recovering just fine. I do believe the worst has passed." Spoke Luppi.

"good to hear, I guess now-" Yoshiro began until he stopped once he felt an outburst of energy, one he was familiar with in fact. He groaned in response. "what the fuck is he up to now." Everyone else began to feel the energy too.

"What the hell is Grimmjow doing now?" asked Emilou.

"Not sure Emi." Replied the blond arrancar. Yoshiro felt out with pesquisa to locate Grimmjow and whoever else may be with him. He suddenly felt two other presences with the Sexta, two he recognized. "mother fucker, Ichigo and Orihime are both there with him." Yoshiro practically growled out.

"this isn't going to go well is it?" questioned Emilou

"most likely it is not. Well we might as well head off to see this train wreck playout." Chimed the Quinta.

**A/N**

**Author: Another chapter down, first time writing most of a chapter as a fight scene. Hope it turned out well. I have to say I love all the support I've gotten; this story is barely a month old by the time of this writing and it already has over 4,000 views and bunch of follows, favs and reviews. Seeing these things really helps drive me to keep going with the story. Thank you all so much and as always, please review!**

'**Conquer, Rey De Zorro's' means Conquer, King of Foxe's**

'**Choque de temblor' means Tremor Shock**

'**Fuerza de Blindaje' means Shielding Force**

'**Terremoto de Barrido' means Sweeping Quake**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eight-Teen: Meeting Monsters**

"Well we might as well head off to see this train wreck playout." Chimed the Quinta.

With that spoken everyone headed out of the room and towards to where the battle between the Sexta and Ichigo was happening. They all stopped on top of a structure a fair distance away where they could watch and feel the fight play out. Yoshiro contemplated the fight playing out and couldn't hide the visible nervousness he had for the situation. Emilou noticing this decided to address it.

"you ok Yoshiro? You seem pretty nervous about this." She said with concern.

Yoshiro just sighed before responding. "I am, even if things have been a bit rough between the two of us lately Grimmjow is still my friend. I don't want to see him get himself killed in some vain attempt to prove how much better he is then Kurosaki. Not to mention Orihime is down there and she shouldn't be near something like this. She's not that big time of a fighter."

"Don't worry too much Yoshiro, things will work out, they have habit of doing with you, one way or another." Chimed Luppi as he walked a placed a hand caringly on the blond arrancars shoulder.

"he makes a good point." Piped Emilou as she piped up and gently took Yoshiro's hand in her own.

As the battle played out Yoshiro picked up something strange about Ichigo. His energy felt a lot stronger from before and it had a hollow like feel to it. it felt like Grimmjow was fighting another espada instead of a soul reaper.

"anyone else feel the weirdness in Kurosaki's spirit energy?" Yoshiro questioned out loud.

"I do" said Halibel "he feels like an espada for some reason and a powerful one at that." Yoshiro simply stayed silent in thought to himself.

'I have a very uneasy feeling about this for some reason.' He thought to himself.

Then suddenly there was a massive burst of Grimmjows spirit energy. Yoshiro knew right away what it was too.

"Son of a bitch! He's using grand rey cero!" he exclaimed.

Then there was a huge blue beam of energy launched out. The shock could be felt all the way pretty clearly where even he and the others were located. Once everything settled, he could still sense Kurosaki and Orihime.

"looks like Ichigo and Inoue survived that somehow. Grimmjow is sure to be pissed about that." As casual as Yoshiro may have been acting, the truth was he was worried, more for Orihime's sake if anything. She must have been fortunate to not get caught in something as nasty as a grand rey cero. That luck would most likely only last so long as the battle was sure to only become more intense. Yoshiro decided to make sure no one would die unnecessarily.

"Yin, Yang, Luppi." He chimed and his fraccion immediately had their attention on him. "we're headed down to ensure no needed deaths occur." He ordered.

"will be moving out to Karakura soon Yoshiro." Spoke Halibel.

"I get that mom but some of the remaining espada will need stay back to deal all the enemy threats. You and the others head out without us. Will catch up once we put things to rest here. If you haven't won by that time that is." He replied.

Emilou felt uncertain about this but ultimately knew he was right. She pulled his head down and gave him kiss before pulling back and speaking. "just don't get yourself killed ok?" she said with a little uneasiness in her voice.

"don't worry emi." Piped Luppi "I'll make sure our man doesn't do anything too stupid in all this."

"Yeah, that's tru- hey what the hell does that mean!?" retorted Yoshiro.

"oh nothing, nothing." Luppi playfully responded.

Yoshiro was about to reply but then a massive burst of spirit energy was felt at the battlefield.

"oh hell, Grimmjow just used his resurreccion. We need to move now!" proclaimed Yoshiro. "good luck and stay safe at Karakura." Was all he said before he and his fraccion quickly sped off to the battle at hand. Yoshiro focused on Orihime, feeling it was best to stay close to her for her own safety being so close to a dangerous battle. As he did though he suddenly felt another presence he didn't pick up before, it felt like an arrancar's and was very faint. Eventually he reached his destination where Orihime was located.

"Yoshiro!" exclaimed Orihime "what are you doing here?"

"We're here to make sure you don't get killed in the crossfire of this fight between grimm and strawberry." He explained, then he noticed what looked to be a child at Orihime's feet. He walked up and took a closer look to make sure what he was looking at.

It was unmistakably an arrancar. Looked to be the size and visage of a small child. Green hair, a red mark across the face, he also noticed a facial scar and the cracked mask. "who is this Orihime?" he asked momentarily caught up with this to pay attention to the battle at hand.

"that's Nel" Orihime said "Ichigo and the others ran into her and her friends when they arrived in hueco mundo. She was knocked unconscious during the blast Grimmjow launched earlier."

This got a genuine eyebrow raise out of Yoshiro and his fraccion. They only knew of one arrancar by that name, it was the former Trecera espada that disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Yoshiro thought briefly in deep thought about this, he decided to test something out.

"Orihime" he spoke up grabbing the girls' attention. "I'd like you to use your powers to heal her mask." Orihime stood for a moment before complying with the request. She summoned her powers over the green haired arrancar. Nothing happened at first but then after a few moments the mask began to heal, and the scar started to disappear until it no longer remained, and the mask was fully complete. Orihime deactivated her powers and everyone watched for moment to see if anything would happen.

Nothing seemed to happen at first but then a pink energy began to swirl around Nel. There was a brief poof of pink energy that completely covered her form. Once it cleared, Yoshiro's jaw practically hit the ground. Now Nel was full grown and quite curvy and busty woman with long wavy green hair. He noticed the mark of a large gothic three tattoo on her back sticking out from underneath her shirt. There was no doubting now, it was truly indeed Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

"well this is something I certainly wasn't expecting." Muttered Yoshiro.

"you know who she really is?" questioned Orihime

"yeah" he retorted "her true name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she was the Trecera espada before my mother, she suddenly disappeared one day, and no one knew why. This certainly is an unexpected development."

Orihime was even more shocked then before upon hearing this. Yoshiro contemplated what to do next.

"Luppi, grab Nel and take her somewhere safe from the fighting and stay with her until she comes too. She'll need someone with her when she awakes to explain things." Yoshiro asked.

Luppi, was hesitant at first but realized he couldn't argue a direct order. Before he grabbed Nel he walked over to Yoshiro gave him a brief kiss. "don't do anything insane while I'm gone. Emi will have my ass otherwise." He chimed

"no promises, but I will do my best on that front." Yoshiro replied

With that, Luppi went over and picked up the still unconscious Nel and used sonido to quickly leave to somewhere safe. Then as if on que, Grimmjows and Ichigo's energies spiked.

"looks like this fight is about to end. Yin, Yang, Orihime, get behind me now!" he commanded not leaving any room for argument. All three women quickly complied and got behind him awaiting, for whatever was about to happen. Yoshiro drew his naginata and waited to react as needed.

Then it happened, Yoshiro saw from a distance Ichigo and Grimmjow unleashing their full strength attacks at each other. Yoshiro quickly used his powers to form a protective dome around him and the three women behind him. As the shockwave of the two attacks colliding past and subsided after a few moments. Yoshiro reached out with pesquisa to gauge who was left standing.

Both were still up but it was obvious that Ichigo had come out as the victor from what the Quinta was feeling.

"Yin, Yang let's go, you too Orihime." He spoke as he grabbed Orihime and before she could say anything, he was off with a burst of sonido. After a few moments of travel they all arrived at ground zero of the battle. Grimmjow was barely standing, making a vain attempt to keep fighting. Ichigo was standing not too far from him, worn out but not in too bad of shape. Yoshiro used a burst of sonido to get in front of Grimmjow.

"Grimm enough already, this round goes to Kurosaki. If you try to push this, you're gonna get killed for real. This isn't worth it." Yoshiro spoke in a calm manner to his friend.

"shut it Yoshiro" the Sexta weakly replied "this isn't over yet, I'm still standing, so move and let me fight dammit." He coughed a bit violently with some blood coming out of his mouth as he did. Yoshiro just sighed and put a hand on the back of his friends' head and pulled him in so their heads where over one another's shoulder's.

"Grimm" Yoshiro spoke softly "there's nothing left to prove here. You gave it your all and got bested this time. Now's the time to accept your loss, recover and then work on becoming stronger for next time."

"I can't stop" Grimmjow weakly growled out "not until I prove I'm the strongest, not until I prove I am the one worthy of being king. Not just for myself but for those that believed in me to be there king."

"It's alright grimm, you proved yourself worthy of that to them back when it was just us traveling around hueco mundo. You don't need to keep pushing like this."

"it's not so simple Yoshiro."

Yoshiro was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I forgive you for what happened."

This got raised eyebrows from the Sexta. "what do you me-" he started but was cut off.

"I forgive you for what happened back then. If I'm being honest, I forgave you some time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to say it for some reason. So please Grimmjow, enough of this for now. I don't want to see anymore, people I care about die pointlessly." He said softly as he pulled his friend right up against him. "please stop this, atleast for now."

Grimmjow didn't say anything for a few moments before he just quietly responded. "ok" with that said he immediately reverted from his release state and collapsed unconscious into his friend, his tiredness and injuries finally catching up with him. Yoshiro simply held him in place for a few moments before calling Yin and Yang over.

"take him somewhere safe for him to recover and watch over him until further notice." He politely asked the twins. Yin and Yang merely bowed their heads in acknowledgement, grabbed Grimmjow and left.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to react having watched the whole display playout in front of him. When he first saw Yoshiro in what must be his release state, he immediately wanted to yell and attack him. But then he saw the Quinta completely ignore him and approach Grimmjow. He heard the exchange of words, the exchange of emotions and gestures. He couldn't help but remark how much it reminded him of himself when he was trying to console someone he cared about. Then he noticed the Sexta revert from his release and collapse. Two arrancar women he didn't know came forward and took away Grimmjow. Just leaving Ichigo, Yoshiro and Orihime in the area for the moment.

Then Ichigo remembered his reasoning for being angry with Yoshiro. "Yoshiro!" he angrily yelled out. Yoshiro simply turned to face Ichigo without a care in the world seemingly, that just served to piss the orange haired Shinigami off more.

"you have a hell of a lot to answer for, after what you did to Rukia" he yelled accusingly. Then came an answer he didn't expect hear.

"I'm sorry for what I did to her" Yoshiro solemnly replied to Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what to say at first. He quickly composed himself and asked questioningly.

"what do you mean you're sorry for what you did?"

"exactly what it means strawberry" Yoshiro retorted 'I'm sorry for what I did to her. It was over the top and unnecessary, I was foolish to have ever put the blame on what happened to me on her. I'm trying to figure out a way to make amends for that in some way."

Ichigo ignoring being called by his hated nickname pressed on. "why the change of heart?"

"because someone opened my eyes to my idiotic thinking" the Quinta replied gesturing at Orihime. Ichigo turned to her.

"is it true Orihime?" he asked

"yes Ichigo, it's true" she replied

Ichigo thought for a moment and then spoke his mind. "be that as it may, I still can't forgive you for what you did, not until Rukia is willing to forgive you first."

"that's fair, I am trying to make it up how I can. I didn't kill Byakuya earlier when I had the chance too." He chimed

"what do you mean?" Ichigo demanded

"long story short, I ran into Byakuya. He understandably wanted me dead at his feet even after I told him that I was sorry for what I did. I honestly can't hold that against him, we fought, I beat him down. I took his unconscious butt to Rukia and the healers from soul society that were with her. Handed Byakuya over without a fuss and explained myself before I took off. She was too in shock to give me any kind of straight answer." Yoshiro finished

Ichigo just blinked for few moments trying to process everything he just heard. "I see, in that case. I'm willing to let things be between us for now. I'm going to be taking Orihime and leaving."

"you see I can't allow you to do that I'm afraid." Retorted Yoshiro. "she's been more or less my responsibility since she's been here, and I can't just let you take her away sadly."

Ichigo scowled at this. "fine then I'll just kick your ass and take her with me then!" he exclaimed.

Yoshiro gave an incredulous look at that statement. "hate to break it to you strawberry but you barely got past Grimm and I am a hell of a lot stronger than him. You may be putting on a good face, but I can tell how tired you are at the moment. I already beat Byakuya today and if I remember our data on your fight with him in soul society. You managed to beat him on a fluke more or less. Sit this out Ichigo, you'll only be getting yourself hurt." Yoshiro piped up.

Ichigo gritted his teeth at that remark. "will just see about that dammit!" he yelled out and charged the Quinta. He swung his blade square at Yoshiro's chest, but it was stopped by Yoshiro's hand like it was nothing. Before Ichigo could react, a foot collided with his chin knocking him up then a fist hit square in the chest, and he went flying back hard into the ground.

"you really don't want to do this Ichigo. It won't end well for you." Stated Yoshiro.

"shut the hell up!" roared Ichigo "I will defeat just wait and see!" then Ichigo did something Yoshiro wasn't expecting. He donned a hollow mask. It had demonic tribal like appearance with red swirl like lines. Ichigo's eyes turned black and gold and his energy took a very hollow like feel. Needless to say Yoshiro was shocked by what he was seeing.

'well holy shit, he's like how I used to be before I turned atleast in a sense' he thought to himself. _'Zorro's any clue as to why he would have a hollow of his own?'_ he asked his inner hollow.

"_**I'm afraid not kit but be warned. Something about his particular hollow power feels off to me. I recommend defeating him as quickly as possible. I cannot say for sure but there is something about him that gives me a great deal of grave concern." **_The hollow kitsune spoke with concern.

'_roger that, kick his ass on the double. I can do that.' _ He replied to his hollow.

"let do this!" Ichigo roared in a hollowfied voice. Ichigo began building his energy as high as it would go then unleashed it. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he screamed as the whirl of black energy cam towards Yoshiro.

Yoshiro readied his naginata and exclaimed. "Fuerza De Blindaje!" a shield of energy surrounded Yoshiro as Ichigos' attack prepared to strike. Then black stream of energy collided with his shield of energy. It pushed Yoshiro back a little but ultimately, he stopped it with some increase of power. The shield burst forward pushing back and destroying the getsuga tenshou in the process.

"what!?" was all Ichigo could say before Yoshiro suddenly appeared next to him and slammed him a bala clean to his chest. He was thrown back but wasn't given a chance to recover when appeared behind him as he flew back and delivered a spin kick to the back of head. Ichigo flew forward and crashed into the ground hard, in too much of a daze from the strike to act right away, he never noticed Yoshiro had moved a fair distance away facing the shinigamis' right side. Yoshiro had his hand raised and uttered one word.

"cero"

A beam of white energy blasted toward Ichigo who managed to come out of his daze just in time to see the beam coming his way and then his whole world went white. When the attack ended, Ichigo was not doing well. His top was slightly torn up he had multiple burns and cuts, plus his hollow mask partially destroyed. Sadly for him the Quinta never gave him a chance to grab his bearings. Yoshiro used sonido to get in front of him and gave a hard knee directly to Ichigo's face. The rest of his hollow mask instantly shattered from the impact as he went flying back and crashed into the ground. He simply laid there with the fight having literally been beat out of him for time being.

Yoshiro strode over to Ichigo to look him over, upon inspection he could tell Ichigo was out for the moment. Then he noticed Orihime running over to where they were.

"Orihime" he said while holding a hand up, she immediately stopped in her tracks. I know what you're planning, I can't let you heal him so he can get back up and fight again. Don't worry he's not dying or anything like that so he's fine." The look of struggle was clear on her face but ultimately, she relented knowing she couldn't disobey at the moment. "now then, what to do now?" he wondered out loud.

"How about you fight me!" a mysterious voice rang out. Yoshiro looked behind to see who it was. It was a tall Shinigami captain he noticed from the clothing. He carried a rough looking sword, long spiky black hair with bells on the tips an eye patch. Plus he had numerous scars on his body from what he could tell and was sporting a rather battle hungry grin.

"who the hell are you by chance?" Yoshiro questioned

"the names Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th division." He retorted. "I was hoping to run into you, you managed to beat down Kuchiki and now Kurosaki." He suddenly displayed a maniacal grin. "you're going to be fun for me to fight alright."

'I have the weirdest case of déjà vu right now.' Yoshiro thought to himself. He drew out his naginata and moved to safe distance away from Orihime, wanting to keep her away from the fight about to go down.

"ah so you're ready to go at it are you? Good, I like an opponent who's eager." Spoke Zaraki. "Yachiru, go someplace a safe distance away." Then suddenly a tiny pink haired girl sprung up from behind Zaraki's shoulder.

"Ok Kenny!" she exclaimed with excitement before jumping off and made her way to Orihime.

"is that an eight year old?" Yoshiro muttered caught by surprise by the sight of such a small child.

"focus on me!" Zaraki roared as he charged Yoshiro and brought his sword down. Yoshiro quickly brought his naginata around and caught his blade with his. The force of the blades clashing caused the sand around shoot up a good distance. Yoshiro wanting to hopefully end this quickly pushed Zaraki back and swung his blade around at the soul reaper. It connected and left a deep cut in his opponents' right shoulder. Sadly it didn't seem to do a damn thing to slow him down.

"that's right, show me you can do! give me all that you can!" Zaraki practically screamed back.

'ok it official, this guy is more fucking insane then even Nnoitra was.' Yoshiro thought to himself.

Zaraki rushed forward again and the clashed blades, the swung connected with one another. One push one and back before the other would gain footing and counter. While not suffering any serious wounds, by the time they separated again. Yoshiro had a collection of shallow cuts around his body. Granted Zaraki was looking the same way minus the deep shoulder wound from earlier. Granted he was loving it, Yoshiro on the other hand was just plain fucking annoyed.

"let's change this up a bit." He muttered to himself, deciding to pull an old move out of his play book since he was in his release state. He rushed Zaraki and twirled Zorro's swinging from the bottom and going up. Zaraki blocked it with some noticeable effort using his blade.

"you are making this fun boy." The battle crazy soul reaper spoke. Then he noticed his arrancar opponent had a rather good shit eating grin on his face as there blades were still locked together. "I see your enjoying this too! Glad to se-" his sentence was cut off when a large fluffy fox tail swung around and connected square in his face like a sledgehammer launching him back a bit.

Yoshiro couldn't help but smirk to himself. That old trick of his was coming in handy once more. As he saw the clearly busted and bleeding nose on his opponent, he couldn't help but think to himself.

'damn I love being a kitsune.' He swore he heard his inner hollow giggle at the statement.

"so you can energize those tails of yours and use them like giant sledgehammers?" piped Zaraki with a smile on his face. "your full of surprises it seems, I like that a lot in a fight."

Then suddenly both fighters felt a familiar presence. Both turned to see Kurosaki getting back up looking good as new. 'fuck' Yoshiro cursed to himself mentally. 'Orihime healed him up while I was busy with Zaraki.'

"there you are!" yelled Ichigo, looking at Yoshiro. Strawberry never got the chance to even take a step forward when he was yelled at.

"don't interfere Ichigo!" yelled Zaraki. "this is my fight and I won't have anyone get in the way of it!"

Ichigo simply growled a bit but knew not to get in the way of Zaraki for the moment.

"fine then, I'm getting Orihime out of here." He spoke.

"Sorry I can't let that happen." A new voice rang out. Everyone looked to where the voice came from and there stood Coyote Starkk, the Primera espada.

"Starkk you have no idea how glad I am to see you right now." Chimed the Quinta.

"Yeah, yeah" the Primera lazily responded. "I'm here to take Orihime somewhere per lord Aizen's orders." With that said Starkk used sonido to appear right next to Orihime and picked her, carrying her under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"catch you later Quinta." He casually responded.

"you're not taking Orihime anywhere!" yelled Ichigo as he charged the Primera. Starkk simply raised a fist and fired a bala at such speed and force. Ichigo couldn't track hit, it hit him square in the chest and launched him far away and before he even landed. Starkk took off with Orihime. A few moments passed before Ichigo was able to pull himself back up all sorts of pissed. "God dammit!" he roared and took off in some vain attempt to try and find where Starkk and Orihime went.

"Well ok, that all just happened then." Quipped Yoshiro. "now then, I do believe I need to get back to kicking your ass Zaraki."

Zaraki just laughed like a mad man. "then come over here and try fox-boy!"

For some reason the way he put that comment pissed Yoshiro off a little bit. He charged forward, him and Zaraki clashed blades in a series of moves giving each other a new set of minor cuts. Then when Zaraki made a swing at Yoshiro head, Yoshiro ducked and twisted bringing his empowered tails swinging full force at Zaraki. They connected with thunderous force and launched the soul reaper captain through all sorts of debris before he stopped. Then somehow Aizen began projecting his voice all over los noches and announced he was moving to attack Karakura and where Orihime was being kept. Yoshiro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. 'I really wonder sometimes just what the fuck he's thinking.' He thought.

Then there was a burst of sand and out came walking Zaraki his top was torn up and he was bleeding more but he still had a maniac grin going for him. "lets' continue!" he screamed and rushed Yoshiro. The clashed blades again, Yoshiro brought a tail around to smack him in the face. Sadly Zaraki saw it coming this time and promptly stopped it in place and grabbed it with a gleeful grin on face.

'Oh shit' Yoshiro thought to himself. Then before he could do anything else, Zaraki pulled on his tail causing Yoshiro to yelp as he was swung around and was thrown full force into the ruins of building.

An important thing to note, is that Yoshiro's tails were very sensitive to being yanked on, not to mention back during his time traveling hueco mundo in his vasto form taught him. That maintaining the tails to keep their pristine look and fluffiness was a bit of a chore. Though Yoshiro didn't mind the work it took to keep his tails looking nice. Now Zaraki with one move had completely ruined that on atleast one of his tails.

In essence, Yoshiro was now extremely fucking pissed about this. He flared his spiritual pressure as high as it would go in his fury. Causing a massive blast to occur where the Quinta was standing, with a look pure murderous fury and rage like the world had never seen before practically.

"You Fucking Asshole!" he screamed out with all the hatred and venom in the world. "do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my tails looking as nice as they do!? it can take literal god damn hours you son of bitch!"

Zaraki for his part may have been one who enjoyed battle to its fullest, but he wasn't an idiot like some would think of him. When he felt the sheer overwhelming magnitude of the spiritual pressure coming from the arrancar, as well as his angry fury over the tail being ruined. While he was certainly excited, he also still had the decency to break out into a bit of a cold sweat and think he may have fucked up, just a tiny bit.

Both fighters were so caught up in the current moment they failed to notice the release of energy from inside los noches from the Cuatra or subsequent hole that was soon blasted into the roof of los noches.

Yoshiro charged forward and started swinging Zorro's at Zaraki with more force and speed than ever before. The soul reaper was immediately on the defense and being pushed back. despite his best efforts, Zaraki was starting to take few too many deep slashes on his body even for him. They now adorned the top and bottom of his chest, both shoulders and even a few on his back. when he saw a chance, he immediately ripped off his eyepatch, allowing the full force of his energy to spike. He took a swing that connected with the Quinta's blade and using all his force, pushed and forced the espada to jump back a fair distance. Both fighters took a moment to stare down the other.

Zaraki decided he needed to pull something new out of his playbook in order to survive this fight. He took his sword in both hands and put himself in a kendo stance.

Yoshiro watched Zaraki closely, analyzing what he was doing. The soul reaper had made quite the change of pace from how he was earlier. Yoshiro recognized what the stance and technique he was now doing was. Yoshiro felt while he would need to attack with more caution, he felt he still had the edge in the fight.

If only he knew just how much danger he was about throw himself into.

He launched forward twirling Zorro's about as he did for his attack. Zaraki just watched and waited for the strike to come. He did something Yoshiro didn't expect, instead of blocking his strike with his own blade like he had done the entire fight to date. Zaraki made a swift motion and avoided the attack instantly putting himself in perfect place to counterattack the Quinta. Yoshiro couldn't dodge or block the attack in time.

Zaraki swung the blade up starting at Yoshiro's waist and running straight up and deep on his left side with thunderous force.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yoshiro yelled out as wound from the strike seemingly exploded with a spray of blood and intense pain as he was launched in the air and crashed roughly on the ground. He took a moment to try and push himself up from the ground as quickly as he could muster and steadied himself on his feet. The blood pooled at his feet from the massive wound as his regeneration worked as fast as it could to heal the wound.

"still able to stand after that eh?" chimed Zaraki "good to see you still have plenty of fight in you."

"yeah I do" Yoshiro choked out "if you think this is going to be enough to stop me, you dead wrong." He finished with a smirk. 'it's time to end this.' He mused internally. 'I underestimated his skill with kendo, and it bit me hard in return for it. I'm putting an end to this here and now.' Yoshiro readied himself as did Zaraki, then they charged each other.

Now knowing his skills in kendo Yoshiro engaged Zaraki with more caution then before. Both fighters dodged and weaved, collided steel and more. Each trying to get the final strike to end the fight once and for all. Zaraki took a horizontal slash at the Quinta with his kendo. Yoshiro ducked and Zaraki realized too late his error, using his sword with both hands and missing had left wide open to the arrancars tail strike, he had no time to dodge or use one his hands to stop it like last time.

Yoshiro used all three of his tails and swung them full force into Zaraki. Sand exploded all around and knocked the wind clean out of Zaraki, before the soul reaper could regain his bearing a searing hot pain shot through his gut and out his back. one of Yoshiro's naginata blades had been run clean through his gut. Yoshiro then spoke as coldly as possible when he said.

"Choque De Temblor"

Zaraki suddenly felt intense pressure build inside gut and intense pain beyond what he had ever felt as a shockwave ripped through his body.

Unlike most of the time went Yoshiro used this technique, since his blade was planted firmly inside Zaraki he was able to launched the attack from the inside of the soul reaper and have it rip through him from the inside out instead of the usual outside and in. the damage increase from doing it such a way was undeniable.

Zaraki body like it was being violently ripped apart from the inside out as the shock blast tore through him and sent him flying in a gushing blast of blood from the stab wounds and slashes already on his body from blast being let off from inside him. Zaraki had felt extreme pain in a fight before but this was a whole new kind of hell that he was feeling. He landed harshly on his back and slid a good way away before finally stopping.

He laid there broken and near dead but still alive somehow none the less. Despite being unable to move his limbs and feeling in pain like none he had ever felt before, he still had grin on his face. He had been able to have one the best fights ever against an amazing warrior by the name of Yoshiro Abe. Then he passed out.

Yoshiro watched Zaraki closely to see if was going to get back up. After a few moments and the soul reaper remained still he knew the fight was over. He reached out with pesquisa towards Zaraki to see if he could feel any of the soul reapers energy, stunningly he did. It was very faint, but it was there. Before he could decide what to do next the pink haired child showed up and picked up Zaraki.

"Thanks a lot fluffy tails!" exclaimed the child "Kenny had a lot of fun, see you around!" and with that they disappeared in move of flash step. Yoshiro just stood there for a moment. "what?" was all he could manage to say. Then he felt massive explosion of incredibly powerful reiatsu come from the roof of los noches.

"nope, I am not going anywhere near that one, no way in hell." He exclaimed, then out of curiosity he reached out with pesquisa to see if he could figure who was giving off that energy. He felt the massive power of a hollow he didn't recognize, Ulquiorra who felt a lot more powerful than usual even for his release state. He felt a human like signature he couldn't put a finger on and then he felt…. Orihime.

"God fucking dammit the universe must really have it out for me today?" he growled out. As much as Yoshiro didn't want to go the source of that power. Orihime was up there with it for some god forsaken reason. he still felt responsible for her safety while she was in the hollow world and he was going to keep to that responsibility no matter what. So with great reluctance and kicking his regeneration into overdrive. He made his way to through the hole in the rooftop of los noches, into the vastness of hueco mundo. He immediately spotted Orihime, who was next to who he recognized as Uryu.

"Orihime, what the hell is going up here and why are you here?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yoshiro!" she squeaked out in surprise "you're ok for the most part but where's captain Zaraki?"

"kicked his ass, he's still alive I think? Someone pink haired loli picked him up and took of somewhere with him after I won. He was still breathing at the time." He explained.

"not another move arrancar." Spoke Uryu, who had his Quincy bow pointed firmly at Yoshiro.

Yoshiro gave him a deadpanned look. "listen Ishida, I already beat down Byakuya and now Zaraki and I can feel how tired you are currently. I can still beat your sorry ass down ok, so I suggest you calm your tits before I-" he was cut off when a mass of white and black slammed into him and both flew a bit before crashing together into the ground.

Yoshiro looked at who crashed into him and noticed it looked like a more demonic version of Ulquiorra. He knew right away it wasn't his usual release state. They locked eyes as they began to stand up.

"Quinta good to see you, perhaps you can be of assistance" Ulquiorra said in his usual manner.

"just what the hell is that form Cuatra? what the hell are you doing up here? And what the hell is exactly going on here?" Yoshiro questioned. Ulquiorra said nothing and just simply pointed his finger. Yoshiro looked to see what he was pointing at and he almost fell over from shock. In the distance he saw most menacing looking and powerful hollow he had ever laid eyes on.

"Who the fuck is that!?" asked Yoshiro

"that would be Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra simply stated.

"oooohhhhh…. We are completely fucked"

**A/N**

'**Choque de temblor' means Tremor Shock**

'**Fuerza de Blindaje' means Shielding Force**

**Author: Another chapter down, sorry for the delay on this one. When I first sat down to start this one my energy for writing was non-existent. So took some time off to get my energy for writing back.**

**Yoshiro: I think people can understand that.**

**Ulquiorra: I dare say we have some bigger concerns at the moment.**

**Author: Like what?**

**Hollow Ichigo: *Growls menacingly* **

**Yoshiro: Oh right that. next chapter is not going to be pleasant for me.**

**Ulquiorra: I'll be right there with you, sharing in the misery I imagine.**

**Yoshiro: Just be sure to have someone clear my browser history if I die.**

**Yachiru: Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Fighting Against Death**

***Hueco Mundo above Las Noches***

"oooohhhhh…. We are completely fucked" deadpanned Yoshiro "also quick side note here not that it's a big deal or anything, but HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"well after coming up here, with Kurosaki, the woman and the Quincy giving chase. I engaged Kurosaki further, after a while I chose to reveal my Segunda Etapa. The form you see me in before you. In an attempt to have Kurosaki feel true despair. Upon doing so I shot a cero clean through his chest and believed him to be dead. Then before I knew it, he suddenly transformed into the what you know see. Since then, as much as I loath to admit it, he has been completely dominating me. Then you arrived and here we now are." Explained Ulquiorra.

"be real with me Ulquiorra, how likely are we to survive this?"

"not very in all honesty even with your assistance. Though while I highly doubt, we can kill Kurosaki as he currently is. We may very well be able to subdue him to a more controlled sate."

"you think?"

"It's our only real option Quinta. Kurosaki is nothing short of a rampaging beast at the moment. If not stopped he will proceed to search and destroy anything he can find, should he manage to destroy us. Even the Quincy and the woman will not be spared from his wrath I imagine."

"well then I suppose it's time to nut up or shut up." Snarked Yoshiro

"Indeed" deadpanned Ulquiorra

At that moment a monstrous ear splitting roar as heard from the hollow Ichigo. As he then began to steadily make his way towards The Cuatra and Quinta. Yoshiro took a stance and readied his naginata, Ulquiorra summoned a lance of green energy and readied himself as well.

"hey Ulquiorra, since we might very well not make it out of this alive. For whatever it's worth to you. I always thought you were an alright guy, a bit distant and maybe a little too harsh at times but alright none the less." Chimed Yoshiro

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment then spoke up "I will admit in this moment here and now with death staring us down. I've held respect for your power and resolve when faced with the odds against you."

"ready Cuatra?"

"as ready as I can hope to be Quinta."

With that said both arrancar launched themselves at the hollow Ichigo. Yoshiro brought Zorro's down at his head he effortlessly stopped with his hand. Ulquiorra tried to pierce him with his lance but that was blocked with ease by Ichigo's sword. With a roar he swung his hand holding Zorro's and threw Yoshiro a great distance like he was nothing. Then he swung his blade to cut at Ulquiorra. The Cuatra managed to dodge by jumping back and tossed his lance directly at his target.

It connected and exploded in a gigantic tower of green and black reiatsu. Yoshiro had never felt an explosion of magnitude before. When the dust settled, hollow Ichigo stood there with minimal damage having been done to him by the blast. Yoshiro couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat at the sight.

"we really are gonna get slaughtered by this guy." He muttered gravely to himself.

That was all he managed to say as the seeming arbiter of his eventual demise appeared in front of him and kicked him so fiercely in the gut Yoshiro coughed up blood immediately. Then a fist came around and collided him square in his face, before he could even fly off anywhere. Hollow Ichigo grabbed him by one of his legs and slammed him into the ground. The force created a small crater in the ground.

"this…this for earlier isn't it?" Yoshiro choked out as he laid there praying to whatever higher powers exist to speed up his regeneration. Hollow Ichigo simply nodded his head as if to confirm and mock him all at once. Then as the monstrous Ichigo raised his sword as to finish him, he was suddenly slammed into by Ulquiorra throwing him back a bit.

Ulquiorra quickly grabbed the Quinta and pulled him back on his feet. Yoshiro readied himself for the next attack to come. They didn't have to wait long. With a roar Hollow Ichigo charged them head on. Yoshiro ducked down and back from a sword strike, as Ulquiorra engaged with another energy lance. Yoshiro took the opportunity to sonido behind hollow Ichigo and tried jam his blade into his back with as much force as he could muster. the blade only managed to pierce hollow Ichigo's hierro by an inch, but it was all Yoshiro needed.

"Choque De Temblor!" Yoshiro yelled out, like he did with Zaraki he was able to launch the attack from the inside of his target since he had some of the blade jammed into him. Hollow Ichigo's body puffed out a little and then shook violently from the attack. The monstrous Ichigo roared in pain as he thrown off his feet and crashed a good distance away.

"nice move Quinta, that attack actually did some reasonable damage."

"Thanks Ulquiorra, but this is still far from over I think." Retorted Yoshiro

Then as if on cue, Hollow Ichigo rose back onto his feet. The attack certainly did some real damage the was some noticeable blood dripping out of his mouth. However what mainly concerned the Quinta the most was the vengeful glare of pure murderous hate he was receiving from his enemy.

'oh fuck me sideways' Yoshiro thought to himself

Hollow Ichigo moved faster than he could track and appeared in front of Yoshiro and Ulquiorra. He batted an arm into Ulquiorra launching him away. Then he swung his blade at Yoshiro. Yoshiro jumped back as fast as he could, sadly while he avoided a fatal strike the blade still managed to cut somewhat deep into and across his chest in a spray of blood. Before he could even scream out in pain, hollow Ichigo clamped a hand around his face and slammed him into the ground with vicious force.

Yoshiro was then lifted up unable to do anything at the moment as Hollow Ichigo then threw him like a rag doll. The Quinta crashed into the ground in a heap on his belly, he couldn't do much of anything as his regeneration worked to heal the damage done to him. Unfortunately he didn't receive much respite as his monstrous enemy appeared above him, raised a foot and slammed it down into his back. Yoshiro could only scream in agony as this process was repeated a few times. Feeling his ribs snap and break, organs being damaged by the force.

One the assault ended Yoshiro immediately vomited a sizeable amount of dark crimson blood. His breathing was ragged, and he could hardly move. His regeneration unable to keep up with the sheer amount of damage being dealt to him. Before the killing blow could dealt, a blast of pure black energy slammed into hollow Ichigo.

While attack had done some actual damage, it more importantly drew the enemies, attention away from Yoshiro and onto the Cuatra. Just as Ulquiorra hoped in order to save the Quinta and give him the respite that was needed so he could try to get back into the fight.

Yoshiro managed to very weakly push himself onto his hands and knees. Trying to regain his bearings.

"_fucking hell, I've been beaten up before but this beyond anything I've ever felt before." _He spoke internally to Zorro's

"_**Kit, you mustn't give up, you can still fight. You can still pull through this." **_Zorro's replied

"_how? How the fuck, do you stop such a beast? Me and Ulquiorra are giving everything we can and we're barely surviving and that won't last for much longer."_

"_**you have yet to tap deeper into your power kit. you must do so if you are to succeed in stopping Ichigo's rampage."**_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_**focus on what you're fighting for kit. focus on the people and things you care about."**_

"_the people and things I care about? Emilou, Luppi, Mom, Cyan, Mila, the twins, Grimmjow, hell even Orihime. My home here in las noches with all of them. Everything we've been through together, the high times, low times and everything in between."_

"_**that's right kit, focus on those thoughts on feelings. If you fail here and all that will disappear. Not to mention it will only be a matter of time before Ichigo in his rampage will target and hurt them as well."**_

"_He'll hurt them?"_

"_**not just that kit he'll most likely kill them."**_

"_kill them? No, no, no…..NO! I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Ulquiorra was engaged with the hollow Kurosaki and barely surviving, he had already lost and had to regenerate multiple limbs. He kept using his Cero Oscuras as much as he can, it being the only thing he could use to keep his opponent off his back to a reasonable degree but that would last for only so long. Then hollow Ichigo managed to slice an arm off and before Ulquiorra could react hollow Ichigo grabbed him by the throat in a tight grip. Feeling this could very well be the end of him, Ulquiora was about to accept his fate.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Yoshiro yelled out along with a massive rise in spiritual energy. This immediately drew the attention of hollow Ichigo, who preceded to throw Ulquiorra away from him. His attention now focused on the sudden burst of power coming from the Quinta as he began to stride his way towards him. Yoshiro rose to his feet Zorro's in hand, he still looked as did before but with one major or rather two major differences. Instead of three tails, he now had five.

"_what just happened Zorro's?" _ he asked mentally

"_**Your determination to keep safe those you love, and care for gave you the keys needed to unlock a whole new level of power. While you haven't achieved a completely new form like Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa, just yet. Unlocking two more tails has put your power above Barragan but below starkk in their release states."**_

"_I see, while I'm still playing on the defense here, but such a tremendous increase in power will certainly help."_

Noticing hollow Ichigo making his approach to him. Yoshiro readied himself and used sonido as fast as he could muster. Hollow Ichigo not expecting his opponent to be so much faster than before was caught off guard. It was the opening Yoshiro needed as he quickly managed to slash a deep gash across his opponent's chest. He quickly twirled his naginata and created another deep gash across the chest, he then pointed one end of Zorro's at hollow Ichigo and used Choque De Temblor. He mustered all the force he could in the attack, the blast slammed into his target and caused hollow Ichigo to shake violently and was launched tumbling across the ground. Yoshiro never gave him a chance to recover before he charged a cero and launched it engulfing his target in it.

Yoshiro then turned to see Ulquiorra having landed right next to Ishida and Orihime. The Quinta quickly made his way over to them.

"How are you holding up Ulquiorra?" asked Yoshiro

"I'm still alive for the moment so I can't complain. Nice of you to gain such a power boost mid fight and save my skin like that." Ulquiorra retorted.

"what can say? I do my best work under pressure it seems." Replied the Quinta.

"I'd hate to break up your little talk, but our problem is getting back up and he does not seem very happy." Exclaimed Uryu

Everyone looked to see hollow Ichigo rise up, he looked rougher than before and even more pissed off. He roared in fury and rose up into the air, then a red orb of energy began to form around his mask.

"oh shit!" exclaimed Yoshiro who immediately brought his naginata and began focusing his energy into the blade farthest from him.

"Ulquiorra I'm gonna block this attack as much as I can. He won't be able to move while were in a power struggle, use that opportunity to hit him with whatever you can." Piped Yoshiro. Ulquiorra simply nodded his head began charging a cero oscuras as much as possible.

Then with a mighty roar hollow Ichigo launched his cero towards the four of them. Yoshiro brought his naginata around and launched his counterattack.

"Terrmoto De Barrido!" He yelled

A white like wall of energy launched to meet the red cero head on. Yoshiro knew he wouldn't be able to hold the wall very long, so Ulquiorra would have to act fast. Both attacks collided and halted each other. Yoshiro began pouring energy trying to maintain the wall as much as possible. Hollow Ichigo was forced to focus and do the same, this left him wide open for Ulquiorra.

The Cuatra used sonido as fast as he could and appeared right next to the hollow Ichigo and cut loose a very powerful cero oscuras at point blank range. Upon this happening hollow Ichigo's own cero stopped and at the same time Yoshiro's energy wall cracked and exploded with the cero in midair. Ulquiorra quickly used sonido to avoid the blast and appeared right next to Yoshiro.

Thankfully since the attacks met in the sky most the energy avoided colliding with the damaged roof of las noches. If not, it might have caused the whole roof to start collapsing. Granted it was still so thunderous that Yoshiro had to plant Zorro's firmly into the ground to avoid getting thrown off his feet as sand and debris was launched everywhere from the blow back of the attack. The Quinta quickly reached out with his tails and grabbed Ulquiorra and Orihime with them to help keep them rooted in place and summoned his dome shield. Sadly Uryu was out of reach and was swept up in the force of shockwave and thrown clean off his feet into the air before he could reach him. He collided harshly into a large boulder and was subsequently knocked unconscious.

As the dust began to settle everyone remained tense waiting to see what they would find. After a few moments the had their answer. Hollow Ichigo was still in the sky but looked rough, he had many cuts, burns and seemed dazed at the moment from what had happened. Yoshiro saw this and immediately took advantage of it. Yoshiro cut his thumb to draw out some blood and fed it into a cero. Ulquiorra noticing what he was doing and charged cero oscuras with all the energy he had left. Both Arrancar pointed out their hands and yelled at the same time.

"GRAND REY CERO/CERO OSCURAS!"

Grand rey cero of white and cero oscuras of black launched together mixing in the air as they flew creating a monstrous beam of grey. It collided into hollow Ichigo and created a blast even greater than the previous one directly in the sky. Yoshiro quickly put up a dome around him, Ulquiorra and Orihime as before and waited for the dust to settle.

The dust cleared and hollow Ichigo was still hovering in the sky, but his mask broken off in places and the hollow like eyes had disappeared to normal human looking ones. Then his mask and the rest of his hollow form began to crack all over, everything then shattered and fell away showing and human looking Ichigo with the hole Ulquiorra put his chest earlier no longer there. He hovered in the air for a few moments and then fell from the sky unconscious into the ground in cloud of sand from impact.

"finally it's over." Deadpanned Ulquiorra as he immediately reverted to his sealed state and fell to ground unconscious himself from tiredness due to the power used regenerating so many limbs and using so many powerful attacks. Yoshiro was only able to stay on his feet and keep going thanks to the power increase unlocking his two new tails granted him and having not depleted it all in the last stages of the fight. Orihime immediately tried run over to Kurosaki but Yoshiro stopped her.

"Orihime wait, it may not be that safe yet. Let me check first just to be sure." Spoke Yoshiro.

Orihime simply nodded her head knowing she couldn't argue. Yoshiro used sonido and appeared right next to Ichigo unconscious form. Presides being out cold and some cuts and burns still present, Ichigo didn't seem to be in so bad of shape surprisingly enough. Yoshiro decided to reach out with pesquisa to try and gauge to see if he could pick up anything strange coming from Kurosaki considering what had happened. Ichigo felt like had before now he noticed, he also picked up the presence of the two soul reaper healers from before headed to the current location. He decided it was time to split out fast. Not to mention feeling the unconscious Uryu some distance away.

He quickly went back to where Orihime and the unconscious Ulquiorra were.

"how's Ichigo doing?" Orihime asked in worry.

"fine, he's just unconscious is all and back to his original self. Two soul reaper healers are coming this way. So we need to split." Chimed Yoshiro

He quickly picked up the sleeping Ulquiorra with his tails and before Orihime could protest he picked her up bridal style and sped away back to las noches with sonido. Orihime gave the Quinta an angry pout face, the entire time.

"hey, don't look at me like that. you know I couldn't leave you behind up there. You would've healed Ichigo and he mostly would have stood right up and tried to fight more. Considering what had just happened, I think he needs the cooldown. Plus, your still technically my responsibility to look after as far as I am concerned." He retorted

Orihime face softened at that and simply looked away. Not too much longer they arrived at his section of las noches. Walking in he noticed Luppi was there but not the twins.

"Yoshiro, Orihime and Ulquiorra?" Luppi said with some wonder.

Yoshiro set Orihime down and took Ulquiorra to his, Emilou and Luppi's room and laid him in the bed there. He walked back to see Luppi looking at him curiously but before he asked anything he walked up to Yoshiro and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I felt a massive surge of your energy and thought something terrible happened." Luppi said worriedly after he broke the kiss.

"well technically something did but it's been put under control." Replied Yoshiro

Luppi made a look over of Yoshiro and noticed at last the new tails. "you have five tails now!?" he exclaimed

"oh yeah, I kind of got pushed to my limits and unlocked some more of my power mid fight, it was a real life saver. By the way where are the twins?" retorted Yoshiro.

"there currently at Grimmjows section of las noches keeping an eye on him as he rests." Spoke Luppi.

"good to hear." Said Yoshiro, he sighed feeling how tired he was at the moment but knew he couldn't rest with so much fighting sure to be left still. "Orihime could you heal me up please?"

Orihime hesitated for a few moments but her kind nature won out as she preceded to use her powers on Yoshiro. After a few minutes Yoshiro was back to full health. "thank you Orihime"

"no problem Yoshiro." She replied

"so what's our next move?" asked Luppi

"well I say w-" started Yoshiro but was cut off, when a massive surge of energy on the other side of las noches. Yoshiro knew who it was too.

"god dammit Yammy is going bonkers. Great, I get finished stopping one rampaging beast just for another to appear. Luppi stay here and watch everyone." He then walked over and picked up Orihime. "as much as I hate bringing you towards danger like this, I have a gut feeling your powers are going to be needed." And off they went.

Yoshiro sped as fast as he could with sonido while carrying Orihime. He felt out with pesquisa to gauge things. He felt Yammy steadily get more and more out of control. He could also feel Rukia of all people near the fighting. 'it's just keeps getting better it seems.' He mused to himself. Then an idea suddenly struck him, and he headed off to Rukia's location. After a moment he arrived at the scene to see a much larger Yammy starting to rampage everywhere on everything. He noticed Yammy's fist coming around to hit an unprepared Rukia. He quickly used sonido to her location, grab and sonido a safe distance away with her. He set her down along with Orihime, needless to say she was rather surprised.

"why did you just do that?" Rukia spoke

"few reasons" replied Yoshiro "first and foremost I'm still feel guilty for what I did to you back in Karakura. Secondly, Yammy is rampaging and if he's not put back under control or killed, he will literally kill and destroy everyone and everything on this side of las noches period. As strong as I am, I'll probably need some help in that regard, but I'll need everyone in top shape for that so, Orihime please use your powers on Rukia."

Orihime was taken aback by the sudden request but then her eyes went a bit wide when she realized what he wanted her to do, she immediately went to work. Rukia was taken by surprise by everything happening so fast to form a proper reaction, before she knew it Orihime was using her healing powers on her.

Rukia wasn't sure what Orihime was trying to do at first but then her breath caught in her throat as the felt her once destroyed eye start to have feeling again. After a few more moments, Orihime stopped her powers. Rukia reached up and felt her face and gasped when she didn't feel a scar anymore. Then she removed her eyepatch and to her joy could see perfectly fine once more. She almost couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked to Yoshiro and simply said.

"why?"

"like I said I feel guilty about what happened in Karakura. I know that seems weird with us technically being on opposite sides in all this, but sometimes certain things go beyond faction loyalty, you know?" he spoke

Rukia remained quite for a moment and simply replied. "I can see what you mean by that." before anyone could say anything else, Yammy gave out another roar of fury with his size and power increasing as that happened.

"oh hell, we got to do deal with this moron. To think I almost forgot about him. You two stay here while I go and see if I can't talk some sense into this dumbass before this gets anymore violent." Chimed Yoshiro and he took off to the Decimo.

"Hey Yammy! Chill out would you!?" yelled Yoshiro. Yammy turned to face the one called him out.

"Quinta!" he gruffly growled out. "what the hell happened earlier I felt you and Ulquiorra's power spike all over the place?"

"Don't worry about it, that situation was handled, now would kindly get yourself in check Decimo. You're going to wreck this whole place at this rate. No one needs that."

"screw you Quinta! I don't give a damn anymore, all everyone ever does is look down and belittle me. Bitch at me and order me around like I'm just a grunt. And you know what? That really pisses me off! So you and everyone else in this god damn place can just die beneath my feet like the pathetic pieces of trash you all are!" Yammy finished with a roar of fury growing to an even more gargantuan size as he did.

"you know I kind of figured it was going to come to this. As much as I didn't want it too. Oh well beggars can't be choosers I suppose." Piped Yoshiro as he pulled out Zorro's in readied himself. Yammy gave out a howl of fury and swung a fist at Yoshiro.

Yoshiro easily dodged the fist and brought Zorro's down and across causing a huge gash in a mass spray of blood. Yammy screamed in panful rage but he didn't have a chance to retaliate as Yoshiro quickly jammed his naginata into the open wound and activated his Choque De Temblor attack. The blast built a huge bubble beneath underneath the skin on Yammy's hand and exploded in blood and gore.

"you son of a bitch I'll make you pay for that!" the decimo yelled in fury. As he made another swing with his other fist, the Quinta dodged this and then charged a cero and blasted it into Yammy's left eye. "gaahhh dammit my eye! Why did it have to be my god damn eye!?" howled Yammy "you son of a bitch stand still so I can crush you!"

"no can do Yammy, you see I rather enjoy living." Retorted the Quinta.

"go to hell you bastard!" yelled the Decimo as he charged a large cero and blasted it off. Yoshiro used sonido to avoid the attack and appear above Yammy. He brought his naginata back and then swung it forward launching his Terrmoto De Barrido attack. The energy wall flew down and slammed the Decimo in his head before exploding with such force it threw Yammy down headfirst into the ground causing the whole ground to shake. Hoping to maybe end this quickly Yoshiro drew blood from his hand and held it out charging a cero.

"Grand rey cero" he simply said as he unleashed the attack on the downed Yammy. The was a massive burst of white energy and huge shockwave sent through the area with sand and debris flying everywhere. Once it settled, Yammy was still somehow alive but quite rough none the less.

"Enough Yammy this has gone on long enough! stop this foolishness at once!" the Quinta ordered.

"Fuck you Quinta." Yammy spat out as began getting back onto his feet. "you can't order me around you bastard. I'm going to destroy you!" he declared as he drew his blade out. "let me tell you a secret that very few people know, something that not even the other espada are aware of. The true ranking of the espada isn't ten to one. Its nine to zero! Be Enraged, Ira!" Yammy roared out.

Yammy's body began to swell and grow to kaiju sized proportions and the ten on his shoulder turned into a zero. Accompanied by an absolutely monstrous surge in power. Yoshiro could only think of one thing to say as this was happening.

"time to go." He quietly squeaked to himself. Before Yammy's resurreccion could be complete. he already took off with sonido as fast as he could back to Rukia and Orihime grabbed them and kept running.

"your running away?" chided Rukia.

"damn right I am, I can't fight that by myself and you two aren't strong enough to be of any real help. I already did something that was tantamount to suicide earlier today and I was lucky to survive it. I am not doing that twice in one day. Not a chance in hell." Deadpanned the Quinta.

Yoshiro reached out with pesquisa to gauge Yammy's still rising power level. It only affirming he made the right call getting the hell out of dodge while he could. Then he picked up some signatures he wasn't expecting to feel. Namely that of Byakuya, Zaraki, Ichigo, Sado and a soul reaper signature he didn't recognize converging on Yammy. 'damn those healers from soul society are really something amazing I have to admit.' He thought to himself as he stopped in place a good distance from the raging monster that was Yammy.

"what's going on Yoshiro?" asked Orihime

"well" started Yoshiro "there are quite a few high level individuals headed towards Yammy to deal with him it seems. Good, that's one problem I don't have to concern myself with anymore it seems." He spoke while setting down Rukia but still holding onto Orihime.

"this is where we part ways Rukia, I suggest keeping back here while the others are fighting Yammy, for your own safety. I have other business I need to attend to alongside Orihime. So catch you later." He spoke and then left with Orihime in a burst of sonido before Rukia could react at all.

Rukia simply stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before simply growling out. "Baka"

After getting out of sight of Rukia Yoshiro stopped and proceeded to open a garganta.

"where does that lead Yoshiro?" questioned Orihime.

"that Orihime, leads to Karakura where my mother, my girlfriend and just about everyone else I care for currently is fighting it out with the soul reapers. It's high time I head there to back them all up and make sure they're safe. I need you to come with me incase any of them need any kind of emergency healing." Declared Yoshiro.

Orihime wasn't quite sure about heading to the heart of the war and healing arrancar but the more she thought about it she eventually relented. While she couldn't say she liked all the arrancar she met, but she couldn't deny she ultimately came to like Yoshiro and all of his arrancar family and friends. That she had spent time with during her stay in las noches and her kind nature wouldn't allow her to turn away from helping them how she could if they needed it.

"ok. I'll go" she said

"thank you Orihime, this means a lot to me." Relied Yoshiro with a bit of a smile. He picked Orihime up and began traveling the garganta with sonido. After a few minutes of travel they arrived at the other side of the garganta.

Yoshiro looked around the place that looked just like Karakura but was also noticeably not the real karakura as well. He suddenly tossed out of these thoughts when he noticed out of the corner of his eye starkk falling from the sky in a bloody heap.

"Oh shit" Yoshiro muttered.

***Earlier at fake Karakura Town***

Emilou stepped out of the garganta alongside her mistress and the rest of tres bestias. Soon the rest of the arrancar forces appeared and gathered. Emilou had momentary thoughts of Yoshiro and the dangers he was probably facing back in las noches. She quickly pushed these thoughts away, knowing she had to focus on the coming fight on hand. Plus she had to have faith that he would pull through no matter what danger he faced.

She looked out across to the other side of town and saw the gathered soul reaper forces. both sides just stared each other down, then Emilou, shared glances and a silent exchange of words with Mila, Sung-sun and lady Halibel. This was it, the moment they all knew was eventually coming.

The biggest battle of the Winter War was about to begin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Battle for Karakura**

***Fake Karakura Town***

Emilou and the others stood together, staring down their enemies. Aizen and the head of the soul reaper forces exchanged words. The soul reapers apparently created a whole fake Karakura town which they now hovered over. With the real one being apparently pulled into soul society for its safety. Aizen deduced that the four pillars behind the soul reapers were the binds keeping the fake Karakura separate from the real one. However before anyone else could do anything, the old man leading the soul reapers pulled out his blade and created a prison of fire, that trapped Aizen, Gin and Tosen.

Aizen didn't show the slightest bit of concern over this turn of events. Simply stating that even with him and his closest two subordinates trapped. The espada and the rest of his arrancar were still plenty powerful enough to defeat the Gotei 13. Not long after that Barragan decided to take command of the arrancar forces with Aizen trapped for the moment. Starkk was too lazy to argue with him and lady Halibel simply didn't care, she and tres bestias already knew more or less what they needed to do. Get to the pillars, destroy them so they could access the real Karakura and defeat any soul reapers that dared to get in the way.

"remember, work together and keep a sharp watch everything around you and we will prevail." Spoke Halibel.

"Yes lady Halibel" replied tres bestaia's in unison.

"let's do this" began Emilou "I've been waiting a long time to get back at these bastards for what they did to Yoshiro."

"let's stop them into the ground, we'll show them what happens when they hurt the ones we care for." Said Mila with some enthusiasm for the coming fight.

"indeed, it's high time someone teaches the soul reapers the repercussions of daring to cross us in such a manner." Chimed Sung-sun in her high class attitude, that held a dangerous edge in its' tone.

Halibel said nothing and merely nodded her head in agreement with her friends and hardened her glare at the soul reaper forces across from her. Mainly on a short white haired captain and a very busty blond woman. She knew right away who they were from the descriptions her son gave of his kidnappers from that time. She knew right away who she would be preying on to start with in this battle.

Halibel has always been one to keep her emotions in control, however even she couldn't help but let her anger and disdain for those two soul reapers in particular bubble within her. They had dared to try and take away from her the one thing a mother should value above all else, her children. They had dared to kidnap her son, the son she had sacrificed her life in her time as a living human for that day in delivery room at the hospital. The son she believed she would never see again once she became a soul. The son she had long since pushed away to the far reaches of her mind for her and his own good upon becoming a hollow. The son that despite all the insane odds in the world had somehow found his way to her in the afterlife and rekindle their relationship as mother and child. How they came to one another and in seeming no time at all were acting around one another as if they had never been separated from each other to begin with.

The memories of when Emilou came running to her that day when the kidnapping happened. How she and everyone else were overcome with sadness, anger and grief. She herself did not show it in front the others but when alone, she allowed herself to cry from the emotions of the situation. She had the ones responsible for it all in her sights, they had dared to anger a shark. Now they were going to learn folly of their actions. Halibel was never one to take pleasure in the pain of others but she knew she was going to find it very cathartic to sink her metaphorical jaws into the two soul reapers responsible for causing so much pain and grief. For her, her friends and most importantly, her son.

There were a few more tense moments of arrancar and soul reaper alike staring the other down, then as if on cue. Both sides scattered at once to meet their respective enemies head on.

***With Ggio Vega***

Ggio watched as his fellow fraccion battled against the soul reapers as he stood by his masters' side. He took note of the other battles happening around the area. He noticed the Trecera and her fraccion moving to a small Shinigami captain and a rathe busty woman. Vega knew exactly why the Trecera was headed that way too. Yoshiro had told him about the description of his kidnappers, during their talks with each other in the times they hung out together in las noches.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself at the thought of it all. The soul reapers had no idea what hell was coming their way. They deserved it too as far as Vega was concerned. While Vega wouldn't admit it openly around his master or his fellow fraccion. He had held a high amount of respect for the Quinta after hearing his tale and becoming honest friends with him. He also couldn't help but respect the Trecera and her fraccion, not simply because they had been vasto lords prior to becoming arrancar. Since there inherent superiority in strength over him demanded his respect, but also the simple individuals they were.

When Yoshiro had first invited him to hang out with him along with the Trecera and her fraccion, as well as his own. He had been rather unsure about it but ultimately went along with it out respect for his friend. He quickly learned it was rather enjoyable hanging around their company. He noticed that unlike most arrancar groups that functioned as nothing more but begrudging work associates or simple friends. Yoshiro and the Trecera's groups acted together more as a large adopted family of sorts, it was all rather unreal at first to him. Eventually though with some encouragement from the Quinta, he started to relax and become comfortable with such an atmosphere. It wasn't too long before he had in way become practically one of the group.

He certainly found his time amongst them more enjoyable then he did his own fellow fraccion. It wasn't just for the simple fact that most of them were attractive women, though he wouldn't deny that certainly helped. Once more while he would never admit out loud, he did find the one called Franceska Mila-Rose quite appealing. Yoshiro had caught him a few times staring at the lion arrancar woman, he always teased him about it and encourage him to make a move for her. Barragan apparently caught on to his subordinate staring out towards the Trecera and her fraccion, while in deep thought and spoke up.

"Vega you seem quite fixated on the Trecera and her fraccion" Barragan spoke.

Vega quickly came out of his daze and addressed his master with a slight bow.

"forgive me your majesty" Vega began "as I surveyed the battles being and preparing to take place. I noticed the Trecera and her fraccion are making a straight shot for the soul reapers responsible for the Quinta's kidnapping long ago before his ascension to an arrancar. No doubt they intend to make the soul reapers pay tenfold for their treatment of him, considering their various relationships with the Quinta. While I doubt it will be a long battle seeing how powerful they all are, it will sure to be something worth watching as they grind the soul reapers into the dirt." Vega finished with a slight malicious tone.

Barragan said nothing and simply huffed in indifference. Then both of their attentions were brought when most of the Segunda's fraccion that had been sent out to deal with the soul reapers guarding the pillars earlier had all been killed. Though one had managed to successfully destroy a pillar before his death. Vega and what other of his masters fraccion left were given the order to engage the soul reapers. Vega moved out and immediately encountered a short soul reaper woman with a captain's coat. Vega recognized her from Yoshiro's tales of his encounters with soul reapers.

"you must be captain Sui-Feng I assume?" asked Vega.

Sui-Feng was taken a bit by surprise that this hollow would know her. "how is it that you know me hollow?" she asked with some irritation.

"my friend Yoshiro Abe the Quinta espada mentioned you in his tales from his interactions with you soul reapers." Vega replied.

"so you know that freak do you now? What is it that he told you about me?"

Vega glared a bit at the woman's remark. He didn't take kindly to others insulting those he held respect for. Then he smirked to himself when he knew his reply. "he mentioned you're a bitter, angry woman, who's also a sexually repressed and closeted lesbian who will never be able to have the things you desire most and isn't nearly as good as you think you are."

Sui-Feng's mouth hung open a gape, taken aback by what she had heard. Then her face contorted to anger, as she glared at the arrancar in front of her. Without speaking a word she pulled out her blade and charged in fury at the arrancar too caught up in her anger to think clearly in the moment. It was precisely what Vega wanted. Taking advantage of his opponent blindly charging in, he quickly pulled his own blade out and with a burst of his own speed charged forward.

Sui-Feng was caught by surprise by the arrancars burst of speed and couldn't counter in time and took a nasty slash on her right shoulder. Grimacing in pain, she turned to face her opponent. Now taking the time to calm herself, realizing she let herself fall for the arrancars trick. She released her shikai.

"Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi" she spoke, and her sword transformed into a black and gold gauntlet with a golden blade that covered her middle finger.

"now it's getting fun" spoke Vega "Bite Off Tigre Estoque!" Vega appearance changed to go with his release. He had red stripes on his face, he had bone like gauntlets on each arm that each had a long blade attached. His uniform gained tiger like stripes and his ponytail became longer and larger with a blade hanging off the end. "now the real fun starts" he chimed.

He charged with sonido at even faster rate, Sui-feng caught off guard by sheer increase in speed wasn't ready for when he struck at her with a round house kick connecting in her chest. She quickly caught herself and blocked a strike at her head from Vega's blades. Using the momentum to her advantage, she brought a spinning kick of her own around and connected Vega in the head with it. Vega went flying back but caught himself midair trying to shake the dizziness from his head from the hit.

Sui-Feng didn't give much time get his bearings back, she came at him swiftly with her weapon trying to strike at Vega. 'damn' Vega thought to himself 'she is fast, if I hadn't done so much training with Yoshiro prior to this all. I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her like I am.' While Sui-Feng wasn't seemingly fast enough to overwhelm Vega at the moment it was enough to keep him on the defense.

Then a moment to counter-attack came. Sui-Feng took a stab at Vega's chest, Vega managed to side-step it and grab her weapon arm in place before she could move it back. using his free arm he gave her a vicious elbow to the throat forcing a good distance back. taking advantage of the momentum he quickly pointed his hand towards her.

"CERO!" he roared as a magenta colored blast went right towards the soul reaper captain and hit her dead on. Sui-Feng was thrown back out of control from the blast until she slammed into a building with enough force to be embedded in it. her captains coat was torn up and she had multiple burns and cuts on her body. Vega decided to keep pressing his advantage and charged the soul reaper looking to finish the fight.

As he charged forward ready to lay the finishing strike he stopped by a large looking soul reaper. He managed to block Vega's strike and held him place for a moment. Undeterred, Vega brought his foot up and round delivered a harsh hit to the soul reapers face with his heel, sending him flying away. Sadly this left wide open for Sui-Feng's next move.

"Bakudō #4. Hainawa!" she yelled out as a yellow rope of energy shot out and wrapped itself around Vega.

'Oh Shit!' he thought to himself as he tried to break free. Sui-Feng lunged forward with her weapon to strike the arrancar. He barely dodged the strike unfortunately he unknowingly left himself wide open for her next move. She quickly pointed her other hand at Vega.

"Hado #63 Raikoho!" she speaks as mass ball of yellow electric energy builds up and slams into Vega at point blank range. The blast rockets Vega until he slams into a building until he crashes into a large building at which point the kido spell explodes leveling the whole building and causing the ensuing debris to bury Vega mostly underneath it leaving only his head and an arm sticking out from the rubble. While not dead, Vega had been knocked clean out by the attack.

As Sui-Feng smirked to herself and prepared to go down and finish the hollow. She noticed the espada that had been giving orders preparing to move into the battle and begin attacking. She quickly focused her attention on the espada knowing it was the much bigger threat to now deal with.

***With Tres Bestias around the same time***

Emilou, Sung-sun and Mila had separated off from lady Halibel as she dealt with child sized soul reaper captain. They had gone off towards the closest pillar but had been intercepted by the big chested soul reaper woman and some tiny soul reaper who was smaller and kept her hair in a bun, tied in a cloth. They were both vice-captains looking at their armbands. The fact they actually stood in their way as Tres Bestias only obstacles, showed how ignorant they were to how dangerous Emilou and the others truly were. Emilou couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the shock that was going to run through the soul reapers once they realized how wrong they were.

"Sung-sun, Mila, you two take the smaller one. I want the blond one to myself, I have a very personal score to settle with that one." Spoke up Emilou. Sung-sun and Mila simply nodded their heads in agreement.

"what's your name?" Emilou barked out to the blond

"Rangiku Motsumoto and you?" Rangiku replied

"Emilou Apacci and I'm going to be the one putting you in the ground today." Emilou spoke with some malice filled glee.

"you and your friends are awfully confident with yourselves it seems?" retorted Rangiku.

"shut up bitch, I 'm going to make you pay for what you did." Emilou spoke with venom.

"and just what did I do to you per say?" questioned Rangiku.

"are you really as stupid as your tits are big?" spat out Emilou "you're going to pay for your hand in Yoshiro's kidnapping, you cow."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes a bit at that remark before replying. "just how do you know him by chance?"

"I know him very well you, fucking whore." Emilou growled out. "after all he kept me safe when you and the others came hunting for in this town all that time ago, I watched as I was unable to do anything before you and that pint-sized prick took him prisoner. I agonized for almost a whole year desperately holding out hope that the person I loved was would somehow return to me."

Suddenly everything clicked in Rangiku's head with the realization of her situation in front of her. "you….you were the Vasto lord we were looking for." She choked out.

Emilou smiled at the soul reapers reaction to figuring things out. "that's right bitch, I am and just so you know my friends were also Vasto lords before becoming arrancar too."

Rangiku's eyes went wide with fear and her mouth hung open unable to speak, as she realized just how over their heads her and Momo suddenly were.

Emilou smiled turned into a malicious smirk seeing the fear on the soul reapers face. "I see you realize just how fucked you really are. I'm going to enjoy every last bit of this you cow."

She pulled out her chakram like zanpakuto and began flaring her energy preparing to release. Sung-sun and Mila taking the hint pulled out their weapons and did the same. All three yelled out their release commands at the same time.

"Thrust, Cierva!"

"Devour, Leona!"

"Strangle to death, Anaconda!"

Then there all three were engulfed by their respective reiatsu colors of red, orange and dark pink. Before bursting forth and dissipating revealing their release forms.

Sung-sun now appeared wearing a short, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings, She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel, with. She also now wore coronet, thigh-high boots, and matching arm gauntlets. Her single sai like zanpakuto had transformed into now a pair of them that had a highly detailed handles and eloquently shapely, pointed blades. She now had a set of pink dots under both eyes and her clothing had the semblance of snake like scales.

Mila-rose had a Greek styled armor set with chest armor that complete covered her upper body, knee high armored boots, armored wrist gauntlets and a battle skirt that hung at her knees. She gained an orange x mark on her forehead along with a long lion like mane that hung on top of her hair and down to her waist. Her broadsword like zanpakuto transformed into two separate items. In her left hand she held a large white spartan warrior like shield and her right held a xiphos styled sword.

Emilou's eyes had both turned amber in color and red lines surround them, that had lightning bolt like marks that went down the sides of her face. Her horned remained the same but now she had a pair of deer like antlers that went behind and out with four prongs on each one. Her chest was cover by a leather like chest piece that stopped just above her waist, with a skort that stopped just above the knees. Along with boots of sorts that ended just below her knees and kept her toes exposed. She also had fingerless gauntlets that stopped beneath her elbows. Her chakrams had merged together and turned into a three foot diameter ring blade weapon. The inside was dull with three evenly space handles built into the inside of the ring and the outside was perfectly circular excluding three even spaced sections that had eight inch blades that angled out and back, like some kind of metallic wave. The whole outside of the ring was razor sharp.

All three were giving off huge amounts of reiatsu. Any doubts Rangiku may have had about them not actually being vasto lord level arrancar were officially crushed. She looked over to Momo who face had gone as pale as imaginable from the fear she was feeling staring down such massive power.

Emilou couldn't help but drink in the satisfaction of the situation in. "now the fun begins." She coldly stated

From a distance away Hitsugaya's voice could be heard yelling as loudly as possible. "Rangiku! Momo! Get the hell out of there! You can't fight those three by yourselves!" this snapped both of them out of their stupor's and tried to make a run to reinforcements. They never even got a step in before they were surrounded by the three arrancar women.

"you're going nowhere bitch!" yelled Emilou as he brought a fist into Rangiku's chest causing her fly back. before Momo could even make a move, Mila brought the front of her shield around and slammed Momo square in the face with it. she went flying back crashing into a wall of building being embedded into it.

"hey, Sung-sun I want that one all to myself, watch me and Emilou's backs while we deal with these two." Spoke Mila.

"very well have your fun, I'll keep watch for any more soul reapers." Sung-sun retorted.

"Momo, no!" yelled Rangiku

"eyes on me you cow!" roared Emilou as she got in Rangiku's face and swung her ring blade at her. Rangiku could barely get her blade up in time block the blow, the force was still great enough to push her back. Emilou charged forward and kept pressing her attack.

Emilou swung her blade and spun herself in tandem with her ring blades movements. It was like an exotic dance to watch on display, as she whirled herself up, down and around her opponent with her weapon never relenting with her assault. Rangiku was losing ground fast and was doing everything in her power to keep up her defense. Then Emilou knocked her blade up with such force she went off balance, leaving her open.

Wasting no time, Emilou quickly brought her ring blade down and around. She connected and cut a deep gash into Rangiku's left abdomen.

"AAAAHHH!" Rangiku yelled in pain as she distanced herself from her opponent, feeling a good amount of blood pour from her wound. Undeterred rangaku went to try to do something herself.

"Growl, Haineko!" she yelled, and her blade turned to a mass amount of dust. She focused and sent the mass cloud of dust directly at Emilou.

Watching the dust approach her Emilou just scoffed at the sight.

"Dust huh? That's your weapons special power? How sad, let me show what I can do with cierva." Emilou just readied her ring blade and as she whirled it around in one fluid motion, she said.

"el torbellino!" a mass gust of wind shot out and met with the cloud of dust and harmlessly dispersed it immediately. "What!?" came Rangiku's reply.

Emilou just smirked. "you see" she began "I can control the wind however I want with cierva. You dust is essentially useless against me. So get ready to suffer." She gripped one the handle to her ring blade brought it behind her back. she focused her energy and wind began to build around the weapon. She swung it around and out in front of her.

"la escisa del viento!" she roared as multiple blades of wind shot off the weapon and flew with blinding speed at Rangiku. She couldn't put a defense up in time and howled in pain as she received bad gashes in both shoulders, her legs and another deep cut in her abdomen.

Emilou used her sonido to instantly get in Rangiku's face and put vicious knee to her gut. Then grabbed the soul reapers sword wrist and gripped with such force an audible snap was heard. Rangiku cried out in pain from the pain of having her wrist broken and dropped haineko in the process. It fell with a loud clatter once it landed on the street below.

Emilou held the battered soul reaper at her mercy. "I'm done with you yet bitch." She growled and preceded to lay punch after punch into the defenseless soul reaper. She repeated this process keeping a cold, hate filled glare on her face. After a minute or so of beating down the now nearly unconscious Rangiku. She brought the woman's' face to hers and in a low venom lace voice simply said.

"never touch the people I love bitch." Then she threw Rangiku into the air with her full might and raised cierva above her head and began spinning it around. Putting more force and energy into it until a tornado began to form from it. then she swung around aiming at Rangiku releasing the twister.

"RETORCIDOR DE CUCHILLAS!" she screamed. The twister shot forth towards Rangiku and engulfed her. Rangiku was thrown around inside the vortex of razor sharp like wind. Being able to do nothing but endure the immense pain of being cut to pieces everywhere across her body. Once the vortex ended, Rangiku fell from the sky and crashed onto the street below in an unconscious bloody heap. With too many cuts and gashes to possibly count.

Emilou simply watched the motionless soul reaper for a few moments before closing he eyes and letting out a deep breath. She felt immensely satisfied with having dealt with one of Yoshiro's kidnappers, but she couldn't take in the moment for long. There was still more work to be done after all.

"now then let's see how Sung-sun and Mila are doing." She said to herself with some cheer. She strapped her ring blade to her back and went over to Sung-sun who was keeping look out over the scene. She noticed Mila was just beating the little soul reaper senseless. She had her shield and sword put away and held her enemy by her hair as she was punching her around.

"things going here well it seems." Chimed Emilou as she came over.

"indeed" replied Sung-sun as she turned her head towards her friend, she had her sai's tucked away at her hip for the moment. "however I sense quite a few soul reapers coming this way. Be prepared for things to go up a notch or two very soon."

"fair enough, hey Mila! finish up with that one, we're gonna have a lot more company here very soon." Emilou yelled out.

"fine, I was finished with this one anyways. She couldn't give me a fight that could count as a warm-up." Spoke Mila as she tossed the battered and unconscious soul reaper aside. The soul reaper slammed harshly against the building and fell to the street below. Tres bestias suddenly felt the reiatsu of the battle of their mistress and the pint sized captain flare up.

"Lady Halibel is really getting serious over there." Chimed Mila as she came over to the others.

"of course she is, that midget was the other one who kidnapped Yoshiro. She has even more reason to hate him and see him dead than I do. being Yoshiro's mom and all that." retorted Emilou.

"ladies, not to interrupt but, we have more company to attend to." Announced Sung-sun.

At that statement, showed up in front of them. One looked like some yakuza, another one was bald, one looked like a soul reaper version of Luppi. Then there was one with spiky black hair and a 69 tattoo with some scars, a blond haired one and then finally a captain who looked like… a giant dog man thing?

"There throwing furries at us now? Wow that's kind of sad." Piped Emilou

"all of you keep behind me and provide support!" ordered out the furry dog man as he stepped forward with his blade. "Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" roared the dog like captain. Suddenly there was huge spike in spirt pressure and then a giant crash was heard as an almost 100 meter tall armored samurai with an equally massive blade appeared.

"huh, neat." Emilou said looking at the giant bankai before her and her friends. "hey girls shall we bring him out?"

"not a bad idea." Said Mila

"we did all keep our advanced regeneration, so it won't be any real hinderance to do so." Spoke Sung-sun.

"let's do it then" said Emilou as she, Mila and Sung-sun gripped their left arms with their right ones. Then in one swift motion they ripped their arms off and threw them together and channeled energy into them with their remaining arms. "**Quimera Parca!**" they said in unison. The severed arms began to glow and started mixing together and created a sphere of energy and began to grow. Then a truly massive figure grew out from it, the creature stood just as tall the armored samurai before them. It had a white deer skull at the center of its head. It has a long, dark brown mane, which flows to its lower back, with a lighter brown fur covering its arms and legs. A long, greenish-white snake tail extends from below the mane. In place of feet, it has two black hooves.

To say the soul reapers were shocked, if not a little horrified by this development would be an understatement.

"Well…..fuck." said the yakuza looking soul reaper.

"this is our little creation, we call him Ayon." Said Emilou as her and the rest Tres bestias severed limbs grew back into place as if they never were torn off to begin with. "Ayon, deal with the giant samurai and the soul reaper commanding it" ordered Emilou. While the giant chimera creature didn't really seem to respond at all to the command. It seemed to get the gist of it tough as it spotted the giant samurai and preceded to let out an ear splitting roar and began charging the massive enemy.

Ayon ran towards the massive samurai, trampling through the smaller buildings like they were nothing. The captain tried to swing his blade around to intercept the creature, his bankai copying the same motion, but it wasn't fast enough. Ayon headbutted the massive bankai in its' chest at a full run. The massive samurai was knocked clean off its feet and flew back and landed on its' back with an earth shaking force. Due to the unique connection between wielder and zanpakuto, the dog like captain suffered similar damage and was also thrown back, landing harshly in the ground.

The other soul reapers were forced to disperse for their own safety, they immediately regrouped once the fight between to massive beings moved away from them.

"we have to go support captain Komamura." Said the yakuza looking soul reaper.

"like hell you are!" roared Mila

The soul reapers turned to focus their attention on Tres bestias.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be happening you bastards." Spoke Emilou

"if you wish to help anyone else, you first have to get past us. Though that seems highly unlikely." Sung-sun spoke mockingly.

"Bring it on then!" yelled the bald headed soul reaper as he and the others readied themselves.

Ayon continued forward and attempted to strike the downed warrior, raising both fist above its head preparing to slam them down. Komamura acting quicker made slash with his blade that connected and went across the chimera's abdomen. Ayon howled in pain and took a few steps back from the attack. Not wasting time, Komamura quickly rose himself and his bankai back up. He made a charge and swung his blade up and down towards Ayon. The chimera tried to step back to avoid but wasn't fast enough and received a shallow slash on his chest. His blood starting to ooze out from his wounds.

Ayon roared in fury and stepped forward swinging a fist low and connecting in the giant samurai's lower side. Its armor dented in from the strike, causing Komamura to grimace in noticeable pain. The captain tried to make a swing with his blade but the arm of his bankai caught in place by Ayon. The chimera brought his other arm around in front of him and swung it hard, landing a fisted backhand square in his opponent's face. Komamura while somewhat dazed and now having some trickle out his mouth from the strike, stayed resilient.

He swung knee with tremendous force, his bankai doing the same and landing the strike right in the chimeras wounded abdomen. Ayon yelled in pain as he was force to let go of the bankais' arm and fall back a bit. Komamura pressed his opening, moving forward and attempting to bring his blade clean down on the chimera. Then Ayon made a move he didn't expect, the hollow chimera suddenly dove forward tackling the bankai to the ground on its' back before the swing could connect. Komamura was also thrown onto his back the wind knocked out of him.

Ayon wasted no time as he began to pummel his downed opponent with his fists'. He punched with tremendous force into the giant bankai repeatedly in the face and chest. Komamura could only try to suffer through the beating as much as possible. By the time the assault stopped Komamuras' vision had gone blurry and he was having hard time keeping focus. Then the hollow chimera did something no one could have expected to happen.

Ayon stood up and grabbed the massive bankai by its collar and waist. As it did so the chimera then in a display of incredible strength actually lifted up the bankai above his head. Then with a mighty roar he threw Komamura' s bankai away from him with it landing into and destroying one of the pillars keeping fake Karakura separate from the real one. The crash creating an earthquake that reverberated across the battlefield. Komamura had now fallen unconscious for the moment, his bankai dissipating, Ayon merely let out a monstrous roar of victory.

***with Tres bestias as the Ayon vs Komamura fight was happening***

"let's do this then!" said the bald soul reaper as he and his allies activated their respective shikai's.

"that's right make it fun for us!" said Mila with glee

Both sides readied their respective weapons and charged at each other. Mila engaged the bald soul reaper and the effeminate looking one. Emilou fought the Yakuza looking one and the one with a 69 tattoo. Leaving the blond haired one to Sung-sun.

"I expect you two to give a better time than that shrimp from earlier did!" Mila spoke at the two soul reapers in front of her.

"oh don't worry I'm sure we can oblige to that. I'm Ikkaku Madarame and this is my pal Yumichika Ayasegawa, we're both from squad 11. Who might you be by chance? I like to make an effort to know my opponent's name's." said Ikkaku holding his weapon that now resembled a wooden spear. With Yumichikas' looking like four long curved blades.

"Franceska Mila-rose, fraccion to lady Halibel the Trecera espada." She replied pulling out her shield and xiphos blade.

"my, my, such a rough appearance. Such a lacking in beauty especially for a woman." Chimed Yumichika.

A vein pulsed on Mila's forehead. "you did not just fucking say that!" she yelled in fury. "I may take that kind of shit from Sung-sun but that's only because she's my friend. No way in hell I'm taking it from a little prissy bastard like you!" and with that charged forward at full speed.

She got right in front of Yumichika and planted her foot square in his face, sending him flying. She turned and blocked a strike from Ikkaku's spear with her blade. She moved up and began making strikes at Ikkaku. Ikkaku dodged as he could and blocked with his spear when he had to. He quickly learned just how physically strong Mila was, every time he had to block his arms buckled a little from the force of the woman's strikes. It excited and worried him a little all at once.

Ikkaku decide to press back and go on the offensive. He whirled, lunged and swung his spear with all the skill he could muster. Unfortunately, nothing got through as Mila's shield proved seemingly impossible to get around. She was making him pay for every failed attack. When Ikkaku broke away he had collected a good number of cuts on him. Undeterred he charged forward again but just before he made contact.

"split!" he yelled as his weapon split into three different sections with chains attaching them. Mila managed to catch most it with her shield though the blade section did manage to get past and leave a cut on her arm.

"finally got around that damn shield of yours." Spoke Ikkaku.

"only because I was caught by surprise by that little trick don't think I'm gonna fall for that again." Retorted Mila

"Ikkaku get back!" yelled Yumichika, Ikkaku complied and as he was doing so. Yumichika launched his attack.

"Hadō #54. Haien!" he spoke a purple ball of energy shot out towards Mila. she quickly turned to raise her shield in order to block the attack and ball connected exploding in a blast of fire. After a few moments the smoke cleared, Mila stood her shield was slightly scorched and nothing more. She looked at Yumichika with annoyed contempt.

"You're a real fucking nuisance you know that?" she growled out. Then quickly point her blade out and it glowed with light.

"arpón claro!" she spoke. Then a beam of light shaped like her blade shot out at blinding speed and pierced Yumichika in the shoulder. Trailing from the back end of the light blade, was a rope of light that connected to the actual blade. Then as quickly as it flew to pierce Yumichika, it suddenly pulled Mila directly in front of the soul reaper. Mila used the edge of her shield to deliver a vicious upper cut and then took her blade and ran it deep and diagonally across Yumichika's chest and abdomen in a large spray of blood. He fell to the street with a thump and didn't move.

"Yumichika!" yelled Ikkaku, looking at his defeated friend. "what the hell was that!?"

"like that did you? You see that's my special power, I can control and manipulate all forms of light around me however I like. now then, it's only me and you for sure." Said Mila with a smirk.

"yeah I guess so." Growled Ikkaku towards Mila in anger. "No more holding back on my end. Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!"

His weapon transformed into massive axe like blade on his back with a pommel and the crest of dragon it. there two massive chains connected on each side that went two massive blades with a crescent like shape with a long handle and large weighted pommel. With some red cloth in between the blades and their handles.

"now that's what I'm talking about." Mila spoke with enthusiasm.

"glad to see you approve." Chimed Ikkaku as he lunged forward. Swinging his blades about. Mila dodged the first one and brought the shield up to block the other. she immediately thrown back from the force of the hit when it collided with her shield. Ikkaku kept pressing, Mila was dodging and blocking as much as she could. She found herself at disadvantage now, the soul reapers weapon gave him way more reach to work with. He could now safely strike at Mila outside of her counter strike zone.

'time to change this up' she thought to herself. she disengaged back and moved her blade to her side pointed out towards Ikkaku. She started to focus her power and multiple small spears of light formed around her. She then thrust her blade out and said.

"lanzando un aluvión ligero!"

The multiple amount of small light spears shot out towards Ikkaku at incredible speed. He barely had time to put his blades up in defense. While they did block some, he still took a fair amount of hits that left deep gashes on his arms, shoulders and legs. Mila surveyed her opponent thinking about her next move, she then noticed something interesting. The dragon crest on the piece of his bankai that rested on his back now glowed halfway with a red light.

'that wasn't like that until after I attacked.' She thought to herself. 'maybe that's how his bankai works? The more damage he takes in combat the more his weapon charges until he can release a huge strike with it? Better end this now then if that's the case, I don't want to take any chances.'

Not wasting time Mila raised her sword up towards the sky and began focusing her power. Looking directly at Ikkaku her body began to glow with energy and then she swung her sword down.

"Rayo brillante!" she spoke. As she did, Ikkaku was suddenly engulfed in mass beam of light that came down from the sky. It was like being under a giant magnifying glass. His whole body felt like it was being burned, his weapons grew so hot in his hands he had to let them go, he was blinded by the intensity of it. it felt like he was standing in the middle of the sun itself. When the attack ended after a few moments, Ikkaku had burns and blisters all over him and he was still blinded from it all.

Before Ikkaku could think to do anything else, Mila appeared before him and drove her blade through his gut, between his waist and naval. Once she pulled it out, Ikkaku fell from the sky, crashing next to Yumichika.

"thanks for a good fight." Mila said as she looked down at him.

***with Sung-sun***

Sung-sun stared down the blond soul reaper in front of her, trying to gauge him as Mila and Emilou began engaging their respective opponents.

"perhaps some proper introductions before we fight? My name Cyan Sung-sun, fraccion to lady Halibel." She spoke in her usual tone.

The soul reaper paused for a moment before answering. "Izuru Kira, vice-captain of squad 3." Looked and noticed the unconscious and beaten forms of Rangiku and Momo. "you'll pay for what you did to them you damn hollow. You and all your kind will pay." He spoke in restrained fury.

"Now, now there's no need to be rude" she began "you should know I wasn't the one who did that, my companions did." Then Sung-sun narrowed her eyes and spoke with a slight edge. "not that it really matters I suppose, since you'll be winding up like them soon enough." she finished as she drew out her sai's.

The both stared each other down for a moment before they lunged at one another. Izuru swung his square hook like blade at Sung-sun's face, she ducked and twisted around bringing her foot up as she did so and connected her heel to Izuru's face. Sending the soul reaper flying back in the air. She followed up with a burst of sonido and attempted to stab Izuru in the abdomen with a sai.

He quickly dashed back swinging his blade up and across at Sung-sun. she deflected the blade away with one her sai's, she immediately noticed something odd about the sai she had used to block. It suddenly weighed a bit heavier than it did before, she quickly realized why.

"so that's your blades special power I see." She began "anything you hit with it automatically makes said object heavier than before. I assume this stacks with every successful hit until said object in question is completely unable to move?"

Izuru gritted his teeth, it didn't expect the arrancar to figure that out after only a single strike. "quite preceptive of you to figure it out after a single blow." He retorted.

"not really" replied sung-sun "my sai's are rather light weapons, any kind of shift in their weight making them heavier would be rather noticeable. I would have to be quite a fool not to pick up on it."

With that said she suddenly lunged with quick burst of speed and lashed out at the soul reaper, landing a decent slash on his left bicep. Izuru grimaced at the wound but didn't let it try to bother him as he made quick slash at his opponents' torso. She quickly jumped back out the way before she could be hit like she was some kind of dancer. Izuru was about to strike again when he suddenly felt something strange about his left arm.

"what the hell?" he muttered

"I see you've noticed." Chimed sung-sun "you see that's one of my abilities. my sai's keep themselves completely coated in a special toxin called 'veneno anestésico' that I'm immune to. The toxin when it gets in your system will steadily cause the muscles in the area effected to essentially fall asleep against your will. Rendering said limb, limp and useless until it wears off. Though I should note for you that even with said limbs going limp, the nerves are still quite active. So you can still feel pain with said limp limb. Obviously, the more hits I land the faster it takes root and longer it last. That arm will be completely useless for a good while soon enough."

'dammit it all' Izuru thought to himself. Even now he felt his left arm grow steadily weaker, it wouldn't be too long before it was useless. 'this is going bad, but I can't let up no matter what.'

He quickly put a palm up in front of him and shouted. "Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" a ball of yellow electric like energy shot forward at the arrancar. Sung-sun quickly raised a sai and shot a bala that intercepted and caused the kido to detonate midair. As the explosion went off, Izuru used flash step to get behind Sung-sun and attempted to slash her down her back.

Sadly for him sung-sun had been anticipating such a maneuver and quickly kicked a foot behind her catching Izuru in the stomach knocking the wind out of him before he could bring his swing down. Sung-sun then quickly whipped around and stabbed one sai in Izuru's left shoulder and another in his right shoulder. She twisted and dug the blades in deeper pouring more of the toxin in.

"foolish boy." Sung-sun spoke in a whisper. Then she opened her mouth and two snake like fangs appeared and a dark pink like liquid poured out of the fangs and formed a small ball in front of her mouth. She then wretched her sai's out of Izuru and kicked him away, launching the small ball as she did. The ball hit Izuru and exploded in large cloud of smoke that engulfed him. He quickly moved out of it, but the damage had been done seeing how he had breathed the smoke and had been covered in it as well.

"what the hell did you just do to me?" he choked out.

"it's one of the poison's I can generate with my fangs and use it how I please. That one in particular I call 'veneno de confusión'. You see once inhaled, injected or made contact with, it starts to throw all your bodies senses and feelings in complete disarray. You should be feeling it by now I imagine."

Izuru could barely hear what she said as his hearing suddenly started to go in and out, his vision went back and forth between blurry and overly sensitive. His muscles went from feeling numb and limp to feeling overly tight and painful in a rapid pace. Long story short, he had zero control of his body at the moment.

"now for the final touch." Sung-sun said coyly and had her snake like fangs reappeared and a black colored venom formed drips at the ends. Sung-sun used sonido to get in front of Izuru who was helpless in his current state, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head to the left exposing his neck and she clamped down with her fangs. After a brief moment she let go and pushed him away and Izuru fell to the street below.

"that's my final 'gift' to you." She said, "that particular venom is called 'beso de mamba'. It a special toxin that will slowly breakdown and cause your organs to liquify. Though I didn't inject very much so it will take a fair amount of time. I wonder if anyone will be able to save you before it's too late?" with that said she put her sai's away and left to rejoin the others.

She ran into Mila who had also just finished her fight, and both went off to Emilou. They saw Emilou finishing with her fight as the yakuza looking soul reaper fell to the ground after being hit by her 'retorcidor de cuchillas' attack. They noticed the other soul reaper with the 69 tattoo unconscious on the ground, looking at the area around. Emilou managed smash him against building with such force it knocked him out cold for the time being. Emilou put away her ring blade and rejoined them.

"Things went well for you two I assume?" asked Emilou

"decent fight but nothing more." Spoke Mila

"hardly a challenge but it is what it is I suppose." Said Sung-sun

Then the heard earth shattering roar and noticed the ground beneath shake like a small earthquake was happening. All three turned to see Ayon having seemingly defeat the dog like captain for the time being and even destroyed one of the other pillars.

"good boy, Ayon!" exclaimed Emilou.

"he beat the captain it seems and destroyed a pillar." Commented Mila.

"speaking of which" interjected Sung-sun as pointed towards one of the two remaining pillars not to far from them. "shall we ladies?" she asked as she stuck out a hand began forming a dark pink cero. Emilou and Mila merely nodded and formed their own respective ceros of orange and red. Then they cut them loose, all at once.

"CERO!" all three yelled in unison as the beams shot off towards the pillar, they connected on target in a mass explosion of color and once the dust settled, the pillar was no more.

"just one more left, its' back near lady Halibel." Said Emilou, who looked towards her mistresses fight with pint sized soul reaper captain. She had him pressed hard on the defensive and looked as though she was about to finish him.

"let lady Halibel finish things with the soul reaper. We can get the last pillar ourselves." Spoke Sung-sun

"should we try to get Ayon, to come with us?" asked Mila

"doubt he'll listen but it's worth a try." Retorted Emilou

Once all three turned to Ayon, they noticed something strange. He had stopped moving, then suddenly his body split clean in half vertically and fell to the ground.

"AYON!" all three yelled. Then before they could ask who was responsible, they received their answer when an elderly looking soul reaper appeared not that far in front of them. He was bald with a long white beard and scars on his head. He wore a captain's coat and had fierce glare of power and authority. The girls knew right away who he was, his name Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The captain-commander of the soul society and the most powerful soul reaper to ever exist.

Then before anything else could happen suddenly a massive garganta appeard on the other side of the field of battle. Out of it came Wonderweiss and some giant blob of a hollow that blew away the flames imprisoning Aizen, Gin and Tosen. Wonderweiss then let out a high pitched roar which caused the massive blob of a hollow to start vomiting out an absurd amount of gillian class hollows.

"Well this is certainly an unneeded development." Spoke Yamamoto "I will just have to just deal with you three quickly then I suppose." Then a yell of pain was heard, looking towards the source. Hitsugaya was falling from the sky to the ground below in a spray of blood. Halibel hovering in the air victorious.

"very quick indeed it seems" Yamamoto said with some bite as he brought out his blade.

"like hell we'll let you get near lady Halibel!" roared Emilou.

She drew out her ring blade, Mila and Sung-sun drew out their respective weapons as well. Tres bestias knew they were fighting a huge uphill battle, but they knew they had to fight it. Their loyalty to their mistress wouldn't allow them to do otherwise. All three women looked at each other and exchanged silent words knowing what to do. they quickly sliced open their palms, drawing out blood and mixing it with their own respective cero's.

"GRAND REY CERO!" they bellowed out in unison launching the blast directly at the captain-commander. There was a gigantic blast of reiastsu as all three grand rey ceros exploded. Once the dust settled there was an unfathomably large crater now in the fake Karakura town. The captain-commander was nowhere in sight.

"did that actually do it?" wondered Mila

"I'm afraid not young lady." Came his voice from behind them.

"shit!" exclaimed Emilou

"now then" Yamamoto spoke "Reduce All Creation to Ash Ryūjin Jakka." There was unfathomable release of spirit energy and mass flames erupted all around. Knowing an attack was about to come their way and they wouldn't be able to dodge it, Tres bestias focused all their power into their hierro.

"Taimatsu" spoke Yamamoto. A massive swirling ball of fire then engulfed Tres bestias.

"**AAAAHHHHHH!"** was the only thing heard from within the fire as it burned the three women, who cried out in horrible agony from it. when it finally ended Tres bestias was still hovering in the air and then fell to the street below defeated and barely alive. Focusing their heirro having been the only that kept them from dying to the inferno.

Yamamoto dropped to the street to observe the fallen arrancar women. "even though I didn't use my full power of my shikai in that attack. The fact you still withstood being turned to ash by it is impressive." He commented to himself.

"nice work old man." Spoke a new voice. Yamamoto turned to see it and was honestly shocked to see who it was. Before him in the air stood Shinji Hirako and all the visoreds who had escaped soul society over a century ago.

"long story short, we're to help with things on your end. Let us help deal with the remaining arrancar and the traitor captains. Yamamoto merely nodded in response and took off to the other end of the battlefield.

As Emilou laid on the ground badly burned and defeated. She was barely alive and conscious at the moment. Using what little strength she had left, she used pesquisa to check Mila and Sung-sun. to her relief they were still alive, if barely much like herself. Even with their advanced healing the damage was so great it would be a while before they would be any kind shape to do anything. Granted it was their advanced healing that was the only thing keeping them from dying because of their injuries now.

As Emilou began to slip into unconsciousness, she reached up to her neck and gripped the pendent around her neck. "I'm sorry Yoshiro." She weakly said to herself before passing out.

***with Halibel as Tres bestias fought the soul reaper forces***

Halibel stood across from the soul reaper who helped with Yoshiro's kidnapping. Her fraccion having taken off to deal with the other soul reaper responsible for it some distance away. While she had a rather stoic look on her face as she tended to as she stared down the child like soul reaper. On the inside she was anything but calm. Having her child's kidnapper in front of her was causing a mixture of her motherly, and hollow instincts to desire his death more than anything else in the world at the moment.

She took a moment to calm herself. as much as she desired to tear the soul reaper in front of her to pieces, she couldn't allow her emotions to get the better of her. Such things could cost her in the coming fight.

"just who are you exactly?" the soul reaper suddenly asked.

"Tia Halibel, Trecera espada. You must be Toshiro Hitsugaya correct?" she calmly replied. This got an eyebrow raise out of Toshiro.

"how is it that you know who I am?" he replied

"my son told me much about you after he managed to escape from your grasp." She retorted.

Toshiro thought for a moment on who she could be referring too, then it suddenly hit him. "Yoshiro Abe" he muttered.

"correct soul reaper, Yoshiro is my son."

"how? Is it somehow possible for arrancars to breed with humans? That might explain why he had hollow powers when he was still human." Toshiro speculated.

"hardly, what did my son tell you of his parentage by chance during your interrogation of him?" Halibel asked.

"all he mentioned was that both his parents died when he was young. His father in car accident when he was child and his mother died during…." Toshiro cut himself off when he suddenly realized it.

"figured it out, have you?" Halibel began "allow me to clear things up a bit. Yoshiro is my son because the day I gave birth to him was the same day I died in my human life. Then as you can figure out, I eventually became a hollow. Though I managed to keep enough rational thought and control of myself and left to hueco mundo before I became a danger to my surviving loved ones. There I hunted and grew until time passed until I became a vasto lord. having long since buried away the son I left behind believing I would never see him again." She paused before continuing.

"imagine my shock, surprise and joy. when despite all the odds I was united with my long lost child after so many years. The happiness I felt knowing I could reclaim something I held so close to me in life. I could actually be a true mother like I had been so excited about being back in my human life, while pregnant carrying my son within me. My son didn't even care that I was a hollow, he was simply happy to have me back in his life, having believed he would never get to know me. It wasn't long until we were interacting with one another as if we had never been separated by the cruelties of death to begin with." She paused once more and kept going.

"then in one fell swoop, as quickly as it came. It was seemingly ripped away from me once again. You couldn't possibly begin to imagine the pain I felt as a mother having my child taken away from me not just once but then twice. The grief and anguish that coursed through me, having to accept my child could be gone forever once more without any real hope of meeting again. After having just having him return to my life and filling a void in my heart that has lingered since my death, and you are to blame for that Toshiro Hitsugaya." She narrowed her eyes and continued.

"your decision to kidnap my son caused an enormous amount of grief, sadness, pain and anger. In my fraccion, myself and most importantly my son and I will have retribution for that." she finished with a tone that was colder than Toshiro's ice could ever be.

'I hope I can survive whatever is about to come my way' he thought to himself.

Then he suddenly felt a massive surge of three separate energy signatures. They were all vasto lord in their strength but what concerned him most they were right in front of Rangiku and Momo. He quickly turned and shouted

"Rangiku! Momo! Get the hell out of there! You can't fight those three by yourselves!" he suddenly had to turn back around as he caught Halibel charging him out the corner of his eye. He brought his blade up and managed to block hers in a shower of sparks.

"best keep focus on me if you don't wish to die right away Hitsugaya. Your friends are stuck being at the mercy of my fraccion." She coldly stated.

They separated and Toshiro activated his shikai. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" the blade extended out a bit and it gained a long chain with a crescent shape at the end. He swung his blade, launching a dragon of ice in the process. Halibel wasn't concerned in the slightest, she barely brought her blade up and began focusing her energy into it.

"ola azul" she spoke and launched the beam of energy forward. It sliced clean through the ice dragon and Toshiro barley dodged it in time. Then Halibel in a burst of sonido appeared behind Toshiro and attempted to slash him. He managed to block the strike but then Halibel delivered a harsh kick to his chest causing him to fly back. he coughed up a little blood from it. Halibel pressed forward on the child like captain, swinging and striking out with Tiburon. Hitsugaya was completely on the defensive, he had managed to block most of the strikes but still suffered a few shallow cuts on him none the less.

Knowing he was going to get killed for sure at his current level, he locked blades with Halibel and using his full might managed to shove back enough so he could flash step away.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" he yelled and his reiatsu shot up and his body became incased in ice that resembled a dragon. Then before he made his next move, he felt something that made his stomach drop. He suddenly felt both Rangiku's and Momo's spirit energy drop to almost nothing. He turned to where they were and while it was difficult to see from the distance. He was still able to see their broken bodies, lying on the street in a heap.

"no, no, no." was all he could say at the moment in dread filled horror.

"this is the retribution for your actions against me and my loved ones." Halibel chimed.

Toshiro turned to the arrancar in front of him, his face contorting in fury. "quite frankly arrancar, I don't give a damn!" he roared and lunged forward at the espada. He charged at the espada swinging his bankai about launching multiple ice dragons, trying to bring down his enemy. Halibel launched multiple 'ola azul' attacks cutting down the dragons but she steadily being pushed back. realizing she needed to release as well, launched a barrage of bala's at Toshiro. A few connected in his wings forcing him to slow down. She used the moment to get away and activate her ressureccion.

"Hunt, Tiburon!" she called out as she was engulfed in a vortex a water for a few moments. Then it dispersed displaying her release form and flaring the massive reiatsu increase that came with it. Hitsugaya was taken aback seemingly for moment by both her incredible power increase and the form of her release. Halibel took the chance and gave a quick check on her fraccion.

She felt with pesquisa and noticed her fraccion were in perfectly good shape still. There was multiple soul reaper presence including one that had to be another captain. Then she caught out of the corner her eye the bankai release of said captain. However her responded in kind by summoning Ayon. Knowing they had things under control she turned her attention back on Hitsugaya.

"let's see how well you handle this soul reaper." She said and with a huge burst of sonido and appeared before Toshiro. She ran Tiburon clean through him almost cleaving him in half from the shoulder down. There was something wrong though, then she noticed it was a fake ice clone of the captain.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" she heard behind her, she turned and noticed a multitude of ice dragons coming her way.

"Hirviendo!" she cried out while pointing her blade towards the ice dragons. The dragons immediately melted once they got to close to the blade and deflected the boiling water back at Hitsugaya. Toshiro quickly wrapped himself in his ice wings for protection. They managed keep himself from the boiling water, but they were destroyed in the process. Sadly he never had time to reform them.

While the boiling water collided with Hitsugaya and forced him to shield himself with ice wings. Before the attack even ended Halibel charged a cero into her blade and used sonido to get right in front of the child like soul reaper. Hitsugaya was greeted by a glaring Halibel right in his face with charged cero in her blade once the boiling water attack ended. He had no means of protecting himself with his wings having been just destroyed and he couldn't hope to dodge from such a range.

"Cero" was all she said as she swung her blade releasing the max charged cero with a tone that could flash freeze hell. Toshiro yelled in pain as he was blasted by the cero, he was sent flying back and crashed through a large building before crashing into another. His captains coat was gone completely. The top of his uniform was barely their and his body riddled with cuts and burns. He wasn't out of the fight, but he wasn't doing good by any means.

Halibel was about to pursue her prey when she suddenly heard a thunderous crash and roar. She looked and noticed Ayon had seemingly defeated the captain and destroyed one of the pillars in the process. Her fraccion had dealt with the other soul reapers around them. She took note as they then each fired a cero at the same at the next pillar closest to them and destroyed it.

Halibel couldn't help but feel some satisfaction, they were exacting their deserved retribution and the overall plan was going well. Now she still had to finish with the pint sized captain. She located her target as he tried to regroup himself, she wasn't going to give him the chance. She raised her blade up and said.

"Cascada" a lakes worth of water appeared in the air and was launched with thunderous force at Toshiro. Toshiro was forced to move sooner then he would have liked in order to avoid being crushed by huge torrent of water. Halibel wasn't letting up on him though. As he moved to avoid 'cascada' she pointed out her blade for her next assault almost immediately.

"La Gota!" she exclaimed as a blast of water shaped like her blade rocketed at Toshiro. She kept this assault up as she followed him never giving him a chance to retaliate. Toshiro blocked what he could with his ice dragons and dodged others, but it was wearing him out fast. Then a 'la gota' blast came at him that he couldn't block or dodge, he was forced to use ice wings to eat the shot for him.

His wings were shattered on impact and forced back from the force. Before he could properly recover, Halibel appeared next to him and launch bala that hit him square in the face. He was knocked off his footing and left wide open for her follow up strike. Halibel had her blade raised up, it was glowing with her energy. She uttered one word as she brought it down.

"Trident"

a high pressure wave of energy hit Toshiro and left a massive gash diagonally from shoulder to waist. There was a massive burst of blood from the wound and Toshiro's bankai dissipated immediately. He gave out a howl of pain as he fell to the street below and went unconscious. Halibel watch the form of the soul reaper for moments and keeping her senses sharp, remembering the ice clone from earlier. After a few more moments of nothing happening and seeing the blood pooling at the downed captain, she realized she had taken out the real one.

She took a quick notice and saw Wonderweiss and another mass hollow appear and free Aizen, Gin and Tosen from there fire prison and flood the area with gillian's. She noticed Starkk and Barragan were in their release forms and steadily winning against their opponents. It seemed the day was to be theirs.

Her thoughts of victory were short lived when she caught a massive fire ball out of the corner of her eye followed by the loud painful screams of her fraccion. She turned in the direction of the inferno, just in time for it to dissipate revealing her fraccion's burnt bodies as they fell from the sky to the street below. she quickly reached out pesquisa and felt that their presence was around still but very weak. She wanted to rush to their aid immediately then she saw the one responsible. The captain-commander of the soul reapers himself, she mentally told herself she would crush him like she did Hitsugaya.

However before she could move, she picked up the presence whole new group of soul reapers. She looked to where the sources were coming and took them into account. They were all dressed in normal cloths and something about their presence felt like that of Kurosaki back in los noches. Before she could make her move towards the captain-commander, the new soul reapers split up and she was confronted by three of them, all of them girls. one was short with wild blond hair and wore a red track suit. Another short one with mid length green hair, she wore a white and orange spandex suit of sorts. The last looked like teen with glasses and long black hair in braids, she wore a schoolgirl outfit.

"Let's kick some ass!" said the blond one.

"keep focused Hiyori this won't be such a simple task." Spoke the black haired one.

"oh please we can handle this Lisa." Retorted Hiyori.

"any input Mashiro?" the one called Lisa asked the green haired girl.

"my super Mashiro kick should do the job!" Mashiro exclaimed.

Halibel having no patience for this sort of the thing at the moment decided to address the trio.

"stand aside and I won't do to you what I did to captain Hitsugaya." Halibel stated.

"oh really?" began Hiyori as she and the others donned their hollow mask's. she then spoke with her distorted voice. "big talk coming from someone dressed like a stripper."

Halibel merely narrowed her eyes and let out a predatory growl, she raised her blade and said "cascada". Summoning a mass volume of water and launching it at her new foes. Just like that a new fight was on.

The visored's were giving Halibel a strong fight. Steel clashed, destructive water tossed about, punches and kicks sent all around. The fighting dragged on for much longer than she had hoped. While she kept her main focus on her three enemies, but she was still able to detect from the other energies around her. What was happening around the rest of the field of battle.

The captain and one of the other soul reapers her fraccion had dealt with earlier. Had rejoined the battle and defeated Tosen. She felt some of the visored's assist in fighting Barragan, to her surprise they managed to beat the ancient hollow. One of the visored's destroyed the mass blob hollow. The captain destroyed Wonderweiss but not before Wonderweiss managed to somehow capture the soul reapers fire. Which effectively turned the dying arranacar into a bomb, that the commander had to throw himself on for the safety of his fellows. It effectively took the commander out of the fighting. Then she felt the fighting going on between the Primera and his foe's. she nearly gasped when she felt Starkks presence began to fade signaling his defeat.

A few moments later while she was still battling her own foe's, she sensed someone appear behind her. She turned to see Aizen who then slashed her clean across her chest with his blade.

"you are no longer strong enough to serve me it seems." He coldly stated.

Halibel almost couldn't believe it, if not for the deep wound now on her. She had trusted Aizen fully, she had put her faith in him completely. She had been fighting with everything for the sake of his cause. Now out of the blue he suddenly decided to betray her. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Aizen spoke once more.

"I never thought I would be stronger than all the espada I gathered." He said with contempt.

Halibel was suddenly enraged, ignoring her pain. She thrust Tiburon forward and ran it through Aizen in hopes to kill him. But something was wrong, Aizen hadn't reacted at all to the strike.

"such a pain to deal with" Aizen spoke in annoyance.

Halibel realized in that moment she had attacked an illusion. Then she suddenly felt a massive pain in her gut, she looked down to notice she had been stabbed clean through from behind.

"you will never raise your sword against me again" spoke Aizen as he roughly pulled his blade out of her.

Halibel felt all her strength leave her as she plummeted to the street below. before she lost consciousness as she fell. She could of swore she heard her son crying out in horror.

***a few moments before Aizen's betrayal with Yoshiro and Orihime***

"oh shit" Yoshiro spoke as he saw Starkk falling out of the sky. He reached out pesquisa to see what he could feel. He could feel his mother fighting but alive and well, Starkk was alive and wouldn't be much longer without help. Then he felt some energy signatures and his blood went cold. He picked up Vega who only felt unconscious. He felt Cyan, Mila and Emilou, there signatures were faint. They were alive but they were barely hanging on as it was. He quickly turned to Orihime with panic and concern in his eyes.

"Orihime, I need you to please go and heal Starkk, Emilou, Cyan and Mila. there badly hurt and may not make it without your help." He spoke with obvious distress in his voice.

"I'll take care of it." she replied and took off locating Starkk first since he was the closest. Orihime had already told herself she would help Yoshiro how she could when she came with him. Plus her own kind nature wouldn't allow her to ignore people who needed help, especially seeing the look on Yoshiro's face when he spoke to her. She had never seen such a look on his face before, it showed just how much he cared about the people around him.

As Orihime went off to the near dead Starkk to keep him alive. As Yoshiro began to figure his next move, he suddenly felt his mother's energy drop like a rock. He quickly turned to her direction, only to see her falling out the sky bleeding badly. With Aizen standing above in the air his blade still wet with his mother's blood.

Time seemed to freeze in those moments. As shock and horror took hold of him from what he was seeing. Then those feeling gave way to unrelenting murderous rage that slowly erupted out of him.

"Aizen…..Aizen….you gonna pay for this!" he growled out as his body began to shake from his anger. "AIIIIZZZZEEEEEENNNN!" Yoshiro roared with animalistic fury as his reiatsu exploded everywhere. Aizen simply saw the display unfold with some amusement.

"good of you to join us here Quinta." Aizen spoke with a small cold smile and condescending tone. Yoshiro took off at Aizen, Zorro's in hand, he swung at Aizen who blocked it with his blade. As their blades were locked Yoshiro yelled at him.

"why dammit!? Why" he roared at the traitorous soul reaper.

"simple, she no longer was worth keeping for my plans. I have no need for tools who I feel can no longer properly serve me." Aizen spoke coldly.

"I'm gonna rip you pieces you bastard! I won't let get away with this!" Yoshiro yelled. He broke away from Aizen and made a move behind Aizen to stab him through the back. Aizen dodged and made a swing at Yoshiro, Yoshiro blocked with the staff portion of his naginata.

"a shame it had to come this Quinta; I had hoped to keep you around. So I could continue to study your growth. A pity but ultimately inconsequential, you are just easily replaceable as all the rest." Aizen spoke in his condescending manner and cold smile spread on his face as he spoke once more.

"shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu"

Yoshiro quickly moved back, realizing Aizen was releasing his zanpakuto but nothing seemed to happen.

'I don't understand?' He thought to himself. 'he released his zanpakuto but nothing hap-' his thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt a mass pain across his chest. Yoshiro looked just to see a large slash open from the bottom left of his waist all the up to his right shoulder, in a huge spray of blood.

"how?" Yoshiro muttered keeping on his feet despite his injury.

"simple Quinta" began Aizen. My blades special ability is absolute hypnosis. The moment I released Kyōka Suigetsu in front of you, I had you trapped within my spell. Just like all the others, as I always manage to do."

"you son of a bitch this… this won't stop me!" cried out the Quinta.

"such foolish naivety." Aizen replied.

Yoshiro was about to move again but then a searing pain shot through his abdomen. He looked to see Aizen's blade sticking through him right below his belly button.

"wha….what?" Yoshiro choked out, then his eyes went wide when he noticed the Aizen in front of him shatter like glass and dissipate. He turned his head to see the real Aizen behind him.

"to think I would need to raise my blade against you twice just like that foolish mother of yours." Aizen said with annoyed contempt in his voice. He then ran his blade clean through the left side of Yoshiro's abdomen, in another spray of blood.

Despite the horrible pain and blood loss, Yoshiro refused to go down. He grit his teeth and quickly spun around with Zorro's in order to attack. He swung at Aizen's neck, but he easily blocked the naginata with his blade.

"How troublesome" said Aizen. "I will just make sure I put you down for good this time." He quickly moved away from the Quinta and before Yoshiro could move Aizen had already cast kido at him.

"Bakudō #4. Hainawa" Aizen spoke as yellow energy rope shot from his hand and wrapped around Yoshiro's body. "Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō" he said next as the light shot out from his into six separate pieces and struck Yoshiro all around his waist. Yoshiro couldn't move no matter what he did.

"now then, before I finish you. Perhaps I should tell why you were able to become what you are?" chimed Aizen

"wha….what the hell do you mean?" replied Yoshiro.

"the reason you had hollow powers, back when you were just simply human was all because of me." Aizen said with a cold smirk and continued.

"you see, I've spent many years studying hollows and arrancar. As a person of science first and foremost, I'm always looking at new ways to help further my research. I had done things such as perform hollowfication on soul reapers. The visored's you see are proof of that. Then one day an idea crossed my mind. What if I performed hollowfication on a perfectly normal human? what results could such an experiment bring me to help research and goals? So I found an appropriately powerful hollow to capture to use for the process. Then I just had to find the proper human test subject."

"ultimately, I decided to it would be best to perform on a child still growing inside a mother's womb, in order to ensure proper soul fusion of the human and hollow in question. I looked for some time and found your mother only a few months pregnant at the time with you. I took away your mother and embedded the hollow into her womb ensuring it would properly bind to you. Also I modified your soul chain so that when the day came you would awake your powers. you couldn't split from your soul-self from your physical body. I wanted to see just how the body would react having to deal with your powers as your power grew. I also had to make some modifications to your mother's own body to ensure she could properly support your growth with the hollow now having been made a part of you. After words I erased any memory of the incident from your mother's mind."

"Granted those same modifications led to her death in childbirth. Though that mattered nothing at all to me, as long as she successfully brought you to term nothing else mattered. In hindsight, her death did ultimately provide with a useful tool of an arrancar, while her usefulness lasted anyways. After you were born, I kept watch on your growth seeing how you would develop. You showed much higher spirit awareness then those around you, that was to be expected. After some years it seemed nothing was happening, so I thought to try and push you by forcing you through a severe emotional state. So I arranged to have your father's death occur to see if the emotional loss of that nature would do anything to trigger a reaction."

"Sadly, it did not and eventually I was forced to focus my attention elsewhere and wright you off as a failure. Imagine my surprise years later, when you showed up in a report of a failed vasto lord hunt. I knew right away you had to be directly tied to the vasto lord in question. It would only be matter of time before constant exposure to such a being would at last awaken you. So I had Rukia Kuchiki sent to Karakura, knowing that she would find you once you finally awoke your dormant hollow. Then at last it happened, you awoke your hollow and Rukia saw it as it happened and then reported it as I planned. Then Hitsugaya captured you and brought you to soul society. Then you did something I didn't expect, you actually managed to escape and flee to hueco mundo no less as well."

"that was ultimately fine though, you would either survive and grow for me, or perish as a failure and not worth my time. But you did survive, and you grew quite a great deal. Even I didn't anticipate your growth to be so high, when I spotted you in los noches that night. it was truly remarkable. So now you see that everything you are, is because I planned it to be. Yoshiro Abe." He finished at last.

Yoshiro could believe what he heard, his mother's death, his father's death. The reason he had an inner hollow to begin with, the reason he had ultimately lost his humanity for the sake of survival. it was all because of Aizen. Rage built up in Yoshiro, he tried to break his restraints, but his injuries wouldn't allow it.

"now then, it's time to put an end to you. You were useful while you lasted but this is goodbye. Yoshiro Abe." Aizen said mockingly

"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi"

Yoshiro was suddenly enveloped in a black box of sorts. his body felt 100 times heavier and he was being sliced and cut everywhere on his body. He didn't know how long that hell lasted but once it was over Yoshiro tumbled out of the sky. He landed harshly on the ground in a heap. He felt his consciousness start to fade; he weakly turned his head to see that he had landed right next to his unconscious mother.

"I'm…..sorry everyone….I couldn't keep…..you all safe." He weakly said, a single tear slid down his face and everything went black.

***sometime later***

Yoshiro began to stir; his whole body was racked with pain, but he was feeling better somehow. 'how the hell am I alive?' he thought to himself. All I can remember was Aizen….AIZEN!' he suddenly jolted wide awake and tried to lift himself up, only slam face first into an orange barrier.

"owwwwww" was his only response.

"Yoshiro your awake!" said the voice he recognized as Orihime. The barrier disappeared and he slowly stood back up still feeling weak. He turned to see Orihime, his mother, Tres bestias, Vega, Starkk and Starkk's fraccion.

"what the hell happened? Seeing how were all alive I'm going to assume Aizen was stopped somehow." Yoshiro asked.

"Ichigo managed to defeat him." Spoke Orihime "I kept going around healing as you asked. Most of you may not have survived otherwise. I also heard everything Aizen said to you. I already told everyone here and I'm sure the soul reapers that were around heard it to."

"thank you Orihime, I owe you. It seems I also owe Ichigo big time as well for stopping Aizen." He spoke and then he turned to face his mother.

"mom, it was all him, he's the reas-" he began to speak but before he could finish his mother wrapped him in her arms hugging him tenderly.

"I know" she spoke softly. "he manipulated and hurt us all but it's over now. Now all we can do is push forward and try to make the best of things."

"ok" was his only response, they separated and before he could do anything else. Emilou immediately came up to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I was so worried that I had lost you." She whispered.

"don't worry I'm here still here after all." He replied.

"what will you do now?" asked Orihime

"the only thing we can do. go back to los noches, see the damage and start rebuilding from there. That's all we really can do I think." Spoke Yoshiro "tell Ichigo I'm gonna repay him for defeating Aizen. I don't know how, or when but I will when the opportunity arises."

"I'll let him know" Orihime replied

With that said a garganta was opened, but before they could walk into it a new voice called out to them.

"hold on a second!"

Yoshiro knew right away who it was. He turned his head to see Rukia Kuchiki coming his way.

"don't leave just yet! I need to say something to you Yoshiro." Chimed Kuchiki.

"What is it?" he questioned

"I just wanted to say. I forgive you for what happened. With so much having happened and some much truth being revealed. I know that not everything that happened was all you. I was told about what Aizen did to you, what he did to your family. You're just as much a victim of Aizen's plotting as much as me and everyone else. Plus you went out of your way to make amends with me for how guilty you felt for doing what you did. You even managed to grant me my eye back and loose the scar." She finished.

He was quite for a moment before finally replying. "thank you Rukia."

She gave simple smile in response. With that done, everyone turned to the garganta and walked through back home.

**A/N**

**Okay, so a whole lot unwrap here. First and for most you all are probably surprised by just how huge this chapter is compared to previous ones. I knew a head of time this chapter was going to big one and ultimately chose to make a super chapter of sorts. considering this is the big finish to this arc of the story.**

**Tres Bestias, since in this story there all vasto lord level arrancar. I figured their release states should reflect that status. I have to admit that coming up with their respective design and abilities choices. Was both fun and challenging all at once. I hope you guys like how I handled that aspect. As for their fights, it shouldn't be a surprise that they would curb stomp a bunch of vice-captain's. blech makes quite clear that vasto lords are insanely powerful even by captain standards. No way some vice-captains would stand a chance against a trio of vasto lord arrancars. Plus this was about showing off the nature and sheer power of tres betias in this story. Seeing how they really haven't had any opportunity to show of their battle strength in story until this point. So them using a bunch of vice-captains as punching bags was needed.**

**Ayon vs Komamura, I figured since tres bestias were vasto lords in this story. Ayon himself would naturally be way stronger and bigger than in canon. Matching him up against Komamura and his bankai was just fun idea, to have a pacific rim style kaiju fight in my story. It was too good to pass up in my head when I thought of it.**

**Ayon, tres bestias and the captain commander. This wasn't so hard to do. even though tres bestias and Ayon are so much stronger in this story then canon. The fact of the mater is that, old man yama is still old man yama. If even characters in canon like Aizen and Yhwach go through precise planning just to deal with him. How do you really think anyone not them is going fair against him?**

**Halibel vs Hitsugaya. Yes, I had Halibel outright win this unlike in canon. Simply because in this story Halibel is a lot more inclined to beat Toshiro into the dirt from the start. Seeing how he had a hand in her son's kidnapping. You don't hurt a mother's children, especially when said mother has the power to sink entire cities. It made sense that Halibel would be much more aggressive and much less inclined to give Hitsugaya any kind of breathing room in the fight. Plus in this story with Yoshiro and Tres bestias, Halibel has four different training partners all who are vasto lord level arrancar like she is. it stands to say she's a fair amount stronger in this story then in canon because of that.**

**Aizen big reveal to Yoshiro about his hand in his past. This was hinted at earlier in the story if you recall. I hope you liked that big reveal.**

**Well that's it for this part of the story, next up is headed to the fullbringer arc and working the way to the thousand year blood war and all that madness.**

**Please Review!**

**el torbellino – Whirlwind**

**la escisa del viento – Wind Scythe**

**retorcidor de cuchillas – twister of blades**

**Quimera Parca - Reaper Chimera**

**arpón claro – light harpoon**

**lanzando un aluvión ligero – spearing light barrage**

**rayo brillante – shining beam**

**veneno anestésico – numbing venom**

**veneno de confusion – poison of confusion**

**beso de mamba – mamba's kiss**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Catching Up**

***13 months after the winter war, Los Noches***

13 months, 13 long months since the end of the war. Since the end of all that madness. Since everything for Yoshiro was changed all over again in a sense, but atleast this time it seemed to be mostly for the better.

After the initial end of the war everyone one returned home and had to face the first major challenge in the aftermath of it all. Namely, figuring out the extent and fixing all the damage done to los noches from the fighting. The entire south sector of the place was essentially rubble thanks to Yammy going on his damn rampage. The western section wasn't much better thanks to all the fighting done by Yoshiro, Grimmjow and the soul reapers in their respective fights. Then there was all the damage to the roof thanks to the fight between Ulquiorra, Yoshiro and Ichigo.

Case in point, los noches was all sorts of messed up. But nothing that couldn't be repaired or rebuilt. Thankfully most of the grunt worker arrancar had survived the chaos and immediately went to work on repairing, rebuilding and salvaging everything that needed it. All of los Noches was rebuilt to its former pre-war glory in about Eight months. Of course there was also the other major and arguably bigger challenge at hand. Figuring out how many people of los noches's fighting force was lost in the war and going about rebuilding it.

The only real major losses of the war had been Barragan and all his fraccion except for Vega. The Decimo, Novena, Octava, and Septima had also been killed in the war, so the espada had been effectively cut in half. There was also a number of other rank and file troops lost as well. Thankfully refilling the ranks was easier than expected. There were plenty of people in place to take the spots of the empty leader positions in los noches.

With Aizen now gone, it was decided that Halibel was to take over as queen of the hollow world. while Ulquiorra, Starkk and Yoshiro were stronger than her, she was chosen a for few important reasons. First and foremost, the only people stronger than her simply didn't want the position. Ulquiorra didn't believe himself to have a proper enough mindset for something like leading an entire realm, Starkk was too damn lazy to want such a thing. Yoshiro had contemplated the idea but decided he was simply to inexperienced for such a position. Halibel, simply had the proper mindset, personality and experience to be a proper leader. Plus it helped that she was the fourth most power being in the realm, so she was far from weak.

Then came the reforming of the espada. With his segunda etapa form, Ulquiorra had been made the Primera. Starkk simply went to the role of Segunda. Yoshiro took over the role of Tercera. Rather fitting that he should take his mothers old espada rank. With Nel back and fully healed she came to take the rank of Cuatra. Mila-rose took Yoshiro's previous rank of Quinta. Emilou became the new Sexta. Sung-sun took the rank of Septima. Grimmjow was moved to the rank of Octava. Dordoni was appointed as Novena and Cirucci was appointed as the new Decimo.

Replacing the rank and file troops proved to be not such a hard task as well. When the call across hueco mundo went out for new recruits, a surprising amount of hollow's showed up. Most of them being decent strength adjucah's at that. with Aizen out of the way and los noches being ruled solely by hollows, many other hollows were much more willing to throw their support in and serve. Many not coming before simply because they had no desire to serve under a soul reaper.

With the hogyoku gone arrancar couldn't be made as strong as they were before. However, after searching what remained of the all research done by Aizen and Granz on making arrancar. The research reports showed ways on how to better improve the natural arrancar creation process. So while they couldn't make arrancar on par with those made by the hogyoku, they could still make arrancar far stronger with the natural method then what had been capable of in the past.

One of Halibel's first major priorities as queen was to restructure things to have better order and stability. With Aizen, everyone was left to do whatever they wanted as long as they followed his orders. This meant even things like backstabbing and needless bloodshed was had amongst the arrancar. Halibel made it clear she had no tolerance for such foolishness. Another thing was to better form los noches's fighting force into specific groups. Arrancar were being evaluated on their abilities to be placed in units fitting to their strengths.

It wasn't too long before los noches had their own divisions of stealthy fighters, spies and scouts. Divisions of shock troops and heavy hitters and so on. the espada were in charge of over seeing these various new units and divisions and keeping them in order. All in all los noches was probably stronger now then what it had been before the winter war in all honesty. Everyone was surprised soul society ever showed up at any point during the rebuilding and reforming of things. Everyone wound up concluding that soul society was too busy with dealing with the aftermath of the war on their end. The soul society also probably assumed that los noches was far too weak from the war to be any kind of real threat anytime soon.

As for personal matters, somethings had certainly changed as well for many in los noches. The three way relationship of Yoshiro, Emilou and Luppi was stronger than ever. While marriage wasn't really a thing for arrancar, the trio did take to wearing matching rings on their ring fingers. In a show of display that the three were mates to one another. Their rings were white with a stripe of black, red, and violet respectively. Halibel and Sung-sun also took to wearing rings of similar nature to signify their own status as mates to each other. their rings were blue with a stripe of yellow and dark pink on them. One thing that came as a surprise was when Mila and Vega became mated to each other with Vega also becoming Mila's only fraccion. they wore rings that were black with stripes of orange and magenta.

At the moment all the espada and Queen Halibel were having at meeting discussing future plans at the throne room. Yoshiro was sitting in between Emilou and Mila, leaning back in his chair. Listening to what was being said but not really having anything to add in. His mom sat in throne like chair at the head of the table intently listening to the state of things as she always did.

"and that's current state of recruitment your majesty." Spoke Nel.

"very well, I'm glad to see recruitment is still going well." Replied Halibel "anyone have any other news to address?"

"there's one matter that needs addressing your majesty." Spoke Ulquiorra. Halibel inclined her head to tell him to continue.

"you see your majesty; our scouts have picked up odd sightings from the outer area of hueco mundo not too far from los noches."

"soul reapers by chance, trying to spy on us?" asked Dordoni

"no I don't believe so." Ulquiorra replied "from what our scout reports indicate. While none of our people have been able to get close enough to properly identify these mysterious individuals. From what they can deduce by using pesquisa, is that their energy is unmistakably human."

That caught everyone's attention. Then Ulquiorra continued.

"we have reports of these mysterious human presences across hueco mundo."

"sounds like someone's planning an invasion of hueco mundo and is trying to get a read on our strength beforehand." Said Yoshiro.

"I concur with the Tercera's thoughts on this." Replied Cirucci "but what group of humans could have a force large enough and powerful to possibly attack us?"

"could it be quincy's?" questioned Mila

"unlikely, quincy's were wiped to extinction centuries ago by the soul reapers." Replied Sung-sun.

"not quite, Sung-sun" interjected Emilou "remember that Ishida guy who invaded here with Kurosaki, he was a quincy. Some of them survived after the fighting with the soul reapers. With everyone assuming that were all dead, they could have been all this time rebuilding themselves in secret."

Then Starkk of all people spoke up surprisingly. "well let's just say in theory, that these mysterious individuals are quincy. Why attack us? It seems like they should be going after the soul reapers."

"well" began Yoshiro "I look at it like this. From what I've been able to learn from los noches's history records. Quincy's on principal despise hollows and arrancar like us, more than soul reapers generally. That's why they made their weapons to out right destroy hollows instead of purifying them. For why they would target us first. They probably assume that were the weaker than soul society at the moment due to the war. They would probably aim take us down first before moving on to soul society. They would only have such a sizeable force to attack us if they could also go on to take soul society as well. They would want los noches as a secondary base of operations for such things."

"Quincy's still have a hell of a bone to pick with the soul society, they wouldn't build such a force unless they intended to use to strike against the soul reapers. It's the only reason for them to have it. granted until we can gather any solid evidence that these mysterious humans are actually quincy. All I just said is simple theory and hypothesis." Yoshiro finished.

Everyone was quite for a moment, then Halibel spoke.

"for the time being I want in increase in our scout patrols. Also I want to establish some outer defense post at key points on the outskirts of los noches. If someone really is aiming to invade us at some point. No matter who they are, I don't wish to be caught by surprise by them."

"it shall be done your majesty." Spoke Ulquiorra

"I have an idea to propose." Announced Yoshiro

"what precisely is on your mind son?" replied Halibel

"well mom, while we have no solid evidence yet of anything. I think a good security measure maybe would be to maybe station someone in the living world on a permanent basis. To monitor for any signs of these mysterious humans. I would wager their base of operations is most likely out in the human world." he finished

Halibel thought to herself for a few moments contemplating her sons' notion before speaking. "I agree, any place in particular by chance?"

"Karakura, would be the best bet I think mom."

"how so son?"

"simple mom, in my experience when something with the spirit worlds is dragged into the living world. Karakura is always the place it revolves around for some reason." Yoshiro explained

"that's actually a very good point. Where would you stay in Karakura?" asked Halibel

"the old house. With the way dad set up the trust fund any bills for the place are automatically taken out of it at the start of every month. So even if no one has lived there in a long time, the house is still owned by me technically. Since the banks would have had no excuse to try and take it back in order to try and re-sell it." Yoshiro replied

"your father always did have a knack for thinking ahead. I want you to take someone else with you as backup as well just in case."

"way ahead of you on that one mom. I'd like to take Emilou and Luppi with me. Though all three of us will need to get gigai's from Urahara."

"you may do so, though I must ask why go to him for gigai's? we have the means here. Plus he is a soul reaper who is aligned with soul society." Questioned Halibel

"a few reasons. no one makes gigai's better than Kisuke. If we're doing a long term mission in the living world, we need the best gigai's we can get. While Kisuke may be a soul reaper and is on better terms with the soul society these days. I'd say their more allies of convenience instead of being buddy, buddy. Lastly, Kisuke will figure out we're there sooner than later. It's better just to go to him and explain things ahead of time. He's a very understanding person and will most likely actually like to help. He did help me and Emilou a long time when he had no reason too and barely knew us." Yoshiro retorted.

"you've been thinking about doing something like this for a while haven't you?" asked Halibel.

"Maaaayyybeee!" Yoshiro sang out.

Halibel simply sighed a little at her son's antics. "leave when your ready, this meeting is concluded" she announced.

A little while later Yoshiro, Emilou and Luppi were all standing in the throne room about to leave to Karakura. Halibel, Sung-sun, Mila, Vega and the twins were there to see them off.

"well then" said Yoshiro as he opened a garganta. "we're off, we'll report back whenever we come up with something solid."

"I have something to help with that actually." Spoke Halibel as she walked up to her son with four devices that look like cellphones.

"what do you have for us mom?"

"these devices are something our re-established R&D department came up with. These phones will allow you talk to us here in hueco mundo from the living world. as well anyone else you choose to call with them." Explained Halibel as she handed the phones to them and keeping one for herself.

"now that is badass!" exclaimed Emilou

"these will be quite useful." Stated Luppi

"thanks mom, these will be great to have. Well we better get going." Said Yoshiro as he, Emilou and Luppi walked through garganta with everyone else sending goodbyes and best wishes to the trio.

***Karakura outside Urahara's shop***

It was the early morning, the sun having just started to rise enough to illuminate the winter day in Karakura. A garganta opened up right in front of a certain candy shop and three individuals stepped out of it. Yoshiro took a quick around to gauge the area along side of his mates. He couldn't help but smile a bit being back in his hometown without having to fight someone, hopefully anyways.

"looks like we got here when it was still early in the morning, works well for me. We better hurry this up and talk to Kisuke." Chimed Yoshiro as he walked up to the front door of the shop. He knocked on the door and made his presence known.

"hey Kisuke, guess who's back and I'm not even here to beat anyone up this time!" he playfully spoke.

Nothing happened for a few moments before the door calmly slid open, to reveal a familiar blond haired man in green and white with a cane.

Kisuke thought at first thought his hearing was playing tricks on him but when he opened the front door and saw three espada ranked arrancar outside his shop. He was needless to say a little shocked. He decided to play it like he usually did with things, with calm playfulness.

"well, well this is certainly a surprise! Yoshiro, miss Apacci and if I recall correctly Luppi are here at my shop." Kisuke playfully said from behind his fan. Though internally he was already plotting on how to possibly fight them if he had too. Yoshiro seemed to pick up on this and decided to ease his worry's.

"don't worry Kisuke, we're not here to fight or anything, in fact we need your help." Said the Tercera.

Kisuke thought about for moment before deciding to believe what he was being said. "ok then come on in and let's talk." he said politely.

After everyone stepped in and was led to a meeting area in the back room of the shop. The three arrancar took a seat and Kisuke took one across from them, Yoruichi and Tessai soon came out sat beside Kisuke.

"so what can I do for you?" asked Kisuke from behind his fan with a serious tone.

"here's the low down" started Yoshiro as began explaining everything that has gone on in los noches since the end of the war and everything else up and including the mysterious presences showing up in hueco mundo. After he finished Kisuke sat in deep thought about everything for a few moments.

"My, my you have recovered quite well since the end of the war." Kisuke stated "I have to ask, why be so forward with this?"

"it's the best way for you to see that we're being genuine in our actions here. My mom doesn't want anymore wars to break out between our sides. Were trying build things in a better direction. Which in turn will benefit everyone all the way around." Said Yoshiro.

"I can't argue that one. I will admit these mysterious scout sightings in hueco mundo are a bit concerning. Do honestly think whoever they are will really invade and aim for soul society should they succeed attacking los noches?" stated Kisuke

"I really don't see any other course of action. Someone is clearly potting something major and I feel like it can only eventually involve all the worlds at some point. It's just how these sorts of things work it seems." Explained Yoshiro.

"It certainly does generally." Stated Kisuke as he pulled out two orbs and held them out. "Yoshiro and Luppi if you would be kind enough to put some energy in these for your gigai's."

Luppi and Yoshiro each took an orb and fed some energy into them. Once they began to glow, they gave them back to Kisuke.

"it will take about an hour for them to be complete." said Kisuke

"gonna help just like that eh?" said Yoshiro

Kisuke nodded his head and replied. "I think your right in your assumptions so far. Something is building up and it will most likely drag everyone into it. the sooner we can find some actual evidence the better."

"hold on a sec!" said Emilou "what about me? I need a gigai too!"

"ahhh don't worry miss Apacci." Chimed Kisuke "you see after Yoshiro was taken by soul society all that time ago. I went to his house and retrieved your gigai and put it safely in storage. Figuring you had most likely fled permanently back to hueco mundo back then. So I grabbed it before anyone investigators form soul society found it. I'll have it ready with the others when it's time." With that said the shopkeeper disappeared to the back.

"It's kind of scary how smart that guy is at times." Retorted Emilou

This got a giggle out of Yoruichi. "don't worry too much, that's just how Kisuke is. you get used to it eventually." Spoke Yoruichi as she then eyed Emilou and in flash appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"this is the first time I've seen you as an arrancar Emilou. I have to say, your quite adorable." The cat woman playfully purred.

Emilou simply looked back at Yoruichi and smirked. "you're quite the cutie too miss goddess of flash." She playfully replied back.

"Ara, Ara Emilou. You might make your mate jealous." Said Yoruichi.

"I think you mean mates" stated Emilou as she showed her ring to the cat woman. "you see all three of us mated to each other you see."

This got a genuinely surprised look out of Yoruichi, who then put on a sly grin. "how progressive of you three, sounds like you three have all sorts of fun. Would you be open to fourth one on a part time basis by chance? She finished a little sultry.

"I think that can be arranged." Said Emilou as he licked her lips a bit looking at the shihoin princess.

'fine by me" chimed Luppi

"like I'm really gonna argue an offer like that." said Yoshiro.

Yoruichi just laughed a bit at that before speaking towards Yoshiro. "I knew I liked you for a reason, presides your skilled hands."

"your quite right about the skilled hands part" piped up Luppi.

Yoruichi just laughed harder, Tessai meanwhile was just sitting there feeling very awkward as that conversation carried on. thankfully it wasn't too much longer before Kisuke called them all to the back. Everyone went to the back and inspected their gigai's.

Luppi's was dressed in a pair of slim fit jeans that hugged his waist and legs in an appealing way. It had light grey winter boots with fur that lined the top. It had a violet deep-v shirt that hugged his figure nicely and also had a cream colored winter coat with a hood.

Emilou's gigai also had a pair of jeans that hugged her curves well. It had a pair of forest green winter boots. It had a slim fit grey t-shirt that had the phrase "Bite Me" written on it. it also had a black winter coat with a hood lined with grey faux fur.

Yoshiro's gigai had a pair of relax fit jeans. A pair of black winter boots. A black t-shirt that had the album art for 'Ænima' by Tool. It also had an urban camo winter coat with a hood lined with white faux fur.

"once more Kisuke you prove just how awesome you are." Stated Yoshiro with a smirk.

"why thank you, I always take pride in my work after all!" Kisuke sang out. "now then I assume you remember how this works?"

Yoshiro and Emilou nodded, Kisuke then explained how gigai worked to Luppi. About 15 minutes later everyone was comfortably situated in their gigai and leaving the shop.

"thanks for the help Urahara. We'll inform you on things once we find anything about these mysterious people, scouting out los noches." Said Yoshiro

"please do, the sooner this can be figured out the better." Replied Kisuke.

With that said Yoshiro took off down the road with Emilou on one side of him and Luppi on the other. Kisuke just smirked a little as he watched them walk away.

"so do you really think they're suspicions are right?" asked Yoruichi in a serious tone. "whoever this is scouting out hueco mundo will go after soul society next should they take the hollow world?"

Kisuke was silent for moment before replying back in an equally serious tone. "sadly yes, if someone is planning something that big, it's bound to drag in the other worlds as we know it into it all as well. One way or another, whether we want it to or not."

***With Yoshiro, Emilou and Luppi***

Yoshiro and his mates we're walking along Karakura, thinking about their next move.

"so" began Yoshiro "first thing I believe is to head to shopping district and get Luppi a full wardrobe. Me and Emilou's clothes from our time at my house should still be there, though I'm sure they'll need cleaning. Along with the rest of the house."

"sounds fun" chimed Luppi "being able to have a more expansive wardrobe would be a very nice change."

"not to mention, I could go for some new things too." Piped Emilou.

"likewise, looks like were going shopping!" exclaimed Yoshiro "good news is all the shopping districts should of, just opened."

With that they all took off to do some shopping. A few hours later all three were walking back having picked up new things. Luppi had the most seeing how he needed an entire wardrobe. Pretty much everything Luppi got was girlish in its nature. Even his pajama's that were chappy the rabbit themed.

After some time they arrived in front of Yoshiro's home. Yoshiro just stood in front looking at the place. His mind wandering about everything that had happened since he had last been at his old home. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Emilou.

"is everything ok?" she asked

"yeah" he softly replied, "just thinking about everything about this place and all the time that has passed since I was last here is all."

He suddenly felt his hands being held tenderly by Emilou and Luppi.

"I can understand that it most seem pretty weird being back here after all that has happened." Said Luppi "you just need time to re-adjust back into things here is all and we'll both be here to help."

"he's right Yoshiro" interjected Emilou.

Yoshiro was silent for a moment then spoke. "yeah your right, lets do this." He quickly gave his mates each a kiss on the lips and headed to the front door of the house.

He opened the door and walked into the house followed by his mates. Looking around, the inside was just as he had predicted it to be. The whole place was covered dust from head to toe. Yoshiro let out a sigh.

"yep, this whole place is gonna need a complete clean up." Said Yoshiro as he set his bags down. Emilou and Luppi followed suit as Yoshiro went to a storage closet in the kitchen that was stocked with cleaning supplies. He grabbed some supplies and handed them out.

"let's get to work, shall we?" he chimed, and they began to clean the house.

As Yoshiro suspected, it took the rest of the morning and most of the early afternoon. Before they finished, but it was well worth the trouble as the entire house was now sparkly clean. Looking at the clock it was only about 2:30 in the afternoon.

"what do you want to do now?" asked Emilou

"hmmmmm" Yoshiro thought to himself before an idea sprung in his head. "seeing how we informed Urahara of our presence here. I think it would be wise to just be upfront and inform the rest of the Karakura crew as well. Namely, Ichigo and friends. Though I want to handle this alone, if we all show up at once they could get too jittery."

"sounds fair, me and Luppi will just get comfy here for the time being." Replied Emilou.

With that agreed upon, Yoshiro grabbed his things and headed out the door. It was a Friday and Ichigo and friends would still be in school at this time. So he took off towards Karakura high and waited by the front gate. About an hour later the final bell of the day rang out and students came walking out. Yoshiro had his back leaned against the wall that connected to main gate to the school, watching as student walked out looking for a certain patch of orange hair.

He didn't have to wait long as he saw group of students that consisted of some people he recognized, like Sado, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and others he didn't know and at the very back was Ichigo. None of them noticed him, so he decided to make himself known. He quickly walked up from behind until he was only a few feet behind the group and spoke up.

"long time no see Ichigo, how's it been going? Hope you didn't miss me too much." He said with some mischievous glee.

The moment the voice was heard, everyone who heard it and recognized it froze in shock. One by one everyone turned to see who the voice belonged too. Ichigo was the last but saw the color drain from the faces of Sado, Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime. He could feel a pit in his stomach as he turned around and looked as well.

Standing only a few feet in front of them was none other than Yoshiro Abe.

'fucking hell, what's he doing here!?' thought Ichigo 'he must be in a gigai for me to see him right now. I can't do anything to him with my powers now gone.'

Surprisingly, Orihime broke the silence first. "Yoshiro, what a surprise! How have you've been?" she spoke with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"I'm doing fine Orihime, glad to see your doing well." Replied the espada. "I'd like to talk to you guys actually." He said as he pointed at Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Sado.

Tatsuki was going to object but Orihime cut her off. "it's ok Tatsuki, we'll be fine. You and the others get going, we'll catch up later."

"don't worry it will be fine." Said Sado.

"like Orihime said, we'll catch up later." Spoke Ichigo

Uryu said nothing as just kept a glare on the arrancar. Yoshiro picked up on this and simply gave the Quincy a cheeky grin in response. Which only served to piss off the quincy even more.

"so what is it you want to talk about?" asked Ichigo

"not here, let's go talk somewhere more private, follow me." spoke the blond arrancar.

'just what the hell is going on?' thought Ichigo.

Everyone followed Yoshiro as they made there way down the streets of Karakura.

"trying to lure us into a trap?" accused Uryu

"don't flatter yourself Ishida." Replied Yoshiro "if I wanted to kill any of you, I could do it without needing a trap. None of you are any kind of a threat to me, except for Ichigo."

"I'm afraid not." Said Ichigo

"how so?" questioned the blond arrancar.

"in order to defeat Aizen, I had to use a secret technique but the cost of it was losing all my powers after words." Replied Ichigo.

Yoshiro's eyes went a little wide upon hearing that news. "I see, that's unfortunate but you should still hear what I have to say none the less." Retorted Yoshiro as they finally reached their destination.

"hey, wait one minute here!" yelled Ichigo "this is my house!"

"correct, I want to have the meeting here. I believe it would keep some of you from trying anything stupid." Said Yoshiro as he gave a look towards Uryu. The quincy just grumbled in response. Ichigo was going to argue more but then the door to the house opened, revealing a small orange haired girl.

"Ichigo, why are standing out here yelling with your friends? Why don't you all come inside and talk?" said Yuzu Kurosaki.

Before anyone else could say anything else. Yoshiro pounced on the opportunity.

"why thank you Yuzu, it's much appreciated." Said Yoshiro as he walked into the house, giving a sly grin as he did so back at the others.

"god dammit" Ichigo muttered as went into the house, with the others behind him.

Yoshiro followed Yuzu into the kitchen and took a place leaning against the table. Yuzu's twin sister Karin was also there, soon everyone else filed in. Yuzu kindly set out a pitcher of homemade lemonade and cups for everyone. Yoshiro not wanting to refuse such kindness, took a glass and poured himself some.

"wow this is good." Spoke the espada as he tasted the drink. Then a new voice made itself known.

"Ichigo! Did you bring a bunch of your friend's home with you?" came the booming voice of Isshin Kurosaki. As the patriarch of the family walked into the kitchen, he noticed his son and his friends but noticed someone new. He was tall young man with mocha skin, wild blond hair and blue eyes.

"who might you be young man? I don't think I've seen you before? Name's Isshin Kurosaki" Spoke Isshin.

"nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki. My names Yoshiro Abe, the Tercera espada." Replied Yoshiro with a grin.

The whole room went quite at the statement. Isshin suddenly had a worried look on his face, considering the espada was more or less standing in-between his two daughters.

"hold on, wouldn't that make you one of those arrancar?" spoke Karin

"you would be very correct on that Karin. In fact I'm the third most powerful person in all of heuco mundo, the realm of hollows and arrancar." Replied the Tercera.

"but…but you don't look like one at all." Piped Yuzu.

"that's because I'm currently in what you would call a gigai. It allows spirit beings like me to interact with the people of the living world, courtesy of Urahara." Chimed the arrancar. "now then just to make things clear, I'm not here to fight anyone. In fact I have some very important information to tell you all. That includes you as well captain Shiba, and your daughters." Said the Tercera.

"Captain Shiba?" said Ichigo.

"oh you didn't know? My bad. Oh well, cat's out of the bag now." Replied Yoshiro.

"I knew my dad was soul reaper captain but what's with the name Shiba?" wondered Ichigo

"because that was your dad's original last name. in fact he was the head of the Shiba clan if the files in los noches we have on him are correct. That would make Kukaku and her brother Ganju your cousins of sorts I think?" said Yoshiro.

Yuzu, Karin looked utterly floored by all this information and Ichigo was quite surprised at the last bit. Isshin meanwhile looked like he was about to have a stroke. Before sending an angry glare at the espada.

"calm down, they were all gonna learn this sooner or later anyways. Better to be sooner than later." Yoshiro casually responded.

"hold on a sec. You said you were the Tercera? I thought you were the Quinta espada?" questioned Uryu.

"I was the Quinta, but I've become more powerful from when you last saw me. Plus the Tercera positioned needed filled after my mother left it. I was most suitable for it." retorted the arrancar.

"what happened to your mother?" questioned Ichigo

"my mother, Tia Halibel now rules over los noches and hueco mundo as its Queen." Proclaimed Yoshiro

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone else in the room.

"indeed, now all of you hush and listen. As I go over everything that's been going on since the end of the war." With that said Yoshiro began to explain everything that's has happened since the end of the winter war. After a while he finally finished speaking. It was all quite for a moment, then Isshin spoke first.

"that certainly is concerning." Spoke Isshin "whatever is happening could very well could be a huge issue if your suspicions are correct."

"that's why I'm here with some others, that's also why I made sure to bring all of you including Urahara in the loop of it all from the start. We're trying to figure this out and if need be put a stop to it before it all blows up, if there is someone plotting something major along those lines. In the offset chance we don't, you need to be ready for the prospect of another major war that could clash across the worlds like the last one." Spoke Yoshiro with all seriousness.

"then I need to figure out someway to get my powers back." said Ichigo.

"I would highly recommend that." said Yoshiro.

"well that's all I have to say for now. It's starting to get a bit late. I'd better not keep my mates back at the house waiting too much longer on me." Said the Tercera.

"just who are they by chance?" asked Uryu.

"Emilou and Luppi correct?" said Orihime to the surprise of everyone but Yoshiro. Who merely nodded his head in response.

"wait a sec. when you say mates does that mean 'lover's'." Questioned Karin

Yoshiro simply nodded his head again.

"Luppi sounds like a boys name?" wondered Yuzu

"that's because Luppi is a boy like me Yuzu." Retorted Yoshiro

"and Emilou is a girl?" asked Karin

"indeed, were all in a mutually agreed upon relationship you see." Yoshiro said while showing the ring on his right hand.

Both 13 year old girls just sort of stared in confusion.

"don't worry about such thing till your older." Spoke Yoshiro "anyways, I'm off. I'll be seeing you all later I'm sure. Good-bye for now." He simply strode through the kitchen and out the door towards home. Leaving everyone behind in silence thinking about all that had happened.

"I'll say this much." Spoke Uryu "whatever going on. I do agree that we should work on getting ready for whatever it is could be coming."

Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

"hey dad!" snapped Karin "I think it's time you explain somethings to me and Yuzu. Same goes for you as well Ichigo!"

Both Kurosaki men suddenly looked very nervous. Ichigo turned to see if he could get help from his friends. Only to see they had already somehow high tailed it out of the house without him knowing.

'damn it all' Ichigo thought to himself.

***With Yoshiro***

It was almost dark outside when Yoshiro walked back into his house. After closing the door, he took a moment stare at everything around him and smiled to himself.

'I missed this place more than I thought.' He mused mentally to himself. As he took of his boots and put away his winter coat. His thoughts were cut off by Emilou calling out to him.

"Welcome back Yoshiro. I'm upstairs." Spoke Emilou

Yoshiro went upstairs and found Emilou in his old room. She had herself wrapped in a towel. He leaned up against the door frame as he watched her.

"how'd things go?" she asked

"went well, everyone who needs to know, does know. So now we can go about searching in earnest soon enough."

"should we report to Queen Halibel tonight?"

"nah, I'll report to mom in the morning, it has been a long day. I want to just unwind for the night." he said. "by the way where's Luppi?"

"he wanted to experience the human world a bit on his own, so he went off to the local movie theater. He just left ten minutes ago, so he won't be back for atleast a few hours." Said Emilou

"I see" said Yoshiro as he looked over Emilou more closely, taking in her barely covered form more then he was earlier. He got a playful smirk on his face as he strode up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"well then, perhaps we should have some fun ourselves to pass the time?" he spoke playfully.

"my dear Tercera, what do you possibly have in mind?" Emilou replied with a sultry look in her eyes.

"I can name a few things." Yoshiro spoke in a low whisper into Emilou's ear. It sent a slight pleasant shiver down her spine.

"you know you'll have to make it up to Luppi for having fun with me, without him around."

"I'm aware and I will, but for now as it is. my focus is you my sweet little doe." He spoke as he brought his lips down to meet hers.

***LEMON! WARNING! LEMON! WARNING! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**

There lips pressed together gently but soon became rough and hungry. Yoshiro gripped the top of Emilou's towel and ripped it off her, revealing her naked form and tossed it aside. The sudden rush of air from the towel being yanked off sent a shiver through her body.

They continued to kiss each other passionately, with Emilou having turned around so her front was facing Yoshiro's. the opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to invade the others mouth and battle for dominance. Emilou leaned forward and pressed her decent sized C-cup breast against his chest. Yoshiro responded by cupping a hand on her butt and giving a firm squeeze. A pleasant moan escaped her lips from the action.

They parted their mouths with a noticeable trail of saliva connected to both tongues. "take your shirt off." Emilou said and Yoshiro was happy to do so and quickly pulled his shirt off tossed it to the side, showing off his firm and defined mocha skinned abs.

Emilou started at his neck sensual kissing and licking as she made her way down. Repeating her actions of kissing licking across his chest, nipples, and abs. this brought a pleasant moan from Yoshiro as well. She dropped to her knees once she reached his jeans. "time to unwrap one my favorite things about you." She spoke with enthusiasm.

She kept a smile on her face as she undid the button the jeans and brought the zipper down, then she gripped the sides of the jeans and his boxers and with one quick motion pulled them all way down. She was greeted with Yoshiro's already erect manhood smacking her square in the face. "this is what I want! Sit on the bed!" she proclaimed.

Yoshiro just smiled and quickly threw his pants and underwear off from his ankles and removed his socks. He then proceeded to sit on the edge of bed with his legs spread apart. Emilou walked over and got back on her knees and gripped Yoshiro's manhood with a hand and began to gently stroke it, which brought another pleasant moan from him.

"I still can't get over how huge this is." Emilou spoke with glee and for good reason. Yoshiro was well endowed, when fully erect his length sat at 11 inches and his girth was about 1.5 inches. Emilou then brought her head up and began to lick and swirl her tongue around the tip. Yoshiro couldn't help but moan at the feeling of it. then Emilou began to take her lovers cock down her throat until her face reached his crotch.

Emilou worked her head all the way up and down in a fluid motion, never letting the item of her affection leave her mouth and constantly swirling her tongue and licking it the entire time. "Mmmmmmm Emi that feel fucking amazing." Spoke Yoshiro in between his moaning. He then reached out with a hand and ran it through her hair and placed the hand against the back of her head. Emilou knew what was coming and was waiting for it.

Yoshiro gripped the back of her head and started to control the flow at which Emilou sucked his member. He moved her head all the way down and firmly planted her head against his crotch and kept it in place. Emilou kept with her tongue work and only when she would start to gag a little would Yoshiro pull her head back. some saliva and spit started to build on Emilou's chin from this repeated action. Not that she minded, she liked the roughness and she also knew Yoshiro enjoyed a somewhat sloppy blowjob. Emilou could feel her nipples perk and her womanhood begin to heat up and become moist from the feeling of everything.

"Oh fuck yes!" Yoshiro exclaimed, as he then held Emilou's head with both hands and began to buck his hips. Slamming his cock all the way up and down her throat his pace quickened steadily with the passing moments. The spit and saliva having built up in Emilou's mouth to a point now to where, a wet slurp sound of sorts could be heard from the fierce mouth fucking she was receiving.

"I'm gonna cum emi, I'm cuming, I'm gonna…AHHHHHHHH!" yelled out Yoshiro as she held Emilou's head in place, so the tip of his cock was just inside her mouth as he released himself.

Emilou felt the hot warmth of Yoshiro's release flood her mouth. She suckled on the tip of his manhood as he came in order to suck out as much as she could. Once he stopped ejaculating, she brought her back and opened her mouth showing off the bountiful amount of semen inside it. She made sure Yoshiro saw it clearly as she sloshed it around a bit with her tongue before closing her mouth gulping it down in one big swallow.

"fucking….hell, that never stops being amazing." Panted out Yoshiro

Emilou could only smirk in satisfaction as she wiped the drool from her mouth. She preceded to climb on the bed and placed herself on her hands and knees with her womanhood sticking out towards the edge of the bed.

"your turn, eat my pussy like only you can." Emilou said sultry like. Yoshiro didn't need to be told twice as he moved himself, so his face was in front of Emilou's womanhood. He could already see she was a fair bit wet from the rough blowjob. He licked his lips in anticipation as he brought a hand up and gently rubbed the outside folds with it.

"Ohhhhh" Emilou cooed as she felt his hand rub against her pussy. Yoshiro then took two fingers and slid them inside her folds. This brought a wave soft moans from Emilou's as he worked his fingers in and out of her. He could feel how her inner walls clamp down on his fingers and became even wetter. "this is one hungry pussy." Proclaimed Yoshiro as he brought a hand down on her rear with an audible smack.

"Ahhhhh!" Emilou moaned out in response to the smack on her butt. Smirking to himself Yoshiro decided to repeat the action alternating between cheeks. "Mmmmm!, Ohhhhh!, Ahhhhhh!, Fuck!" where the only things Emilou could moan out as she received her lovers rear smacking. Once done her rear was a rosy color and her womanhood was dripping. He knew he wasn't done yet though. Yoshiro hooked his arms under and up around her thighs and pulled her pussy directly to his face.

He then licked his tongue gently on her outer walls, eliciting more coos from her before he placed his mouth right against her womanhood and stuck his tongue inside. "Mmmmmmm, eat that pussy baby." Spoke Emilou. Not needing any further encouragement, Yoshiro plunged his tongue as deeply as possible and licked her insides as he could.

"fuck yes!, Mmmmmmmm, don't stop eating me!" exclaimed Emilou as she brought a hand back and gripped Yoshiro's head and pressed it more against her. Yoshiro kept licking his lover's womanhood as much as possible savoring it's honey like taste. He then brought a hand to her clit and began to rub while he kept eating her out.

"Oh Shit! That's it, keep that up, Mmmmmmmmm fuck!" said Emilou. Yoshiro kept eating her pussy and rubbing her clit with his hand. Emilou kept his head firmly in place with her hand as she began to reach her peak.

"Ahhhhhhh fuck, Ohhhhh yes! I'm close, I'm close" she moaned out. "Mmmmmm! That's it!, I'm…I'm…..fuck I'm CUMMING!" she roared as she orgasmed. Her body shook and convulsed as her fluids gushed out of womanhood. She had let go of Yoshiro's head just as she was about to peak, so he was able to avoid being sprayed straight in the face by her orgasm.

She slumped face first into the bed, her rear still sticking up and out, gradually working down her high from the orgasm. After a few minutes she let herself be flipped over by Yoshiro whos' manhood had become erect once more. She laid on her back as Yoshiro slid his cock along her folds. She shivered in delight at the feeling of it.

"you ready for this?" Yoshiro asked teasingly.

Emilou merely gave a smirk and a sultry look in her eyes as she said. "slam my pussy!" not one to hesitate, he proceeded to slip the head of his member inside and then with one quick thrust. Plunged it all into the deepest parts of Emilou's womanhood.

"Oh god dammit! I love how big you are!" she cried out

"fucking hell your always so tight!" he cried back

He began work his cock all the way back and in of his lover's pussy. He moaned from the pleasant feeling of her tight wet walls gripping him tightly like a vice. Almost refusing him the right to move. He could feel the head of his cock hit her deepest parts with every thrust. "Mmmmmmmm yeah!" he moaned out.

Emilou laid on her back as her lover's cock worked its way in and out of her pussy. 'fucknig hell, it feels like he's gonna split me in half with it every time we fuck, and I love it!' she thought to herself. he could feel the deepest parts of her self being slammed with each thrust, it sent waves of pleasure through her body each time it did so. She let out constant moans of approval with each thrust.

Yoshiro bent down while he continued to thrust and put his mouth over one of her breasts and sucked on it. this brought out a sharp moan of pleasure from Emilou who merely gripped the bed sheets in response. As he did this, he brought his arms down gripped her waist with his hands and began lifting her up. Emilou responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up.

Now Yoshiro was standing with Emilou hanging on to him with her arms around his neck and her head leaning against his right shoulder. While her legs were being held up around his waist.

Yoshiro continued with a steady powerful thrust, with this new position seeming allowing to go deeper then before. Emilou moaned harder in response as she began to shake her hips in tandem with his thrust. They both steadily picked up their pace as both felt their climax's coming about.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yoshiro roared out as a thrust one final time into Emilou as he released himself, flooding her womb with his seed as her walls clamped down hard around him.

"FFFUUUUCCKKKK!" Emilou yelled as she brought her legs around Yoshiro as tightly as she could throwing her head back as her climax rolled over her in waves. She could feel the rush of warmth of Yoshiro's seed as it filled her up.

Neither moved at all as they waited for the high of their orgasms to roll down. Eventually they did and Yoshiro put Emilou back on the bed and pulled himself out of her. He simply sat next to her on the bed as she was laying on top of it.

***LEMON OVER, LEMON OVER, LEMON OVER***

"now that was what I call proper fun." Chimed Yoshiro

Emilou just laughed a bit. "you won't be hearing any complaints from me." She replied back. "hey, could you grab an orange bottle on the dresser for me please?"

"sure thing" he said as he walked over and found said bottle, went back to the bed and handed it to her. "what's in here anyways?" he questioned

"the specially made birth control pills from Urahara." She explained. "these gigai's act like a real human body in every way. Meaning I can in fact get pregnant from having sex while in it. better safe than sorry, you wouldn't want kids."

"yet" he quickly cut in "I wouldn't want kids yet. Once we figure out these mysterious human sightings and things go back to being quieter again. I wouldn't mind aiming for having some kids if you're up for it."

Emilou blushed from his response and thought for a quick moment about having a family. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought as she spoke. "Yeah, your right, I wouldn't mind aiming for a having a kid once all this business is handled. I actually really like the idea."

"sounds like a plan." Piped Yoshiro. "plus I know for a fact that even though my mom keeps her emotions under good control. Even she would go absolutely giddy with joy over grandchildren."

"I can totally see that happening." Said Emilou as she stood up and headed towards the shower. "come on, we better get cleaned before bed."

"on my way" was his simple reply as he stood up and made his way to the shower.

After cleaning up and throwing on some sleeping clothes. Which was just a black bra and matching panties for Emilou. Yoshiro wore a blue t-shirt and grey gym shorts, they both climbed into bed. Yoshiro laid on his back as Emilou snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"love you." He said

"love you too" she replied and they both drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Luppi arrived back at the house, having enjoyed his time at the movies. He went up stairs and found his mates already asleep in bed. He could tell right away from the smell that was still somewhat lingering in the room, what had transpired while he was gone. He simply shrugged his shoulders; he had figured something like that was going to happen. He didn't really mind; he knew he would get his one on one time with Yoshiro.

He proceeded to slip out of his cloths and slipped into his chappy the rabbit themed pajama's. he crawled into bed and laid himself on Yoshiro's free side and laid down. Yoshiro instinctively wrapped an arm around him in his sleep and Luppi was soon off to sleep himself.

**A/N**

**One more chapter down for this story hope you all liked it. I have a bit of an announcement to make. You see, while I don't feel burned out with writing at the moment, I do feel a bit burned out with writing this story at the moment. So I'll be switching over to another story idea I've had for a while. This story will still be my main focus. I just need to switch it up for a little bit for the moment I feel like is all.**

**This next story will also be set in Bleach, it will also star another OC I've been working on. however this one will be about a character who will discover he is a fullbringer and will work with Ichigo and friends from the start of the series.**

**Thank you and as always, Please Review!**


End file.
